Two Of A Kind Part 3
by Quattro Queen
Summary: Following on from Pt1&2. D& M having given into desires less than romantically are forced to confront their feelings, but 2forces are plotting against them. Gene and Alex unaware of the of the full story, have to protect their own NYPD runaway Leroy. With an inquest a court case, can they all pull together or will events ruin relationships forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! Many thanks for all the reviews for TOAK 2. First of all I would like to say Hi to the D&M readers who may be seeing this story for the first time. This is part 3 of a D&M / Ashes 2 Ashes crossover story which started in the A2A section of the site. You will find Part1 and Part 2 there, it may be an idea to read those parts first before reading pt 3 as it will make very little sense to you. The reason pt 3 is appearing in D&M section is because the story has turned round to be mainly D&M as oppose to pt 1/2 which was A2A (don't let that put you off reading).**

**A big welcome to the A2A readers who have followed this story into the D&M section. Make yourselves comfortable on the cream sofas and help yourselves to a glass of Tequila Sunrise and a Pastrami sandwich. For those who would like something a little stronger you will find a bottle of Bourbon and a bottle of Vodka in the drinks cabinet (you may need it for later chapters). Hotdogs and cheesecake will be served during the intervals lol. This part deals with Dempsey's nemesis Coltrane, as you may have gathered wants to kill him, so it will follow to some extent the original story. It may help those not familiar to watch on you tube Episodes 1 & 2 of series 3 (The Burning pt1/2) to get a real sense of the story...but don't worry if u can't cos I will explain enough.**

**If you are still lost and confused please feel free to send me a direct message.**

**So, here we go..TOAK part 3..hope you enjoy QQ**

* * *

Chapter 1

The office was a mass of dark wood and leather and resembled the lounge of a stuffy gentlemen's club rather than the main hub of a modern lawyers firm. Ornate oriental rugs lined the floors, in one corner stood a proud imposing solid oak desk complete with green leather writing square recessed into the wood, green art deco desk lamp and matching green marble ink well.

Dark oil paintings hung from the wooden wall panels, their subjects, dressed in full legal regalia, glowered sternly down into the room, their eyes following you around the room. The only thing that was modern was the small framed picture of a child with his mother which sat on the corner of the desk, their smiling faces the only bit of joy in the cold space.

A tall blonde man sat at the desk poring over the Financial Times. He was good looking, some would say handsome, and asset which, coupled with a charm which could melt chocolate, he used frequently to get what he wanted. Under the attractive friendly facade there lay a cold calculating man...something many men and women would find out to their cost.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come!" he ordered not looking up from his paper.

In walked a younger man dressed immaculately in his Savile Row suit.

"Ah Thomas! Take a seat."

Thomas sat down on one of the leather arm chairs placed around the room. His boss finally put down his Financial Times and leaned forward on his elbows "Well? Have you done the paperwork?"

Thomas looked uncomfortable. "You sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean ...you're not taking this too personally are you?"

The other man glared at Thomas "No I am not, that's why I'm getting you to do it."

"No, no...I mean..."

"I know what you are driving at." The glare hardened "One thing I have learnt, Thomas, is never to look a gift horse in the mouth...I want to discredit her and this is the way I can do it."

"But...but Chapman?" Thomas stammered in disbelief.

His Boss leaned on his desk further, determination burned in his eyes. "Jeremy Chapman is just the thin end of the wedge, I want what is rightfully mine."

Thomas recognised the look in his boss's eyes, he had witnessed it many times before, but there was something else going on in that calculating brain...a look that had 'vendetta' written all over it which Thomas found very unsettling. "You really think we can win this? We are taking on the establishment, we, you could end up being the one discredited."

"I am fully aware of the implications."

Thomas shook his head "Chapman is a has-been, we don't normally take these cases and why the hell did he come to you? You're not what I call friends."

"This is business; we both want the same outcome. Besides, no-one else would touch him with a barge pole."

"There is a good reason for that." replied Thomas wistfully.

A small smirk appeared at the corner of the older man's mouth "Normally I would agree, but on this occasion, the pros far outweigh the cons. As long as we gather enough evidence of malpractice and incompetence, we cannot lose."

"You would finish her career not to mention her social standing." Thomas said quietly making sure his boss fully understood what he was asking Thomas to do.

"I don't give a damn about her, she was always far too clever for her own good. Now, I suggest you get on to the Coroner and get the ball rolling, we are running out of time."

Thomas begrudgingly got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Remember Thomas, more pros than cons, more pros than cons."

* * *

Dempsey was running full pelt down the hotel corridors, magnum in hand. "MacKintosh!" he yelled his legs pounding the carpet desperately trying to catch Jimmy MacKintosh up, but once again Jimmy disappeared at the end of the corridor. Dempsey cursed as he knew he was losing him.

He re-doubled his efforts; he had to catch the bastard. He reached the end of the corridor only to find three closed doors. Dempsey frantically tried each door handle in turn until one gave way. He wasted no time and charged into the room only find it empty and the window wide open. He frowned puzzled, they were three floors up, where the hell could he have gone? Dempsey bounded over to the window and peered out. To his dismay he discovered scaffolding and gang planks, the hotel was undergoing a face-lift. Dempsey cursed again and heaved his body out of the window and onto the planks.

There was Jimmy, bold as brass, at one end of the runway laughing at him "You can't catch me Yank!" He sang a little childishly.

"You..." muttered Dempsey through gritted teeth and proceeded to follow Jimmy to the end of the run.

Jimmy stopped again and laughed "The Met's finest? You're having a giraffe!" he roared with laughter and then swung himself off the scaffolding gangway.

Dempsey, pulling up abruptly, stared aghast as he watched Jimmy hurl himself down the plastic rubble chute three storeys down into the waiting skip on the street. He landed with a thud sending clouds of acrid dust into the air.

Dempsey was relieved to see Makepeace race into to view. She too was running at full throttle to reach Jimmy. "Makepeace hurry!" he hollered.

Harry charged along the pavement towards the skip "Freeze!" she yelled presenting her gun.

Jimmy, already on his feet standing on the rubble mountain chuckled "Ha, ha, not this time Blondie." He then kicked a hefty mixture of broken concrete, cement and plaster dust into Harry's face, coating her head to foot in grey, brown powder, the cloud inducing a full on coughing fit.

With cat like ease, Jimmy bounced off the skip and hit the ground running leaving Harry bent double in the street wheezing and sneezing.

Dempsey quickly ran down the workman's ladders to the pavement "You lost him?" he snapped at his partner, still suffering convulsions.

"I...*_cough_...I...*_wheeze_...can't *_splutter_...breathe." she managed holding her chest fighting for breathe.

Dempsey, suddenly finding the sight of his dust clad partner amusing chuckled "Is that a kinda new beauty treatment? I find those face pack things weird enough, but all over? Aren't you sposed to take your clothes off first?"

"Not *_wheeze_ ...funny, aaaaachooooo...Dempsey."

Dempsey taking pity on her started to rub and pat her back to help clear her lungs. She coughed and spluttered as Dempsey continued to massage her back, he was enjoying every minute. For one there was comedic value in watching Harry's discomfort, secondly it gave him an opportunity to touch her in a comforting way, something he hadn't dare do since the wedding. They hadn't found the time to discuss the weekend, it had been a case of going straight home then back to work. Somehow being back in their work roles had made it easier to avoid the subject, the elephant in the room was being deftly tiptoed around.

Finally she returned to normal "Urghhh! All I can taste is cement." She complained rolling her tongue around her mouth and smacking her lips together.

"Well, perhaps you should've kept your mouth closed, not a good idea to eat dirt."

"I was shouting 'freeze' at the time."

Dempsey wore a look of pure amusement on his face as they strolled back to the car, but it was short lived as the realisation hit that they had just lost Jimmy MacKintosh for the third time.

"Three times...three bloody times!" Harry stressed.

"I know." Sighed Dempsey

"The boys are going to have a field day, can't even catch a cold at the moment."

"I know." He said again "Do you want to do it?" he pointed to the radio.

"Erhum," she shook her head "You can do the honours, I did the last one."

Dempsey let out a heavy frustrated sigh and picked up the RT "Charlie five to control."

Chas replied "Control here Dempsey."

"We lost him."

"What again?" Chas eyebrows rose several centimetres.

"Yeah...again." replied Dempsey sourly.

Chas exclaimed "The Guv is going to have a fit!"

"Tell me something I don't know wise guy." He snapped.

"Don't take it out on me, save it for the Guv. Are you coming in?"

Dempsey looked directly at Harry, his sense of humour returning "In a while, Makepeace has got to go clean up, she's plastered. Over and out."

Chas stared at the handset, did he just hear right? He scratched his head.

* * *

"Leroy, call for you." Shaz called out from her desk in CID.

"Be right there." He replied.

CID had been very quiet since the wedding, it was just as well as Ray was once again in charge. Although it was nice to be quiet so that everyone could collect their thoughts, the officers often found it unnerving ...'the calm before the storm' always sprung to mind, a feeling that something big was just around the corner.

Now, Leroy had a call. He hadn't been with CID long enough to have contacts in London and the fact that the voice on the other end of the line was American suggested that there had been some sort of development.

Leroy with trepidation spoke into the phone "Banks...oh hi chief, long time no hear."

Chief O'Grady spoke seriously "Leroy, I thought you'd might like to know, they've found Micky. They fished him out of the drink up river this morning."

Leroy's heart sank, he knew it was unlikely that Micky would have survived the fall off the Brooklyn bridge, but while he was missing there was always that small slither of a chance he had made it and had gone into hiding, now it had been confirmed...Micky was dead.

"Thanks chief, I needed to know."

O'Grady's voice was calm but weighted with worry "Y'know what that means dontcha?"

"Me, Gene and Alex are witnesses to a homicide." Leroy sighed heavily, he knew it was coming.

"Yup."

By now the rest of CID had stopped what they were doing and had tuned into Leroy's conversation.

"So; you gonna arrest him, shall I get the next plane home?"

"Nah, it's only your word against his and there are too many cops in his pocket to make it stick, besides we got to get him on the bigger picture...we have much bigger fish to fry here."

"Should I tell Dempsey?"

There was a long pause down the line, O'Grady hadn't considered that Leroy would bump into Dempsey and vice versa, he had to tread carefully now as he didn't know how much the two men had swapped notes.

"So...you've run into Dempsey?" he asked carefully

"I sure have, it's a small town. The Brits are big on working together."

"How's he doin?"

"Oh he's doin just fine...you should see the blonde dame he's partnered up with, I was kinda hoping I would get the same deal." Leroy couldn't help but grin. "They have quite a name for themselves over here."

"Good or bad?" he asked slowly

Leroy said brightly "You know Dempsey chief, whaddya think?"

O'Grady groaned and put his head in his hands...he could imagine all too well.

"Er have you two ...er discussed anything?" O'Grady fished.

"We both know why we're here, what else is there to know?" Leroy was not giving anything away either. He and Dempsey had discussed their situations and had decided to keep it between themselves, it was safer for both of them keeping New York in the dark.

"Don't go telling Dempsey about Micky, he will assume that the coast is clear and do not  shoot ya mouth off about Hunt and Drake's involvement either, I will tell him when the time is right...you got that?"

"I aint stoopid Boss, hot head Dempsey would be on a plane like lightning, I know as soon as his feet hit American soil he would be a dead man."

Leroy hadn't realised that Ray, Chris and Shaz were listening. They looked at each other in surprise as they discovered the real reason for Dempsey being in London...he was a marked man just like Leroy.

"Good, keep it under wraps and stay put, Coltrane hates Dempsey ten times more than he hates you!"

The line went dead and Leroy replaced the receiver, as he did so he caught the others gawping at him wide eyed. "What? Can't a man have a private phone call in this place?" he said indignantly.

Ray spoke bluntly "You and Dempsey are right in the shit..aren't ye?"

Shaz said quietly "And so is the Guv and the Ma'am."

* * *

"Three times!" Spikings bellowed at Dempsey and Makepeace, his face contorted with anger. "At this rate we will be the laughing stock of the force. You two are slipping." He jabbed a stubby finger accusingly at them. "You are losing the plot the pair of you, your minds aren't on the job." He focused on Dempsey, glaring at him "And why's that my son?...eh?"

"I dunno, guess we're just tired." Dempsey shrugged.

"We have had a busy caseload recently Sir and er a busy weekend." Harry tried.

"I'm not interested in your social life Sergeant! What you two get up to in your personal time is up to you..." Spikings suddenly realised what he had just said "Within reason." He quickly added.

Dempsey and Harry suddenly stiffened...if only he knew...

Spikings was quick to detect the subtle change in his officers' stance and watched them curiously "There isn't anything I should know...is there?"

"No, no!" They both swiftly protested their innocence shaking their heads rapidly a little over enthusiastically for Spikings's liking. He regarded them suspiciously. He knew they could stick together like glue when the mood took them...thick as thieves even. He always found it unsettling how they could mirror each other's deadpan, pokerfaced expression so perfectly. The Guv wasn't sure if Dempsey had learnt it off Makepeace or Makepeace had learnt it off Dempsey, either way it made them completely unreadable.

Spikings broke out of his contemplation and said in a low growl "I want MacKintosh behind bars before breakfast...geddit?"

"Yessir!" they said together.

They were about to leave his office when the phone rang loudly.

"Who's that?" Spikings barked down the phone. His face changed from a scowl to an expression of alarm. He raised a hand to stop them leaving "I see Sir, yessir I will tell them. Yes it does put us in a compromising position...no not good news at all. I understand...er do I have to suspend them? Well thank God for that...I will make sure they understand the seriousness of the situation. Goodbye Sir."

Spikings replaced the receiver slowly and raised his head. Dempsey and Harry looked at him expectantly, Spikings' face said it all, there was trouble and it involved them.

"We've had a call from the Coroner's Court." Spikings swallowed hard "That little bastard Chapman has instructed his lawyer to call for an inquest into Monica Grey's death, both of you have been named personally."

* * *

**Oh dear, don't think things are going to run smoothly...watch this space.**

**Please review..it's what keeps us all writing.**

**Cheers QQxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I aint goin' in there again, I may do somethin' to that little punk you'd regret" said Dempsey popping a chip into his mouth.

Dempsey and Harry were sitting in Dempsey's car watching a rundown car dealership from the other side of the road. Jimmy MacKintosh had to return at some point to lock up...or at least that was theory. A week before they had posed as customers interested in buying a little Metro for Harry as a run around. On that day Jimmy wasn't there and they had been given the sales spiel by a spotty youth dressed in a cheap suit. After enduring two hours of the 'hard sell' Aurther Daly fashion, they had come to the conclusion that Jimmy wasn't coming back until much later that day. They had tried to make their excuses to the spotty salesman and escape, but he had them firmly trapped and continued to bore them about finance packages and how he'd even throw in the deal some snazzy wheel trims courtesy of his cousin Rick. The final straw came when he held up some pink furry dice and declared he'd happily fit them for free for the little lady and there was a set of luminous pink seat covers to match.

Now loathed to set foot back in the grubby showroom as returning potential mugs, they sat waiting for the main man to show his face.

"He was only doing his job I suppose, but I know what you mean, I was on verge of throttling him myself. Why car salesman feel the need to talk to the man only is beyond me...it really gets my goat, it was like I wasn't in the room half the time...what's worse, him assuming you would know more about British cars than I do, you can barely remember which side the steering wheel is on!"

"I know a damn site more than you babe that's for sure, even I could tell that car was a pile of junk."

"Anyone with half a brain could see that car was a heap. The black exhaust smoke somewhat gave it away." Harry watched as Dempsey scooped up another chip, she suddenly realised she was hungry. Without asking she cheekily pinched a chip from the wrapper perched on his knee.

Dempsey looked at her disdainfully "Since when do you eat fries?"

"I don't eat fries, I eat chips occasionally just not in the same quantities as you."

"I asked you if you wanted anything from the burger van, you said no."

"I wasn't hungry then...go on give me another."

"Luckily for you I'm happy to share." Dempsey used the chip fork, stabbed a number of chips and fed them to her. Harry accepted with a grin. "Next time get your own, I may not be so generous."

There was a moment silence while they were both deep in thought.

Dempsey, obviously with something playing on his mind finally said "The boss can't be serious, can he? Y'know about this inquiry business?"

"Inquest," she corrected him "He is, deadly serious." Harry suddenly looked worried, it had been playing on her mind too from the minute they had left Spikings's office "He has to prove that we acted with justification."

"What more justification do they need? Monica was trying to kill you, no question about it...it was her or you."

Harry pursed her lips "We know that, problem is, there are no witnesses, it's just our word."

"and I guess it happening in Spain don't help either. So, what do they do at these inquest things? Do we have to stand up in front of a board and plead our case?

"I'm not sure really, never been in this situation before...I'm surprised who haven't with your track record."

"Whass that supposed to mean?" he snapped "You think I like killing people for the hell of it?"

Harry hadn't realised what she had just implied, she quickly backtracked "Oh no, I didn't mean that.."

"What did you mean then?" he scowled

"I mean, in New York, you have probably experienced more situations where people question deaths at the hands of the Police simply because in America you're, erm, well more likely to use a gun then over here."

"I aint never shot anyone who didn't deserve it. In New York the public respect we have a job to do, if that means killing someone then that's the way it gotta be. The law is an ass in this stoopid country, have they forgotten we're the good guys?"

"Seems that way." Conceded Harry ruefully "I guess they have to investigate if a complaint has been made, as long as we can prove Monica was a hit woman, we'll be fine...I'm sure of it." She said although she wasn't entirely convinced herself. It had struck her as very odd that Chapman had decided to open and enquiry and even odder the Coroner had agreed, it had seemed a straight forward case, Jeremy Chapman was a criminal and Monica was his accomplice who deliberately went off to Spain to finish David Hughes.

She couldn't help the feeling of unease which welled in the pit of her stomach, something did not smell right and she could sense Dempsey felt it too. All they could do was carryon regardless...after all, in the light of recent events, wasn't that what they doing already?

* * *

Across the Atlantic a stunningly attractive woman lounged on an elegant couch being attended to by her Philipino manicurist. Her hair styled in sensuous thick brown curls, her clothes expensive designer labels and her jewellery hailed from only the most exclusive jewellers. This woman was Mara Giardino, wife of one of the most revered Mafia heads in New York. While her husband languished in jail, she ran the family's operations and was proving herself more than capable.

She sat sipping a Martini while the girl tended to her fingernails on her other hand, a Jackie Collins novel in her lap. The serene picture was disturbed by a member of the house staff entering the room. The young athletic man of unknown origin, quietly, but efficiently brought Mara a phone, "A call for you Ms Mara. Mr Coltrane"

"Thank you Oscar," she put her Martini down and placed the phone to her ear "What news? I heard another one of your little problems has turned up."

Coltrane, as confident as ever replied "Forget it, he's no longer a problem, he should've taken swimming lessons."

"Can it be traced back to you?" she asked with some concern.

"Course not, I've made sure Banks is put in the frame, he's disappeared so that would make him look guilty." There was a hint of smugness in Coltrane's voice "Don't you go worrying about my end, they got nothing on me, I'm untouchable."

"If you're sure?... Are your London connections up to it?"

"Sure, sure. I've taken on Daly's monkeys to do the job. He couldn't complain...he's in no position to, they're just waiting for your word Mara."

Mara smiled a satisfied smiled "All in good time, Carl is going over to London soon to find the muscle, He's looking for top men, somehow I don't think Daly's 'monkeys' are quite up to the mark for that side of the operation."

" Agreed, they can do the donkey work, Carl's boys can do the rest."

"and for your other little problem?"

"I'll take care of Dempsey, Dan is going to flush him out."

"Good, just make sure he does, but don't do anything further until we have the go ahead from the supplier, it's taken months to get this far, we don't want to blow it now."

"Yeah, I getcha, softly, softly." Coltrane reassured her. He knew all too well how much time, work and negotiation it had taken to get to this point. The heroine suppliers in the middle East were suspicious of everyone and they had gotten cold feet when they had heard that Mara's husband had been sent down. Alarm bells had started to ring as to whether the Giardino's and their associates could be trusted with such a big deal, thus it had taken Mara the best part of six months to win back their trust and re-negotiate terms. To be on the safe side it had been decided to carry out the transaction in England, far from the gaze of the American authorities. They had already tested the water by using Daly as middle man, the fact Daly had been caught due his own greed and stupidity, hadn't deterred them at all. What Daly had given them was access to a readymade crime network in London

What Coltrane hadn't banked on was that Dempsey, who knew more about the assistant commissioner than any other cop, would turn up in London. Coltrane, however, hadn't viewed this as a problem, more like an opportunity. He could kill two birds with one stone. A plan was forming in his mind...

* * *

Harry checked her watch and sighed despondently, there was still no sign of Jimmy MacKintosh, or the spotty Herbert of an excuse of a car salesman. An hour had passed since they last saw the youth chain the front gates up (a full hour before the dealership was officially supposed to close according to the open times on the gate) and disappear around the back of the building.

"Shall we call in?" she huffed

Dempsey pursed his lips together in thought before saying more out of boredom than curiosity "Nah, not yet, fancy a look around?"

Harry shrugged "S'pose. May as well since we're here. Really can't face calling in with zero info again."

"Me neither, let's do some diggin' partner. There might be something juicy happening."

"Like what?" Harry said as she got out the car.

"Who knows, we could find out that pizza face is some sort of criminal mastermind and he's got a basement full of nuclear warheads all aimed at the Ruskies." He said with a smirk.

"Hmmm, and they're all painted pink with fluffy dice tied to the tails and a great big sticker across them saying 'Wayne and Sharon'" She gestured with her hands indicating a sign.

"I bet he makes a mint on the finance on one of those things.." Dempsey grinned as they walked over to the gate.

"Can you get finance on missiles?" she carried on the joke, absentmindedly rattling the metalwork.

"Sure, the Pentagon buys all its missiles on 'buy now pay later', must be the same for you guys."

"Nah, pay for everything up front, probably in green shield stamps and postal orders."

"and knowing this country, when you've bought enough they give you a voucher thingy to claim a free decanter and a stuffed tiger."

"Cut glass, of course." They both knew they were having a ridiculous conversation, but as the caught each other's glance they couldn't help but laugh. When the laughter died away they were left standing gazing at each other, their eyes locked. Something had changed between them, they were always becoming more in tune with each other, but it was almost like a switch had been flicked on. A constant current now ran permanently between them and it fizzed and crackled with electricity.

They suddenly became aware of their fixation and a stab of embarrassment travelled up their bodies making their cheeks flush red, they would have to have that talk soon.

A scream from the back of garage snapped them back into reality.

They reacted quickly "This way" motioned Dempsey pointing to a side passage which ran the length of the property. She raced after him, her heels click clacking on the concrete. They reached the end of the passage and found a high wooden gate topped with roles of angry barbed wire. Dempsey tried the handle, but it was locked from the other side. Dempsey looked at Makepeace for approval, she nodded in agreement. He put his shoulder to the gate and tested it's strength, it was flimsy. There was another scream, He wasted no time and rammed his shoulder against the lock. The gate flew open with very little resistance. Dempsey reached for his gun and they headed in the direction of sound which was coming from the garage.

"ANDY!" the girl yelped again.

Makepeace, fearing there was a rape in progress reached for her gun also. They charged through the service door expecting the worst "Freeze" yelled Dempsey, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they were greeted by the site of Andy's , the spotty salesman, bare, white bum poking out of the back of a Cortina. It soon became apparent that Andy was completely naked apart from his Hush Puppy shoes and his socks.

Harry became transfixed by the site of the skinny naked salesman, not that he was attractive, but more that she had noticed his back was just as spotty as his face. Slowly Andy got out of the car and turned round terrified, astonished to see two policemen standing there aiming guns at him he lifted his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot me...please " he whimpered

Dempsey and Harry didn't quite know what to do, they were even more baffled when a scared girl emerged from the back seat of the car, half wearing her knickers and nothing else. She too stood up slowly, shaking with terror she lifted her hands up.

"We were only having some fun." Andy whimpered again.

"I am of age y'know...I can show ya me driving license, it's only provisional, but it proves me age" Squeaked the girl, thinking that they thought she was underage.

"Er..." stuttered Harry "That won't be necessary, will it leftennant?"

"Errrrr, no...I think we've seen enough already, sergeant." said Dempsey as he shouldered his Magnum.

"We heard screaming..." Harry tried to explain, looking anywhere but at Andy.

"I was only tickling Sharon...she's very ticklish" Andy explained

"Yeah, I'm very ticklish." agreed Sharon, nodding enthusiastically.

"You won't tell me Guvnor? Please don't tell 'im, I can't afford to lose this job." Andy whined.

"No, we won't tell your Guvnor." reassured Harry.

"Speaking of your Guvnor," Dempsey began "Where is he, we want to speak to him?" Andy's eyes widened with fear.

Harry said tactfully "Dempsey, I don't think now is the right time somehow."

Dempsey had to think for a couple seconds to process what Harry was saying "Ooooh, right, yeah, another time, You carry on Pal," He patted the hapless Andy on the shoulder "Sorry for interrupting, you two young folks have a nice evening." Dempsey winked and started backing out of the garage.

"Sorry to have disturbed you." Harry grimaced with embarrassment as she too backed away through the door.

Back out in the street Harry turned to Dempsey and said. "Not a criminal genius who's building nuclear missiles then? But certainly up to something juicy."

"Nope, but he was fully loaded and was about to fire. " he grinned childishly at her.

She groaned "I am trying so hard not to think about it, thank you. So, what are we going to report this time?"

"Nothing, we can't say anythin' bout that one, we'll bring the house down, be the butt of everyone's jokes."

"That's if we aren't already."

* * *

Dr Max Andrews waited patiently in the up market restaurant just off Whigmore Street. Dr Andrews was quite an unremarkable looking man in is late fifties. With his grey hair, his pale complexion and grey ill fitting suit, he easily blended into the background no matter where he was. He felt decidedly uncomfortable sat in such a prestigious eatery all by himself and would much prefer to be down his local with a pint of best ale or a finest malt whiskey. He peered at the menu over his black rimmed glasses, but couldn't decide on anything he wanted to eat due to the exorbitant prices. For the third time he waved the waiter away. To him the snooty waiting staff seemed like vultures circling to peck at his wallet. In a huff he put down the menu and started cleaning his glasses with the starched white table cloth, attracting disgusted stares from his neighbouring diners. Once satisfied his spectacles were clean, he put them back on and picked up a brown folder marked 'Monica Grey Private and Confidential'

Although he had read the file many times before, he still had to re-read it to keep telling himself it was real. He nervously put the file down and started his glass cleaning ritual again. He didn't get very far as in walked the lawyer he was waiting to meet. Thomas's employer greeted Dr Andrews with a cheerful firm handshake "Max, how lovely to see you again."

"Hullo Robert, yes it is good to see you again too." Dr Andrews stuttered nervously, he had been dreading this meeting ever since his office received the call.

Robert took his seat opposite Dr Andrews, noting the absence of any drink on the table said "I see you haven't order yet...allow me." With charm he elegantly clicked his fingers at the waiter and placed his order. " I see you got Thomas's file?" he nodded towards the brown file on the table.

"Yes, yes..I did." Dr Andrews seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Robert.

Robert cocked an eyebrow "Well? Strong isn't it?"

"Where did you get this information from? Do you realise this could cause a scandal." He said he hushed tones.

"Nonsense, my dear Max...nobody is really interested in the bloody Yank and I don't think Harriet really commands that much attention these days...hardly a Deb is she?"

"She is Lord Winfields daughter." Dr Andrews narrowed his eyes at Robert.

"I know that." He said sarcastically "and she is my wife and while she remains so, I can do what the bloody hell I like. Now are you going to play ball Max or do I tell the court you're incompetent and demand a Coroner be brought in from outside? The choice is yours." Robert's friendly demeanour slipped and was replaced with a coldness which made Dr Andrews shiver.

"What choice?" Dr Andrews said bitterly "I have to protect my pension."

"Good man, you know it makes sense...let's order, I'm famished."

* * *

**Hmmm I think Robert needs a slap!**

**Please review..thank you QQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Having spent monday doing a location tour of London, I now have a better idea of the land of D&M...very helpful when writing fanfic. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Leroy didn't want to talk to anyone. He was sat in a quiet part of Luigi's immersed in his own thoughts, running his finger around the neck of his bottle of Bud. Occasionally he was disturbed by the laughter of the other members of CID, raising his head to look, but soon he'd drop his gaze back to his drink. Without Gene and Alex he felt totally alone, an alien in an unfamiliar grey country. He had nothing in common with his fellow officers and he was feeling homesick.

In a way he was jealous of Dempsey, he couldn't understand how his NYPD colleague had managed to 'just get on with it'. Dempsey was a picture of a man who was comfortable being who he was and what he was and not giving a damn. From what he had seen, his fellow American cop seemed to be thriving in his new environment, lapping up all that England had to offer. But then, Dempsey had the privilege of working in the SI10 department where stuffy English protocol didn't appear to apply on a day to day basis. It was only when Dempsey ran into top brass the problems started to arise...and then he had Makepeace. It was quite clear to Leroy from his observations that the 'chalk and cheese' pair had a unique bond and he didn't have the damndest clue what it was.

Leroy was struggling with Shaz, not that they didn't get a long, quite the opposite, it was more he didn't know how to work with a woman. He was having a hard time accepting Shaz as an equal. Leroy had been brought up to take the role as protector, to be the tough man in all situations, shielding the females from the cruel world. This was affecting his judgement, in situations where he would normally bowl in guns a blazing, he found he would check himself, hesitate..always thinking of Shaz's safety first...and that was another thing to be jealous about...how the hell did loudmouth, chauvinist, irreverent Dempsey work with a woman! It baffled him how Dempsey could work with Makepeace every day as partners, have one the best clean up rates in the Met and not kill each other...if he knew Dempsey well, which he thought he did, this just didn't make sense. Then again, very little in this crazy world was making sense and it was about to get weirder.

Thomas walked confidently into the restaurant, he quickly scanned the customers and found his target, Leroy.

"Good evening lieutenant...Leroy isn't it?" Thomas smiled.

Leroy looked Thomas up and down with disdain, he really didn't want to be disturbed, especially by a toffee nosed, sharp suited Brit "Who wants to know?"

Thomas gave a half hearted placating chuckle "Thomas Lyons, pleased to meet you. Do you mind?" he gestured to the empty chair opposite Leroy.

Leroy growled "Do I have a choice?" _who is this guy?_

Thomas chuckled again and took his seat. "You're from New York, correct?"

'_Jeez, this guy's quick off the mark'_ Leroy said sarcastically in his head "So what?"

Thomas was finding Leroy hard work. "I am a friend of a friend of Lieutenant Dempsey, do you know him?"

"You ain't no friend of Dempsey's, he don't make friends with slick suited assholes." He stated.

Thomas coughed uncomfortably, he had never met a black American before, he only had the TV and Movies to give him an impression and so far Leroy was everything he had assumed. "I will take that as yes then."

"What do ya want, I ain't in the mood for rapping." snapped Leroy suspiciously.

Thomas ignored him and carried on "Leroy I am a lawyer."

"See, told ya, slick suited asshole. I had ya down right. What the hell do ya want with me brother? I've only bin in this dump a coupla' months...I know nuthin'" Leroy's mood was darkening.

"I'm not interested in the now, I'm interested in the then."

Leroy's brow furrowed in puzzlement "Will ya quit talkin' in riddles, I'm warning ya I ain't got no patience for riddles."

Thomas suddenly took on a serious demeanour "Is Dempsey a good cop to work with?"

Alarm bells started ringing in Leroy's suspicious mind. He didn't like suits questioning him at the best of times let alone a lawyer. "Why do ya wanna know for?"

Thomas smiled again "Nothing serious, I'm just curious. You and Dempsey are novelties to us Brits in the legal system. We are trying to work out what you are doing working for our police. The other American police officer, McPherson, is in the drugs squad, but he was brought over specially because of his skills in that particular area...but you and Dempsey...There doesn't appear to be a paper trail explaining."

"Oh I geddit, you're an immigration lawyer, you want to know if our visas check out. Well you know what you can go and do...speak to my chief, Hunt. He'll tell ya I'm cosher."

Thomas shook his head chuckling "No, no Leroy, I'm not with the immigration department. I am investigating the death of a suspect, I have been asked to do some back ground checks on all who are involved. It's really nothing to worry about, but with Dempsey, because he's not that well known in this country, I'm struggling to find people to vouch for his character. Hence, wanting to talk to you."

"Why didn't ya say that in the first place?"

"Is Dempsey a good cop?" Thomas asked again, his patience too was starting to wear a bit thin.

"Hell yeah!" barked Leroy "One of the best."

"Did he get on well with his colleagues, for instance, did he work well with his partner?"

Leroy scowled at Thomas, did the lawyer know something about the Coltrane case? Was Joey's death going to be dragged into the investigation?

"Did he?" Thomas pressed "Seems a bit odd, Dempsey just upping and leaving, just as you have done? Are there any issues which initiated your secondments? In this country officers get sudden transfers due to mitigating circumstances, take your Guvnor, Hunt, for instance, he couldn't cope with the death of his DI Tyler, that's how he ended up in London, transferred from Manchester."

Leroy retorted in a low menacing growl "It's none of your God-damn business."

"Hmmph!" said Thomas triumphantly "So there is more to this than meets the eye, maybe I should make a phone call to New York and ask Dempsey's partner or maybe yours, or should I say ex-partners."

"Both Joey and Micky are dead. You will leave well alone if you know what's good for ya." Leroy was sincere in his warning, if Thomas started digging around in New York, he could ruin the case on Coltrane and get him and Dempsey killed. Thomas at this stage was completely oblivious as to what he would be getting involved in.

Thomas gave a broad smug smile, he knew he had just hit a raw nerve. He rose from his seat and pulled out a business card from his jacket pocket. "Here's my card, call me if you feel the need to talk."

"Don't think so Pal." _'Jerk!'_

* * *

Dempsey and Makepeace, having failed once again to find Jimmy, found themselves clutching at straws and entering Jimmy's local boozer 'The Grapes'. It was a long shot as Jimmy was proving very capable of giving them the slip no matter what they did.

Reluctantly they wandered up to the bar trying not to look like police officers...they failed in that too as the landlord clocked them instantly and gave them a withering look "Not again, can't you lot leave me alone? I've had more fuzz in 'ere than customers this week."

"We're looking for Jimmy MacKintosh." Harry said politely.

"Join the bleeding queue luv, he's done a bunk owing punters money."

"Business goin' down the tubes then?" asked Dempsey.

"Hmmph, Jimmy's been on the edge for years, What does he expect selling wrecks and doing shoddy work on motors? I'm amazed he's lasted this long...wouldn't surprise me if he's had a little sideline keeping him a float..y'know a nice little earner, cash in hand."

"Hmmm, far from the tax man's grasp?" asked Harry

"You got it."

Dempsey asked "What sort of sideline?"

"Who knows" shrugged the landlord "I wouldn't put anything passed Jimmy. By-the-way, I'm only telling you this cos I don't give a monkeys bout 'im, he owes me fifty nicker on the slate."

"Slate?" Dempsey questioned Harry.

"Tab." She replied translating for him.

"We appreciate it."Dempsey pondered for a few moments "What about the garage? Does he own that?"

"Bin in the family for years, was a successful business till Jimmy got his hands on it."

"Thank you, you have been most helpful." said Harry, bringing the conversation to a close. They turned to leave.

"Oi!" the landlord called after them "Information don't come cheap...least you can do is buy a drink. I don't do this job for the bleedin' fun of it!"

Dempsey and Harry turned round wearily, it had been a long day, they looked at each other, shrugged and headed back to the bar.

"I'll have a beer." Said Dempsey

"Vodka and tonic for me." Harry smiled.

"I'll bring ye second round over when you've finished that one." grinned the Landlord.

They chose a secluded table in the corner of the pub and sat down.

"How much do we have to drink until we've paid our dues?" asked Dempsey, taking a long, well-earned slug of beer.

"Dunno, keep drinking until last orders I suppose. Not long now then we can go to bed. I can't wait to get my head down."

Dempsey's face suddenly lit up with expectation "Yeah!"

"Dempsey." Harry gave him a withered, tired look "You promised."

"I know...it's...it's just..." Dempsey couldn't find the words. He had promised that they would have a proper talk at some point, but there never seem to be an appropriate moment. He wanted to say so much to her, but now they had fallen into an awkward silence.

Since the wedding she had filled his dreams night and day, she was all he could think of. Every night when he closed his eyes, he would replay the night in her room, the sight of her naked, the touch of her soft pale skin, the scent of her expensive perfume, the feel of her kisses... one night of lustful passion was not enough for him, he wanted more, much more. He wanted to take her home back to his place there and then, and wrap himself around her under the sheets. Dempsey had finally admitted to himself he had become totally besotted with Harriet Makepeace. He didn't want any other girl, he wanted her, she was all he needed and he just couldn't tell her that.

Harry looked everywhere bar at him, she couldn't look into the greeny, brown eyes for fear of unravelling before him, the urge to reach over the table and kiss him would be become too much. Dempsey had stirred feelings within her which no other man ever had. She thought she had loved Robert, in fact she had at some point, but he had left her heartbroken and humiliated by sleeping with her best friend, would, could Dempsey do the same? Harry had come to the conclusion she had fallen hook, line and sinker in love with James, but she didn't know how to tell him without sounding like an over dramatic lovesick teenager. One thing was for sure, she needed him more than any man on earth...only he would do.

* * *

Dr Max Andrews had trudged his weary way home. His evening with Robert Makepeace, although disguised under a thin veneer of cordiality was anything but pleasant for him. His demeanour sagged under the weight of worry as he let himself into to his plain suburban semi. His daughter, Maddy, a bland looking woman in her late twenties with her mousy hair scrapped back into a tight pony tail, greeted him as he entered the hall.

"I was about to send out a search party." She relieved him of his brief case and helped him out of his coat.

"You didn't have to wait up on my account."

"Daddy, I was worried. You look so tired."

"I feel it sweetheart...very tired." He agreed slumping down on a leather couch, he indeed looked shattered.

"How did it go?" she asked concerned "I hope you didn't agree to go through with this farce?"

Dr Andrews looked at her resignedly "I had no choice, he's got me over a barrel."

"Oh Daddy!" she cried "That wretched man..."

"I know...he knows all about the Chapman fiasco."

"That was years ago and he got struck off because of it!" she blustered.

Dr Andrews shook his head in defeat "Chapman has told Robert everything, even down to me omitting evidence on the pathologist report. If it gets out that I was responsible for that criminal getting away with murder, I will go to prison myself. Deliberately tampering with evidence and purgery carry hefty sentences."

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Maddy looked on the verge of tears.

"Your mother and I needed the money. I couldn't refuse Chapman's cash, medical treatment in Switzerland is very expensive...not that it did your mother much good in the end." He said sadly "I wish to God she was still here."

Maddy moved across to the couch and put a comforting hand on her father's shoulder. "So do I."

She sat down next to him "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, does Harriet Makepeace know that she is being set up...that is why Robert's doing this ...isn't it?"

Dr Andrews nodded "He has this crazy idea he can claim half of the Winfield estate." He scoffed "Thing is, he'll probably succeed...who knows how many more people he is blackmailing...poor Harriet, poor Lord Winfield. They are innocent parties in this."

"We have to do something Daddy, we can't let Robert ruin their lives like this...we can't let him ruin ours." Maddy thought for a while "I could tell Harriet.."

"No!" barked her Father in alarm, Robert would be sure to find out it was them who told Harry.

"But...Daddy..."

"I said NO! I need time to think how the hell we can get out of this...there must be a way.

Maddy took her father's hand in hers. "Okay, but we will work something out together. We may have to play just as dirty as Robert, he can't be squeaky clean...can he? I have a half day tomorrow, my students are in exams, I will go to the records office and start looking."

Dr Andrews affectionately stroked her hand "You're a good girl Madeleine, but please be careful."

"I will Daddy." She smiled "I'm going to turn in, early start in the morning." With that she kissed him on the cheek and headed towards bed.

* * *

Dempsey pulled the Merc up outside Harry's flat in Camberwell Grove. It had been a very quiet journey with neither of them knowing what to say, it had been uncomfortable to say the least. They both knew that each other were thinking back to the weekend, but neither dared speak about it. It was almost as if, if they kept it safely locked in their heads they could be forgiven for thinking it was some sort of over imagined hot fantasy which had no business in being played out for real. By talking about it out loud, they would be forced to confront the fact that it did happen; they played it out for real in the heat of a barmy alcohol fuelled June night. The memory of that night both excited and shamed them, it wasn't the 'done' thing for two people to enjoy themselves so much with such frivolous hormone-driven abandon. Dempsey had experienced many things in his dubious past, but even he thought he had crossed an invisible line this time.

Finally Dempsey broke the silence. "Home sweet home."

"Thank you." Replied Harry opening the car door "Well...I suppose I will see you tomorrow." She twirled her hair in her fingers nervously.

"Harry?" Dempsey was going to say something to her, but suddenly words failed him and he gave up.

She bent down to look at him through the passenger door and found him staring at her with a pained expression on his face. "What?"

"Er...nuthin'...it was nuthin' See ya in the morning." He dismissed.

"Right, in the morning." Harry frowned, she could have sworn Dempsey had something important to say, she could see it in his eyes.

She stopped halfway up the steps leading to the front door, she felt compelled to turn round, he was staring again.

Dempsey gave her a little wave goodbye, started the car then drove out of the drive, he gunned the engine and then he was gone. Harry was left standing on the steps staring after him, her heart sank, why didn't she invite him in, he was clearly waiting for an invitation. Harry sighed and headed up the remaining steps to the door, she was not looking forward to another night sleeping alone.

Dempsey drove along the London Streets on auto-pilot, there he was again, thinking of her...always thinking of her.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing, I promise Gene and Alex make a return in the next chapter...I couldn't ignore their honeymoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Promise me you won't cry today Mathew, mummy has a lot to do, I can't keep coming back to pick you up."

A tall blonde woman was crouching down to little Mathew's height, dabbing his moist eyes with a handkerchief. Mathew, his flushed face creased up, his lower lip trembling, gazed helplessly into his mother's eyes outside 'Little Bears' nursery. "Mummy" he whined.

"I mean it Mathew, you're a big boy now and big boys don't cry." Pipa was trying to be strong in front of her son, but it broke her heart having to be stern with him. His father had accused her of being too soft with their only son and that he was turning into a mollycoddled wimp. Pipa had disagreed vehemently with Robert arguing Mathew was just finding his feet and needed encouragement not admonishment. Robert had said his decision was final and Mathew was to go to nursery to start his journey which would eventually lead to boarding school. Pipa had no energy left to fight Robert, being the partner of such a strong powerful man had gradually zapped any get-up-and-go she had. Once she had a high flying career as a stockbroker, but that ended abruptly when she fell pregnant with Mathew, pregnant women didn't belong on the testosterone fuelled trading floor.

Now she watched sadly as Mathew was lead away by a member of staff, he looked back at her forlornly. She blew him a kiss "Have a good day sweetheart." As he disappeared into the front entrance, Pipa caught herself playing with her engagement ring, she looked at it wistfully, he had promised, hadn't he? Robert promised she would have a wedding ring very soon. She smiled ruefully, somehow, she doubted it more and more.

* * *

"Everything okay Leroy?" Shaz enquired putting a mug of black coffee down on Leroy's desk.

"Huh?" Leroy looked up not really listening.

"You look miles away." She smiled.

"Oh, it's nuthin' I just got a weird visitor yesterday."

"Yeah?" Shaz sat down next to him sipping her tea.

Leroy was pondering, he was studying the business card Thomas had given him. "Shaz, how many people do you know named Makepeace, is it a common name over here?"

Shaz knitted her brow in concentration "Not really, until I met Harry I had never heard of it...apart from that writer who wrote 'Vanity Fair'."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

Shaz cocked her head intrigued "Why do you ask?"

"This suit that came to see me yesterday...this guy Thomas Lyons, he works for a firm called Richards, Makepeace and co...do you think there's a connection?"

Shaz thought for a few moments. "Maybe, I seem to remember hearing Harry's ex husband was a barrister."

"Hmmm, have we got much on today?"

"No, Ray and Chris have gone to talk to Mrs Jones about her missing safe deposit box, but not much else happening."

"How do ya like the sound of some good ol' fashioned tailing?" Leroy grinned mischievously at her.

Shaz returned the grin "Fab, who are we spying on?"

"Lyons and Makepeace, sumthin' don't smell right, I'll explain in the car."

* * *

Jimmy jumped a foot in the air as a huge paw slapped him on the shoulder. "Jesus Christ Lance," he gasped in surprise steadying himself on the bar "You frightened the life out of me?"

"You're a bit jumpy aintcha?" The enormous Lance laughed, his three chins wobbled in time with his chuckles. "What's up? Rozzers onto ya?"

Jimmy grimaced "Sort of, they think I'm caught up in dodgy insurance claims."

"You are aren't ya?" He replied brightly.

"Nothing major, only the cut and shuts Rick slings my way, I'm just providing a service." Jimmy beckoned the barmaid over "Pint of bitter please luv...what you havin'?"

"Bit early for me..." Lance watched bemused as Jimmy glugged down half his pint in one go. "Shouldn't you go a bit steady on the grog?"

"Stuff sorts me head out."

Lance lowered his voice "Bill says the delivery will arrive Thursday."

"Thursday?" squeaked Jimmy nearly choking on his drink "That doesn't give me much time, you did tell 'im I've had the fuzz sniffing round?"

"You worry too much, what's suspicious about a garage having oil drums in the back yard?"

Jimmy looked reticent "It's not oil drums I'm worried about, it's what's in them."

"Ha! You do worry too much mate, you'll only have them for a couple of days...a week tops." Said Lance ,flippantly.

Jimmy looked less than convinced "You sure it will be safe?"

"Course! What could go wrong? You get your grand at the end of it...everyone's a winner." Lance smirked, he really couldn't understand why Jimmy was making such a fuss about a few oil drums.

"Okay, but I'm not touching it, if anything...anything goes wrong" He emphasised the point with his finger, "on your head be it."

* * *

On Jersey, Gene and Alex were the picture of the typical British holiday maker as they walked from their hire car towards the beach. Alex was wearing skimpy denim shorts and a halter neck bikini top, Gene bare-chested and a pair of Bermuda shorts plus flip-flops topped with a pair of aviator sunglasses which Alex had bought him in New York. They were carrying towels and a cooler...for Gene's beer of course.

Alex started to scan her new surroundings "Hmmm wonder if there's somewhere to buy an ice-cream?"

"What! Another one? That will be your fourth, what's up with yer women?" it was true she had already munched her way through several raspberry sauce coated Mr whippy's by lunchtime.

"I'm on holiday, it's hot and I don't know...just seem to have a hankering for ice-cream."

"Carry-one like that you'll start getting fat." Smirked Gene

"Oi!" she playfully thumped him "I watch my figure thank you."

"Don't worry Bolls, I'm keeping an eye on it for ye."

They meandered their way down to the beach, but had to stop short when they came across metal barriers and a group of people standing around, craning their necks seemingly trying to get a good view of the water's edge.

"What the 'ell is going on?" asked Gene perplexed, but Alex wasn't taking any notice of him, instead she was jumping up and down on the spot in gleeful excitement.

"John Nettles!" she exclaimed "It's John Nettles!"

"John who?" He gruffed baffled by his wife's enthusiasm.

"Bergerac!" she squealed "Look that's his car." She pointed to the burgundy Triumph parked a little further down the coastal road. "They must be filming."

"Aww bloody 'ell...I spose ye want to go and perve over him like the other birds."

"What an excellent idea! We can get his autograph."

"Don't know why you like the program, nuthin' like proper police work." He huffed.

"It's TV Gene, not supposed be like real life."

"Maybe I should go and give him a few pointers."

"Give him the Gene Hunt guide to policing?"

"Why not? He would end up with less murders."

"There's a lot to be said for that, by the time he gets to Midsummer there's dead bodies all over the shop."

Gene looked hard at Alex "Luv I really don't have the first idea what ye on about."

They pushed their way further into the crowd until they got a good vantage point.

"Oooh, he was rather good looking then." beamed Alex as she got a clear view.

"Was? I thought he was the copper pin up boy."

"Er... he is." Alex quickly corrected.

"Quiet please!" the first assistant yelled "Scene 6 take 2...ACTION!"

John Nettles sprang into life running through the water out to sea to rescue a half drowned Philippa Vale.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly busy day in the SI10 office, but each officer still had plenty to do. With a number of active cases to work on, there was still a bustle of activity. Spikings had been strangely absent for most of it, preoccupied with meetings. He had had a breakfast meeting with the Commissioner, attended a luncheon hosted by the home secretary and then a briefing at the Coroners court. The latter having left Spikings with a sense of dome and gloom.

He entered the office unusually quietly, choosing to speak to no one apart from a curt nod directed at Dempsey and Makepeace indicating they should follow him to his den. A quick apprehensive glance passed between them as they obeyed shutting the door behind them.

Spikings dropped the bulky file he was carrying onto the desk with a loud 'thwack'. Dempsey and Makepeace's eyes followed the file, their focus landing on the bold title 'Monica Grey – private and confidential'.

Dempsey reading Spikings's soured expression asked "Problem?"

"You could say that Dempsey." Spikings looked directly at Harry "Meeting with the Coroners court...It appears Chapman has got a heavy-weight fighting his corner."

Harry felt uncomfortable under Spikings's glare _why the hell was he concentrating on her?_ "Who?"

"You're gonna love this, the lawyers in question are a firm called 'Richards, Makepeace and co'"

"WHAT!" Dempsey and Harry exclaimed together.

"You gotta be kiddin' us chief?" anger was starting to build within him "He can't do that! He's Harry's husband."

Harry looked shocked "Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke."

"No joke I'm afraid."

Harry squeaked "Robert's my husband, you can't bring an inquest to court when you have a personal involvement...can he?"

"Yeah, Harry's right, how can it be a fair hearing." Dempsey's eyes shone with anger and disbelief.

Spikings sighed, he totally agreed them and he had the same reaction when the court clerks gave him the same news. "He can and he has. All the paperwork is in the name of his whipping boy Lyons. I have raised a formal complaint on the grounds of impartiality, but they were having none of it. The reply was that if you two were clean and followed proper procedures then you had nothing to worry about."

Dempsey in agitation brushed his hand through his hair "This stinks." He muttered turning to stare out of the window.

"Guilty until proven innocent." She huffed.

"If you followed correct procedures, then you do have nothing to worry about."

Dempsey suddenly whipped round jabbing a finger at Spikings "Oh! And you believe that? This has got stitch up written all over it."

Spikings dropped his gaze, he had a feeling Dempsey was right, but he tried to stay calm "That as maybe, this is why I need to know exactly what happened in Spain."

"You have our reports Sir." Added Harry a touch coldly.

"Harry, you know as well as I do, that is the potted official version which you two concoct between you to keep me happy...what I need is the unofficial version...you get me...warts an all."

Dempsey and Harry suddenly felt a cold chill run down their spines. Spikings was no fool, he was well aware that his dynamic duo didn't stick to the rules and there was other 'things' going on which he really didn't want to think about..But to save their skins he needed to know.

"Now, I am asking you...if there is anything which I need to know." He looked sternly from one to the other " I need you to tell me before the vultures get wind of it. This is the bottom line, if anything happened in Spain which might..."

Dempsey tried to cut in, but Spkings was quick to silence him raising his voice " anything which might have a bearing on the outcome of the inquest. I need to hear it chapter and verse."

"What the hell is that s'posed to mean? Like what?" barked Dempsey.

Spikings narrowed his eyes "Well for starters Lieutenant, how far did your relationship with the Grey woman go?"

Dempsey looked like he'd been smacked in the face with a wet fish, his mouthed opened and closed wordlessly like he was catching flies '_how the hell did he know about that?' _ He shot Harry a glare, her guilty expression told him everything he needed to know "You told him about that?" he snapped at her.

'_Oh no!' _Harry grimaced inwardly, but kept silent.

Spikings sensing a classic Dempsey and Makepeace flare up quickly jumped in "How far Lieutenant?"

"We had dinner..thass all." He defended.

Spikings raised an eyebrow "and?"

"And what?"

Spikings scowled "Everything Lieutenant...did you sleep with her?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Dempsey." He growled with warning.

"We went back up to her room..."

"And you slept with her?"

"No, maybe...hell I dunno I don't remember." Dempsey blustered.

"So you were drunk on duty as well Lieutenant?" Spikings's blood pressure was starting rise with alarming speed.

Feeling the need to rescue her partner Harry jumped in "No, he didn't sleep with her Sir, Monica told me as much. Dempsey wasn't drunk, he was ill. He passed out and Monica had to bundle him into a taxi. And to be fair to Dempsey he didn't know she was part of the case at the time."

"Oh right Sergeant, so you had a cosy little chat with her as well...swapping notes were we? Magic!"

Harry was incredulous, she bridled at his words...was he really suggesting her and Dempsey had been at it in Spain?

Spikings read her expression and realised his barbed comment had over-stepped the mark.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up trying to calm down the situation. "I want the full story from start to finish...but you have to see it from my point of view, if I can read into things like this, that's exactly what these piranha lawyers are going to do. Now, Harry, is there a reason why your husband would want to drag you through this? I know it's personal, but if Dempsey is right, there is another agenda going on here and we need to know what we are dealing with."

Harry gave a heavy hearted sigh and slumped onto the chair in front of her boss...it was going to be a long story.

* * *

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" yelled the director "Thank you everyone." It was met with a small ripple of applause from the onlookers.

Alex clapped enthusiastically "That was fantastic!" she said to Gene "Absolutely fantastic! Can we go and meet him?"

"If we must, anything thing to keep my darlin' wifey happy." He smiled. It still felt odd referring to Alex as his wife, but she had made him possibly the happiest man alive. Their honeymoon so far had been blissful. They had scorching hot weather every day and had divided their time between the beach, pub and the bedroom with the occasional sightseeing and game of crazy golf. Not to mention bucket loads of ice cream.

Bumping into the filming of 'Bergerac' had been an unexpected bonus. Alex had vague distant recollections of watching the series as a little girl with her guardian Evan, but she had clear memories of later series, firing her ambitions of joining the Police further.

It was with both nervous expectation and excitement that they waited patiently to meet John and get his autograph. Although Gene gave Alex the impression of caring less about the encounter, secretly he was just as excited as Alex. He'd never met anyone off the telly as famous as Jim Bergerac. He had met Shaw Taylor of 'Police 5' however; Gene had viewed that as an occupational hazard rather than a pleasure.

Alex became jittery as the actor made his way towards them. She said in a small shaky voice "John, please could I have your autograph?"

He smiled warmly "Sure, who shall I make it out to?"

"Alex...DI Alex Drake actually." She grinned.

"You're in the police?" he said mildly amused

"and I'm a DCI." Added Gene proudly

"Wow, you enjoy the show then?"

Gene and Alex nodded.

"Good."

Alex couldn't help herself and advised "Erm, when they offer you Midsummer Murders, grab it with both hands."

John looked perplexed "Midsummer Murders? What's that?"

"A detective series."

The actor wasn't sure whether Alex had some insider info or she was just some deluded fan "Right, I'll remember that."

"And if you need any tips how to be a proper policeman, just give me a call." added Gene.

"I will, thanks...erm I'd better go..." John made good his escape, he was used to strange comments, but Gene and Alex's were in a category all of their own.

Alex grinned from ear to ear as they watched him disappear towards the filming trucks.

"Isn't he lovely?" said Alex a little dreamily.

Gene frowned at her "Did you have to go all fruitcake on the poor sod? We're used to it, but he isn't."

Alex just smiled broadly at him. They started to make their way back to the car when Alex felt a churning in her stomach.

"Wass up?" Gene enquired noting that Alex had gone ashen.

"I think I've had too much ice cream." She grimaced "I'm going to be sick." She dropped the towels she was carrying and fled to the nearest bush.

"Women." Tutted Gene picking up the discarded pile. "Meet a famous person and they go all wobbly."

* * *

**a little bit of fun for Galex, just a note, The Bergerac bit was based on my boyfriends holiday encounter. He was on holiday in Jersey when you guessed it, he wandered straight onto the set of Bergerac and there was John in his famous burgundy Triumph haha...now there's an idea for a crossover lololol...oh dear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, thanks for the reviews...please note this is the second chapter uploaded this weekend! so please review both! i know I'm greedy :)**

**I really have know idea why Alex has gotten a sudden liking for icecream;)**

**Take cover Dempsey is on the warpath!**

* * *

Chapter 5

He was angry, very angry. Dempsey swept through the office with the force of a tornado scattering bewildered work mates in his path with Harry trying to keep up with the American whirlwind. He scooped up his jacket from the back of his chair and snatched up his car keys kicking at objects as he went.

"Dempsey, wait!" Harry called after him.

He didn't stop, instead he deliberately slammed the door off its hinges making sure his partner was on the other side of it. Undeterred Harry followed him out into the car park, racing to keep him in within bickering distance.

"Dempsey!" she tried again "Don't you dare blame me." One thing that riled Harry more than anything else was Dempsey ignoring her. "Will you listen..you..you..pig-headed git?"

Dempsey span round and squared up to her and spat "Why shouldn't I blame you?"

"It's not my fault we're in this mess. I wasn't the one who picked up a random tart for a quick shag." She knew that remark was below the belt, but she always fought her corner.

Dempsey scowled at her "I may have had a 'lack of judgement' moment, but I didn't go running to the boss like a good little school girl to tell tales sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I was angry with you...it just slipped out."

"Yeah! You just can't help yourself can you? Thanks a bunch ...partner."

"I didn't realise it would get you into trouble." She squeaked.

"Trouble! If it wasn't for your Prince Charmless of a husband we wouldn't be having this conversation. What went wrong Makepeace, didn't you put out enough so he had to go elsewhere?"

That did it, rage was burning to the point she was about to spontaneously combust. "Dempsey, that is low even for you!"

"Y'know what Makepeace, I feel real low right now...question is..what are you gonna do about it?" He punctuated, pointing with a quivering finger.

"Me?

"Yeah! You! He's your husband, your problem. You must have done something real bad for him to hate you this much." He growled.

God it hurt speaking to her like this, but he couldn't help it. Just when things seemed to be going right for once, the world suddenly came crashing down around them. He knew it wasn't all her fault; he was wise enough to know that when marriages broke down there was blame on both sides. However, this problem compounded with his little dalliance with Monica, which he also blamed Harry for because she was so awful to him he needed to seek comfort elsewhere, resulted in one big mess which he had no control over. It was almost like the powers at be were constantly working out ways to make his life as shit as possible.

"I was the innocent party...I came home to find my husband in bed with my best friend" she shrieked, amazed at Dempsey's lack of compassion. "How do you think that made me feel? Discarded like yesterday's chip paper. Bloody Robert wanted his cake and eat it! The only thing I have done to him, Dempsey, is catch the lying rat red-handed."

"Maybe you should have screwed him in a shed as well, seems to be the only way to loosen your chastity belt."

His words stung and cut her to the core. _'Thwack!' _she hit him hard across the cheek "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed before bursting into tears and running for the cover of the ladies.

Dempsey realising he had just been a total bastard slumped onto the bonnet of the Merc and put his head in his hands. This was not the plan. Why did he say it, why did he even mention the shed? He cursed himself _'Stoopid, stoopid dumb bastard!' _He had said it out of sheer frustration. He couldn't understand why Robert Makepeace wanted ruin Harry, after all, Harry was right, he was the one that cheated on her. There had to be another motive, in Dempsey's experience, if it wasn't sex and love it had to be greed. The more Dempsey thought back to his conversation with Freddy Winfield at the wedding, the more he was convinced that Robert had to be taken out of the equation if he and Harry were ever going to move forward.

Dempsey gave a long sigh and sloped off towards the office to find her...and apologise.

Five minutes later he was knocking tentatively on the ladies locker room door. "Harry, I know you're in there." He listened for a reply..none came.

"Harry, come on honey."

DC Fry gave Dempsey an odd look as he came out of the Gents, he always found his American colleague's behaviour somewhat bizarre so say the least, but he couldn't help staring at the sight of Dempsey ear pressed up against wood, rapping it gently and talking to a door. "Harry" he whined.

"What are you gawping at Fry?" He snapped "Go and do some work."

"Yessir." Fry quickly disappeared fearing the wrath of his superior.

Once back in the office he asked aloud "What's with Dempsey? He's talking to the locker room door?"

"They've had a bust up again...something to do with Harry's husband." replied Dave.

"Ohhhh!" said Fry "Didn't know Harry was still married."

"Quite clearly she is." remarked Chas, munching on a banana.

Fry scratched his head and said quite innocently "Why would they be arguing over that? It's not as if they're boyfriend girlfriend is it?"

Dave and Chas gave Fry an exasperated look; he could be so dim sometimes.

"Who knows with those two Fry, Dempsey may as well be Harry's husband the way they carry on. I should leave them to it." advised Chas.

* * *

"Ahhh c'mon babe." Dempsey was becoming impatient and he was getting fed up with the strange looks he was getting from other members of staff. "Pleeeeeaase Harry...I'm sawry...I didn't mean it...you know that." Dempsey knew he was sounding desperate, but that was because he was.

"It was a stoopid thing to say...Haaarrry!"

His heart leapt as he heard the handle turn and the door open slightly. Harry's puffy swollen eyes appeared in the crack. She said in a quiet little voice "Why say it then?"

Dempsey sighed "I dunno, it was a cheap shot...I'm sorry." He was so sorry; one look at the state of Harry told him he had really hurt her this time.

"Yes it was." She muttered "Very cheap, just like our little rendezvous...apparently."

"You're not cheap Harry, you're anything but, you're a million dollars." He gave a small smile in the hope that she would forgive him.

She didn't return the smile, she just looked at him blankly, devoid of any emotion. " I'll be out in moment...need to pull myself together. We'd better get on to Jimmy MacKintosh while we still have a job..."

Dempsey dropped the smile and meekly nodded in agreement "Yeah, get onto Jimmy."

* * *

Maddy Andrews raced off the bus in the direction of the records office. She checked her watch...she had twenty minutes before it closed. She charged through revolving doors nearly flattening Leroy and Shaz as they were leaving...well if it was possible to flatten the hulk of Leroy.

"Hey watch it lady!" he complained.

"Sorry." Maddy mumbled her apologies and dashed towards the information desk.

"Jeez, folks need to slow down."

"Some people are so rude." agreed Shaz wrestling with a number of files, her neat orderly pile having been upset by Maddy.

"Here, lemme have some of those." Offered Leroy.

"I can manage." Insisted Shaz

"Okay, you're the boss."

Shaz grinned at him.

Leroy opened the back door of the car and dumped his tower of files on the back seat, he then helped Shaz with hers.

Once in the car Shaz started the engine and pulled away from the curb. Leroy turned to her "So partner, what do we think?

"I dunno really, they're just lawyers doing what lawyers do I s'pose."

"I don't like the look of them, they look shifty to me."

"How can you make an assumption just watching people going in and out of an office?"

"Hmmm that Makepeace guy looks like a weasel. I've known lawyers like him before. They are only interested in one thing...money...blood suckers the whole God-damn lot of them. Bleeding schmucks like you and me dry."

"You're starting to sound like the Guv."

"Hunt has a point."

"So what are we going to do with this lot then?" she gestured behind at the files.

"Bedtime reading honey, see what jumps up...this guy's gotta be dirty."

"How come?" asked Shaz, she couldn't see what Leroy saw "He was married to a police officer."

"Case of know you're enemy, or should I say sleeping with the enemy."

Shaz quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

Leroy explained "Who'd suspect a lawyer who's married to a cop...he's gotta be a sound guy...right?"

"I see..." the light-bulb came on in Shaz's head "No-one would suspect a thing."

"Right." Leroy beamed.

"You have a suspicious mind Leroy."

"Yup, comes with the territory."

* * *

Maddy stared disbelievingly at the records office clerk. She thought she'd misheard "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry madam, the files you requested have already been loaned out." The clerk was amazed when Maddy asked for the exact same records as the previous couple.

"Who to?"

"A coloured gentleman came in with a young lady...an American five minutes before you arrived."

"An American?"

"Yes Madam"

"Awwwww!" Maddy said deflated. She started to curse Mrs Carter for collaring her at the school gates, where Maddy taught, to discuss her daughter's university prospects.

"We do have the records on microfiche, but we close in ten minutes."

"Never mind, I will have to come back tomorrow." She huffed "Thank you."

Despondently Maddy caught the bus to take her back home to her father. As she stared out of the window she thought about the American and the young lady who had collected the records minutes before she arrived, then she remembered, the enormous American she careered into..what did he want with the files? Maddy was beginning to think there was more going on then she first imagined. She wanted to know who the mystery Yank was.

* * *

Dempsey and Harry had tossed a coin to see whether they should stake out the car dealership or The Grapes, not really the greatest detective tactic, but there seemed very little choice. They now sat in stony silence outside the local pub, the air thick with tension. Dempsey couldn't stand the silent treatment; he knew he had screwed up and he couldn't really blame her for giving him the cold shoulder. Harry sat motionless inwardly brooding, her eyes fixed on the doorway of the pub.

Dempsey couldn't bare it any longer "Say, why don't we screw the surveillance and go and catch a movie, I hear Beverly Hills Cop is good?"

"No thank you" she replied curtly

"Or something else...Footloose?"

"No...thank you"

"Give us break Harry, you're killing me."

"You're lucky I haven't shot you with your own Magnum in a very delicate place."

"Ow!"

"Yes...ow indeed." She still stared straight ahead.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" he was looking at her pleadingly.

Harry grinded her teeth together, she was still seething.

"Okay, you're angry, I can understand why you want to shoot off my cohunes, it was a crass, stoopid comment...what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let me shoot off your cohunes." She retorted flatly.

"Nah! You don't want to do that. Think of all the fun you'd be missin'" he grinned childishly.

Harry turned to him slowly and gave him a long hard glare, he responded by broadening his grin.

"What makes you think I want to have fun with you after your jibes today?"

"Because, we know how to have fun...I tell you what, to make it up to you, I will do anything for you, onetime offer." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry's face brightened and she pursed her lips together in contemplation "Anything?"

"Sure! Anything, except shoot off my own cohunes."

"Hmm, I'll have a good think about that...you do realise you might live to regret it?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the Landlord of The Grapes banging on the window. His toothey grin loomed through the glass. Dempsey wound down the window.

"If you two are going to sit there all night there is a parking charge of four rounds of drinks."

"I'm driving." growled Dempsey.

"Not my problem Guvnor, get a taxi, the charge remains. You may as well come in, Jimmy will be along soon, he's promised Knobby his money for his girlfriend's mini."

Dempsey looked at Harry, she shrugged as if to say '_May as well.'_

"It's quiz night.." pressed the Landlord "The winning team wins a pint and a curry at the Ruby Palace."

Dempsey replied sarcastically "Well, with an offer like that how can we refuse?"

Harry sourly remarked "How nice!"

"Beer and a vodka tonic it is then." the landlord grinned, bang his hand on the car roof and scuttled away in glee.

Dempsey turned to Harry "Do you ever get the feeling you're living in a parallel universe Princess?"

"Frequently, it's called working with you, since you arrived reality has never been the same."

* * *

Robert and Pipa ate their dinner in silence. Little Mathew, having been thoroughly exhausted by his first full day at nursery, was sound asleep in bed. It had been a relief to Pipa when she had picked up a smiley happy little boy from the nursery that afternoon. He had chatted endlessly on their way home about how they had been making dragons out of egg boxes and toilette rolls. The dragon now had pride of place on the welsh dresser, a trophy to a successful day.

Pipa was summoning up the courage to ask Robert a question. "I was thinking today..."

"Oh yes." Robert sawed off a morsel of steak.

"Maybe it's time I went back to work, now that Mathew is in nursery."

Robert ignored her at first, choosing to examine his food "This steak is like rubber."

"Robbert?" she pressed.

"Whatever gave you that foolish notion?"

Pipa gritted her teeth "It's not foolish, I need to feel useful."

"You already have a job, you're a mother. Mothers belong in the home."

Pipa felt her hackles rising, Robert could be so patronising when the mood took him. "and what do you expect me to do all day? There is only so much washing and housework one can do."

"Learn to cook? I could bounce this steak off the walls." He gave her a supercilious smirk "Do what the other butterflies do...whatever that is, I believe book clubs are the in thing...you could broaden your meagre literary knowledge, although I fear Jilly Cooper is more your style."

"When I said I want to feel useful I meant I wanted to have a career again." Pipa was trying hard not to snap at him.

"Pffff!" scoffed Robert "Who the hell would want to employ a mother who hasn't picked up a brief case for four years and who's only recent experience is cleaning up child sick and washing nappies, be realistic darling."

Pipa felt her cheeks burn, her blood boiling. "You never stopped Harry working." She hissed.

"Harriet wasn't stupid enough to get up the duff." Robert knew this would rile her. Pipa had only ever been intended as a bit on the side, a mistress...she was never for keeps until Harry had discovered them in her marital bed, later discovering Pipa was carrying Robert's child. Pipa always felt she was second choice.

"Sometimes Robert, you make it sound like you would prefer Harry sitting here rather than me."

"Don't be bloody ridiculous woman. Harriet wouldn't know what to do with leggo and can't name all of the Mr Men. Then again.." he cheekily smirked at her "she knows how to cook steak."

"Robert! I'm being serious."

Robert sighed "Look, if it makes you happy, I'll have a word with George and see if he has a vacancy for a part-time PA or something, then you can earn some pin money...but only part time, a couple of mornings a week...okay?"

"Thank you"

It was a small victory, but more importantly it was a small step for Pipa to start regaining her independence and her self-worth. She had felt out of the loop for too long, friends had initially dropped by to coo over Mathew when he first arrived, but gradually they had drifted away to follow their own careers or to have their own families. Pipa, had felt increasingly more isolated from the real world. She found herself thinking of her ex best friend, Harry, more and more these days. She couldn't help thinking how different their lives would be if she had never slept with Robert. Would it have been Harry sat there day after day knee deep in play dough and leggo and Pipa enjoying a high flying, exciting career. Somehow she couldn't envisage Harry being anything other than a success.

Pipa collected up the dirty dinner dishes and took them over to the sink as Robert picked up his post on the kitchen counter and headed for his study, just like he did every evening.

How she missed her best friend.

* * *

**Don't think I like Robert very much, I think Harry had a lucky escape...and what the hell was Dempsey thinking? He deserved a punch! I'm sure you will all suggest ways in which he could make it up to Harry :)**

**Please R&R thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, I know Galex haven't appeared much so far, but I thought I would leave them to enjoy their honeymoon, however here they are..they come home soon then the real fun and games start :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"...and then I thought we could go and look at those poxy gardens you so wanted to see...another red?" Gene pointed to the empty bottle of wine on his and Alex's table in the "Lobster Pot" restaurant, but Alex wasn't listening.

"Huh?"

"You haven't bin listening to word I 'ave bin saying 'ave ye?"

"Hm? Sorry Gene I was somewhere else for a moment." Alex smiled "What was it you were saying?"

"Another bottle of red...do you want one?"

Alex stared at him blankly for a brief second."Oh...no...Thank you, not in the mood. I'm still struggling with this glass. Think I've picked up a bug." She massaged her belly, it still felt as if it was on intermittent spin cycle. ",either that or too much rich food."

Gene peered at her for a closer inspection "Ye do look a little peeky Bolls, p'haps you should lay off the ice cream, this Jersey stuff sticks to ye innards more."

" I have the opposite problem at the moment...nothing is 'sticking'. I feel knackered, do you mind if we have an early night?" she really was feeling rough.

Gene waggled his eyebrows suggestively "Ye know me Bolls, never one to turn down an early night."

Alex gave him a weak smile "Sorry Gene, not in the mood for that either. All I want to do is sleep; maybe I will feel better in the morning."

Gene suddenly noticed the dark patches which had appeared under her eyes and how white Alex had become. "Ye don't look well I must say, do ye need the doctor Luv?" His concern was increasing.

"No, no I'll be fine, a good night's sleep should do it." She insisted, all she wanted was her bed.

Gene beckoned over the waiter "The bill please."

"Yessir." replied the waiter.

"and could you call a taxi, my wife doesn't feel up to the walk."

The waiter looked at Alex with concern, noting her complexion "Are you okay Madam? Was the meal satisfactory?"

"Yes thank you, it was lovely...I'm just not myself."

The waiter turned back to Gene "I'll call a taxi immediately."

* * *

"Here you are Daddy, I've cooked your favourite, Chille con carne." Maddy placed the steaming bowl in front of her father.

"Ah wonderful, just what the doctor ordered." Dr Andrews beamed at her.

Maddy sat down and unfurled her napkin and placed it on her knee, "So, how was your day? You're late home again." She tried hard to sound upbeat, but her father's demeanour told her it was anything but a good day.

The Doctor grimaced "Had a meeting with Gordon Spikings, he is not a happy man. He tried to squash the inquest on the basis of impartiality, I can't blame him."

Maddy shook her head disapprovingly "Someone somewhere must see this is farce and take action, I can't believe a case of 'sour grapes' can be allowed to continue. Makes a mockery of the judicial system, won't the Home Secretary 'do' something?"

Dr Andrews shrugged "Spikings has already tried that one, the Home Secretary doesn't see it as a problem, between you and me the big whigs see it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of the American."

Maddy frowned "American?"

"Yes, I thought you knew? Harry's partner is the American Lt James Dempsey, a real thorn in the side of the establishment. You look puzzled my dear."

Maddy did indeed look puzzled, in her mind she immediately went back to earlier that day when she careered straight into a burly American at the records office. "I didn't realise he was American...funny."

"Why funny?"

Maddy explained to her father about the events that happened at the records office and how the American had got to the files before she did.

"Silly boy!" Dr Andrews tutted ruefully "If they find out he's been meddling in the inquest they really will hang him out to dry."

"Maybe I should warn him." Maddy was now worried. "But, it does show one thing; Harry and Dempsey know that there is something going on...doesn't it?"

"Sweetheart who knows, Lt Dempsey has a reputation of sticking his nose in where it shouldn't be. He's like a terrier apparently, just won't let go."

Maddy had a plan forming in her mind "I need to talk to him, get him to return the records and take a step back. He won't do Harry any favours by getting too involved."

"Hmm, you could try, but I think your words of wisdom will fall on deaf ears...after all his neck is on the line also...if he feels he's being backed into a corner he's bound to come out fighting."

Maddy nodded understanding what her father was saying "I will go and see him tomorrow."

* * *

Much to the annoyance of the rest of CID, Leroy and Shaz sat huddled in deep conversation over the record files in Luigi's. They had been in their little cosy conflab since the other CID officers arrived.

As the night had progressed, feeling shut out, Ray and Chris had become increasingly agitated by the sight of Leroy and Shaz's private talks.

Chris, having consumed a considerable amount of alcohol, was now glowering, his eyes firmly fixed on Leroy. "What are they doing, they've bin like that all night...I swear he's trying to get into Shaz's knickers."

"I think ye right mate." Scowled Ray "Bloody Yanks are all the same, can't keep it in their trousers...and I bet he's hung like a donkey."

Chris turned to Ray and said sourly "Thanks mate, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

Ray took a long swig of beer, still watching Leroy "It's true what they say about black men."

"How would you know about that? How many black todgers 'ave you clocked?"

Ray gave Chris a horrified look "None! I'm no poof...I knew this ginger bird who had a taste for black blokes...said that us whites couldn't compete...Look at 'im Chris." Ray motioned in Leroy's direction "You can't compete with that. One wave of his todger in Shaz's direction and she's be all over 'im like a rash."

"You think so?" asked Chris, his insecurity rising. "Don't think he's that good looking."

"Mate, 'ave you heard a sodding word I've said? It's not 'is face she's interested in."

Chris stared aghast at his friend as his insecurity got the better of him. "No way! He's not shagging my bird." Chris thumped his pint down hard on the table and jumped up. Before Ray had time to react Chris was marching towards Leroy and Shaz's table. Ray quickly followed, but he didn't get there in time.

Chris, his face contorted in angst and fury, grabbed hold of Shaz's arm and attempted to yank her up from her seat "C'mon Shaz, time we were going."

"What! I don't think so." Shaz pulled against him in defiance.

"Hey, we're talkin'" protested Leroy as he leapt to Shaz's defence.

Chris snarled at Leroy "You've done enough talking for one day, she's coming home with me."

"No I am not!" shouted Shaz, horrified at Chris's macho display. "I will decide when to go home. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! 'es trying to get into you." sniped Chris, still trying desperately to tug her away from her partner. "Can't you see Shaz, 'es trying to get into ye knickers."

"What!" snapped Leroy "That's the most stoopid dumbass thing you've ever said, and that's going some for a jerk."

"You calling me a Jerk?" yelled Chris, his anger now having reached boiling point."

"Yes, you're behaving like an idiot...A JERK!" retorted Shaz "GET OFF ME!" with one hard yank from Shaz, Chris finally let go of her and squared up to Leroy, although Chris's eye line reached the top of the American's torso.

"You got it all upside down brother." Leroy tried to calm the irate Chris.

"'ave I now? Looks to me you're perving on my bird." Chris launched himself at Leroy, his fists flailing in different directions. Leroy toppled to the ground more out of surprise than due to the power of Chris.

"STOP IT, STOP IT." Yelled Shaz " RAY DO SOMETHING!"

Ray hesitated, he wasn't expecting Chris to take on the enormous Leroy and now he didn't know which one to grab first as they rolled around the floor, punches flying. Weighing up his options, he decided it was probably easier to deal with Chris than tackle Leroy.

"BASTARD!" screamed Chris as he managed to land a punch only for the blow to be reciprocated ten times harder. Chris was sent reeling backwards smack into the table sending the carefully laid out files clattering to the floor.

This gave Ray the opportunity to grab Chris, he quickly scooped his mate up and pinned his arms behind his back. "Chris, enough, he'll kill ye...and if he doesn't Shaz will."

The two men stood locked in a hard glare panting heavily, Leroy with a cut lip, Chris with a bloodied nose.

"You can be such a plonker Chris." Shaz harshly admonished as she set about picking up the scattered files with a huff.

"Well? what have you two be up to all night then?...sat here in a cosy chat?" panted Chris.

Ray noticing the files added "Yeah, what's all this bollocks?"

"Nuthin' specific, just somethin' me and Shaz are working on." Leroy kept his face neutral.

Ray let go of Chris and frowned at Leroy "You're working on a case and you haven't told me about it? I'm your DI...your boss." Leroy kept silent as Ray picked up one of the files...he read aloud "Richards, Makepeace and co?" he raised a questioning eyebrow.

A relieved grin suddenly appeared on Chris's face "He wasn't trying to get into Shaz's knickers he's trying to get into Makepeace's hahaha."

Leroy shook his head in exasperation "NO,NO,NO, just for the record you guys, I DO NOT WANT TO GET INTO ANYONE'S PANTIES! Especially Makepeace's, Dempsey would chew my head off. Sheeeesh! You brothers are sex mad." Leroy buried his head in his hands.

A small chuckle reverberated around the restaurant. Leroy emerged from his hands to find everyone smiling at him, he added with snigger "Of course, there's no telling whether Dempsey has already seen her panties...right?"

Ray put down the file he was holding and pulled out a note book from his back pocket. He quickly thumbed through the pages to find a clean page. He grinned mischievously at Leroy "What odds do ye want?"

Leroy took out his wallet and beamed "Give me 10-1 on them having already sealed the deal, here's five bucks."

"Whaaaa?" gasped Shaz "You lot are unbelievable!"

"C'mon Shaz!" they all chorused "It's only a bit of fun."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" she muttered picking up her purse "I'll have two quid then, same as Leroy."

"Welcome to the team Lt Banks, you're now a fully paid up member." Ray grinned warmly at him.

"Thanks!" smiled Leroy "Say, is SI10 involved with this?"

"Yup!" nodded Chris "Cept, their odds have been handicapped cos of their insider knowledge."

"Sounds good to me."

"SI10 have been running a book since Dempsey got here." Ray put away his book together with Leroy's fiver and Shaz's money, picked up the brown file again and waved it around "Okay, so what's occurring here then...?"

* * *

"Ha! Whaddya know?" grinned Dempsey holding aloft his prize as they left the Grapes public house. "Looks like dinner is on me...fancy a 'Ruby Murry' princess?"

Harry gave him an old fashioned look, "Have you been reading the cockney dictionary again Dempsey, it doesn't suit you. Anyway," she snatched the envelope out of his fingers, "You can hardly claim that you won the voucher, it was a team effort as I recall, if it wasn't for my knowledge of Shakespearian quotes we wouldn't have won." She haughtily stuck her nose in the air.

"Yeah, like you would have been able to answer all the questions on the USA round." He said a little smugly.

"The regulars thought it was fix there being an American round with you sat there, you're lucky not to have been lynched."

"I would have liked to have seen them try."

"As amusing as tonight has been," she stowed the envelope safely away in her handbag, "We are no closer to finding Jimmy. Spikings is going to be delighted when we return to the office with a 'Curry & Pint' voucher." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Don't he like curry?"

"On the contrary, our leader loves anything swimming in grease, but I think he would prefer Jimmy's head on a plate."

Despite the Landlord's assurances that Jimmy would be making an appearance later that evening to pay Knobby off, Jimmy was a no show. Dempsey and Harry were hardly surprised; they were beginning to get the impression that the Landlord Pete was using them to increase his takings. After 8 quiz rounds and four rounds of drinks, the detective duo had given up hope.

They reached the car and were just about to get in it when they spotted a lone figure strolling along the footpath towards the pub with his hands jammed in his pockets. With a quick glance at each other, Dempsey and Harry ducked out of sight behind the car. As the figure got closer, it became clear it was Jimmy MacKintosh.

Jimmy was none the wiser as he approached the Merc, he briefly stopped to admire Dempsey's car making a mental note that he should start stocking classic sports cars in the showroom. He was about to walk off when Dempsey took him by surprise "Hello Jimmy."

Jimmy quick as lightening, and before Harry could pounce with the hand cuffs, kicked Dempsey on the shin, stalling him long enough to get away. He raced towards an expanse of waste land which stretched towards a row of ragged garages and a formidable brick wall.

Half hopping and half running, cursing Jimmy under his breath with each stinging stride, Dempsey followed, he wasn't going to let Jimmy get away this time. He battled over the overgrown, litter strewn ground, jumping discarded pallets and oil drums as he went.

Jimmy with amazing agility sprang up the wall with ease, pausing on the top only to goad Dempsey further. "Come and get me Yank!"

Dempsey had every intention of 'getting him' as he too reached the wall. Dempsey made a grab for Jimmy's leg, but Jimmy leapt off the wall putting himself on the other side, far from Dempsey's grasp.

Harry caught up with the pair just in time to see Dempsey scramble to the top of the wall. Jimmy was stood on a pallet waiting on the other side, unseen by Dempsey. Dempsey had just about righted himself when Jimmy swung for him. Jimmy was aiming for Dempsey's stomach, but misjudged the punch completely, instead Jimmy's fist connected painfully with the American's crotch.

Dempsey gasped in pain, his hands diving straight to the injured area, the force of the punch knocking him off the wall back onto Harry's side. Dempsey landed with a sickening, hefty thud into a mass of rusty wire and brambles. "Jeeeezuuuzzzzz &*$%£%^*" Harry found him rocking backwards and forwards, intwined in the wire and brambles, his eyes watering, his hands clamped to his crown jewels, or as Dempsey liked to call them , his cohunes. "£$%^&^% BASTARD! &*^%^%£"

Harry stifled a laugh as she watched her partner's torture. "Well I would say you have got your just desserts." She sang smugly. "I've been wanting to do that all night, hahaha."

Dempsey scowled at her, still winded he couldn't reply. All he could say was "Oowwwwooooffffeewww!"

"Sorry Dempsey, I didn't quite understand that," She knew she was being mean to him, but quite frankly, after his comments earlier that day, he deserved it.

"Oooooooow!"

"Hehehehehe" She chuckled with mirth.

Dempsey tried to stand, but found he was hopelessly caught up the wire, in frustration he kicked out at it, his toe connecting with a hidden tree stump.

"Jeeeeezuzz shit!" he yelped nearly breaking his toe. He was now floundering in the wire, one hand clutching his particulars the other hand now clamped around his toe. "Are you gonna stand there all night? For Christ's sake, give me hand Harry."

Harry very much enjoying the spectacle, with a huge smile plastered across her face, gave Dempsey a sarcastic slow hand clap of applause.

Dempsey barked "Knock in off sergeant! You're not funny! Ooooof!"

"I thought Jimmy had just done that, Bravo Jimmy, Bravo." She chimed.

"Don't just stand there..."

Dempsey tried desperately to free himself, but was failing miserably.

Harry finally decided to help "Oh for heaven's sake...what would you do without me?" she sauntered over to him and helped him out of the mess. Dempsey staggered to his feet, clearly still in pain.

"Did that smart a little?" Harry said with sweet innocence.

Dempsey just growled at her, "You've had your fun Makepeace...satisfied?"

"I don't think you're in any state to 'satisfy' anyone...shall I get some ice?" she added with mock helpfulness.

Dempsey ignored her comment while he caught his breath. Bent double he reached for his car keys and offered them to Harry "You're gonna have to drive, I can't see straight."

Harry finally softened "Come on then, let's get you home, The joys of the Ruby Palace will have to wait for another night."

She took hold of his arm and Dempsey leant into her for support, Jimmy would still be around tomorrow.

* * *

**I think Dempsey deserved that...just a fun chapter before we getting into the real story...although I don't think Dempsey would agree that was fun..Harry on the other hand...**

**Full marks to haveunotthough for guessing Maddy's mix up with the americans! you read my mind lol**

**Thanks for the reviews, i will try to update next week, but I'm off to D&M land for a girly weekend :)**

**QQxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dempsey turned to Harry "You sure this is a good idea?" He wasn't convinced that they should be anywhere near the office of 'Richards, Makepeace & Co'. When Harry had called him at 7am that morning Dempsey had noted the determination in her voice.

"Not really, but I have to know why he's doing this." She had spent most of the night wracking her brains as to why Robert would want to drag her and Dempsey through the inquest. She had kept turning the question 'Why?' round and round her head until she reached the point of near insanity, thus, by 7am she had come to the conclusion she had to face Robert.

Dempsey accepted her answer, if he was in her position he would want to know too and he had to admit he was more than curious himself. After all, the outcome of the situation could have a huge impact on their relationship. If Dempsey was being honest, he would like nothing more than to go up to Robert Makepeace's office and punch him into next week.

Harry continued "If I can find out the real reason for Robert doing this then maybe I could deal with it before this absurd inquest goes any further."

"Y' know Harry," he spoke in a soft reassuring tone "I think you already have a pretty good idea, you just need to hear it from him...am I right?"

Harry gently nodded "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Maybe" Dempsey thought for a couple of seconds, he didn't want to pry and upset her, but he needed to know more to help her. "Why are you two still married?"

Harry sighed, in the light of recent events she knew Dempsey had a right to know. "He refuses to sign the divorce papers on the grounds that he is entitled to a quarter of the Winfield estate."

"How come? He married you not your father."

Harry gave a small 'hurumph' "That's the crux of it...five years ago Daddy was up to his neck in tax bills, he was struggling to keep afloat, an estate like Winfield is very expensive to keep. Daddy was desperate to find a way to ease the financial burden, so it was decided that the best way was to sign half the estate over to me, put it in my name so the taxman couldn't chase Daddy for the full liability...it worked."

Dempsey smirked "Lemme guess who came up with that brainwave. Jeez, Prince Charmless sure has lot to answer for."

"Robert can be very persuasive." agreed Harry "But he did save Winfield."

"Now he wants to collect." Dempsey shook his head with disdain. "You have lousy taste in men Harry."

Harry chuckled to herself, she was about to_ say_ _'What does that say about you?'_ but quickly checked herself.

"Do ya want me to go in with you?" he offered.

"Herrum!" she shook her head "Thanks, but in our ..." she chose her words carefully ", current circumstance, I don't think that would be wise. Robert isn't a crack shot barrister for nothing you know, he has a way of wheedling information out of people without them realising. All evidence will be taken down and used against you...in or out of court."

Dempsey couldn't help but grin at her; he knew exactly what she was saying, it humbled him to know she wanted to protect him. His heart filled with a warm feeling, hearing her admit that there was an attraction sparking between them which other people could pick up on. Hell, Spikings was already half way there; it wouldn't take long for Robert to read the signs as well.

"You know where I am if you need me" he added with wink, "go get him tiger."

Harry gave him the widest, glowing smile, for the briefest of moments he thought she was going to kiss him...for the briefest of seconds, Harry thought she might.

* * *

Alex lay in bed trying to summon up the energy to move. She had had a good night's sleep only waking once when Gene had turned over noisily in the middle of the night, but she still felt drained. She couldn't understand it, she was very rarely ill and what a time to come down with the lurgy , on their honeymoon.

Gene stirred next to her, his eyes fluttered open focusing on Alex "You feeling better luv?"

She managed a weak smile "Not really, sorry." She could taste an acidic tang in her mouth which didn't bode well.

"No need to apologise Alex, if yer not well yer not well."

"I know, but it's our honeymoon..." she simpered feeling guilty that she was putting a dampener on their holiday. "How do I look?"

"Ruddy awful."

"Thanks." She did look awful, she was pale and her night's sleep had done nothing to decrease the dark circles around her eyes.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Gene pitched himself up on his elbows and looked at her seriously.

"I'm fine." She lied, she was anything but fine.

"Bolls, I think you..." Gene didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Alex leapt out of bed at great speed and charged into the en-suite. Gene quickly followed her and found her with her head in the toilette bowl, "Thass it! You're going to see a quack, no arguments."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath before entering the offices of Richards, Makepeace and Co. She was not looking forward to a confrontation with Robert, but it had to be done. She puffed herself up with courage and marched up to the receptionist. "Robert Makepeace please." She clipped.

The dowdy receptionist gave her a stony look and replied "Do you have an appointment Madame?"

She said with all the confidence she could muster "I don't need one; I'm his wife, Harriet Makepeace."

The receptionist regarded her with an expression of surprise and amusement. "Oh I see, he is rather busy at the moment, you will have to wait. Please take a seat."

Harry feeling riled by the receptionist's smugness retorted, "I am rather busy myself, I don't have time to wait." Harry quickly looked around for Robert's office "I take it this is his.." Harry didn't give the receptionist time to reply and strode purposely towards his office.

"Madame, Madame...you can't disturb him...he's very..." the woman jumped up from her desk and scuttled after Harry.

Harry ignored her and swung open the office door with impressive determination.

Robert was at his desk, phone in hand, he looked up to find his wife standing before him, hands on hips scowling.

"I'm sorry Mr Makepeace..she just..." flapped the receptionist.

"It's okay Dora, I will handle this...hold all my calls will you?"

Dora nodded and backed out of the office shutting the door behind her, once on the other side she lingered, ear trained towards Robert's and Harry's conversation.

"Harriet, what an unexpected pleasure." Robert smarmed "What brings you here?"

"You know full well what I'm doing here." She kept her voice calm and measured, however, the urge to punch him in his smug superciliously face was overwhelming.

"Ahhh, you've received the file, interesting reading wouldn't you agree? But, you turning up here unannounced is not the wisest of things to do, I fear the Coroner would take rather a dim view." He said in a patronising tone.

Harry kept it together; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of losing her temper. "Why are you doing this Robert? Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"Trouble? I am merely acting on my client's instructions...purely business, nothing personal."

"You know as well as I do there is no love lost between you and Chapman, _you_ have made this personal...how is Pipa? Has she finally realised what a lying, cheating, money grabbing rat you are?"

"Oooh darling, you do sound bitter.."

"I have every right to be." She gritted her teeth "If this isn't personal, why won't you give me my divorce?"

"Urrgh! Here we go again...it's very simple Harriet, you know what I want. Sign your share of the Winfield estate over to me and you get your divorce. I have my son's inheritance to think about."

"Never." Harry felt her hackles rising, how dare he lay claim to her birthright. "Winfield Hall is _my _children's inheritance."

"Pah! If it wasn't for me your family would have lost Winfield Hall altogether. You have to find a husband in order to produce children and who the hell would want to marry an heiress with no inheritance...ha? A lady heiress with no money and when I've finished with her ...no reputation and social standing."

"You bastard. How did I ever end up with such a nasty, twisted, selfish, arrogant excuse for a husband?" Harry glared at him, her eyes shining.

Robert picked up his financial times and started reading "Goodbye Harriet, I have enjoyed our little chat, now run along will you. I have work to do."

Harry ground her teeth, her blue eyes shone with simmering anger. She decided to retreat for fear of pouncing on Robert and choking the life out of him. She could fully understand why some women were forced to commit murder. As she backed away towards the door she had one last parting shot. "By-the-way Robert, not everyman wants me for my money, unlike you; some men want me just for being me."

Robert suddenly put down his paper and grinned broadly "Oh I get it, now I understand what our little chat was about...you have a man! Well in that case." He said with fake cheeriness "You can go whistle for your divorce sweetheart."

Harry stomped out of the office and down the stairs..'_Stupid, stupid_ ' she berated herself under her breath, she had let Robert get the upper hand, she had given herself away.

"How'd it go?" asked Dempsey reading her thunderous expression.

Harry climbed in the car "Just drive Dempsey; get me as far away from that despicable human being as possible."

"Whooa! That well huh? No problem partner, whatever you say." Dempsey turned the ignition and squealed away from the kerb.

Robert picked up the phone and pressed a button "Thomas, we've just had an unexpected development which has given us more ammunition. Find out who my good lady wife has been sleeping with."

* * *

With apprehension Maddy entered the SI10 office, she didn't know what she was going to find or whether Dempsey would be happy to speak to her, after all she was no private detective; she was a secondary school teacher turned amateur sleuth. She had a feeling she was going to be laughed out of the station.

"Can I help you?" asked a friendly Chas spotting the lost Maddy.

"Ooh aah, I'm looking for Leftennant Dempsey."

Chas raised an eyebrow at the young lady, she wasn't Dempsey's normal type "Is this personal or professional?" He asked thinking that Maddy could be one of Dempsey's 'girlfriends'.

Maddy had to think quickly...was it personal or professional? Or both? "Urm, professional I think.." she stuttered, "I need to speak to him, he has some files that I ...urm ..need." Maddy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Are you with the collator's office then?"

"Me? No." She shook her head "Lt Dempsey loaned out some records form the main records office, but I need them for...urm..a project I'm doing."

"Right," said Chas suspiciously "That doesn't sound like the Dempsey I know, he has a strong aversion to anything paper based...he doesn't _do_ desk work." Chas added a smile "You sure you have the right person?"

Maddy nodded "An American policeman...I bumped into him at the records office, literally, he was leaving as I was arriving."

Chas looked puzzled; he couldn't recall Dempsey going anywhere near the records department. "When was this?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Maddy tried again.

Chas smiled warmly "Lt Dempsey was here in the afternoon then he went out on surveillance with his partner. He couldn't have possibly been there."

"It was him!" Maddy insisted "A coloured gentleman with an American accent!"

"The American accent is right, but Lt Dempsey is white." He explained.

"You sure?" Maddy said with sweet innocence, not realising what she had said.

Chas had to smile "I think I would have noticed by now."

"Oooh right," Maddy blushed with embarrassment "What a silly thing to say."

"I think you are looking for Lt Leroy Banks."

"There's more than one American police officer?"

"Yes, he works in Fenchurch East CID. He is more likely to have your files than Dempsey."

"That must be it." Said Maddy enthusiastically "Yes CID...Fenchurch...well thank you very much for your help." With that Maddy darted out of the office leaving an amused Chas shaking his head.

* * *

Gene waited patiently outside the doctor's surgery in ST Helier. He was sat on a wall smoking a cigar soaking up the sun. It was a too nicer day to be sat in a bland, souless doctor's waiting room. He watched the holiday makers file past. A coach party of pensioners had just arrived and they were making their way to the nearest cafe for a cup of tea...all blue rinses, sandals and socks plus a forest of walking sticks. Gene noted how women of a certain generation always seemed to carry a wicker bag stuffed full of wool and knitting needles. Gene found his imagination drifting off wondering who this army of knitters were knitting for. He had visions of whole families at Christmas posing for their obligatory family photo all donning hideous jumpers. Gene smiled to himself as he remembered being one such victim at the hands of his grandmother...she never seemed to get his size right, every year without fail the jumper would be too small. His blunt Manchunian Grandmother would simply say that she knitted the size people ought to be, not what they were, a less than tactful jibe at Gene's weight. He had adored his Nanna , she was quick witted with a sense of humour dry as a desert and sharp as a razor, nothing got passed her. He could never fathom out her love of Nylon though. He could picture her dressed in a brightly coloured floral nylon dress topped with her pearls...always wearing her pearls. He grimaced recalling the nylon quilt covers she insisted on putting on the spare bedroom beds, on a warm night, if you moved too much the friction of hair against nylon produced sparks that could set the bed on fire. _'Funny old dear.'_

Watching the throng of wrinklies file passed him, he considered whether their houses were stuffed full of itchy nylon too. He focused on one couple, the wife nagging her poor husband into submission, the husband knowing better than to answer back. Gene chuckled, one day that would be him and Alex when all they had to worry about was whether they had packed enough talcum powder and bunion cream.

At the age of fifty one, Gene knew that he didn't have long before the Police force pensioned him off, in the current climate of change officers of Gene's ilk we're being systematically axed from the ranks. Progress, they called it, getting rid of old dead wood thinly disguised as reform. Gene was going to fight all the way. He could, he had, changed his ways, moved with the times and he just hoped that was enough to keep him in the job as long as possible.

But, then, he had Alex. She would support and help him every step of the way, she had already done so much for him. Gene counted himself as being one of the luckiest men alive. He had a job he loved, and the woman he loved, what more did he need? They would grow old disgracefully together and spend their days bickering about talcum powder and bunion cream.

"All done." Said Alex as she walked up to him, she had perked up enormously since earlier that morning.

"What did 'e say? Do I have to put yer into quarantine...or do I have to take yer to the knackers yard?" he grinned.

"_She_, said it was nothing to worry about, I've just picked up a stomach bug. She told me to drink plenty of water , get lots of rest and stay out of the heat."

"No more beach fer you then, best go visit those Nazi bunkers." Gene got up off the wall readying to go.

"I just need something before we go." She smiled.

"What?"

"A '99' whippy with oodles of chocolate sauce."

"She didn't tell yer to stop eating ice cream then?"

"No," Alex shook her head innocently "She said if that's all I feel like eating then eat as much as I like."

Gene got his wallet out "Do yer want a flake in it?"

"Yes please!" she grinned

"Oh soddit." moaned Gene looking across the road towards the ice cream van, "You pick yer moments."

Alex followed his gaze to see a huge queue of pensioners debating which ice cream they wanted. The hen-pecked husband was being told by his nagging wife that he wasn't allowed the nuts because they got stuck in his false teeth.

Alex laughed to Gene "That will be us one day."

Gene laughed with her "Your definitely not 'aving the nuts...you're nutty enough already."

* * *

**You gotta love Maddy, she is soo sweet lol, I rather like her. I think Harry has declared war on Robert and Alex appears to be addicted to ice cream :)**

**I know I write fast and it can be difficult to keep upto date, but please keep reviewing as it is a great way of guaging if a story is going in the right direction. And as i say again there will be plenty of Galex from now on - things are going to kick off soon and D&M will need them to help :)**

**Thanks QQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, I guess loads of you are watching the Olympics. But here we are with the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Whass all this then?" Andy, the car salesman, stared aghast was he watched a huge flat bed lorry attempt to reverse into the yard of Jimmy's car dealership.

The rotund Lance guided the lorry driver in from the ground "Left hand down a bit, bit more, you got it. Now straighten her up mate."

"Oi!" yelled Andy racing across the forecourt "Mind my motors, they're worth a bomb."

"No mate, they _are _bombs, death traps the lot of 'em." Lance chuckled to Andy, his chins wobbling. "Hey, Bill, the kids worried about his paintwork." Lance shouted to the driver, Bill guffawed loudly from the driver's seat, half hanging out of the window.

"I didn't order this lot?" complained Andy, "Guvnor's gonna go mental."

"Don't worry...Jimmy knows all about it...he said to stack the barrels by the far wall." replied Lance.

"What the bleeding 'ell is it? What does Jimmy want with oil barrels? Take ten years to go through that lot." Andy inspected the stack of barrels curiously.

Bill having parked the truck jumped out and started to study the space where he was to offload his cargo. "Jimmy's doing me a favour. Ask no questions kid, I'll tell you no lies."

"Oh great, so this stuff's hookey...nice one." Andy huffed unimpressed. "Dontcha need a license to store flammable liquids at your gaff?" Andy had noticed the bright yellow diamond warning stickers plastered on the metal barrels.

"Nahhhhhh...it's fine, me mucker." Lance slapped his podgy paw on Andy's shoulder "It's only gonna be here for a bit. Who needs paperwork, waste of time for a couple of days."

Andy viewed Lance and Bill suspiciously, he had never seen the two men before. Since he started working for Jimmy, he had seen many a dodgy character come and go, but these two with their dangerous cargo were on a different level.

Bill satisfied there was enough space for all 60 barrels, climbed onto the truck and hoisted himself into the grabber control seat. Without hesitation he set too on the control levers and proceeded to direct the massive metal claws towards the first barrel.

"Hang about!" gasped Andy, "Don't ya need proper cages or summut to house them in, you can't just stack them on top of each other!"

"We've got pallets, muppet" sneered Lance "You don't need all that crap. Pallets thas all ya need. Safe as houses."

Andy had an awful feeling of dread, he watched on helplessly as Lance and Bill offloaded barrel after barrel. Bill with the grabber deposited the barrels; Lance then balanced a pallet on top of them ready for the next layer. To Andy, the stack had all the sturdiness of a Jenga tower and he didn't dare think as to what substance the barrels contained...clearly not motor oil. "Now you can stop right there, I'm not 'aving it. This lot is going to go down like a ton of bricks, it ain't safe. You can take it back to wherever it came from."

Lance thumped down the pallet he was holding. His cheerful demeanour suddenly turned stony. He grabbed hold of Andy, clamping a tree-trunk arm around his neck. Andy stiffened as he felt the cold steel of a gun muzzle jab into the small of his back. Andy fought for breath as Lance wrenched his head back forcefully. Lance growled into Andy's ear "Now listen here pipsqueak, your Guvnor has agreed to this. If you have half a mind to cause trouble, I will make you drink what's in those barrels...got it?"

"Yes." Andy managed to squeak.

Lance let go of Andy and he collapsed clutching at his throat.

"Now run along and sell one of you shit heaps and leave us grownups to do grownup things." sneered Lance, taking great delight in Andy's discomfort.

Andy slunk away, leaving Lance and Bill to continue their stacking.

* * *

"He said what to you?" Dempsey whispered to Harry.

"Shhh, it doesn't matter." Harry whispered back.

"Tell me."

"No." Harry hissed in hushed tones.

Spikings barked "Is there something more important than this Leftennant, Sergeant? Sorry if we're keeping you." Spikings glared at them from the front of the room. He was trying to brief the team, but his dynamic duo seemed to have other things on their mind.

"Sorry Sir." Harry apologised, giving Spikings her full attention.

"As I was saying," Continued the Guv "MacKintosh seems to be making some very funny friends, not that Dempsey and Makepeace would have noticed, they seemed to be preoccupied with winning pub quizzes." A titter echoed around the room. "Fond as I am of a slap up curry, it won't impress upstairs. So, it's all thanks to young Fry here we have a lead at last."

Dempsey shot a teasing glare at DC Fry "You sneak."

Fry simply beamed at him, it felt good to get one up on his American colleague.

"It appears MacKintosh has teamed up with Bill Thompson."

"I thought he was still in prison." piped up Harry surprised.

"He was Harry, until two months ago, got early parole for good behaviour. He's been a good boy so they saw fit to release him back out into the big wide world. Fry saw them being very cosy in the Kings Head Balham."

Chas added "Bit off patch Guv, thought Thompson's stomping ground was Acton."

"It was, it was a surprise to me, then again he's been away so long a new mob may have moved in on his manor."

"What's this lead." asked Dempsey, getting bored with the history of London gangsters.

Fry answered "I didn't hear much..." he began enthusiastically "But Thompson was calling in a favour from MacKintosh...something to do with a delivery. MacKintosh was agreeing to take delivery of something."

"So," Dempsey shrugged "The guy's into his cars...it's a garage...a garage needs cars."

"Perhaps they're stolen cars...we know he's illegally selling insurance write-offs." added Harry.

"Whatever it is, the delivery is leaving a scrap-yard in Peckham." Spikings turned to face a map on the wipe board. "It's here. " He indicated "Owned by one Lance Doran."

"Urrrrrrghh!" everyone groaned in the room at hearing the name Lance.

Spikings beamed at the assembled officers "So, we could have a right little round up here...three villains with one stone...well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it."

Dempsey turned to Harry "You heard the man, let's get on with it." He stood up heading for the door.

"Hang on a minute." She protested "I think Spikings meant hit the phones...you know Dempsey, desk work?"

Dempsey was halfway out of the office "Desk work, yadda, yadda, yadda, heard it all before...are you coming?"

Harry threw her hands in the air "I have no choice."

* * *

Thomas entered the prison, the least favourite part of his job. He hated the peculiar smell of unwashed sweat, testosterone and cheap ladies perfume which hung in the air of male prison visitor rooms. He had done many of these visits before and knew to avert his eyes from the prisoners and their wives and girlfriends. One look in the wrong direction could easily be misconstrued either as a challenge or a leering glance, not that Thomas ever found the scantily clad women attractive. They were too brash and cheap looking for his liking, too much bleached blonde hair and garish eye shadow. They were even more unattractive when they spoke, dropping their 'H's and chewing gum between every swear word. _'Common' _always sprung into his mind. Thomas's mission was to talk to Jeremy Chapman and get out of there as soon as possible.

Jeremy looked up as Thomas approached. "I was expecting Robert not his wet-behind-the-ears whipping boy."

"Robert is busy." replied Thomas tartly.

"He still hasn't bothered to come and see me and I'm paying him." Jeremy whinged.

"You'll see him soon enough." Thomas sat down and opened a brown folder. "Now, the inquest is under way and SI10 have been notified, as have DS Makepeace and Lt Dempsey."

Jeremy gave a smirk "Bet that went down well."

"Not especially, they tried to worm their way out of it on the grounds of impartiality, hence you are officially my client and not Robert's...we have to make sure we play by the book...understand?"

Jeremy nodded "Makes sense."

Thomas pulled out a biro from his jacket pocket and clicked down the nib. "You have already given us some information; however anything else you could think of would be a bonus."

Jeremy looked perplexed "Like what? I've already given you as much information as possible."

"Well, we've had some information come to light which could strengthen our argument that DS Makepeace was not in a professional mind when she killed Monica. You have already suggested that Makepeace had some sort of vendetta against Monica which arose over an argument over a man..."

It wasn't true that Harry had it in for Monica, although she despised the woman, more like it was Monica hated Harry for stealing Robert. When Harry and Robert had first got together, Harry had no idea that Robert and Monica were still and item. In Monica's eyes Harry had done to her exactly what Pipa had done to Harry...all over the same man!

Thomas left the sentence open for Jeremy to fill in the gaps himself.

"You mean Robert," Jeremy paused to think "What new information?"

"Harriet Makepeace has a man...somewhere...god knows who, I've already scoured the society pages and there is no mention of anyone of any note...nothing at all...that suggests she's taken up with someone she wants to keep secret... could Monica have found out who that man is?"

Jeremy knitted his brow in thought "Possibly, but Monica would have said something...she was always a one for gossip...unless..." Jeremy suddenly broke into a huge grin.

"Go on." encouraged Thomas.

"Monica had this weird idea that Harriet had a thing for Dempsey, can't see it myself, but that would definitely be one to keep under wraps...'Lady heiress bonks New York policeman from the gutter' you can hear the horrified gasps in Sloane Square from here..." he chuckled.

"Have you got anything that may back up that theory." asked Thomas hopefully.

Jeremy leaned forward; he had a mischievous glint in his eye "How ethical does it have to be?"

"That depends..."

"Is it illegal to bug someone's apartment?"

"Unethical, could be deemed as an invasion of privacy, but as to illegal I have no idea...are you telling me Monica bugged Harriet's apartment?" Thomas was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Harriet and Dempsey's apartment" he corrected, " They shared a single bedroom holiday apartment in Spain." Jeremy's grin widened "For her own amusement she recorded everything."

"Good grief!" Thomas exclaimed. Now he was very unnerved with the whole case. Normal sane people didn't bug other people's apartments and record everything, the idea smacked of stalker behaviour. Not only that, Thomas was well aware that Monica had deliberately set out to get Dempsey into bed to score points off Harry. He was starting to think that it wasn't just his boss who had an unhealthy fixation with Harriet Makepeace, but also Monica Grey. The entire inquest could be blown and Thomas and Robert's careers as well. "Recorded everything?" he said slowly just to make sure he had heard correctly.

"You'll find the tapes in Monica's stuff somewhere, the Spanish just packed every up, I'm afraid I couldn't face going through her suitcase...too upsetting."

Thomas nodded. "I understand. Okay, that gives us start." Thomas rose from his seat, he'd heard enough. Surely Robert wouldn't insist they use the tapes, it would be career suicide. Thomas left the prison, his mind in a haze. He struggled to believe what he had just heard, by all accounts Monica Grey had several screws loose and now he was starting to doubt the sanity of his boss for taking the case in the first place. He started the car and headed for Jeremy's apartment.

* * *

"There's nuthin' here...zilch, it's just a junk yard." Dempsey complained standing in the middle of Lance's scrap yard in Peckham.

Harry stood next to him amongst the wreckage and debris. He carried on "What the hell could Jimmy want with a pile of trash...it's worthless crap."

"Maybe it's already been shipped out...whatever _it _was. There must be some clue somewhere." Harry wandered off to give the yard a proper reconnoitre. Dempsey followed kicking the odd scrap of metal out of the way. He found her round the back of a corrugated shed at the far end of the plot. She was stood still staring at an empty space. "Space for cars?" she asked him gesturing at the void.

"Maybe, but it looks like something was stacked up here, see the marks on the fence? Something's been pushed up against it, something greasy." Dempsey walked towards the fence to take a closer look. As he walked the ground squelched under his feet, he stopped and examined his trainers "What the hell?" he frowned.

Harry peered over being careful not to stand in the squelcheyness herself "I believe it's called gunk in the trade." She said helpfully.

He wrinkled his nose up "This is no ordinary goo Harry, it smells of chemicals."

"Isn't it normal for a place like this to have chemicals...for cleaning perhaps?"

"Ain't much cleaning been going in this dump...nahhh, this is some sort of solvent, we're talkin' heavy industrial use here, like somethin' you'd find in a paint factory."

Harry was thinking "How easy would it have been for Jimmy and Lance to get their hands on that sort of thing? It's not like they could just pop down to their nearest 'Do It All'"

"Yeah, heavily regulated, well it is in the States. I doubt Jimmy and Lance know what they're dealing with." Dempsey wandered over the fence and hoiked himself up to look over. "There's a stream here Harry, that's bad news." He jumped off the fence and brushed the dirt off his hands "If this shit get's into the drinking water we could have a hellavu lot of sick people on our hands." He turned to face her "We have to find these chemicals...and fast."

* * *

Maddy followed the directions of the helpful officer on the front desk of Fenchurch East police station. She soon found herself at the daunting double doors to CID. She took a deep breath and walked in. To her surprise she found it empty. It looked like the inhabitants had left their desks in a hurry as coffee cups, newspapers and football magazines were strewn around hastily abandoned. She looked around cautiously making sure she was alone, once happy, she started leafing through various files on various desks. She quickly found Leroy's and the files she was looking for. She paused, did she take them and run...no that would be dishonest not to mention stupid. She settled for quickly thumbing through them trying to commit all the information to memory.

"Can I help you Mam?" Leroy growled.

Maddy jumped a mile in the air in shock "Oh ermm, I'm sorry ...I was just...erm." she blustered.

"Shall I take those?" Leroy took the files she was holding, faintly amused by Maddy's embarrassment.

Maddy drew on all her courage to look Leroy in the eye, but it was short lived. First of all she found herself staring at Leroy's chest; her eyes were forced to travel up his toned, athletic body to reach his face. He towered above her slight, short frame. As her gaze finally reached his features she was instantly struck by his dark chocolaty eyes, his bright smile and his perfect gleaming teeth. She was lost staring at him in bewilderment, totally mesmerised.

"Are you okay miss?" He grinned in his low voice.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "Lt Banks!"

Leroy baffled by her reaction, took her in both hands and led her to a chair. "Say's why don't we sit down right here and you tell me why you're here."

Maddy obeyed, eyes still fixed on Leroy's. He sat opposite her and coughed uncomfortably as he realised she was clinging onto his hands. "I could do with those back."

"Oh yes...soooorrry!" she quickly snatched her hands away "Sorry."

"Let's start with your name."

"Maddy." She said breathlessly, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Right Maddy, how can I help? You look like a girl who wants my help."

"The files, I need those files." She was struggling to keep her voice level as her heart pounded in her chest. She had never met a man who had this effect on her, she couldn't understand it.

"I can't let you have them honey, I need them, Police business. Question is what do you need them for?"

Maddy was trying to think of any excuse which wasn't the truth. She failed, she had to tell Leroy a partial truth anyway. "My friend is in trouble, I just wanted to help her. I was hoping the information in those files could give me some answers...your turn, why do you need them?".

"Same as you, my friend is also in trouble." He replied honestly.

Maddy smiled "Harry Makepeace."

Leroy returned her smile "James Dempsey."

Maddy laughed nervously "Looks like we're trying to solve the same problem."

Leroy looked at Maddy curiously "How did you know where to get these files, how did you know I had them?"

"I was the idiot who barged into you at the records office." She all of a sudden felt guilty and blurted "Do you want to go for coffee? Dinner, I'll buy you dinner to say sorry." _'where did that come from?'_

"Not until you tell me how you knew where to get these records? Harry wouldn't have told you. No offence, but this is serious business, Harry wouldn't want you pulling files on her husband."

Maddy blushed again, Leroy was reading her like a book. She sighed hard and confessed "Robert Makepeace is my cousin."

It was Leroy's turn to look shocked.

Maddy tried again "Please, let me take you for a coffee and I can explain."

Leroy shook his head and smiled "No coffee...I distinctly heard the word dinner. Do you like pasta?"

Maddy nodded enthusiastically "Italian is my favourite.

"Give me your address, I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

**I know I promised Galex from now on, but this chapter took longer than I thought...they will be back and heading home next chapters, promise, promise, promise.**

**Please keep reviewing, I know there's a lot going on.**

**QQxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, I got a bit stuck and wrote myself into a cul-de-sac lol. Now I know I said this was going to along the lines of 'the Burning', but I'm having so much fun with the Robert/Harry/Pipa/Maddy/leroy/Monica angle that the Burning bit will come later...if that's ok? **

* * *

Chapter 9

Dempsey was sat at his desk barefooted, newspaper spread out before him, trainer in one hand, screwdriver in the other. He was attempting to chisel off the now dried on gunk from the ridges of his trainer soles.

"Do you have to do that here?" Harry frowned watching him.

"Where else am I gonna do it?"

"Outside, where you can make a mess to your heart's content...God that stuff stinks." She wrinkled her nose up as she grabbed hold of the other trainer which Dempsey, for some reason, had dumped on her desk.

Harry's brow creased as she inspected the trainer sole. "Don't think there's much point in cleaning them up. Think these might be heading for the bin." She held the trainer up for Dempsey to see.

"What the..? That's real nasty." They both stared at the sole of the trainer...the rubber had melted. "Did I say solvent? That aint like anything I've ever seen...it's gotta be toxic. We'll know for sure when they start pulling two-headed fish outta the Thames."

Harry put down the trainer and pulled out an evidence bag from a draw. She then took the trainer Dempsey was holding and popped it in the clear plastic bag, shortly followed by the other. "One for the lab I think."

* * *

Maddy let out a long huffy sigh as she dragged a hair clip out of her hair. It had already taken her forever to decide what she going to wear to dinner with Leroy. She had settled for a plain black skirt with a pink blouse, not exactly fashionable, but pleasant. After she had scoured her dowdy wardrobe, she had made a mental note to go shopping for some new clothes at some point.

Now she sat miserably in front of her dressing table mirror despairing at her lank, dull, mousy hair. No matter what she tried to do with it, it just flopped back into its normal place. 'Awful' Maddy muttered to herself 'Trip to the hairdressers then.'

She had no idea why she was treating her evening with Leroy as a date, truthfully it was just a meeting to come with a plan of action to help Harry and Dempsey, but to Maddy it felt like one. She couldn't remember the last time she went out to dinner with a man and never had she been out with a hunky, sexy American cop! Maddy checked herself 'Hunky? Sexy? Oh lord' her stomach felt like a flock of butterflies had been released as nerves started to make themselves known.

She quickly made a hairstyle decision and deftly French-plaited her hair, securing it with a little clip at the end of the tail. Next was makeup. Maddy very rarely wore makeup and if she did it was a hint of eye shadow. She leant close into the mirror, blinking short-sightedly at her reflection. Without her glasses she was practically blind. She half considered leaving her glasses at home, but as she nearly poked her eye out with the shadow brush with a 'Blast!' she begrudgingly put them on again. 'Note to self; book appointment with the optician.' She huffed. She then inspected her teeth in the mirror and added 'And the dentist'. Never had Maddy felt so dowdy and unattractive...and never before had it bothered her.

* * *

Thomas having returned from Jeremy's flat with Monica's effects, was sorting through various reel to reel tapes. Nothing was labelled; the Spanish police had dumped all the tapes and the electrical devices into one box. Thomas studied the mass of wires and plastic with baffled curiosity. The listening equipment, Monica had put together, was of the highest technological standard of which MI6 would be proud of. He was amazed to find that the bugs were voice activated so that every time Dempsey and Makepeace had entered a room and were talking it triggered the tape recorder. Thomas wondered why Monica would have gone to such great lengths as to spy on the SI10 officers. To his mind this simply wasn't a case of fact finding, more like twisted voyeurism.

Thomas lifted up the cover of the tape machine to find that a tape had been left in place. He clicked the silver lever, re-wound the tape to its starting point, clicked play and listened intently.

There was the sound of a door being slammed shut, muffled voices and shuffling noises. Harry's voice became clearer _'Gosh you're heavy!' _It was Harry and a drunk Dempsey returning to their Spanish holiday apartment. Harry was struggling to keep Dempsey upright. _'Whoa,whoa...steady.'_ There was a sound of someone walking into something and then more shuffling.

Dempsey slurred _'I'm okay, I'm okay...I jusss need to sistdown.'_

'_No, no, you don't, I'm taking you straight to bed.'_

'_You can take me to bed anytime babe.'_

Thomas raised his eyebrows, well; a drunk Dempsey suggested unprofessionalism, that was fodder for the inquest. He carried on listening as Harry dragged Dempsey into the bedroom. There was a loud springy thud as Dempsey hit the bed.

'_Come on, let's get this jacket off...and these shoes.' _ Thomas got the idea Harry was undressing Dempsey. _'__Night night, I'll see you in the morning'. _Thomas couldn't help but smile, he somehow found it quite cute that Harry was looking after him. Then his expression changed when he heard Dempsey's words _'Harry, I think I could use a hug.'_

Harry replied softly_ 'So could I...come here then. That's it snuggle down and go to sleep.' _There was a brief silence on the tape followed by two sets of snoring.

Thomas was left in no doubt that Dempsey and Makepeace had a relationship of sorts, but whether it had ever been consummated, he couldn't tell from the tapes. One thing was for certain, the SI10 officers had a _very_ close working relationship.

He clicked off the recorder and settled back onto his sofa to think. He was in quandary, did he tell Robert about the tapes? Dempsey being drunk working a case added much needed fuel to the fire, but was the fact they had shared a bed in Spain really in the public's interest? He wasn't convinced it was even in Robert's interest. So much could be read into from hearing the tapes, but Thomas had to admit that if Harriet Makepeace had a man, her partner Lt Dempsey was a strong candidate. He stared at the tape machine in complete indecision.

One thing Thomas didn't get to hear, because the tape had run out, was the utter panic and chaos which happened the following morning when Harry awoke to find Dempsey unconscious.

* * *

Alex hummed quietly to herself as she was busily folding up clothes to be packed. She had had, apart from her mystery stomach bug, a blissful five days on Jersey with Gene. She couldn't remember ever being happier. She was sad to be leaving the tranquil island, however, she was looking forward to going home and back to relative normality. She was also desperate to catch up with Harry and find out if she and Dempsey were as blissfully happy as her and Gene. Alex hoped that her two new friends had managed to get past their 'wedding situation' and move forward. Alex had decided that if the would-be SI10 lovers needed more encouragement she would gladly step in and knock their heads together.

Alex opened up a suitcase and placed it on the bed. She absentmindedly started to fill the suitcase while she continued thinking. Her life in a space of a week had completely changed, she was Mrs Hunt...a wife again to a man she adored with all her heart. Alex smiled as she thought about him, Gene had no idea how much things had changed for her...and how things were about to change.

Gene came out of the bathroom "Come on Bolls, leave that now, you can finish it off in the morning. Let's go and enjoy our last night of our holiday. There's a thirty year old malt with my name on it sat behind the bar."

"Do we have to go out drinking?" Alex sighed.

Gene looked at her incredulously "Do my ears deceive me?" He clapped his hands on his ears "Don't I think heard that right. You, turn down a drinking session?"

"I'm not stopping you from drinking, I just don't feel like it." She tried to explain.

"You're tummy still jippy?" Gene looked concerned again.

She smiled "It's better, but don't want to feel rough for the journey home...that's all."

"Hmmph!" he grunted "Starting to wonder if yer going a bit soft...now that you're a wifey."

"Would that be a bad thing?" she fished "Me being a bit more feminine?"

He considered her odd comment for a few moments then pouted "You're woman enough for me Bolls...especially in yer stockings and yer heels." He suddenly looked worried "Yer not going to start wearing beige knitted cardys are ye? Not thinking of taking up knitting and listening to 'Women's Hour'...I'll tell ye now, I don't do Christmas jumpers and I can't stand Radio Four."

Alex chuckled "No danger there, I am completely useless at knitting and I hate beige. I can't even thread a needle...what's wrong with Radio Four?" she quizzed.

"Full of over-educated, corduroy wearing, patronising weirdy-beardys with their heads stuck up their arses. The only thing radio four is good for is the shipping forecast."

Alex frowned puzzled "Why would you need to listen to the shipping forecast? Can't imagine you would need it on the Manchester canals"

"I like the funny names."

"Right...I'll remember that..no weirdy-beardys, but the shipping forecast is okay because of the funny names. Gene Hunt, you are a strange man."

"Not strange...just unique." He smiled "and you love me for it."

"For my sins I do. I think it's dinner time...I'm starving." She patted her belly "need food now."

Gene scooped up the hotel key and opened the door "After you lady stocking tops."

"Thank you kind sir." She grinned and headed towards dinner.

* * *

Maddy sat nervously in Luigis. She couldn't help but play with her necklace as Leroy continued to quiz her on the whole inquest episode. She knew she was on dangerous ground, could she really trust Leroy? With his friendly chat, beaming smile and warm demeanour, she was finding it hard to doubt him. Leroy was first class at putting a woman at ease. Maddy's mind kept flitting from the serious talk about inquest to musings about Leroy the person, Leroy the man! Every so often she would get lost in his brown eyes and the deep timbre of his voice.

This wasn't lost on the American, he would catch her focusing on him in a curious way. He was charmed by her attention, her sweet coyness, her nervous laugh, and the cute way she played with her necklace. But, underneath Leroy knew he was dealing with a highly intelligent, smart woman with a heart of gold. Leroy returned his attention to the serious matter.

"Ye see Maddy, I figure Makepeace has a few skeletons in his closet, you get me? Just because he's married to a cop don't make him a saint. I've seen this type of thing before in New York, this has gotten nothing to do with justice for this Grey broad, something don't sit right. In my experience, cold hard cash is the motive. Who's paying him? This Chapman guy don't seem to be the type to be rolling in it"

Maddy gave him a wry smile, he was smart. "That's just it, Robert can't stand Jeremy. They came to blows over Monica and then Jeremy swung a case which got him struck off nearly taking Robert down with him. It's all very complicated."

Leroy frowned "Hang on a minute, why would they argue over Monica? Robert married Harry?"

"Monica was Robert's girlfriend before Harry, Jeremy hated the way Robert treated her...I said it was complicated." Maddy's expression changed to one of disgust "And then Robert did exactly the same to Harry with Pipa."

"Pipa?"

"The poor cow who's been lumbered with him" Maddy explained. "He got her pregnant."

"Oh I see...so we got ourselves a right little love triangle here. I was right, this aint a straight forward inquiry board... I guess Harry dumped him faster than a quarter back with a grenade in his hand...it's a grudge match...so where does the money fit into it?"

Maddy looked sheepish, she wasn't sure whether she should be telling Leroy so much information. "The money is in the Winfield estate, Harry's family home. Robert refuses to grant Harry a divorce until she signs over her stake to him."

"Sheesh, this guys a real asshole, this don't sound good for Dempsey."

Maddy suddenly jinked her head upwards in surprise "Why would Harry's problems affect Dempsey?...apart from him being investigated as well?"

Leroy checked himself and tried to fob her off "Oh, it's nuthin, really."

Maddy leaned forward "No go on, why would Robert affect Dempsey, is there something you know and we don't?"

Leroy grinned sheepishly "Forget I said anything, it's, it's just a joke we have running."

Maddy cocked an eyebrow "A joke? Excuse me if I'm not finding it funny..."

'_Damn!' _Leroy said in his head "It's silly really, but the guys reckon there's something going on between those two...y'know, they're kinda close." _'Damn!'_ he said again, cursing himself "But no- one knows for sure. It's just hearsay, so don't you go running to Robert."

She bridled "I wouldn't dream of going 'running' to Robert thank you very much. I wouldn't help Robert if he was drowning in lake! He's, he's a despicable human being who has no right to be walking this earth!"

"Whoaaaah!" Leroy was taken aback by Maddy's outburst. "I guess he's hurt you as well." Maddy's face suddenly sunk and she peered down into her drink. If only Leroy knew how much hurt Robert had caused her and her father, not to mention her mother when she was dying.

Leroy read her painful expression and instantly felt uncomfortable "Sawry, I didn't mean pry...I can see it's personal."

Maddy felt the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes as memories came flooding back. Leroy felt the need to take hold of her hands "Hey, honey, I can help. Don't you go worrying, we will sort this, I aint gonna let him hurt you anymore...you get me?"

Maddy was now sniffling as the tears cascaded down her face. Leroy let go of her hands had reached up to remove her glasses. He peered earnestly into her wet green eyes "Now, I don't want to see tears in those pretty eyes of yours." He smiled.

Maddy blinked back at him, although his face was a blur, she could still make out his honest, determined expression.

"You believe me? You trust me?"

A small smile flickered across her face as she nodded her answer with conviction "Yes, yes I do."

"Good girl, you stick with me kiddo."

* * *

"Dempsey what are we doing here? I would really like to go home sometime today." complained Harry as they crept around the back of Jimmy's car dealership.

"Shhhsh!" Dempsey hissed back "I just want to see if that goo has wound up here. Five minutes, thass all I need babe."

"This is crazy." Harry shook her head as she shone the torch beam around the perimeter fence. "Couldn't it have waited until morning? You know Dempsey, do things properly...with a search warrant."

"That would take too long, if my hunch is right, that goo is right here burning its way towards China." Dempsey was studying the chain link fence which ran along the back of the property, looking for a weak point.

"Australia, we say Australia...not China, wrong continent." She corrected somewhat facetiously.

Dempsey ignored her and set to on the fence with a pair of bolt cutters.

Harry huffed "Is that really necessary? You do remember we are already being investigated for not following procedure?...let's just add breaking and entering to the list shall we? Why not go the whole hog and do a bank job while we're at it?"

Dempsey beamed at her, he loved it when she was being sarcastic. "Five minutes Harry then we can steal a getaway car...there's plenty to choose from. Look Makepeace..." He brushed his hand through his hair "If we don't get a result on this case fast, Spikings will put us on traffic duty for the next year.."

"And if we get caught...our careers will be finished forever. Suddenly traffic duty sounds more appealing."

Dempsey bent down to the neatly cut fence and started peeling up the wire. "Bank job, now that's an idea, we could be the new Bonny and Clyde."

"Yes, and what happened to them?"

"Five minutes, it's you watching my back babe." He grinned.

"What's new? Get on with it." She hissed.

Dempsey disappeared into the dark murkiness leaving Harry to keep an eye out for anyone who may rumble them. He moved fast but stealthily, scanning the dark objects which littered the site as he went. He worked methodically, checking the most obvious places first; however he wasn't prepared for the sight which greeted him. He had smelt it at first; the acidic acrid stench hit his nostrils and the back of his throat with an alarming punch. _'Jeezzuz!'_ he grimaced covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. He flicked the torch beam to the corner of the plot, and there it was...60 barrels of unknown goo. Dempsey marvelled at the stack which towered over him _'Jeezuz!'_ he exclaimed again. His eyes widened in alarm as he noted the haphazard way the cargo had been stacked _'Lousy amateurs'_. This was evidence enough, it was health hazard if anything else. Satisfied he had enough to go back to Spikings with to gain a proper search warrant; he wasted no time and raced back to Harry.

"Well?" she enquired with genuine curiosity as Dempsey emerged from the hole in the fence.

"Sixty barrels of the stuff" he said breathlessly, "stacked up on pallets...an accident waiting happen.."

"Whaaa? Sixty?"

"Yup, I dunno what the hell they're doin' with it...beats me. But, we're sure dealing with amateurs. One sneeze and the whole lot will come down."

"Okay, let's get onto Spikings in the morning, and then we can get this thing cleaned up once and for all."

"Yeah." he sighed "Let's call it a night partner...I'm bushed."

* * *

**The goo thickens...Galex come home in the next chaper...what will they find?**

**Please keep the reviews coming :-))**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the second chapter uploaded this weekend to make up for not posting last one. Please R&R both. If you found the last chapter a little dull, then hopefully this one will be more exciting...you know I mentioned the drinks cabinet at the start? you may want to poor yourselves a stiff one!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"One warrant! You'd better be right about this Dempsey..I do not want another cock up." Spikings handed Dempsey a folded piece of paper which was the much needed search warrant for Jimmy's garage.

"Thanks chief, I am right, that stuff is evil alright." He snatched the paper from Spikings and placed it between his teeth leaving his hands free to shrug on his gun holster.

"Well, you two keep your radios on, any sign of trouble you call for back up." Dempsey and Makepeace hurried for the door.."Do you hear me?...keep that gun holstered!" he bellowed after them.

"We will Sir..." Harry called back.

They couldn't wait to get in the car and get going, they had waited a long time for a result like this and taking Jimmy MacKintosh's scalp was a prize they had longed to get their hands on. A police officer was only as good as their last collar...or non collar as the case had been with jimmy...pride was at stake. Not only that, banging up Jimmy would mean they had time to focus on other things...things they should have discussed long before now. They both knew it was overdue, the case had been a welcome distraction at first, but now it was getting in the way of them thrashing things out on a very personal man to woman basis. Yes 'thrashing' would be the word for it. With Dempsey and Makepeace it was never going to be hearts and flowers with pink and fluffy declarations of love, more like peace talks at the United Nations. Each side putting their side across, arguing the toss until one of them caved in and some sort of agreement was reached...stale mate wasn't an option; they had been at that point for some time now. What was needed was to sit down and have a frank, open conversation about the direction they were heading in, the sticky question was when would be a good time...there never seemed to be one.

As they got into Harry's car this question played in both their minds...if they left it much longer it could blow up in their faces and the opportunity lost...their little slanging match the other day very nearly was their undoing, it wouldn't take much for them to be right back to square one again.

Dempsey had made his mind up, arrest jimmy, close the case, take Harry out to dinner, ply both of them with plenty of wine and let his feelings spill out. Harry was thinking similar thoughts, arrest Jimmy, close the case, cook Dempsey dinner, ply both of them with plenty of alcohol for Dutch courage and take him to bed before they had a chance to change their minds. A little forward, maybe? A little hasty?...no, they'd already done that bit.

Then the doubt crept into her thoughts again. Could she put the past behind her? Dempsey wasn't Robert, Dempsey was unique on so many levels, Alex had pointed that out to her. Could she trust him to be a loyal, loving partner? He was loyal to her every day in working situations, looking out for her, protecting her, would he be the same as a lover? These thoughts buzzed around her head. Thinking of Dempsey as a lover still amazed her, how she ever found such a loudmouth, rude, arrogant, American attractive baffled her. But deep down she knew the answer, she only wished she could find the right words to explain it to him.

Harry chased the thoughts from her mind; they had a job to do. They were cops; a good cop was never off duty, as Dempsey would tell her...the job always came first. Wordlessly she started the engine and pulled out of the SI10 compound.

* * *

Alex was suffering; she was finding the airport lounge stuffy and hot, for some reason the lounge was over-crowded with holiday makers all waiting for their flights home. Alex felt like a sardine which had been left in the sun too long, she would give anything to be able to sit down, but the grey brigade had seemed to have commandeered every available chair in the airport. She had thought about asking one of the less elderly gentlemen if they wouldn't mind giving up their seat for ten minutes, but she decided against it fearing the disapproval and wrath of their woman folk. Instead she had taken to leaning against one of the concrete pillars for support sweat trickling down her face; at least the concrete was relatively cool on her back. She closed her eyes willing the nausea away and hoping Gene would be back soon with an ice cold drink before she passed out.

"You Okay dear?" an elderly voice broke her thoughts. Alex opened her eyes to find a kindly woman in her seventies peering up at her. "You look very flushed."

"I'm not very well." replied Alex "It's very hot in here." She rasped her throat feeling like a desert.

"It is very hot; you'd think they would have some air-conditioning. I've been all round the world and airports in other countries manage it, it's a disgrace. You need to sit down, can't the staff find you a chair, a woman in your condition shouldn't be made to stand in this heat, it's not human."

"I'm okay, I didn't want to make a fuss."

"My dear, you would cause more of a fuss if you were to pass out." The lady smiled "I'm going to talk to the staff."

"Really, there's no need, my husband will be back soon." She protested although half heartedly.

"And what would your husband do? He would find you a seat." The lady smiled before turning to grab a smartly dressed clerk. She explained that Alex needed to sit down. The clerk was swift to act.

"Madame you should have said," said the clerk amazed that Alex was still standing. "Come with me, you can wait in the staff room, it's much cooler there. Fraid our aircon isn't up to scratch hence the temperature being in the mid thirties."

"My husband?" stuttered Alex as she was being lead away.

"Don't worry dear I will point him the right direction, won't be hard to spot a lost man." The old lady grinned at her.

Alex mouthed her thanks to the woman.

As Alex disappeared from view, Gene arrived on the scene clutching two bottles of water. Sure enough he looked suitably lost for the woman to recognise him. "She's been taken to the staff room to sit down." She called out to him "She wasn't feeling well."

"Whassup with her?" asked Gene concerned.

The woman shook her head chuckling "You men are all the same...clueless." Gene knitted his brow confused. "I'm sure she'll tell you in time." She sang and drifted off back into the crowd.

Gene would scratch his head if he wasn't holding the water; instead he shook his head and strode towards the information desk muttering something about barmy women.

* * *

Dempsey and Makepeace arrived to find the dealership deserted, Andy hadn't appeared to try to sell them a car and there wasn't the usual sound of Rick, the mechanic, tinkering with a motor in the garage pit. They found it odd that the gates were wide open looking like it was open for business, but not a soul was there. Every instinct told them that there was something wrong, it was quiet, too quiet. They subtly tiptoed their way to the showroom, senses on high alert, watching for any movement amongst the cars and tyres.

They shrugged at each other when they found the showroom disturbingly empty as well. Dempsey reached for his gun; he wasn't going to take any chances. They made their way to the back offices still scanning the room for threats. Harry flicked through lose sheets of paper in an in-tray on a desk, nothing unusual there. Dempsey reached the back door which lead into the service bay. He waited for Harry to join him, as she did so she too pulled out her gun. Hesitantly they walked through the connecting door into the service area; memories of what they found last time were at the forefront of their minds. Harry hoped she was not going to be confronted with Andy's spotty bottom again.

On the count of three they burst into the service garage...deserted. An old Vauxhall was stuck in the air on the ramps above the inspection pit; tools lay scattered on the floor around it as if someone had been working, the days greasy tea mugs sat abandoned on the side along with a half eaten bacon butty.

The two detectives wandered around the room picking up objects for inspection...nothing out of the ordinary there until Dempsey picked up a monkey wrench. "Harry?" he said quietly.

Harry turned to look at the wrench he was holding "Blood?" she asked, Dempsey nodded. One end of the wrench was splattered with blood; they were now looking for a victim. Harry walked over to Dempsey's side of the garage, their eyes were instinctively drawn down into the inspection pit. There at the bottom of the dark pit was the body. Jimmy lay on his back motionless, his eyes staring blankly up at Dempsey and Harry, his head was at an awkward angle, covered in blood where he'd been hit with the wrench, his neck broken.

Dempsey and Harry stared forlornly at Jimmy. Although the detectives had seen many dead bodies like this, somehow it never got easier. It was always shocking what one human being could do to another. Jimmy didn't deserve this; he was a two bit petty criminal dealing in insurance write-offs, not a murderer, rapist or paedophile. "Poor Jimmy." Harry whispered.

"They screwed him over alright." replied Dempsey throwing down the wrench in disgust.

"What could possibly be so valuable in those barrels that someone would kill for?"

"Men have killed for less, partner. It's a sick messed up world."

A red tranisit van was mere streets away from the dealership, Bill was at the wheel, Lance's hulk in the passenger seat with a terrified, shaking Andy wedged between them.

Lance chuckled delightedly to Andy "Not long now son and you can have a chat with ye Gunvnor."

Bill grinned manically "Yeah, you can have the rest of time to say as much as ye want to 'im. Don't think he'd be listening though, no eardrums." The two men guffawed at their own jokes.

Andy was full of dread, he had half an idea what lay in store for him. "Please let me go," he whimpered, "I had nothin' to do with this. I promise I won't tell the old Bill...please?"

A dirty grin passed between Bill and Lance, but they said nothing. Andy turned nervously behind to look at the rest of the gang in the back of the transit. Three men sat passively holding sawn off shot guns as if it was the most natural of things to be carrying, Andy shuddered. "Please!" he whimpered again.

Lance beamed at him wickedly "No can do kid, you're the insurance policy."

As the van pulled up outside the dealership gates, Lance clocked Makepeace's silver Escort "Hey up, looks like we've got company."

Bill leant over Andy to get a better look, he grinned wolfishly at Lance "Now there's a result!" Bill then turned to the lads in the back "Plenty of room for three?"

"Yeah boss, we've got plenty of concrete for three...it will be nice and cosy for them together."

Andy's eyes widened in horror "You're not going kill them are you?" he stammered.

"A good cop is a dead cop, even if they are blonde and shaggable." smirked Lance.

"Shame that," sniffed Bill "She could be my page three anytime..oh well, she decided to be a cop and not my fantasy pin-up." Bill killed the engine and indicated that everyone should get out.

Lance grabbed a painful, firm hold of Andy and dragged him out of the van. "You stay with me" he growled leaving Andy with no doubt that Lance meant business.

Harry froze "Did you hear that?"

"Car engine?" replied Dempsey. He walked over to the garage shutters and attempted to peer through the cracks. "Can't see anythin'"

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Harry felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, there was something about the way in which Jimmy had been killed which suggested the perpetrator had a brutal, callous streak...something Harry had no intention of witnessing.

"Yeah, let's split." agreed Dempsey. "Come on, this way." Cautiously he opened the side door to the yard, Magnum at the ready, he was about to set foot through when Andy came hurtling towards them. Andy had managed to give Lance the slip and now he was running for his life, eyes wide with terror. For a second Dempsey and Harry were confused by the sight of skinny Andy, but soon realised he was in desperate trouble.

Andy was feet away from the safety of the service bay and the detectives when a deafening BOOM! rang out. Dempsey instinctively fired blindly back in a futile attempt to give Andy cover.

Andy was hurled forward, his face a picture of surprise and fear, his body flung into Dempsey's. Dempsey caught him as he fell and dragged Andy's limp body with great effort backwards into the garage.

"Is he dead?" breathed Harry as she watched her partner struggle with Andy's dead weight.

Dempsey couldn't hold him any longer and was forced to let Andy slump to the ground. "He's dead." He replied flatly with no emotion."Bastards." He looked at his denim jacket with distaste; Andy's blood was smeared across the blue cotton. Harry couldn't bear to look at the blood, it wasn't because she was squeamish, it was the sight of Dempsey covered in it which she found upsetting.

Dempsey picked up on her distress and quickly shrugged off the jacket, throwing it to one side.

They didn't have any time to think what to do next as another gunshot ripped through the shutters, whizzing past their heads. They both flung themselves hard to the ground "Christ!" exclaimed Dempsey "Keep down!" he barked at Harry, although she had no intention of getting up.

Another shot splintered through the wooden side door, narrowly missing Harry and she shrieked in surprise.

"Get behind the tool box." Shouted Dempsey as a third bullet hit the shelf above their heads sending various tins clattering to the floor. They both crawled along the ground with their elbows to take shelter behind the huge metal toolbox. They ducked as a bullet ricocheted off the Vauxhall and pinged into the toolbox "Shit!" grimaced Dempsey keeping his head low as possible.

A fourth, a fifth, then sixth shot was fired into the garage, then it was constant gunfire, bullets flying in all directions around the concrete walls of the garage, ripping through metal, glass and wood.

Harry screamed as one of the tea mugs exploded inches from her face, one of the shards of pottery nicking her cheek, a bright red streak of blood quickly appeared.

Firing back was useless; there was no-one visible to fire at. "We're trapped!" yelled Dempsey over the constant, relentless crack of gunfire. "We're like fish in a barrel Harry!"

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand bag, dodging the bullets and shrapnel. She spoke rapidly into her radio "Charlie five to control? We need back up immediately...aaaaah! Like now!" she yelled as more tools, tins and debris were sent hurtling to the floor.

Spikings's voice boomed over the radio "Harry, back up on its way...hold tight girl."

"The door, got to get out!" Dempsey couldn't keep the adrenalin out of his voice; his heart was pounding in his chest. "Babe, when we reach the door, we gotta blast our way out."

Harry nodded "Okay." She checked her gun.

"Head for the pallets." He added, Dempsey knew they only had a slim chance of getting out alive, "Crawl to the door, then on my mark run for the palettes firing...yeah? You can do that?"

Harry was visibly trembling "Yes, I'll follow you."

Harry followed Dempsey to the side door, they snaked on their bellies until they reached the now splintered frame, all the time they were under fire.

Dempsey looked at Harry with a pained expression, their situation was desperate, there was no way they could fight this many assailants, he knew this. He swallowed hard "Y'know babe, life is hard..." he left his favourite phrase hanging in the air, never before had it been so true.

Harry gave him a weak smile and whispered with a hint of regret "I know...Dempsey...I just wanted to say..."

Dempsey placed a finger to her lips "Shhhh, not now." His finger lingered on her lower lip then gradually travelled to her chin to gently lift it up to face him.

She stared at him glassy wide-eyed fighting back the tears, had they left things too late? "Dempsey?" she whispered again her voice laced with fear.

Dempsey answered by placing his lips on hers and giving her a deep, tender kiss which bellied the situation. He pulled away slightly and brushed away the single tear which shone on her cheek. "You and me babe, it's just you and me."

Harry gave a small fatalistic, choked chuckle "Like Bonny and Clyde."

Dempsey smiled "Quick fire, like they do in the westerns, y'know?"

She nodded in understanding.

"Okay," he pulled her to her feet "Ready?"

"Yup, I'm ready."

"Go!"

He kicked open the door and before they knew it they were running into the daylight under a hail of bullets, returning fire as quickly as their weapons would allow. Adrenalin and fear spurred them on as they charged towards the pallets which were stacked in front of the barrels. The distance was short, but it felt like an age to reach the relative safety. With one last burst on energy they both launched themselves diving to the ground behind the stacked wood... they had made it.

The barrage of gunfire continued in its ferocity sending wood splintering all around them. They rapidly tried to reload their guns, if they could hold Bill, Lance and their cronies off long enough, then help would arrive to save them.

Lance was a lousy shot with a shotgun; he couldn't believe he had missed them, in frustration he fired a manic salvo at the pallets. He missed completely and hit the barrel tower behind Dempsey and Makepeace. The force of Lance's onslaught sent the barrels into freefall.

"Look out!" yelled Dempsey as he threw himself onto Harry. Using his body as shield to protect her, he braced himself for the inevitable crushing blows to hit his body.

The last thing Dempsey and Makepeace saw were sixty barrels of toxic chemicals avalanche on top of them, the world turned black and the yard fell into deathly silence.

* * *

**I thought it was time a killed a few people off lol. Oh dear, it doesn't look too good for our dynamic duo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :))**

* * *

Chapter 11

The last thing Dempsey and Makepeace saw were sixty barrels of toxic chemicals avalanche on top of them, the world turned black and the yard fell into deathly silence.

Lance and Bill stood stunned and muted with their mouths gaping at the barrel mountain. The world had ceased to turn, no sound could be heard and a thick gun smoke haze hung in the air like a cloak.

The silent stillness was broken by the wail of a siren, the pause button had been re-hit and the video tape like scene was jerked back into life.

Bill yelled "Its fuzz, we got to get out of here!"

Lance was a little slower to react; it took Bill urgently grabbing hold of his arm before his feet moved. Then they were running for the transit van. The single siren wail rapidly turned into a chorus as police vehicles screeched their way to the scene from all directions.

The gang had nowhere to run as several SI10 officers jumped out of cars and trained their weapons at the men. They froze raising their hands in the air in surrender. As Bill was being cuffed, he glimpsed a formidable figure come striding towards him through the fog. Spikings wore a deep scowl of determination; he was in no mood to play games. "Where are they?" he barked at Bill.

"Where's who?" he replied airily.

"Dempsey and Makepeace."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth irking Spikings "Oh, those two..." Bill turned his head in the direction of the barrels...Spikings followed his gaze. "Don't think they're much used to you now copper."

As the situation dawned on Spikings, his face became a picture of horror and a sickening feeling travelled through his body with a shudder. "You've got to be joking?" he muttered quietly.

He turned to Bill again and asked in an authoritive tone "What is in those barrels?"

Bill shrugged "Gawd knows, it's just a cocktail of industrial waste...I dint pass my chemistry 'O' level."

The cogs in Spiking's mind whirred as he quickly thought through the best course of action. "CHAS! FIRE BRIGADE...NOW!" he bellowed. Chas obeyed and swiftly got onto the radio "We need lifting equipment and the whole site needs to be sealed off...pronto!

"On their way Guv." Chas called back.

Spikings left Bill with one of his men and wandered over to the barrel mountain. He stood surveying the mess brushing his hair back to front with his hand "Bloody hell...what a mess, what a bloody mess." He never envisaged that Bill's mystery delivery would be anything like on this scale. The Guv shuddered again as the thought of his two best officers buried at the bottom of the heap churned his stomach. Even if they survived the fall of the jagged metal, the unknown nature of the chemicals left them vulnerable and their lives hung precariously in the balance. Spikings knew it was now a race against time.

"Guv?" Chas broke Spikings's reverie "The fire Chief has just arrived, shall I send him over?"

"Tell him to get his arse over here as soon as.." he turned to his right hand man and added in a desperate tone "...They don't have much time."

Chas swallowed hard, he was trying not think about his friends lying injured..or worse dead. He scuttled off of find the chief.

"Superintendant? I hear we have a potentially volatile situation." The fire chief shook Spikings's hand firmly and professionally.

"Chemicals." stated Spikings flatly.

"Do we know what?"

"Cocktail apparently, I was hoping you would have some insight."

The fire officer shook his head "Could be anything, there seems to be a lot of this going on lately. Companies don't want to pay for correct disposal, so they just dump it wherever they can."

"At the moment it is dumped on top of my detectives. Have you brought your lifting equipment?"

The fireman shook his head again. "We can't issue equipment in situations like these...cut backs you see, it costs money to deploy equipment. In any case we can't do anything until the area has been sealed off, the local residents have been evacuated and the health and safety officer has done his risk assessment."

Spikings shot the officer a hard glare "You telling me you won't deploy your men and equipment until some berk in a suit with a tick box sheet says so?"

"That's the size of it..." Spikings stared at the man aghast as he continued to speak "Health and safety."

"Bugger health and safety.." Spikings barked "Look here, I have two officers in danger.."

The fire officer cut him off "Sir, I don't think you understand, my duty of care is to the general public... not your officers, we cannot risk an explosion in a residential area."

Spikings's eyes shone with burning anger, he growled "Oh I understand alright, bloody Whitehall pen-pushers wasting money on useless dic-tats and fancy forms when they should be funding more people on the ground. My officers risk their lives on a daily basis to keep the public safe, and what do they get in return...bugger all...they're expendable...no-one high and mighty gives a shit about them." Spikings moved menacingly closer to the fire chief "If Dempsey and Makepeace don't make it out alive...rest assured I will create merry hell...you haven't seen anything yet."

The fire chief was left in no doubt that the gruff head of SI10 meant single every word.

* * *

As the third fire engine whizzed past Gene and Alex in the car they both swivelled their heads to look "What the bloody 'ell?" exclaimed Gene. They were on their way home via the station when they noticed a number of Police cars and emergency vehicles streak past, sirens blazing, in a tearing hurry.

"Got to be something big." replied Alex "a bomb perhaps?"

The radio crackled into life "_Calling all units, calling all units! Incident at Jimmy's cars Jessop lane, all units in the vicinity to attend...this is a code 11, I repeat a code 11!" _

Gene and Alex stared at each other "Code 11?"

Code 11 was the emergency call sign for police units requesting back up from others. It meant only one thing, there was an incident on a massive scale where a single police unit couldn't cope and was in danger.

"Someone's up shit street. " muttered Gene as he hand-braked turned his new Quattro in the middle of the road to join the convoy.

"Hah, welcome home Gene and Alex...welcome home." Alex sighed.

As they tried to get close to Jessop lane they were greeted by hoards of uniformed police who had taped off the area. One of the officers waved Gene down, he wound down the window and the Guv flashed his warrant card "CID" he barked. "What's happening?"

"Dunno Sir, there was a shoot out...that's bout all I know."

Alex leaned forward "Who actioned the code 11?"

"SI10 Ma'am."

A worried look passed between Gene and Alex, SI10 very rarely, if ever, requested code 11 back up preferring to keep their cases in house. One thing they knew for certain, if it involved SI10, Dempsey and Harry would be at the centre of it, how close they were Gene and Alex were soon to find out.

Gene screeched the car to a halt and leapt out, Alex quickly following. The car lot was in chaos, police officers and fire officers milled around as evidence was collected and areas were sealed off awaiting closer inspection. If there had been a shoot out, it had long since ended and another drama had taken its place. Gene and Alex instantly felt the panic in the air, the normally cool, calm and collected SI10 officers looked like headless chickens, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

"Gene," Alex whispered drawing his attention to ambulance crews wheeling out two bodies trussed up in body bags.

"It won't be them." He tried to reassure her, he could read her thoughts because he was having the same ones, he hoped to God the bodies weren't their friends.

"Harry's car is here..." she stressed

"I know, I know...there's Spikings, we'll ask him...I'm sure they're fine.

Spikings clocked Gene "Hunt! Thank God!"

"Sir, " Gene greeted him "What's occurring then?"

Spikings filled Gene and Alex in on the whole episode and then he came to the hard bit. "They're under that lot." He waved a paw in the direction of the barrels "And the bloody fire brigade won't do a bloody thing until they have clearance."

Alex was distressed, she couldn't begin to image what had happened to Harry and Dempsey under the mountain "Why on earth not?...they...they could be suffocating in there." She stammered.

"Health and safety. " spat Spikings "Apparently the public come first."

"Bugger health safety!" exclaimed Gene in annoyance "Useless tossers."

"Gene, we can't let them just..." Alex couldn't finish her sentence, she looked at Gene imploringly "We've got to do something."

"Right!" Gene clapped his hands together in decision "If the ruddy fire service won't get them out then we will, Sir?" he looked to Spikings for approval.

Spikings considered for a moment, he didn't like throwing the rule book out, but this was a life and death situation. "Call your team, Hunt... many hands make light work."

* * *

"So, how are we getting along with this inquest...who's my wife screwing?"

Robert Makepeace was ever blunt and to the point with Thomas. He wanted results and quickly. He sat lounged back in his leather chair playing with a metal puzzle.

Thomas replied just as bluntly. He found his boss's choice of words distasteful. "She doesn't have a boyfriend according to her friends and there's nothing in the society columns."

"So she has a mystery man...very intriguing." He stroked his chin as he spoke " You must have some idea...come on Thomas make an educated guess."

Thomas was finding Robert's relentless questions uncomfortable. Yes, he had listened to all the tapes and was convinced that Dempsey was Harry's love interest, but whether they were having a proper relationship was still open for debate...not that Thomas wanted to have that particular debate with Robert. He didn't see how opening up a potential can of worms would benefit anyone and it was unprofessional. Dragging someone's personal life into the spotlight was what tabloid newspapers did, not top notch lawyers.

"I'm waiting." Robert fixed Thomas with an expectant glare.

Thomas chose his words carefully. "There is a hint...but only a hint."

"Go on, which dirty dog has had his mits on her?"

"As I say.." Thomas grounded "There is only a hint of a relationship and not for definite, but she is close to her partner Dempsey...that's all I could find."

"HA!" Robert laughed triumphantly "Well I never, she _has s_unk into the gutter with that thuggish Yank. I never knew she liked it rough and ready."

"Sir it is merely a suggestion." Thomas warned.

"Priceless!" he exclaimed completely ignoring Thomas's comments, " This will bury her career had her social standing forever...she's finished...ha, what a trollop."

Thomas gawped at his boss in gobsmacked surprise, _this_ was a vendetta. He knew Robert could be callous, he'd seen many a witness in the box reduced to quivering wrecks and he had certainly ruined quite a few careers along the way, but to do this to his wife whose only crimes had to been to dump him because of his infidelity and fall in love with an American...it was sick. Thomas felt his blood boil; the more he learnt about Robert Makepeace the less he liked him.

"Robert! We don't have any evidence of them being a couple...and as far as I am aware it is not a crime for police officers to be one."

Robert cocked his head and studied his protégé with wry amusement, "Oh Thomas," the patronising tone rang out "You really have a great deal to learn. You go out and find me evidence asap."

"and what happens if I don't?" challenged the younger man.

"You might be joining the dole queue...just remember who got you this position... I could so easily arrange for someone to take your place."

Thomas felt his fingers curl into a ball, he had been a loyal, hardworking servant of Robert, he didn't deserve to be spoken to like this.

"Off you go then!" Robert dismissed.

Thomas scowled and headed for the door.

"Oh and just a word warning..." Robert called after him.

Thomas stopped just as his hand touched the door knob and turned to face his boss.

"Pipa will be joining us soon; George is going to give her the filing to do...keep her occupied. She is not to learn anything of this inquest...do you hear me? If I find out a dicky bird has filled her in on the details...well, God help them."

Thomas didn't reply, he had had enough threats for one day. He flung open the door and marched out seething with anger.

* * *

"Chief Superintendant!" The fire chief hurried to catch up with Spikings, "You can't do this without written authority!" he blustered.

"Watch me!" the Guv challenged.

"This is madness, you're putting officers from two divisions at risk, not to mention the public!" he squeaked.

"These officers aren't scared of a few barrels of gunk, they're scared of losing their colleagues...we stand together." Spikings was defiant "You've evacuated the residents, set up road blocks...now it's down to me and Hunt. I suggest you stay out of our way."

The fire officer bridled, he wasn't used to being bossed around by hard-nosed Policeman and as he caught a glimpse of Gene briefing his team, he added the DCI to that list also. He couldn't win; he had been well and truly ganged up against. "I won't be held responsible for this insanity."

"Get out of my way," Spikings all but shouldered the stunned Fireman aside.

"Well, at least wait for some protective clothing to arrive..." he called after him.

"No time!" he gruffed back with a 'let it be' wave of an arm, stomping off towards his detectives.

* * *

Gene stood before his team "We are going to form a chain with Spikings's men, I need two volunteers to be at the front at the sharp end.."

"I'll do it." offered Leroy without question.

"An' me Guv." Ray raised his hand.

"Good men, Alex, Shaz you two will be at the end of the line so you can roll the barrels to safety, Chris you help in the middle with the SI10 lot..got it?"

"Yes Guv!" they all chorused apart from Alex.

"Mush!" Gene gave the order with a single hand swoop. Ray, Chris , Shaz and Leroy sprang into action joining their fellow SI10 colleagues. They wasted no time organising themselves into a chain with Spikings's men...the clock was ticking.

Alex hung back in indecision. She was desperate to help, but she was being held back by a nagging thought.

"Bolls?" Gene questioned his dithering DI as she shuffled from on foot to the other. "Come on Bolls, we can't 'ang about, get stuck in. What's up with yer?"

"I...I...er.." she stammered unsure how to put into words what she was feeling.

"Scared of getting your hands dirty or breaking a nail are we?" Gene was finding her hesitance both puzzling and irritating.

"No, it's not that...it's...I can't." She tried to explain.

"Eh? What do yer mean you can't...get a shifty on. That's an order." Alex could sense the anger building in his voice, "Don't you want to 'elp rescue your friend?"

"Gene, please..." she pleaded with a wobble in her voice "I can't go near those chemicals, let alone lift anything heavy."

Gene couldn't understand "Alex!" he growled a warning "Get your pert little arse over there and help your teammates, you keep on telling me how women can do just same as men...Shaz isn't complaining so you'd better having a bloody good reason..."

Alex recognised the signs of a volcano starting to bubble under Gene's facade.

She lowered her voice so only he could hear her as she came clean "I'm pregnant." She braced herself, Gene looked like he had just been punched in the stomach then the volcano erupted.

"YOUR WHAT?!

"I was going to tell you..."

"When were you going to tell me...eh? When you looked like an over-stuffed mattress?"

"Gene...please, I was going to tell you tonight when we got home and were snuggled up on the sofa...just you and me..." she implored, searching for any hint of joy in his icy blue eyes.

"You picked a fine time Alex.." he growled, his anger still rising.

She stammered "I...I'm sorry, I had no choice.."

"Go wait in the car." He dismissed her.

"I will not..."

He cut her off brusquely "You're no bloody good to me stood there woman are ye?"

"I want to help, but I ..."

"Well, go brew the tea then...surely you can lift the kettle, not too hard is it?" he sneered sarcastically "...and don't forget the biccies." With that he marched off to join the others leaving Alex feeling dejected and utterly useless.

She felt the tears threaten, but she sniffed them back determined she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. She hadn't wanted to tell him like this, but she had been left with no choice, there was no way she could help with the barrels..it was far too risky. Maybe she should have told him when she found out herself on Jersey, but she wasn't sure how Gene would react, they had only been married five minutes after all. Now it had been revealed in the worst possible moment. _'Pull yourself together Alex' _she told herself wiping away a tear with her sleeve_ 'He'll calm down once he's had a chance to think about it.'_ She tried to convince herself.

As she slunk off in the direction of the car showroom she watched her colleagues desperately trying to shift the barrels as quickly and as gently as possible. Ray and Leroy on the front line balanced precariously on top of the mountain, shirt sleeves rolled up, working together manoeuvring drum after drum from the pile and handing them down to Gene and Chas. The task was painstakingly slow, one false move and there could be more injured.

Alex feared for her baby's father, her colleagues and her friends, if the chemicals were volatile she could lose all of them in one go...

The fireman watched on from a safe distance as had been ordered, frustration rippled amongst the ranks as they powerless to help. The police officers, to their minds, were crazy for tackling such a dangerous situation without any safety equipment, but if it been one of theirs buried, they had to admit, they would be tempted to do the same. They may be crazy, but their bravery had earned the respect of the other emergency services.

* * *

**I think you all guessed that one...very obvious lol.**

**Just a note about health and safety before anyone picks it out. The 80s saw the start of the health & safety madness although ordinary people didn't notice it, it was creeping it's way into the likes of Police and Fire service. When questioned by my mum, I googled it and found that in 1984 a EU directive came in which covered the storage, disposal, labelling and handling of dangerous substances! How about that then? lolol D&M have just become victims of one of the first EU directives.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here is something a little different hope you like it. the song I've used here is Lana Del Rey's 'Born to Die' This song has fantastic lyrics...apart from the title lol, but you can ignore that line. just think it fits D&M well...what do you think?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Dempsey groaned as he slowly came too, his head buzzed with an incessant noise like a poorly tuned radio. He reached behind and massaged his painful neck, stretching and rocking his head back and forth attempting to bring his battered muscles to life again. He then reached up to his pounding head, wincing as his fingers felt a trail of semi dried blood oozing from a cut on his temple. He tried to move more, but realised he was in a tight confined space restricting his movement...then he remembered where he was...he was buried...alive! Well, he was damn sure heaven didn't feel like this...or smell like this. There it was again, the acrid chemical stench which filled his nostrils and burned at the back of his throat.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Dempsey held still and tuned his hearing to the sound _Drip, drip, drip. _"Sheesh!" he muttered as he realised one of the barrels was leaking its toxic cargo. Dempsey couldn't decide what was worse, being shot to death, getting crushed or being slowly gassed. _Drip, drip, drip._

He was amazed to find he had woken up still alive, surely sixty barrels of steel equalled curtains? In the pitch black he felt around his surroundings. His fingers found wood and lots of it. It was the pallets which had saved him, creating a wooden box and forming a barrier between him and the metal. He trailed his hands beneath him and felt something soft and warm...Harry!

Dempsey recalled flinging himself on top of her seconds before the avalanche_ 'Shit!'_ he quickly tried to shift his body to the side, conscious that his weight would be adding to the crush on hers.

"Harry?" there was no response "Harry, speak to me." He grabbed a part of her body, which, he wasn't too sure and gently shook it "Harry!"

"Oooohhhff!" he was relieved to hear her whimper.

"You okay?" he breathed.

"Uurrrgh! How long have I been out?" She murmured, rubbing her aching head.

Dempsey couldn't keep the sense of relief out of his voice "I dunno, night, day...who knows? We're alive that's the main thing."

"I've got an awful headache."

"Can you move?"

"Ahh!" she tried squirming on her back "Not really, I think your hip is digging into me." She fumbled around in the dark searching for the offending article, her fingertips brushed against his belt.

"Sorry, honey, ain't much room. You wriggle thattaway sos I can shift this way."

Harry wriggled sideways so that Dempsey could shuffle onto his side "That got it?"

"Better." She agreed "We do choose some peculiar places to get up close and personal." She joked with a smile, commenting on the proximity of their bodies. She was lead on her back with Dempsey now propped on his side lengthways to her body, his waist pressed into her hip bone.

"We sure do." She could hear the smirk in his voice "I preferred the first choice of venue."

Harry gave a small, wry 'hurumph' as she thought back to that night in the potting shed. The episode still firmly etched on her memory, she doubted she would ever forget it. "Dempsey..." she began "I didn't want it to happen like that." She ventured unsure of his response.

He sighed hard, he knew that the subject would come up eventually "Me neither. You gotta believe me Harry." He pleaded "I didn't want it happen like that, I didn't plan to do that to you. Not there, not then. It just kinda...y'know, thunder storms gets the blood racing..."

"I know," She sighed "spur of the moment, spontaneous craziness. I don't make a habit of it just to be clear."

"I just didn't want you thinking...well y'know...you already have a low opinion of me..." he took in sharp breath "I didn't want you thinking that's how I operate..all I wanted was a kiss and a squeeze."

Harry was stunned; did she really give him that impression? "James, I don't have a low opinion of you! Quite the reverse...you have proved me wrong in so many ways...I may have thought that of you to begin with...but not now..."

"Yeah right.." he scoffed.

" It's true!" she grounded " You're just different, and it's taken me this long to realise...the Monica thing, well was .."

"Don't mention _that _crazy broad!" he snapped " Is this how it's gonna be, huh?...you keeping on bringing her up each time we ..."

"No, certainly not!" she tried to make him underdstand "What I was about to say, that was out of character..a mistake, a daft mistake."

"Damn right! I have needs Harry...needs and she seemed to fit the bill alright, in a stoopid bar in a stoopid Spanish town...I am human."

"I...I know you are." She could hear the hurt in his voice and she was desperately trying to back pedal "This is exactly what I'm trying to say.."

"See, ya do have a low opinion of me. You think I enjoy going to bars on my own on Friday and Saturday nights, looking for chicks to take home for a one nighter? Boy, you don't know me babe."

"I know you better than you think."

"Yeah, yeah, course ya do." He huffed "has it ever occurred to you why I'm knocking on the door of forty and still single?...nah y'don't cos that's the way you think I like it..sleeping alone night after night, no-one to talk to, no-one to share my day with."

"I...I.." she stammered in surprise "I thought you liked being a bachelor and playing the field?"

"There ya go, you don't know jack.' He laughed mirthlessly "James Dempsey. Romeo, God's gift to women, he's got them falling at his feet, women who just want to sleep with him and don't give a damn if he's had rough day...cos believe me babe...they ain't interested. I have feelings too y'know, you're not the only one who's been hurt, sweetheart..." he stopped short fearing he was saying too much.

"Go on." Harry softly encouraged. Dempsey rarely, if ever, had opened up to her.

"It's old news." He dismissed.

"It's news to me."

She felt the need to comfort him, but held back sensing it would break his flow.

"Was it Simone?" she ventured carefully.

"Nah," he shook his head "She loved me...when she was sober at least and not yelling abuse at me."

Harry felt her heart constrict for him, he had been hurt as much as she had. She could also understand where he was coming from on the unsuitable partner front.

Dempsey felt Harry deserved some sort of explanation "It was a long time ago. I came home early from a night shift to find my girl all cosy in my bed with a local hood...didn't know whether to kill him or arrest him."

Harry grinned in the dark, she somehow found the idea of Dempsey being indecisive as to whether he should have a domestic punch up or do his police duty funny.

"What did you do?" she chuckled

Dempsey also saw the funny side "I beat the crap outta him then arrested him for obstructing a police officer." They sniggered together.

Harry became serious again "I do understand about people only wanting to sleep with you. That's all I seem to get... men only wanting me for my money or to take me to bed. Robert was no different; all I wanted from him was love and affection."

"Didn't he love ya once? Not even a little bit?" Dempsey was genuinely interested, it baffled him how Harry got together with Robert in the first place.

She sighed at the memories "In the beginning he said all the right words in the right places, showered me with expensive gifts, bought me flowers, chocolates and jetted me off to exciting places. Completely swept me off my feet, but it was all an act, a show so that he could have me as trophy on his arm. As soon as that wedding ring went on my finger he seemed to change...not that I noticed at the time. When I look back it all makes sense, I really don't know how I fell for it, guess I was too focused on my career."

"I promise you honey.." Dempsey spoke with mock seriousness "You ain't gonna get any of that from me."

"What the trophy wife bit?"

"Nah, the expensive gifts and the jet-set lifestyle...I ain't got no money." He grinned " The best I can offer ya is a trip to New York cattle class and some run down digs in Brooklyn..the Ritz it ain't. You'd raise the value of the real estate just by being on the street." Dempsey suddenly felt the need to put his arm around her. He snuggled closer and with effort in the confined space placed his arm around her neck. She accepted his invitation and wriggled to give him the room to slip his arm around her body.

Dempsey said with sincerity "I would never do to you what that lowlife prince charmless did. If you were my girl, I would hold on tight and never let go."

Harry felt her heart fill with enormous warmth and simply smiled "His loss is your gain."

Dempsey replayed her words in his head , did she mean it? Had Harry just told him she was his? He didn't dare ask.

They both fell into thoughtful silence, holding each other in the darkness; Harry noticed the sound _'Drip, drip, drip ,drip ,drip' _"Er, that's not what I think it is...is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Fraid so, one of bullets must have pierced one of the barrels. It's getting worse an all." He replied with a sense of foreboding. He could taste the chemicals in his mouth and the air had become much thicker making it harder to breathe.

'_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip'_ The sound of the leaking barrel seemed to echo around the little pocket of space...then a second drip could be clearly heard bouncing off a neighbouring drum_ 'Ping, ping, ping.'_

Dempsey and Harry knew exactly what was happening, they could smell it, the chemicals were reacting with the air, eating up the oxygen and turning it into gas...they were running out of time.

Harry said in a wobbly voice "James, we are going to make it out...aren't we?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I dunno, it don't look good." He gripped her shoulders tighter in response.

_Play:_

'_Faith don't fail me now,_

_Take me to the finish line,_

_All my heart it breaks, every step that I take,_

_But I'm hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that your mine.'_

Harry reached up and placed her hand on his chest smoothing the contours of his shirt, thinking about all that they had been through the past six months. It had been a rollercoaster and now that rollercoaster had ground to a halt, had they reached the end of the line? Dempsey, also, couldn't help but think how things could have been very different if he hadn't ended up coming to London. Coltrane hadn't managed to finish him off..yet..but a pile of barrels in a London car lot could twist fate cruelly.

'_Walking through the city streets,_

_I its by mistake or design,_

_I feel so alone on a Friday night,_

_Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine,_

_It's like I told you honey.'_

Harry smiled ruefully to herself, their situation was hopeless, they couldn't help themselves and were at the mercy of the emergency services. And here she was with the one person she wanted to be with. He could be loud, rude and offensive, but also kind, thoughtful and loyal. He made her laugh, he made her cry, but above all he stirred feelings within her which no man had ever done. She prayed help was out there and they would be rescued in time.

'_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime'_

She reached up blindly in the clawing darkness, fumbling her way up his body until she reached the dark curls on the back of his neck; she paused briefly to twirl the soft hair between her fingers. She loved the feel of his hair.

'_Drip, drip, drip, plink, drip'_

'_Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words, this is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die'_

The pocket of air was rapidly filling with fumes and Harry felt her chest becoming tight with lack of oxygen. It was now or never to show him want he meant to her. With effort she raised her head upwards towards him and gently with her hand at the back of his head guided him down towards her. Their lips met and she kissed him tenderly, gently, softly.

'_Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Trying to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers honey'_

Dempsey responded, he felt it too, they were unlikely to make it out alive...this was a kiss goodbye. He deepened the kiss and soon it was passionate, his hand roaming to the back of her head pulling her closer to him...not letting go. He wanted her, boy he needed her.

'_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime' _

Outside in the yard was frenzied hive of activity as the long awaited lifting equipment arrived and the fire crews burst into action. The two police teams had made steady progress and had shifted the majority of the barrels. The work was labour intensive, dirty and the stench clawed at the back of everyone's throat. Leroy and Ray were covered in dirt and sweat in the heat of the sultry July evening as they relentlessly lifted each barrel in turn to their colleagues. The barrels then travelled down the line through both sets of officers Gene, Dave, Watson, Fry, Chris, Spikings and finally to Shaz. They were relieved to see the fire officers appear with the hoists.

Shaz was exhausted, she had diligently rolled the heavy, awkward barrels to end of the car lot uncomplaining, Spikings constantly checked that she could cope. Gene, filthy and covered in grime, kept the momentum up by chivying the officers along.

Alex busied herself making tea and sandwiches, making sure the workers were well fed and watered. It had been a long day so far and it was showing no signs of ending soon. Although feeling left out of the main action, she didn't complain about her simple task, it was vital to keep the officers' energy levels up and what else could she do? Occasionally she poked her head out of the showroom door to see the teams progress. _'Please be okay.' _ She prayed, she couldn't begin to imagine what it was like for Harry and Dempsey buried under the mountain.

_Soon_ the fire officers were working alongside them, not daring to tell their police colleagues to step aside, they were far too determined to see the task through. The daylight was starting to fade as they grafted into the summer's night.

'_Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die'_

Dempsey and Harry were struggling to breath, but were determined to keep their clinch as long as possible. Eventually and reluctantly Harry had to break the kiss, her breath was coming in short rapsy gasps as she fought to get air into her lungs. The fumes were making her light headed, her mind becoming a haze. She clung on tight to Dempsey _'Never let go.'_

Dempsey too was gasping for breath; he fought the fumes coughing and spluttering, desperate to hang on, It couldn't end like this. "Hold on babe." Harry was wheezing non-stop now, the fumes having taken over her entire body, she couldn't get enough air. The sensation was filling her with fear and hopelessness.

'_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime__'_

She was losing her battle to stay conscious. She couldn't think clearly, a fog had descended behind her eyes, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed and Dempsey felt her go limp in his arms, all tension had left her body.

'_Come on take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane...  
Choose your last words,  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I  
We were born to die._

"Harry, hang on." Dempsey pleaded through gasps, but he was losing his battle also. He tried to keep the fume filled haze from invading his brain, but it was no good. The toxins had gripped his body like they had Harry's. He clung ever tighter to her; he couldn't lose her, not now he knew she was his and only his... His precious Harry. He wanted so much for them; a new start as a couple and now it was going to end like this. A coughing fit ripped through him, he had to fight although he was losing lucidity, he had to hang on, but as the chemicals got the better of him, he too closed his eyes and succumbed to unconsciousness.

Outside the sun dipped below the horizon as finally the rescue team had reached the bottom layer of the debris. It spurred them on to re-double their efforts.

* * *

**Not sure what you all will think of that..but I hope it was ok? please R&R**

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**2nd chapter uploaded this weekend...apparently I couldn't leave D&M buried much longer.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"THEY'RE HERE! WE'VE GOT THEM GUV!" It was Ray shouting triumphantly from the top of the pallet tower as the last barrel was hoisted away. He could see Dempsey and Makepeace through the slits in the pallets.

"They're not movin'" blustered Leroy as he too peered through the cracks. "Brother they're not movin'" he said quietly to Ray.

"Best get 'em out quick as." Ray with new found energy started grabbling at the pallets, tossing them down to Chas.

"Are they still alive?" yelled a worried Chas.

"We can't see." Leroy shouted back, he then hollered down into the hole. "Dempsey? Can ya hear me Bro? Dempsey buddy?" No reply came.

"Get this lot shifted! Chop, chop!" Gene encouraged with fervour. He then climbed up the stacked wood to see for himself. "Dempsey? Harry? Can ye hear us?" They were worryingly quiet. "Christ," Gene covered his nose with his sleeve as the fumes hit his nostrils and throat. "They don't look injured." He commented "So I guess the fumes have got to 'em."

Gene frantically sprang into action to help Ray and Leroy with the last remaining pallets blocking them. Once they had moved enough, Leroy quickly jumped into the hole. "Dempsey, come on wake up." Leroy shook him to try and stir him "Harry?" he did the same to her, but still no response from either of them.

"Can we get both of 'em out?" Gene called down to Leroy.

Leroy assessed the situation and replied "We can get Dempsey, but Harry's legs are trapped." Leroy scanned the tight space trying to decide on the best course of action, as he did so he noticed that Dempsey and Harry were curled up together like two lovers who were peacefully asleep. He smiled as he realised that they were lying with their arms around each other, "Don't worry yoos two lovebirds, we're gonna get ya out." He whispered. "Dempsey first!" he shouted up to Gene and Ray.

"Hunt! What's happening?" Spikings , who had been at the other end of the line helping Shaz , was now stood at the foot of heap looking very anxious and agitated.

"Sir, we're getting Dempsey out first...Harry's trapped. Get the ambulance crew to stand by; he's going to need oxygen."

Leroy gently untangled Dempsey from Harry, careful not cause any more injuries "Sorry honey, I need to take him, then I'll come back for you...come on brother time to get ya outta here. Ready?" he shouted up to Gene and Ray."

Gene and Ray crouched down and reached into the hole. With effort, in the confined space, Leroy managed to pitch Dempsey up under his arms and drag him to a semi-standing position. Gene and Ray then grabbed hold of him and with one enormous effort they hoisted his dead weight to the makeshift pallet platform.

Leroy started to climb out of the hole, Gene was quick to stop him "Where are you going? Stay with her." He ordered.

"Oh no Chief, I'm going with him." He challenged. He felt it was his duty to go with his NYPD colleague.

"Oh no ye not, you're staying put with Harry. I'm taking 'im, least I can do, he saved my bacon I'm returning the favour." Gene was defiant; he felt he owed it to Dempsey to make sure he made to hospital as soon as possible. "You'll be doing him a favour by making sure she's alright."

Gene with Ray's help, pitched Dempsey onto his back fireman lift style "Christ, you're a heavy bastard." He grimaced as he staggered away from the rubble, once clear he dropped him to the ground less than elegantly. Dempsey hit the ground with thud; the force of the action was enough to get some much needed fresh air into Dempsey's lungs. He suddenly sprang back into life with a rasping, choking coughing fit.

He couldn't speak through the force of the wheezing, he was soon on all fours hacking away.

"Welcome back my Yanky friend." Gene greeted him with a wide relieved smile, "Ye do get yerself into some scrapes don't ye?

Dempsey, still coughing on his hands and knees, managed a sort of wave at Gene, the Guv couldn't tell if he was agreeing with him or telling him to piss off! Either way, Gene was relieved to see him alive.

"Harry?" Dempsey forced the words out through gasps "Gotta *wheeze* get *splutter* Harry...out!"

"Leroy's on the case, don't ye worry, need to get you to hospital, God knows what crap you've inhaled, surprised you're not as high as a tart's skirt in lift. Would it 'elp if I thumped ye on ye back?" Gene offered as he watched Dempsey continue to cough like a good 'un.

"Just get Harry out." He gasped, the coughing starting to recede "will ya chief?"

Gene could see the fear in his eyes, Dempsey was scared for her. Gene gently patted him on the shoulder for reassurance, "I promise, mate, we'll get her out in one piece. We can't have Dempsey without Makepeace can we?"

"You have no idea how true that is."

"I think I can guess." Gene smiled warmly at him.

At that moment the ambulance crew appeared with oxygen and quickly went to Dempsey's aid. Gene left them to it and set his sights on getting Harry to safety.

Alex raced out when she heard a cheer and a ripple of applause. She emerged from the showroom to see Leroy carrying Harry in his arms. She charged over to him "Is she alright?" she asked breathlessly.

"She's breathing...not great, but she's breathing."

"Harry, can you talk?" Alex was distraught to see her friend limp and lifeless, her skin pallid, her lips blue , she grasped Harry's hand and squeezed. She hurried with Leroy over to the ambulance, "Tell Gene and Spikings I'm going with her...er is Dempsey okay? She'll want to know when she comes round."

"Yeah, he's fine...well, he will be when he stops choking his guts up. They've breathed in some real nasty crap."

As he handed Harry over to the Ambulance crew, Alex noticed a bright red wound on Leroy's hand "What's that? looks nasty."

"It's nuthin'."

"Leroy? Is it a burn?"

"Maybe."

Alex grabbed hold of his arm "Let me look at that." Leroy begrudgingly let her take his arm "It is a burn!" she exclaimed "Right, you're going to hospital too." She ordered.

"Nahhh! It'll be fine in the mornin'"

"Leroy!" she warned "That's a chemical burn, it needs to be looked at. "Can't have you going sceptic on us." Alex climbed into the ambulance and called after him "Get it sorted!"

"Yess Mam!" Leroy gave her a mock salute with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Daddy, is that you?" Maddy heard the key in the front door and the door slam shut.

"Only me." Dr Max Andrews replied dumping his brief case in the hallway and shrugging off his jacket , "Sorry I'm late sweetheart, seems half the roads in London are closed off, had to go the scenic route to get home." He wandered into the lounge to be greeted by his daughter, "God alone knows what's happened...sirens everywhere...anyway how was your day?"

"Oh, y'know much the same, flapping students because they've forgotten their pencil cases, flapping because they've forgotten everything I've taught them the past two years...all the usual exam drama."

"Have you left me any dinner?" Dr Andrews held his rumbling stomach.

"Of course, pork chops and mash...it's in the oven."

Dr Andrews drifted into the kitchen in search of his meal, Maddy called after him "It was on the news, the incident, chemical leak, they had to evacuate five streets apparently...oh I've opened a bottle as well...on the side."

Dr Andrews emerged from the kitchen, plate in one hand, glass of wine in the other. "Chemical leak eh? In a residential area?"

"Stored at a local car dealership." replied Maddy.

"Whatever next? Nuclear weapons stashed in an old dear's cellar in Stepney?...the mind boggles." He sat down in his favourite armchair and tucked into his dinner.

Maddy watched her father devour his meal hungrily "Didn't you have time to eat again?" she tutted "You really must find the time."

"My lunch hour was taken up for me, I had that blithering idiot on the phone again."

"Who Robert?" Maddy grinned.

"No, the other one...Lyons, prattling on about who Harriet's boyfriend is and how I should look into it as it may have a bearing on the inquest...as if that makes one hapeth of a difference. Honestly, as if the public cares, the crown certainly doesn't." He took a sip of wine. "Rather good that."

Maddy smiled thinking back to her and Leroy's conversation "Ha, so there may be some truth in it, good on Harry, she deserves to have some happiness."

Dr Andrews cocked his head and asked with conspiracy "Do you know something I don't?"

"Just something Leroy said last night."

"Leroy? Who's Leroy?"

Maddy gave a slight blush at the mere mention of his name "Lt Leroy Banks of the New York Police Department, currently on secondment to Fenchurch East CID."

"Oh yes" he teased "Wining and dining American policeman now are we and on first name terms? My, you have been a busy bee."

"Daddy," her cheeks flushed even redder "He's just helping me with my inquiries."

"Shouldn't that be the other way round? You the teacher, he the detective? What did detective Leroy say then?"

"Well, everyone seems to think, not think er assume, that maybe Dempsey is Harry's boyfriend."

"Really!" Dr Andrews exclaimed in surprise "So that's what the conversation was about, if true it would be an absolute gift to Robert."

"Gosh, he wouldn't would he...use it against them?"

"He can, and he will. He will state at the inquest that their relationship would have impaired their ability to do their jobs...he could also invent some cock and bull story that Harry killed Monica out of jealousy...or something to that effect. You see? Robert must be laughing his socks off..." Dr Andrews thought for a couple of seconds "Although idiot boy Lyons didn't sound like he was laughing on the phone."

"Don't think I'd be laughing if I worked for Robert...in fact I would have probably slit my own throat by now if I was Thomas."

"So, come on tell me, what did you find out, other than the fact Dempsey has good taste in women?"

Maddy narrowed her eyes playfully at her father "You always did have a soft spot for Harry."

"The first time I saw her was at your Aunt's garden party, she was so demure, sweet and innocent. So sad she ended up with that louse. Anyway, your date with your Yanky detective?"

"It was not a date!" Maddy protested.

"Really? Then why have you gone red?" he accused.

"I..I haven't...it's the wine!" she blurted.

"Mmm, I fear the lady doth protest too much...the lady has had her hair done!"

"I didn't think you would notice."

"My dear, I may be an ageing fool of a man, but even I can tell that your hair was dead straight this morning and now it is curly." He smirked warmly at her.

"Darn, busted." She clicked her fingers "nothing get's past you Daddy. Seriously, Leroy and I have started to trawl through the old papers; he's keen to stop Robert just as we are. He is convinced that Robert has a few skeletons in the cupboard...he thinks it's all motivated by greed."

"He's right on all counts; I could have told you that."

"But we need evidence Daddy, we can't just accuse him without evidence...and then there's your little hiccup, we have to find a way of sorting Robert without you being put in the frame as well."

"Did you tell Leroy about my 'hiccup' as you call it?" He looked concerned.

"No, course not, he doesn't know you're my father."

"Can you trust him?"

"I think so...I have to trust someone."

Dr Andrews nodded sagely "I trust your judgement, but go careful, won't you? When are you meeting him next?"

"I was supposed to see him tonight, hence the hairdo." She blushed coyly again "but, he called to say he had to go out to an incident...at a car lot." Maddy suddenly realised what she had just said and became anxious "Oh lord...Daddy...do you think he's okay?"

* * *

"All done?" Alex asked Leroy brightly as she waited in a side room at the hospital.

"Yeah, it's not so bad; they cleaned it up put a dressing on it and gave me a tetanus shot up the backside." He held his bandaged hand up for Alex to see. "It's cool; it's not my trigger hand."

"Oh praise be to God almighty, Lt Banks can still fire his gun...his trigger finger still works!" Gene sarcastically threw his hands in the air like a preacher.

Leroy leaned into Alex and whispered "Is he okay? He's acting kinda weird."

Alex smiled and whispered back "Yes, the Guv is in a weird mood, don't worry about it."

"Is it something I said?"

"No, nothing to do with you...it's my fault. Why don't you get yourself off home and get some rest?"

Leroy nodded in agreement; he was absolutely shattered "Hey Alex, is it too late to phone a girl?"

"Leroy, I said get some rest, A night entertaining the ladies is the last thing you need..."

"Nah, nah it's not that. I was supposed to meet her tonight, but had to take a rain check, y'know she maybe worried about me."

Alex gave him a smile "I'm sure she won't mind you ringing just to say you're okay...is she a girlfriend?" she fished.

Leroy looked a bit sheepish "No, just a friend...I'm helping her with summthin'"

"Go on, phone her."

"Thanks." With that he said his goodnights and left.

Alex watched him leave, as soon as he was out of earshot she turned her attention on Gene "What was that all about?" she frowned.

"What?" grumped Gene.

"You know what. No need to take it out Leroy." She snapped.

"Oh !are we playing guessing games again? Anymore little secrets you want to share with me today...eh Alex?"

"I'm sorry Gene, I was going to tell you tonight..I've already told you that." She pleaded.

"And there was me thinking you were ill, like you had some sort of disease...had me worried sick."

"'I'm sorry, I didn't think..." she whined.

"No you didn't!" he gruffed "Then...then" he waved a hand around "You chose to announce it while our friends and colleagues are buried under ten tones of shit!"

"I had no choice; you wanted me to move dangerous chemicals around. Please Gene..."

Gene shook his head in disbelief, how someone with a head full brains could be so thoughtless was beyond him. He plonked himself down on one of the plastic chairs and let out a long sigh "You're the limit Alex, you know that?...you should have told me as soon as you knew..Then It might have been less of a shock...nearly gave me a nervous breakdown."

Alex had to admit "Yes, I supposed it was a bit of a shock...it was a shock to me, it's not every day you get told you're going to become a mummy and daddy." She gave him a sideways glance hoping that the idea was registering in his brain, "You're going to be a daddy." She tried again, but Gene stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. She could see the cogs whirring around his mind, he was thinking hard.

"Daddy!" he rolled the word around in his head "Daddy!" he repeated.

Alex thought she was beginning to get through to him, "Gene?"

Gene pouted, slapped his hands down on his knees and got to his feet "Right then, Daddy it is, I can do that." He held his head high as he spoke.

Alex dared to offer him a smile "You're okay with the idea then?" she ventured.

Gene turned to her, his expression was completely unreadable "Not a lot we can do about it now."

Alex's demeanour sank, he didn't seem overjoyed. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, he was teasing her "I spose you want to go shopping tomorrow and chose some airy fairy paint for the box room?" The small smile grew into a big cheesy grin.

Alex beamed back and threw herself into his arms, Gene lifted her up and they both laughed.

"Glad someone's happy." Spikings had appeared in the doorway, "Have I missed something?"

"I'm having a baby." cooed Alex.

Gene let Alex slide back onto her feet "Bolls is preggers, I'm going to be a Daddy." He stated proudly.

"Congratulations, I hope it's not right now this minute, don't think we can take any more drama today." Spikings said flatly, he looked worn and tired.

"How are they?" Alex was concerned again.

"I am pleased to report both are happily in the land of nod...like I should be at this time of night." He glanced at his watch. "Doctors say they shouldn't have any lasting effects once the toxins leave the body. They will be back behind their desks in no time...where they should be."

Alex frowned "You're not going to make them go straight back to work are you?"

Spikings balked at her comment "Who do you think I am? A slave driver?"

Gene and Alex raised their eyebrows, Spikings added "I will give them a couple of day's recuperation, it's only fair. ...erm I just wanted to thank you for your help today, we couldn't have done it without your team."

Gene look humbled "S'alright, you would have done the same for us."

Spikings nodded "I appreciate it. If you don't mind, I'm going to go home and get some shut-eye." The welsh Guv made to leave "By the way, you can visit them tomorrow...I think they would like that...night."

"Night!" they said together.

Alex yawned loudly "I'm bushed too, I hear my bed calling."

"Come on then BollyKecks, we should get as much sleep as possible before the ankle biter arrives...when is that?" Gene led Alex out of the room.

"Not sure exactly, about six and half months...plenty of time for you to practice changing nappies."

"Bugger that! That's your job...I'll play with the stickle bricks."

"Big child."

"Yup!"

* * *

**Awwwww, pink and fluffy :-)) Please keep the reviews coming. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all many thanks for the reviews, D&M ladies, I think I've solved the mystery of Harry's spare room...read on lol.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Two days later_

"Okay, think!" Leroy was standing in his flat, marker pen in one hand, presiding over several large sheets of paper pinned to the wall. "We know Chapman used to work with Robert Makepeace then got struck off for malpractice.." Leroy turned to Maddy sat on Alex's old stripy sofa, "Why did he get struck off?"

Maddy took a sip of wine and replied "He tampered with evidence to get his client off."

Leroy turned back to his make-shift case board and wrote on the wall "Bent, threw a case...why didn't he go to jail?"

Maddy shrugged and offered "Friends in high places...Robert would have made sure he got off to protect himself?"

"So, that suggests Makepeace was up to his scrawny neck in it as well?" he looked back at her for confirmation.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least." She said dryly.

Leroy rubbed his chin thinking "How did he tamper with evidence...what did he do?"

Maddy looked sheepish, she knew where Leroy was heading, she took a deep breath "He arranged for the Coroner's report to state a different time of death, making it look like his client had an alibi."

"Ha!" Leroy jabbed a finger "So the Coroner was bent as well."

"Not necessarily, " said Maddy quietly, hoping Leroy would ignore the Coroner angle.

"Come on Madds! It fits; they must have paid the Coroner off? Dontcha think?"

"Maybe..."

Leroy enthusiastically pounced on one of the files on the coffee table and rapidly flicked through it. Maddy watched him with apprehension...it was only a matter of time...

"Gotcha! The Coroner was a Doctor Andrews...hey wait a minute..." Leroy bounced across the room and pulled out a notebook from his jacket pocket and read his scrawled notes. "Whaddya know, Dr Andrews is heading up Dempsey and Harry's inquest...what about that?" he beamed at a disconcerted Maddy.

Maddy became serious "How did you find that out?"

"Easy babe, I called his office pretending to be a lawyer," Leroy read her deflated expression, his grin dropped and he growled "But you knew that..dintcha?."

Maddy looked away guiltily, not wanting to make eye contact."

"Dintcha?" he pressed more forcefully.

Maddy desperately looked anywhere but at him.

His face turned into an angry scowl "Am I being taken for an idiot? Have I got schmuck stamped on my forehead?"

"Noooooo," she whined "I was going to tell yooooouuu!"

"Tell me what?" he snapped.

"I'm Maddy Andrews...he's my father." She sighed her confession.

"Oh right! I knew there was more to this...you just want to save Daddies neck...niiice." he was being sarcastic now, his anger clearly audible. "You don't give a damn about Dempsey and Harry...just soos long as your Daddy keeps his neck off the block."

"It's not like that at all!" she blustered "I want to help Harry...really I do, but I have to protect Daddy as well. Pleeeeaaase...Leeeeroooy." she simpered "I can't do this on my own. Help me, Robert will ruin everything..for me, for Daddy...for Harry and Dempsey. He doesn't care ...family or not."

Leroy softened a little "You really wanna get Robert?"

Maddy nodded enthusiastically "He's a parasite...Chapman bullied Daddy into helping him swing the case and Robert covered it up." She added bitterly, "All because bloody Robert wouldn't lend us the money for Mummy's treatment in Switzerland, Daddy had to take Chapman's bribe. Don't you see ? He had no choice. Now Robert is using Daddy to get at Harry...payback. Robert wants his pound of flesh."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought.." said Leroy as he opened the door to Alex.

"Leroy, we were wondering where you were. Gene's buying everyone a drink, I should get in quick before he turns grumpy again." smiled Alex, as she invited herself in.

"Oh hi Alex, I'm kinda busy."

Alex stopped dead as she saw Maddy looking upset on the sofa "Oooo, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company."

"Alex, this Maddy Andrews, Maddy this is Alex, DI Drake..."

"Pleased to meet you." Maddy replied politely.

"I'll leave you two to it." As Alex turned to leave she spotted Leroy's paper diagram on the wall. "err, what's all this then?" she pointed suspiciously.

Leroy sighed "Alex, I aint gonna lie, we need help."

* * *

"You took your time?" Harry called from the kitchen as she heard Dempsey let himself in, "Was it busy?"

It was Dempsey and Harry's first night out of the hospital. Although battered and bruised, they had suffered no ill effects from the chemicals and had been allowed to go home with strict instructions to rest. Their bodies had recovered as predicted, however it was going to take longer for the emotional scars to heal and neither of them fancied going back home to an empty house. Not that either of them would admit they had been shaken by the experience of being shot at, buried alive and gassed all in the same afternoon. Now they sought solace and comfort in the familiarity of each other, the trivialness of a Chinese takeaway and rubbish Sunday evening telly.

"Yeah, they were flat out, folks loading up on takeout to watch the Olympics. Have I missed anything?" He joined Harry in the kitchen and started unpacking their Chinese.

"No, not much, think they're still on the Javelin...we're in the lead." She shuffled plates around the work top.

"That butch broad who looks like she eats steroids for breakfast? They should do one of those gender tests."

"I wouldn't say Tessa Sanderson is that butch..you must be thinking of Fatima Whitbread, we're British, we don't cheat." Harry licked some sauce off her fingers as she emptied the contents of one of the foil dishes. "Fork or chopsticks?"

"Fork, don't have the energy to chase my food around." He opened the wine and poured two glasses. "Is this that Spanish stuff?"

"Yep, don't know what I was thinking, I brought a case home, somehow it tasted better in Spain."

"Spain sure left a sour taste in the mouth." He grimaced.

She handed him his plate "Let's not dwell on it shall we?" she smiled "I would like to forget the whole unhappy episode."

"That's if your Prince Charmless will let us." He muttered ruefully heading for the lounge.

"let's not worry about that now. Robert will get his comeuppance; I'm going to make bloody sure of that."

They both sat down on the sofa glued to the TV, Dempsey nodded towards the Olympic Javelin event on the screen, "Maybe we should get your Tessa to use him as target practice."

"Hmmm that's a jolly thought, skewered barrister...right through his black heart."

"Didn't think he had one." He smirked.

'_She's done it! It's Gold for Tessa...that was an enormous throw and she knows it...'_ shrieked the commentator from the telly.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry with glee.

"Yup, she was thinking of a lawyer when she threw that baby." A small chuckle passed between them. Harry was right, they could worry about Robert later when they returned to work, but for now they were happy in each other's company shouting encouragement at the telly. They playfully bickered about who had the best athletes, the USA or GBR and debated which female members of the East German team were men.

They were comfortable, jovial, and content, the rest of the world and the likes of Robert Makepeace could go to hell for all they cared; for once it was just them and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Alex looked perplexed as Leroy and Maddy nodded, "Harry didn't mention the inquest to me."

"I think those two had other things on their minds, like staying alive, it aint nice what they have been through." remarked Leroy.

"True," agreed Alex "Poor Harry having a rat like that hanging around her neck...so, let me get this straight, we have to find a way of discrediting Robert so that the inquest is dropped without landing Maddy's father in it and get Robert to do the honourable thing and sign the divorce papers so that Harry can move on ...sounds straight forward..not!"

"In a nutshell." said Maddy "What would you suggest?"

Alex sat down on the sofa next to Maddy. "I don't think it will be easy to do this without leaving your father unscathed, what he did is a serious offence." She pressed upon the younger woman.

"I know." Maddy whispered "But, I've got to try."

Alex thought for a few moments, turning half an idea around in her head. "What about Thomas Lyons, he must know the full story? Will he be loyal to Robert or cheerfully stab him in the back, if Robert's half the man you describe I can't see many people wanting to go out on a limb for him."

"Thomas will be under his thumb like everyone else, I wouldn't be surprised if Robert has him tied up in knots." sighed Maddy "I can't see Thomas as a turncoat."

"Turncoat, what sort of jive is that?" Leroy looked puzzled.

"Oldy worldy English, means traitor, swapping sides." replied Alex

"I get the picture."

Alex tapped her cheek thoughtfully "In that case, the solution lies with your father.."

"NO!" Maddy yelped "I can't lose Daddy."

"He must come clean!" Alex insisted

"Nooo!" Maddy was becoming distraught at the idea of her father owning up to his misdemeanour. His reputation would be in tatters and he could end up going to jail.

"It's okay honey," Leroy soothed and put a comforting arm around her. "We will find a way round this, won't we Alex?"

Alex was a little taken aback at Leroy's tactile action, noting how close he was to her. She quickly realised that Leroy had taken a great interest in Maddy's wellbeing. She continued.

"We can try, but we are going to have to talk to Harry and Dempsey about this, they're the ones who have the most to lose. We have to tread carefully, have you thought what would happen if they told us to leave well alone?" Alex was going through all the possibilities in her head, she didn't feel comfortable interfering in Harry's personal life, but she could see Leroy's and Maddy's point.

"Why wouldn't they want our help?" shrugged Leroy as if it was a stupid question "As you say, they've got a helluva lot to lose. How do ya think Robert is going to react when he finds out those two were found under a pile of pallets curled up together like Romeo and Julliet? I saw it Alex, those two are crazy about each other. So what are you gonna do, stand back and let Robert blow it all sky high...huh? And aint you forgetting, if Dempsey doesn't have a job here, they will ship him back to the States quick as and he'll wind up the same way as Mickey." Leroy sat down in the opposite arm chair rubbing his head and huffing with frustration.

"Mickey?" Alex suddenly looked concerned.

"Yeah Mickey, remember him? Washed up down the river a week ago...O' Grady told me."

"Oh God, Mickey." Alex replayed the scene of Mickey falling off the Brooklyn bridge in her head. "so, you've been talking to O'Grady then?"

Leroy jumped to his feet, waved a hand and snapped irritably "That's not important now! God's sake sister!"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Alex snapped back. "I will talk to Gene in the morning, I'm not going to mither him with it now, he's in too much of a good mood...and probably pissed. I will see you in the morning and we'll go through it all then...okay?"

"Yeah sure," Leroy relaxed.

Alex got to her feet and made for the door.

Leroy added as she was leaving "By the way...congratulations!"

Alex grinned "Thanks, news does travel fast...night" She shut door behind her.

"Okay Madds, where were we?"

Maddy was baffled at what she had just heard "You were about to tell me what all that was about?"

"Oh no, oh no, I aint going there tonight honey. That's on helluva long story."

"Fair enough," she pursed "I'll wheedle it out of you another night..." she picked up the bottle of wine which was on the table "This bottle appears to be empty."

"Coming right up...you Brits sure know how to drink." He grinned

"We need it for Dutch courage..."

"Courage for what?" Leroy gave her a mischievous sideways look.

"Oh...you know." She sang tipsily with a glint in her eye.

"Nah, I don't think I do...you carryon like that lady, I may have to interrogate you." He flirted.

"Ahh, the very thought lieutenant." she flirted back. "Would it involve hand *hic* cuffs?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she knew it...blimey, she was all of a sudden quite drunk.

Leroy laughed cheekily "Lemme get that new bottle of courage and we'll see."

* * *

"Hah! You see that Harry, Americans are the best in the world, that's Carl Lewis's second gold." Dempsey and Harry, having long since finished their Chinese and two bottles of the Spanish plonk, lounged on the sofa together watching Carl Lewis win the 200 metres .

"Nation of over-developed meatheads...clearly.." she teased "Was impressive though." Her sentence was followed by a big yawn. "Skuse me."

"You okay?" Dempsey studied her weary features concerned she was staying up for the benefit of him.

Harry lolled her head away from the TV screen to face him "Just tired, I think it's bedtime." She yawned again and waited for Dempsey to pick up the word 'bedtime'. Instead he shifted away from her and said "Yeah I spose I'd better hit the road."

"You're not going are you?" she said a little alarmed "You can't drive you've had too much to drink."

"I'll get a cab." He replied simply getting to his feet.

"You don't have to, you're welcome to stay..." she was crestfallen, she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her...for him to stay close to her.

Dempsey looked at her quizzically, daring to hope "You don't want me to go?" he searched her face for the answer, but she quickly checked herself and her expression became neutral.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He probably wanted to go home to his own bed, she surmised, he hadn't been home since Friday morning, was she being selfish by wanting him to stay?

"Hey I'm easy princess."

"I've heard that about you. Seriously, you look just as tired as me, seems a bit daft you going home at this hour?" she ventured hoping he would take the hint.

He took the hint, she wanted him to stay, he wanted to stay but didn't want to push his luck. She was exhausted and probably wanted to go to sleep on her own in her own bed. He didn't want to upset her by coming across as pushy. They were both physically battered and mentally drained; sharing a bed was not necessarily conducive to a good night's sleep, especially since it would feel a little strange.

"You stay right there, I'll get the spare duvet." He offered and headed upstairs.

Harry was relieved he decided to stay, but clearly he was expecting to sleep on the sofa like he always did. He was heading to the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs to fetch his bedding..._his bedding_! It always made her chuckle referring to it as 'his bedding' it only ever saw the light of day when he stayed. Harry didn't have many house guests, usually people only stayed after a party, normally a pissed Angela was the culprit...and even she referred to the bedding as Dempsey's

'_Haaaarry daaarling, is it okay if I crash in Dempsey's bed tonight?'_

Harry could hear Angela in her head.

No, she couldn't allow him to sleep on the sofa, not tonight, he had had it just as rough as her the past couple of days, it wasn't fair. She had stopped him from going home to his own bed, it was only right he should share hers.

She followed him up the stairs and found him wrestling with his duvet. "You're not sleeping on the sofa tonight." She said softly and waited for him to react.

Dempsey stood stock still and tried to process what she was implying. If he wasn't sleeping on the sofa where was he sleeping? He didn't want to assume...had she finally got around to assembling the new bed in the spare room? Last time he looked it was still in its flat-packed cardboard with the new plastic covered mattress propped up against the wall.

Harry caught herself staring at a dumbfounded Dempsey still clutching the duvet. He wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't going to _do_ anything, he was waiting for her to tell him to take it into the spare room.

Harry found herself taking charge of the stalemate situation, wordlessly she stepped towards him, took the duvet from his arms and casually tossed it aside...it was surplus to requirements. Dempsey's eyes followed the path of the duvet and then looked up at her questioningly. A thousand scattered thoughts bounced around his head, was this really happening? What was she telling him to do; his feet remained welded to the floor in indecision.

Harry gave him a nervous smile, grasped both his hands and slowly walked backwards leading him to her room, all the time keeping eye contact.

Dempsey still looked stunned as he followed her lead, Harriet Makepeace was leading him into the sanctum of her bedroom! He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, this was crazy, he felt like a teenager again.

Harry felt the nervous energy too; she tried hard to keep her body from trembling, but her legs were turning to jelly as she reached the edge of the bed. With a shaky voice she whispered "We're going to do this the right way this time."

Her words made Dempsey's breath hitch in his throat, his pulse rate shot up, this was for real.

Still holding his hands she gently moved them and placed them around her waist, Dempsey reacted by clutching at the fabric of her skirt. She then reached up, one hand on his shoulder the other around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer into him, one hand venturing down to her bottom, pushing her hips into his.

They had both waited a long time for this moment; this is how it should have happened, not on a hot sultry June night in a thunderstorm where sense, feeling and romance had been abandoned in favour of frenzied gratification. It should have happened like this, in the quiet, warm, safety of a bedroom, where they could explore in gentle caresses and delicate touches their true feelings for each other.

* * *

**Awwww. Now, I'm going to follow krato's example here to be on the safe side. there is an extended version of this chapter...if you would like the 'M' rated version please PM/DM me your email address and I will email it onto to you. you can review both versions as u would normally on this chapter if you wish.**

**cheers QQ**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews :-)**

* * *

Chapter 15

_Monday morning._

"I am more than capable of operating a filing cabinet Robert!" Pipa tersely rolled her eyes. It was her first morning working in the office and already Robert had got up her nose.

"It's important you follow our filing system..." replied Robert, also beginning to lose patience.

"I get it! A, B, C, " she pointed sarcastically "I think even Mathew could manage it."

"It's not just in alphabetical order, it is also in date order."

"Obviously!" she huffed "I had guessed that by the date stickers."

"I just don't want you screwing up Dora's meticulous records."

"Oh for heaven's sake, if I pass this test do I graduate to answering the phone? I can do that without sounding like I've been lobotomised you know."

Robert glared at her; he couldn't understand his girlfriend's stroppiness "What is wrong with you today? I thought you'd be happy coming to work...that is what you wanted. And this is the thanks I get."

"It is what I wanted, but I was rather hoping to be doing something a little above youth training scheme level. This is trained chimp standard!" she snapped.

"I hope you are not referring to Dora's role as 'Trained chimp'."

"I wouldn't dream of it, she's far more important than me, much higher up the food chain...she gets to answer phone and type letters up, love to see the day a chimp can do that."

Robert began to soften, he liked Pipa's sense of humour, it was something which attracted him to her in the first place. He decided it was time he left her to it and headed for his office "Well then chimp, it's time for my morning coffee!"

"Okay, you win." She sighed, "Coffee coming right up."

Robert cheekily peered round his office door catching her eye. With a grin he flailed his arms around and made the sound of a chimp "Oooohh, ooh, ahhahahaa."

"Idiot!" she grinned.

* * *

CID was a bustle with activity as each team member had swung into action on various tasks. Leroy was busily writing last night's musings on the case board. Alex, true to her word, had spoken to Gene about Dempsey and Harry's predicament and he had agreed that Robert Makepeace needed a 'good sorting' although his first suggestion of going round to Robert's office and hurling him out of the window didn't go down to well.

Chris was ploughing through the record files looking for connections while Shaz and Ray had more important things to discuss.

"Ray that is not fair, you can't slash the odds now just because you feel like it." said Shaz indignantly "Leroy, he's slashing the odds."

"You can't do that brother; I took a price at 10-1." Leroy yelled across the room.

Ray was frantically scribbling in his betting book, "All bets are having their odds shortened, I could lose a ruddy fortune here."

"That's the name of the game." replied Leroy.

Chris piped up "He did that with the Guv and the boss." He remembered Ray doing exactly the same when it became clearer that Gene and Alex relationship had subtly changed; now he was slashing the odds on Dempsey and Harry's.

"Did what?" Alex suddenly appeared behind Chris.

"Er nothing boss, er Ma'am." He quickly replied burying his head in a file.

Alex glared at Ray and said more forcefully "Did what?" She spotted Ray rapidly shoving his note book in his pocket, "Show me." She marched over to Ray and clicked her fingers "Give."

Ray, knowing the game was up, begrudgingly handed her his note book. She studied it in great detail. At the front of the book were a list of bets about her and Gene. She gave Ray a withered sardonic look "Very tasteful."

She read on until she reached Dempsey and Harry's pages "Sergeant Collins has 5-1 on them doing it in a back of car...PC Dean has 8-1 on them, urghh, we won't go there...Inga has 10-1 on Makepeace doing the hovering, no idea what that pertains to or indeed who Inga is," Alex glared disgustedly at Ray "Why wasn't I told about this?" she held up the note book.

"Because you're a killjoy." Stropped Ray "And we knew you'd react like this."

"Killjoy eh?" she was enjoying making Ray squirm, she wasn't really angry with him, she could see the funny side...Ray would have a fit if he knew the real truth about where and when it had happened. There were some quite inventive places listed in the book, but strangely enough no-one had bet on a potting shed.

She smiled as she handed a surprised Ray back his book. "I'll have 15-1, our wedding."

"Eh?" he questioned.

"Write it down." She pointed to the book in his hands.

"But, that's what the Guv said."

"I know, come on Ray, write it down."

Ray narrowed his eyes at her "You know, don't ye."

She shook her head innocently "I know nothing, I'm just as much in the dark as you."

"Don't give me that cobblers, you and Makepeace are bezzy mates. I'm not takin' the bet."

"Really Ray, I don't know." She pleaded.

"I'm still not takin' the bet." He smirked.

"That's not fair, everyone else has had a punt, why do I get left out?"

Ray quirked an eyebrow, standing his ground, not giving in.

Alex suddenly had a bright idea and leaned closer to him lowering her voice "Will you take a different sort of bet, one which no-one could possibly guess."

"Depends." Ray mirrored her by moving in closer.

"It's still a Dempsey and Makepeace bet."

"I'm all ears."

"Early spring 1987, SI10 wedding. I'll take 15-1" She beamed.

"Wha? 'ave you been staring into your crystal ball again? That's yonks away."

Alex kept smiling at him.

"Okay, I'm 'appy to take your money, can't see them getting spliced meself." He shook his head; to him it was a nuts idea.

"Thank you." She trilled.

Gene was sat in his office making phone calls to various Met departments and the coroner's office. He was trying to get as much background information on Robert, Thomas and Jeremy Chapman without arousing suspicions. He had half an idea to ring Spikings and fill him in on the bigger picture, but dismissed it as daft idea at this early stage. They needed something concrete on Robert before they could blow the whistle on the inquest.

Gene checked his watch, it had just gone past midday, he picked up the phone again and dialled. There was no answer, so he dialled another number with a grin.

Dempsey and Harry were rudely awoken by the shrill of Harry's bedside phone. Both had been in a blissful deep sleep having been awake into the small hours wearing each other out and now their peace had been shattered. Harry groaned as she reached out from under the duvet.

"Leave it." muttered Dempsey, half asleep.

"It might be Freddy calling." She signed "Hullo?"

Gene cheerfully barked down the phone "Are you two up yet or are ye still going for the gold in the all around bedroom gymnastics?"

Harry frowned "I have no idea what you're talking about Gene."

Dempsey wriggled over to her side of the bed and started nuzzling her neck.

"Don't give me that Harry!" continued Gene brightly "I hope he scored perfect tens for artistic interpretation and technical merit?"

Dempsey overhearing grinned into her neck as he continued to nuzzle.

Harry, now fully awake, replied "Is there a point to this phone call or are you just phoning up to take the piss?"

Gene's tone turned serious "Me and Alex need to talk to you two."

"Oh yes?" Harry was trying hard to ignore Dempsey's ministrations and concentrate on Gene.

Dempsey had now wrapped himself around her and was proceeding to kiss his way down her body.

"It's important, so we were wondering if you would like to go for a curry tonight so we could, y'know, discuss things outside of work."

Harry partially covered the mouthpiece with her hand and explained to Dempsey who was gradually disappearing under the covers "Gene wants to know if we want to go for a curry tonight, has something he needs to discuss with us."

"Sure." Came Dempsey's muffled reply as he had reached Harry's midriff.

Harry spoke into the receiver "That would be lovely and if we make it the Ruby Palace it would be all the better because Dempsey and I have vouchers."

"Vouchers?" quizzed Gene

"We won them in a pub quiz while on a stakeout."

"Fair dos, The Ruby Palace it is then, I'm sure Ray will be over the moon that you've got vouchers."

"Why?" she puzzled

"'He's buying."

"That's generous of him, can he afford it?"

"Not generous at all, you're not the only ones who's won a free curry. Let's just say Ray lost a little bet. See you at 7 then?"

"Yup, 7." She agreed and put down the phone.

By this time Dempsey had completely disappeared under the duvet. She lifted the covers up and called down to him "7 O'clock."

She squirmed as she felt his stubble tickle her lower belly "Hahaha!" she laughed "What are you doing down there? Hahahaha."

A cheeky, childish chuckle reverberated from somewhere further down the bed "I'm hoping for another perfect 10!"

"Are they coming?" Alex breezed into Gene's office.

Gene grinned at her "I could make a wholly inappropriate remark there Bolls. Yup all set, they don't half get up to some weird stuff those two. Who the 'ell wins a pub quiz on a stakeout?" he scratched his head

"Ha, the mysteries of the undercover world." replied Alex.

* * *

Maddy dashed up the stairs carrying handfuls of shopping bags. She had intended only buying one new outfit, but had gotten carried away with the sales. She didn't care, her wardrobe was lousy and was in desperate need of being updated. She was also immensely pleased with her other purchase, contact lenses. For the first time in years she was able to see her true self without her glasses and she was left wondering why she hadn't got them sooner.

She dumped her shopping on her bed and raced to the shower barely containing her excitement at the thought of spending another evening with Leroy.

Dr Andrews had found it rather amusing that his daughter had appeared to have fallen head over heels for a black American policeman; he would have never in a million years put the two together. But his daughter was happy and that was the main thing, he just hoped Leroy felt the same for her.

He was amazed when she emerged from her bedroom in a beautiful, blue dress, her hair softly curled around her delicate features and her glasses had been replaced with subtle makeup.

"Will I do?" she smiled at him shyly.

"Sweetheart, you look stunning." He said proudly. "You'll knock him dead."

"I hope so." She smiled sweetly.

"Is the princess ready to go to the ball?" He offered his arm to her.

"Lead the way daddy."

* * *

The Ruby Palace wasn't the poshest Indian restaurant in town, but it was clean, comfortable and welcoming. The staff were delighted to have a large booking on an otherwise quite Monday night. Gene took his place at the head of table with Alex sat next to him followed by two empty chairs awaiting Dempsey and Harry and Shaz. On the opposite side sat Leroy Ray and Chris, who huddled together giggling like school children. During the day's discussions about the inquest, Gene and Alex had to come clean and explain to everyone Dempsey and Harry's situation, hence Ray's book had been closed and he had to pay out, in curry, everyone's bets. It had been decided not to tell SI10 and keep their book running...they were detectives let them work it out for themselves.

Now, Ray had something planned to officially mark the occasion and bring the Demparry relationship out into the open. Shaz looked on tutting at her childish colleagues "She's going to go mad."

Chris disagreed "She won't Shaz, Harry does have a sense of humour."

"She's a very private person..."

"Oh shush Shaz." moaned Ray "It's just a joke, Dempsey will find it funny. Hey up, speak of the devil."

At that moment Dempsey and Harry made their way over to the table saying their hellos. They were greeted by the three cheesy grins of Leroy, Ray and Chris.

"What so funny?" asked Dempsey suspiciously.

"Yes, why the dopey grins?" Harry planted her hands on her hips finding the Cheshire cat impressions irksome.

Together, Leroy, Ray and Chris whipped out four large score cards from under the table and held them aloft. Each card had the score '10' written on them.

"Bedroom gymnastics." Explained Ray with glee.

Dempsey and Harry's mouths fell open in surprise. They both gave a perplexed, shocked look at Gene then a baffled look at Ray.

Ray holding two cards up said proudly "I've given ye two scores. You score '10' for doing it at a wedding and another '10' for doing it in a potting shed. Bloody genius!" he exclaimed "genius!"

Dempsey and Harry were horrified and were wishing the ground to open up beneath them, they shot Gene a thunderous look "You told them?" they said together.

"Just kind of slipped out in passing." He replied simply, not really understanding what all the fuss was about.

"How does a conversation like that crop up in passing, pray?" hissed Harry, unimpressed.

"Gene!" squeaked Alex "That was private! Sorry Harry, my husband is a buffoon."

"Genius, a ruddy potting shed, genius you got to admit!" laughed Ray again.

Dempsey fired a murderous look in Ray's direction and pointed to the score cards "Carling, would you like me to shove those somewhere?"

"Okay guys," said Leroy sensing the joke had gone too far "Let's quit while we're behind."

Harry threw her hands in the air "No point in denying it I suppose." She leaned over the table towards Ray and sneered sarcastically "Yes, we had a bloody good shag in a potting shed, happy now?"

"Wayhey!" Ray and Chris cheered.

A small knowing smile passed between Dempsey and Harry, they sat down as the waiter had arrived to take their drinks order. As they did so, Harry noticed the empty seat next to Leroy asked "Are we expecting one other?"

Leroy leapt to his feet and collected the girl standing shyly at the door. "Everyone, this is Maddy." He beamed "Maddy, you know Harry and Alex..this dude here is James Dempsey." Maddy was just about to shake Dempsey's hand when Harry jumped in.

"Maddy?!" exclaimed Harry "What?...I...mean...why are you here?"

"Am I missin' sumthin'?" Dempsey turned to Harry. She was staring at Maddy in surprise, but her expression was cold and unwelcoming. Maddy shuffled uncomfortably, she wasn't expecting to see Harry sat there.

"Maddy Andrews," clipped Harry "Daughter of Dr Max Andrews the coroner."

"Ya kidding me?" growled Dempsey.

Harry fixed poor Maddy with an icy glare and hissed "Also Robert's cousin, you've got a nerve..."

Everyone around the table had stopped laughing and talking, they were transfixed waiting for an explosion.

"Harry please..." whimpered Maddy

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry barked her eyes flitting around the table "Eh? It's not remotely funny." All were averting their eyes, trying to avoid Harry's burning scrutiny.

"I sure aint laughing." agreed Dempsey, simmering with anger.

"Harry please hear me out.." Maddy pleaded. She turned to Leroy for support "maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should go."

Leroy put a hand on her arm to stop her from getting up out of her seat "Stay right there honey. Harry, Dempsey, Maddy wants to help you get rid of Robert and the inquest. She's here as a friend."

"Pfffff!" scoffed Harry "Help hang us more like."

Alex interjected "He's right Harry, Maddy came to us for help. We know all about the inquest into Monica's death and Robert wanting to get his hands on Winfield Hall."

Harry looked aghast at Alex "It's private, my life, my career, what gives you lot the right to interfere?"

"We want to help ye, ye daft mare." added Gene less than tactfully. "You two can't do this on ye own. You go anywhere near the inquest and they will 'ang ye out to dry...and also..." Gene pointed at Dempsey "He will be sent back to yanky land quicker than you can say 'stitch up'."

Dempsey suddenly realised the full implications of the inquest. Gene was right; if they were found guilty he would be sent back to New York and to his death. Harry looked at him worriedly as she too realised she could lose him because of Robert. She couldn't bear the thought, they had only just got together.

"Harry, we need to sort Robert," Maddy tried again "Not only is he trying to ruin you, he's also making mine and daddy's life a living hell."

Dempsey softened and said quietly to Harry "They're all right, we can't do this babe, we can't investigate Robert, he will catch us out."

All eyes looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for her verdict. She nodded resignedly "I'm sorry...this whole thing is getting to me." She looked around the table again "I know you're only trying to help."

"Believe me," said Alex "We don't want to pry into your private life, far from it, we just want you and Dempsey to be able to get on with your lives and be happy. You are the best detectives I have ever seen and this whole inquest is ridiculous...verging on the insane even. Give yourselves a break and let us help you."

Harry and Dempsey looked at each other for affirmation, they both nodded their acceptance. "Thank you"

"Right!" Gene clapped his hands together; let's get down to more important business like deciding what curry we're going to have.

"I think I'm gonna need some help here," Dempsey was puzzling over the menu "I aint never had a curry."

"Wha? Don't talk daft." Scoffed Ray.

"Me neither." said Leroy "Ya don't really do curry in New York."

"Hahaha, curry virgins." laughed Chris.

Harry gingerly stuck a finger in the air "That makes three of us."

"Oh aye, what's your excuse?" asked Gene.

"Harry's too sophisticated for a curry house, aren't you Harry?" smiled Shaz, looking at Harry adoringly.

"I don't know about that Shaz," she blushed coyly "I've just never had one."

Dempsey watched curiously as the waiter deposited a basket of popadoms on the table in front of him, followed by the pickle stand.

The curry officiandos dived straight in grabbing popadoms and ladling spoonfuls of sauce and pickles on to a plate.

"Whass that?" Leroy asked Maddy pointing to one of the pickles.

"Lime pickle...it's hot and sour." She replied.

"I like it spicy." Leroy dumped a huge spoonful on a popadom and took an enormous mouthful. He chewed thoughtfully for a couple of seconds and said to Dempsey "Hey brother, that ain't bad...try it."

Dempsey viewed the morsel suspiciously and sniffed at it, he liked spicy food, but he'd never seen anything like it before. "Smells kinda icky."

"Just shovel it down." encouraged Leroy with a mischievous twinkle.

Dempsey shrugged and wolfed down the pickle. "Jeeeezzzzus chriiist!" he exclaimed as the heat and the sourness took control of his senses. "What the hell is that?" he glugged down half his pint trying to quell the fire "Are you trying to kill me off with more noxious chemicals?" he spluttered

"Hahahahaha!" they all laughed

"Quit fussing," laughed Leroy "This stuff is great!" he shovelled another huge mouthful seemingly not suffering the same effects as his American colleague.

"How you do that?" accused Dempsey.

"Hey, it will be Maddy suffering later on if he keeps eating that stuff all night." chuckled Chris.

"Then there really will be noxious chemical fumes." Added Alex

Maddy blushed at the suggestion she would be with Leroy later on that night.

"Dempsey try that." Ray turned the pickle stand so that the lemon yoghurt faced Dempsey.

"Is that gonna kill me an all?"

"It's lemon stuff...mild."

"You try it, babe." Dempsey suggested to Harry.

She cautiously took a tentative mouthful and declared "That's lovely; I'll have more of that."

As the main meals arrived, all were enjoying themselves immensely, the banter and the good humour flowed. Harry noticed Alex was drinking orange juice "Did you want to share a bottle of wine?"

"No, I'm not on wine anymore."

"We have one more surprise fer you two." announced Ray.

Harry said "Don't think we can take many more surprises."

"We're expecting the pitter patter of crocodile feet." Alex smiled

"Wow, that's fantastic!" Harry beamed at her friend and gave Alex a girly hug.

"Congratulations buddy!" grinned Dempsey at Gene "You're gonna have to grow up and be responsible."

Alex smiled at Dempsey "If anything, Gene is planning on reverting back to childhood himself, he's already eyeing up stickle bricks and Airfix sets."

Harry still beaming asked "When's it due?"

"We don't know yet until I've had the scan this week."

Ray pulled out his note book again and found a clean page "Right then, let's bet on the due date."

All who knew about the book groaned.

Gene barked "Fer Christ sakes Ray, 'aven't ye learnt ye lesson. Will you put that bloody book away before I shove it up ye arse and set light to it."

* * *

**Not entirely happy with this chapter and the more I try to fix it the worse it gets, so sorry about that :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the 2nd chapter uploaded this weekend...I do have a life...really lol**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Harry, this is unbelievable." Dempsey was sitting lounged at one of the desks in Fenchurch East CID, cigar in one hand file in the other, feet on the desk. He had broken his own rule of not doing desk work, but this was a special case, so he had made a big exception, after all it was his and Harry's future which hung in the balance. "I can't believe how many hoods Chapman got danced out of court!"

"Same here." replied Harry sat next to him trawling through her own paper stack. She shook her disparagingly "I can't believe Robert had a hand in it...any of it."

"Y'see babe, do we really know anyone? You can spend years living with someone and never know the truth. I read about this guy who managed to lead a double life...two pads, two wives and two sets of kids and neither knew about the other, and you get to thinking 'why didn't I see it?'"

"Robert and Pipa had been at it for months before I finally discovered them." She said ruefully. "I completely missed all the signs, now it looks like he was up to a great deal more, and I'm the detective."

"Hey, don't beat y'self up it happens to all of us at some point."

"Sometimes we don't see the obvious right under our noses." She smiled affectionately at him.

"Yeah, then someone dumps a load of barrels on top of ya and suddenly it all becomes clear." He smiled back. They both fell into thoughtful silence and continued to read the files.

Dempsey finished another page and idea struck him "Maybe we're looking at this all wrong. If we can't get to Robert through Dr Andrews then maybe we should try Pipa?"

"Pipa? How?" Harry put down the file she was reading on her lap.

"Well, if Robert is such a lowlife and a lousy lover then he probably treats Pipa the same...it would figure she hates his guts."

"If that was the case I'm sure Pipa would have packed her bags long ago. She's not stupid."

"Not necessarily, they have kid right? Maybe she has nowhere to go. If Robert's a control freak, he's got her right where he wants her, under the thumb and there aint nuthin' she can do about it."

Harry pursed in consideration, there could be some truth in it.

"Think about it Harry, she may be ready to spill her guts."

"I doubt she would know anything. Robert is very good at keeping people in the dark like mushrooms, like we just said...I knew nothing."

"Say, why dontcha go and talk to her...have a girly chat or sumthin'"

Harry looked slightly aghast at his suggestion "Oh no, I'm not speaking to her, we said all we needed to say to one another all those years ago...and it wasn't exactly pleasant as you can imagine."

"I could speak to her, make her see sense." He offered.

She looked alarmed "You're not to go anywhere near her! She's trouble."

Dempsey smirked at her reaction "Would it bother you?"

Harry shot him a sideways glance as if to say _'Don't even go there'_

Dempsey grinned "Ha, I get it, ya worried she would try it on with me...am I right?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She grounded "James, you know as well as I do, you have this habit of making unsuspecting woman swoon with your unique charm and cheeky grin. You would be right up her ally."

"Hehehe, I don't wanna be up her ally, yours is more than enough for me. I love a bit of the ole green eyed monster...did you _swoon_ over me?" He was grinning broadly like a Cheshire cat, very much enjoying Harry's uneasiness.

"Not to begin with, I found you attractive, but then you proceeded to annoy the hell out of me." She confessed.

"Then you swooned...when was that?"

Harry tried hard to think "Urmmm, don't know really, it sort of crept up on me."

"And ya kicked against it all this time. Just think of all that time we've lost."

"Well, we're certainly making up for it now." She grinned back "I've seen more action in two nights than I have in the past year."

Dempsey looked a little disconcerted "Ya mean to say you've seen action other than me?"

"Contrary to popular belief, James, I am not a nun." She said airily "You are not the only one who has needs."

His smirk returned "Y'know, I've kinda guessed that about you, whoddya thought it, DS Makepeace likes to take a walk on the wild side. Next you'd be getting me to work my way through that kinky book of yours."

"What kinky book?" she puzzled

"That one you keep in ya bedside table."

"Oh, you mean the Karma Sutra?" she frowned at him "Trust you to find that...urrrm and what were you doing looking through my bedside table...snooping?"

Dempsey looked a little sheepish "Ah, errr I thought you might have some toys stashed there...y'know, single woman living on her own needs to have something to look forward to after a long day at the office."

"Dempsey!" she squeaked

"Hahaha!"

Harry suddenly looked coyly at him "Er...did you find them?"

"Nope, but I will."

"Anyway!" she slapped her hands down on the file on her lap. "Moving on from our libidos'..."

"You're blushing."

"I am not!"

"Ya sure are, got ya little hot sergeant?"

"Dempsey!" she blustered with warning.

"You've just got allsorts running round that head of yours."

"Stop it!"

"How do ya like the sound of page 27?"

She huffed and turned to face him "Will you concentrate, we have got to get this lot sorted first...page 27 will have to wait till later."

"Oh yeah!" Dempsey beamed with delight.

"Honestly...one track mind." She flashed him a knowing little smile.

"Huurrum!" coughed Leroy interrupting them "Sounds like yous could do with a cold shower."

"How long have you been standing there?" Demanded Harry

"Long enough, sister." Leroy sat next to them clutching his note pad. "I've been doing some digging."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Okay, you recently put away a scowl called Daly?"

"Herum!" Dempsey and Harry both nodded in agreement.

"Chapman was his lawyer before he got de-barred."

"We know that, Chapman went to visit him in the slammer." replied Dempsey

"This is the interesting bit, guess who acted for the defence in Daly's original trial?"

"Chapman?" Dempsey and Harry replied together.

"Erhum!" Leroy shook his head "Chapman was just the mouth, you look through the files it's got Makepeace written all over it."

"Robert's a high profile barrister, it was a high profile case...surely? It doesn't mean Robert was taking bungs." puzzled Harry.

Leroy continued "The case was thrown out, all witnesses clammed up, evidence not enough to secure conviction."

"Who was the chief that brought case?" asked Dempsey

Leroy thumbed through his note book "Barton of Special Branch."

Dempsey grinned "Bingo Harry! Looks like we've all been sold duds all along. Got everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off...cute!"

Harry couldn't believe what she was hearing, Robert, her husband was connected to both Liam Daly and to the corrupt Chief Super Barton of Special Branch. Robert Makepeace had had more of an impact on her life than he would ever know. Not only had he cheated on her as a husband, but he had been instrumental in keeping Liam Daly out of prison and on the streets where he was free to inflict his brand of misery on many poor souls. He had set in motion a chain of events which had resulted in the Hughes family nearly being destroyed along with Roly Cavendish, Gene and Alex being blown up and very nearly succeeded in getting Dempsey and Harry killed.

Harry was seething with anger and hurt, how could a man who once told her he loved her and she was the most precious thing in his life create such a living hell.

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." Harry muttered sadly. She gazed forlornly at Dempsey "How could I have been so bloody stupid? He's taken me for a complete idiot."

Dempsey mirrored her downcast expression and placed a comforting hand on her arm "It's not your fault princess, he is one clever bastard."

Harry shook her head despairingly "I'm never going to be free from him...ever."

"You are, he aint never gonna hurt you again." Insisted Dempsey "There's gotta be a way out of this." Dempsey looked up at Leroy "The solution must lie with Maddy, she can put a stop to this."

"No way, " replied Leroy "She would implicate her father."

"She has to!" exclaimed Harry "All Max would have to do is sign a statement and submit it to the crown prosecution. The inquest would be halted and a full investigation would be called."

"And Max Andrews would go to jail..." said Leroy

"And so would Robert!" replied Dempsey

"And you can kiss your divorce papers goodbye."

"Arrrgh!" Harry thumped her fists down on the desk in frustration making Leroy and Dempsey jump "BASTARD!" Harry slowly calmed down settling back into her chair "Thomas Lyons, that's it someone needs to talk to Thomas."

"I'll go," stated Leroy "We've already met."

"What?" Dempsey and Harry raised their eyebrows.

"He came to find me in Luigi's, wanted to dig some dirt up on you Dempsey, I gave him zilch. Maybe an idea Alex talks to Pipa...woman to woman an all. At least Pipa could encourage him to sign the divorce papers."

"Thanks." Harry muttered "We've got to start somewhere."

* * *

Alex waited patiently for the door of number 26 to open. She glanced down the high class street called Strawberry Hill. The road was lined with imposing Victorian houses and leafy trees, she noted the array of expensive cars which were parked up in various driveways.

The door opened.

"Hi Pipa?" Alex cheerily greeted.

"Er yes, " Pipa looked Alex up and down curiously "Can I help you?"

Alex presented her warrant card "DI Alex Drake Fenchurch East CID, may I come in?"

Pipa stood aside to let Alex past "You'll have to excuse me, I haven't got around to tidying the pig sty up yet."

"That's okay," Alex looked around at the toys dotted around the spacious living room "Children can cause such chaos can't they...how many do you have?"

"Just the one, Mathew." She said proudly. "Although looking at the mess you'd think I have football team." Pipa was wearing faded jogging bottoms and an oversized T shirt, her hair was a messy nest and she looked like she needed a bloody good rest. "What can I do for you Inspector?" she motioned to Alex to take a seat.

Alex sat down "It's rather delicate I'm afraid...can we speak confidentially, woman to woman?"

Pipa regarded her questioningly "That depends, is this Police business?"

"Sort of, but more on a personal basis." Alex sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. " I won't beat around the bush. My friend is Harry Makepeace."

"Oh!" that surprised Pipa, she wasn't expecting this sort of 'personal'.

"She is still married to your Robert."

"Yes I do know that?" she said sourly.

"The thing is, she doesn't want to be, in fact she would dearly like Robert to sign the divorce papers and we were hoping..."

Pipa was quick to cut in "Well tell her to kick her solicitor up the backside and return her half.."

"No I don't think you understand," countered Alex tactfully "It is Robert who is refusing to sign his.."

"Oh no, you've made a mistake, Harry is the one holding everything up. Robert grumbles endlessly that she won't let go. Really she should move on and find a new man."

It was becoming apparent to Alex that Pipa didn't know the full situation; she decided to test the ground further. "Harry would be happy to move on, but she is not signing away her inheritance to Robert."

"What?" snapped Pipa "We don't want Winfield, do we look destitute?" she waved her hand around the elaborate room.

"No, quite the opposite, but Robert won't sign the papers until he gets Harry's share of the Winfield estate." Alex was now in negotiation mode.

"That's bull, Robert says Harry doesn't want him marrying me so she has dug her heels in out of spite." Pipa folded her arms around her, disgruntled.

"Pipa, Harry is not interested in Robert anymore, she has new man, all she wants is to be free from him. It is Robert digging his heels in."

Pipa sagged inwardly; she had always had an inkling that Robert wasn't telling the whole truth. She played with her engagement ring, all the times when she had brought up the subject of marriage Robert had fobbed her off telling her Harry wouldn't return her papers and then changed the subject entirely. She held her hand up to Alex showing her the engagement ring "3 years I've been waiting" she said bitterly. "3 bloody long years."

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile; with all her psychology training she had detected a sadness and a frustration in the other woman's voice. "Will he listen to you?"

Pipa shook her head "I've tried so many times and all I get is the same old lines. Harry this, Harry that...like a stuck record... Is he really trying to get his paws on Winfield?"

"Yes, he uses it to torment the family, not sure whether it's greed or spite. Either way it's making Harry's life a misery especially now she has Demp..." Alex quickly stopped herself, she didn't think it would be wise for Robert to find out about Dempsey. Little did she know Robert already knew.

"She has a new man, lucky Harry; I bet he's good looking, charming and the epitome of polite society."

"Well he has two out of the three...Harry's working on the third." Alex smiled to herself as an image of Dempsey trying to be Mr D'Arcy fluttered into her mind; somehow it didn't seem to work with a Brooklyn accent.

Pipa became distant as if she was running through a whole episode in her head; Alex could see the cogs turning. Alex tried to work out what was going through her mind, it wasn't nice finding out your partner had been lying to you for three years.

Pipa seeming to come back her senses turned to Alex and said "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Robert has been behaving rather peculiarly recently so it is quite odd that you turned up out of the blue talking about Harry. "

"Peculiar? In what way?" Alex cocked her head, she was right there was something playing on Pipa's mind.

"I can't put my finger on it, he seems a little manic at times, do you know what I mean? He is normally cool, calm, collected in all situations, but he gets a bee in his bonnet and he's like a man processed. Plus he's taken to hiding things from me saying I don't need to know, something to do with a case he's working on and it's none of my business...would you have any ideas, being in the police you must hear about big cases? I tried asking his Junior partner Thomas, but he just clammed up and refused to discuss anything."

Alex thought very carefully, did Pipa have a right to know about the inquest? If Alex told her she could see Robert and Pipa having a massive row and there was little Mathew to consider. "I think you need to talk to Robert about the divorce and what is troubling him at work, I can't help you there I'm afraid, but if you want to know the answer badly enough you will find it."

Pipa was an intelligent woman; she could tell Alex knew what was going on but couldn't come out and say it, all Alex could do was to give her the clue as to what she should do. Pipa decided in an instant that tomorrow she would go into the office and turn it upside down, the answer would be there waiting to be read.

* * *

"Chief Superintendent Spikings, what a pleasure to meet you at last." Thomas smarmed and offered Spikings his hand. "Thomas Lyons of..."

"In know who you are." gruffed the Guv with disdain "I hope you're here to tell me my officers are in the clear?"

Thomas cleared his throat "Not exactly, in fact there has been an interesting development I need to speak to Dempsey and Makepeace about."

"Oh yes? Tough, they're not here; they are on sick leave the pair of them."

Thomas knitted his eyebrows "Sick leave? A bit odd they're both off sick together wouldn't you say?"

Spikings narrowed his eyes at the supercilious Thomas "They both got flattened and gassed together, so no, it isn't odd. They got hurt protecting this country from criminals. Or at least trying to you, we catch 'em your mob get them off scot free...eh?"

Thomas was taken aback "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, are they alright?"

"They'll live to fight another day ...if they still have jobs after you and Makepeace have finished with them." Spikings was in an uncompromising mood.

Thomas felt a little guilty for his part in the inquest, in the past week he felt more and more like a tabloid muck-raker than a lawyer. He lowered his voice "Between you and me Sir, this inquest doesn't have legs..."

Spikings glared at the younger man "I'm pleased to hear it, complete waste of everyone's time and resources. I'm surprised the Coroner is still playing along with this charade."

Thomas winced; he knew full well Dr Andrews was in Robert's pocket. "The thing is Sir, I've been instructed to find out more on their personal lives, they feel that could have a bearing on the inquest."

"What?" snapped Spikings "What the bloody 'ell has that got to do with it?"

"There is a theory.." Thomas swallowed hard "That Makepeace killed Monica out of jealousy."

Spiking's hairline receded several inches in disbelief "Jealousy? Now I have heard it all...have you ever met DS Makepeace?"

"No Sir I haven't..." he confessed.

"She is one of the most intelligent, cool, levelled headed women you could ever meet. What or whom is she supposed be jealous over?" Spikings barked.

"Lt Dempsey...Monica and he..."

"HA,HA, Now I _know_ you're in cloud bloody cuckoo land." He scoffed "You don't have a bloody clue! Those two are chalk and cheese..." Spikings was fighting their corner, to outsiders Dempsey and Makepeace were the most unlikely of couples on the planet, except he knew differently, he knew there was an attraction burning under the surface, but he was going to make damn sure that he wasn't going to tell this lawyer that.

Thomas bridled at the Welsh Guv's reaction, he felt Spikings was treating him like a fool "They are close are they not Sir?"

"Course they're bloody close, they are partners they know each other better than most married couples."

"They sound a lot closer on the tapes." Thomas was defiant; he wasn't going to be walked over.

"What tapes?" growled Spikings.

"We have recordings of them in their apartment in Spain, before and after the death of Monica Grey. Very revealing."

Spikings suddenly sprang to his feet and started to pace around his office, brushing his hair backwards and forwards like a bear with a sore head. "Oh bloo-dy hell...oh bloo-dy, sodding hell," he span round and jabbed a finger at Thomas "You can't use that as evidence, invasion of privacy.."

"This is not evidence in a court of law, this is an inquest."

"To hell with the inquest." Spikings was puce with rage "This is a lynch mob!" he brought his face menacingly close to Thomas's "I want those tapes."

Thomas sneered "No way chief superintendent, I can't do that...unless." he started to play with his fingers.

Spikings growled again "Unless what?"

"We can come to some arrangement." He smirked "Get the case against my client dropped and you can have the tapes, the inquest will disappear and nobody will know Dempsey and Makepeace's dirty little secret."

"Are you blackmailing me?" anger flashed in Spiking's eyes.

"Not blackmail, just a gentleman's agreement."

* * *

**Oh dear, I think Thomas has just crossed swords with the wrong man and I don't think I'd want to be in Robert's shoes when Pipa finds out what he's been up to.**

**please keep R&R ing**

**Thanks QQ**


	17. Chapter 17

**After a couple of silly chapters it's back to the plot :-)**

* * *

Chapter 17

He waited impatiently for his luggage to come round the carousel. It had been a long flight from New York and his mood hadn't been improved by the delays, subsequently a very cranky Dan had landed at Heathrow.

He checked his watch, 5.22 am. His body didn't know whether it was night or day, he stifled a yawn as he watched suitcases and bags judder past him. Eventually, his luggage appeared from the plastic tunnel.

Finding a quiet part of the terminal and a much needed coffee, he pulled out a diary and read his instructions with all the enthusiasm of a sulky child. He was not best pleased when Coltrane had told him he was to go to London to assist with the cause, he'd barely been outside New York State let alone been abroad and the thought of doing business with the London underworld filled him with trepidation. He'd read about London gangsters, they didn't operate like New York hoods; they had their own brand of thuggishness. In New York, gangs fought with guns, in London they had a taste for the macabre, preferring to torture their victims to get what they wanted...he'd read it, the likes of the Krays were world famous.

He read his directions...he was to make his way to the Edgware Road and meet some guy in an Irish Pub called the 'Shamrock'. He surmised it wouldn't be hard to find an Irish pub on a road, this was England, he imagined a short street lined with quaint shops in a residential area. But, first he had to find his lodgings so that he could get his head down for a couple of hours, he was knackered.

He stepped out into the summer drizzle and looked up at the grey skies _'Urrghh! England.'_

"Need a cab Guvnor?"

A burley cockney yelled at him from a black cab, it took a few moments for Dan to register what the cabby had said.

"Er yeah sure, I need to get here." Dan showed the cabby the address he'd been given. "You know where that is?"

The cabby beamed with amusement "Not half," he chuckled "It's not bleeding difficult to find it, is it?"

His hotel was in Wembley it had been chosen for its proximity to Wembley stadium, in fact virtually opposite, therefore, easy for a New Yorker to find.

It wasn't what Dan was expecting; he had assumed he was staying in the Wembley Plaza opposite, or even the Hilton further up the road, instead he got a pub, which called itself a hotel, tucked behind a row of semi-detached houses.

It was deserted at that hour of the morning, not a soul in sight. He tried the reception door...locked, he had no choice but to lean on the bell. After ten minutes of trying, a surly landlord appeared dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Alright, alright, keep ye bleeding hair on!" he yelled through the glass as he proceeded to unlock several deadlocks and bolts. The door opened a couple of centimetres, "Whass your game, do you know what time it is?"

"I have a reservation, Riley, the names Riley."

The landlord, on hearing the American accent, looked Dan up and down suspiciously "I've got a few reservations meself."

"Huh?"

"Yanks! I don't trust 'em. Check-in isn't till two. "

"Look Pal, I've been up far too long, I need sleep like now. You want cash? I'll give ya cash, just lead me to a bed." Dan fished out a wad of notes from his pocket and shoved a handful into the landlord's grubby paw. The landlord's face lit up with surprise and delight.

He quickly thumbed through the notes counting. "That will do nicely." The Londoner moved aside to let Dan in to the pokey, dimley lit reception area. The first thing Dan noticed was the stench of stale cigarette smoke emanating from the bar area. Unbeknown to Dan the stadium had played host to some rock band the previous night and the fans, not wanting to go home, had piled into the bar to continue drinking into the small hours. the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and disgustingly stained mattress was propped up against the stairs.

The landlord moved to the other side of the reception desk and opened his reservation book "Riley you say?"

Dan nodded while looking around the room at the many old newspaper clippings and football photographs which crowded the walls. "This a soccer pub?"

"No mate, it's a football pub, we don't play soccer. You might have noticed the small building opposite." said the landlord sarcastically, "Wembley Stadium."

"Sure."

The landlord handed him a room key with an enormous, bright yellow fob "Room six, breakfast is from 7.30 to 10.00, you get discount on an evening meal. We don't tolerate drugs in the room or women...this is not a knocking shop."

"What if I wanted to bring a guy back?" replied Dan sarcastically.

The landlord balked horrified "Queers aren't welcome either!"

"Dontcha worry, I'm all man." With that Dan headed up the threadbare stairs to his room and some much needed sleep. He needed to be fully refreshed for his mission...he couldn't wait to get even.

* * *

"What's all this about Sir? I thought we we're supposed to be on sick leave." said Harry, taking one of seats in Spikings's office.

Spikings looked serious and agitated as he motioned to Dempsey to do the same. Dempsey obliged by plonking himself down next to Harry. He had to call them in; he needed to speak to them desperately. He cleared his throat uncomfortably "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to come right out and say it...Are you two having a relationship?"

Dempsey and Harry laughed nervously and protested their Innocence.

"What a ridiculous idea!" she shrieked

"That's crazy talk!" exclaimed Dempsey throwing a hand in the air.

Spikings's was not convinced by their overzealous, somewhat theatrical reactions. "Is it?" he growled "Lyon's seems to think otherwise...he seems to think YOU..." he pointed at Harry "killed that Grey woman out of jealousy."

"That's absurd!" she shrilled in amazement.

"Hey chief..that woman was nuts!"

Spikings regarded them with disdain, were they taking him for a fool. "You think I was born yesterday. Since Spain both of you have been off your game, the Jimmy debacle a case in point. Shoddily filled out paperwork...more than usual, evidence being missed, witnesses not being protected, arrest rate much lower than what is acceptable, not reading danger signals...like 60 barrels of chemicals, walking into traps, dead bodies all over the shop...shall I go on? I'm beginning to think the coroner may have a point!"

Dempsey and Harry dropped the innocent act and scowled at the Guv...he was right, they had dropped their game.

"Look chief, we may have been a little distracted..." Dempsey tried to explain.

Spikings cut him short "He has tape recordings of you two in the apartment...that infernal Grey woman recorded everything. Nuts doesn't quite cover it...eh?"

Their expressions said it all, they hadn't thought for one moment Monica had recorded everything although they knew she had listened to them.

Harry was thinking hard as to what Monica could have recorded "But, nothing happened! We shared an apartment...Dempsey was ill..."

"So you keep bloody telling me Sergeant." He barked. Spikings leant menacingly forward, his knuckles planted firmly on the desk. "Don't take me for a fool...I have eyes." He looked from one to the other "Now, are you going to tell me the truth or do we all wait for it to come out at the inquest?"

Dempsey and Harry glanced at each other nervously, this was an impossible situation.

Spikings, still watching them very carefully, lowered his voice "I can't help you unless I know the facts, so I will ask again, are you two having a relationship?"

Dempsey and Harry looked resignedly at each other, the game was up, it was just a question who had the guts to say it.

Finally Harry plucked up the courage "Yes." She said simply and quietly and braced herself for the fall out.

"But not in Spain." added Dempsey, equally quietly.

Spikings nodded, no fallout, no volcano, he already knew the answer. "You do realise this could be problematical?"

Dempsey and Harry gave him a pained look and he instantly felt sorry for them.

"Yeah, we know, that's why we didn't put it on a billboard." sighed Dempsey.

Spikings huffed in frustration "If the commissioner gets wind of this he may post one of you to a different department."

Harry suddenly found his comment irritating "Sir, that's not fair! Gene and Alex are a married couple in the same department and no-one's complained about that!"

"They are not partners in an undercover unit having their judgement skewed by personal feelings...geddit? If they have an argument Drake can still do her job with her colleagues, she is not relying on Hunt every second of the working day. You two, on the other hand, have to remain an effective working team to stay safe."

"But, but we argue all the time anyway...what would change?" Harry protested, trying to reason with him.

"Harry's right," blustered Dempsey "No-one will know the difference, except we'll be fighting less, at least now we can kiss and make up. Your life will be easier."

"Hmmmm, " Spikings rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Okay, okay...but I wouldn't advertise the fact. Does Robert know?"

"He knows I have a man, whether he's twigged it's Dempsey...I don't know." admitted Harry. "Surely Lyons has told him by now?"

Spkikings shook his head "Thomas Lyons has his own agenda going on it would appear."

"Huh?" Dempsey and Makepeace asked together.

"He doesn't think the inquest is going to get very far as it is."

"So, what are we worrying about? I don't understand." Harry looked puzzled.

"Blackmail, he wants me to get Chapman off in return for the tapes."

Dempsey rubbed his confuddled brow "But, the tapes don't matter if the inquest goes kerflooey?"

Spikings was trying to make them understand "Lyons wants to make a name for himself and by getting Chapman off, he would get more high profile cases his way, the tapes, although an embarrassment in an inquest, would be far more damaging on a personal level...i.e think what Robert would do with them...he'd take you to the cleaners girl, make sure every rag in the land knew the score and your social standing would be non-existent."

What Spikings was leaving out, was that if the media got hold of the story and published Dempsey's name, it could blow his cover and put him in danger again. Of course, Harry still knew nothing of the contract on Dempsey's life.

Dempsey understood fully what the chief was driving at, it hurt him he couldn't explain it all to Harry, he so wanted to tell her, but it was safer that she was kept in the dark. What was even more galling about the whole situation was that they didn't get up to anything in Spain, to Dempsey's mind, if she had recorded their shenanigans over the past three days _that _would be worthy of printing in a newspaper.

Spikings softened towards Harry "Harry, you know how the gutter press loves a slice of landed gentry tittle tattle, they will blow it up out of all proportion and dine out on yours and Dempsey's relationship for months...could you both cope with that...being in the spotlight? It would be sensational enough a titled lady working as an undercover agent let alone that she is dating a Yanky policeman from a much more lowly class than herself."

"Gee, thanks." muttered Dempsey sourly "Lowly, I know my place Guvnor." He pronounced the 'Guvnor' in his own version of a cockney accent.

Harry accepted his explanation, it made sense, but he didn't give any answers "So where do we go from here? Can we get those tapes?"

Spikings sighed "I dunno, I'll have to think of something...it wouldn't hurt for you two to do a bit of thinking while you're erm on sick leave...you don't look very sick to me though. Tired perhaps, but not sick."

Harry gave him a little coy smile, somehow, Spikings knowing had lifted a huge weight off their shoulders...they really didn't know how he would react; now they knew.

* * *

It was quite fortunate Pipa had the office to herself. Robert had gone out for a lunch meeting, Dora was at the dentist having root canal work and Thomas, well who knew where he was, he was barely in the office dashing in and out like a yoyo. That left Pipa alone to do some detective work. Having raided Dora's desk and read through all the opened post she had turned her rummaging to Robert's office. Once again finding nothing she quickly turned her attentions to Thomas's office.

Surprisingly nothing was locked up giving Pipa a free rein. She made light work of his in tray and was now rifling in the desk draws. In the bottom draw she found a rather uninspiring brown folder marked 'Monica Grey Private and Confidential' _'Not anymore it isn't.'_ She chuckled to herself.

Her cheerfulness soon dropped like a stone as she read on through the pages._ 'Oh my God!'_ she whispererd as she turned the paper in shock _'Oh my God! You bastards!'_

She was shaking her head in disbelief, it couldn't be true...could it? _'How low can you go, dear Robert?'_ She read on incredulously, she had learnt more about her partner in the past two days then she had in the whole time she had been with him. This was what he was keeping secret from her because he knew she would flip.

Pipa flipped, grabbing the file she stormed back into the admin office seething with anger which had been pent up for far too long. Her partner, her child's father, the man she supposedly loved was a liar, a cheat and a money grabbing little shit. Alex had been proved right, it was plain to see, the sole reason for Robert representing Jeremy Chapman was to get at Harry and her money.

Pipa cursed herself for having ever fallen for Robert in the first place _'Stupid, stupid, stupid'. _ She yanked off her engagement ring and hurled it at the opposite wall. He never had any intention of marrying her, she was the booby prize, second best. It became all too clear to her, she was only ever his bit on the side, he only stuck with her because of Mathew, _'well, we'll see about that won't we.' _ She ground her teeth in rage. All those nights spent alone knee deep in nappies, the strange phone calls which prompted him to suddenly get up from his dinner and leave the house. The heated arguments which resulted in Robert telling her she was useless because she had 'baby brain', telling her she looked cheap when she bought a new dress, the put downs, the snide nasty comments, the hurtful jokes in front of friends _'STUPID,STUPID, STUPID!' _She yelled to an empty office and promptly burst into tears.

She sat at her desk head buried in her hands, her whole body racked with pitiful sobs of frustration and misery. How could she have been so blind? How had she let him control her life so much? The more she thought, the more the truth hit her. He had systematically cut her off from her friends and family, he had forbidden her to go back to work for so long, probably because he feared he couldn't control her when she was at work. Why did he do this to her and not Harry?...but then why did he sleep with her when he had Harry? Why did he do the dirty on Monica? 'MONICA!'

Pipa quickly picked up the folder and scan read again through puffy eyes. Monica had turned into a hit woman! She had completely missed that bit, it hadn't really registered in her brain that she was reading about _Thee _Monica on the first read-through. A hit woman who was trying to kill Harry! This just didn't make sense.

Pipa scrunched her hair in her hands, Monica, Harry, Pipa, three very different women who had one thing in common; they had been screwed over by Robert Makepeace. _'You are not going to get away with this!' _ She hissed. _'You sly, twisted, sick, charming, money grabbing, lying, cheating, grubby little shit! You may have destroyed Monica, but you're not doing the same to me and Harry, and I won't let you ruin our son's life either.' _

"Everything okay Pipa...you seem a little distraught?" It was Thomas entering the office.

Pipa quickly shoved the folder under the desk out of sight. "Oh, hi Thomas, I'm fine, just a touch of hay fever, makes me feel quite poorly." She lied.

"You sure?" Thomas peered into her eyes unconvinced. "Here, " he handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks."

Somehow Thomas felt a little sorry for Pipa, on the few occasions Robert actually took her out in public, he always seemed to be-little her. Thomas found her rather attractive, he imagined that she was once a stunner, but motherhood had turned her into a more mumsy figure...still attractive nevertheless.

Thomas perched on the edge of her desk and smiled "Maybe we should go for a drink."

"I'm sorry."

"Welcome you to the team, it would be nice to catch up."

"Oh erm, I think Robert has plans tonight." She was a little taken aback at his suggestion.

"Yes I know, I meant you and me."

Pipa blushed, was he coming onto her? It had been a long time since any man had done that. "I can't...Mathew."

"Ah yes Mathew, how is the little feller, becoming more like his dad by the day?"

'_I bloody hope not'_ Pipa said in her head "Yes," she grinned "he does look like Robert."

"Maybe another time then, just let me know when." He said it with a slight leer, he didn't like taking no for an answer. He got off the desk and started heading to his office " I'm expecting a call from a Chief Spikings...put him straight through will you? Oh, and could you dig out the number for Fenchurch East CID, I need to contact an officer there...thank you."

* * *

**Now, who is Dan here to get revenge on? Dempsey or Leroy? And what is Pipa going to do next about that rat Robert?**

**QQxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't posted for ages, I've been working on something else.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Dan, it had seemed, had walked miles up and down the Edgware road. He had taken the tube, but now had wished he'd taken a cab to his destination. He quickly recognised the trademarks of the 'Irish Pub'. Each one had the same style frontage with signage written in Gold, in the same font with the obligatory Irish Harp logo. His hopes would be raised as he approached one of these Gaelic drinking holes only to be dashed when he realised they weren't the 'Shamrock'. Dan was perplexed '_How many Irish pubs could one road have?'_.

Eventually he arrived at the Shamrock. The pub was dark and dingy, but Dan could still make out several manly shapes propped up at the bar, all eyes trained on him. He was nervous; the drinkers had stopped what they were doing to stare in silence at him. The only sound was coming from the old TV on the shelf, showing a sports game which Dan neither recognised nor understood. The only clue Dan had was the commentator shouting excitedly in a thick Irish accent. If he could be bothered to ask, the drinkers would tell him it was a hurling match from Dublin's Croke Park.

He glanced around the room searching for his man.

"Can we help you? You're looking a little lost there." Spoke one of the bar props, a thick set man in his fifties.

"I'm looking for a guy called Pad-rag . " replied Dan, his pronunciation caused the drinkers to erupt into spontaneous laughter.

"Padraig, we say Pouregg." grinned the thick set man.

"Eejit." muttered one of the other drinkers.

The bar prop raised his hand to silence the laughter "You must be Riley. Welcome to England Yank."

"Thanks...Paddy."

The bar prop slid off his stool and shook Dan's hand "Not Paddy." He smiled warmly "Padraig." He slapped a welcoming paw on Dan's shoulder and said to the barman "Get our Yanky friend here a whisky. He's come a long way to help us out."

* * *

"And this!" Maddy threw her arms out wide, beaming "Is Buckingham Palace." She was stood outside the gates.

Leroy gave her a cheeky sarcastic smile "Y'know Madds, I kinda guessed that. Big pad, iron gates, flags on the top...kinda gives it away."

Maddy flopped her arms back to her sides "No need to get sarky...you wanted a tour of London." She huffed.

"Yeah, I meant on one of those open top bus things sos I could get to learn my around...I'm thru with getting lost all the time. Ol Genie boy thinks I'm doing it on purpose."

"It's not your fault you get lost."

"You try telling him that. He's superhuman, keeps on telling me that when he came down from Manchester he got the city sussed in weeks."

"Surely Alex understands?" Maddy moved closer to him.

"Alex told me to get myself a Sat Nav."

"Sat Nav?" She wrinkled her brow puzzled.

"I dunno either, sometimes I think she's from a different planet."

" Well then, I should show you more sites."

Leroy cocked his head and raked his eyes up and down her body "There is just one English site I'd like see honey." He added a suggestive smile.

"Oh yes Lieutenant." Maddy purred "Are you suggesting you want to take down my particulars?"

Leroy inched closer "Oh yeah Mam, every last particular."

Maddy moved closer still "I'm not sure I like the tone of your voice Lieutenant." She said prissily, playing the game "I may have to put you on detention to make sure you do your homework."

Leroy raised his fingers to her jacket and thumbed the soft material "I like the sound of homework." He smirked "You go right ahead and put me in detention, and then you can teach me a lesson while I take down your particulars."

"I don't think you understand, Lieutenant, I'm very strict with naughty boys who don't do their homework correctly."

Leroy chuckled "I can imagine." He stooped a little to reach Maddy's height. He paused briefly to make eye contact then their lips touched. Maddy melted into him kissing him back. Since the day she had clapped eyes on him in CID she was lost. It had almost been like she had been waiting all her life for him. Leroy had instantly fallen for this funny English girl. She was far from his normal type, but she had a spark which had ignited something deep down within him. And there they were, two new lovers enveloped in a passionate kiss in front of the gates of Buckingham Palace. Leroy mumbled through kisses "Shall we ask the Queen if she's got a spare room?"

Maddy sniggered "Not a good idea, with what you have in mind and being American, you'd be sent straight to the tower." She resumed the kiss wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Okay, my palace it is then."

* * *

"Are ye sure you need this lot Bolly?" asked Gene frowning at the ever growing pile of clothes in their basket. Alex had dragged Gene out maternity clothes shopping. Not Gene's favourite pastime, but he had accepted Alex needed to buy some essentials.

"You heard the doctor." she called over her shoulder, thirteen weeks. "Soon I won't be able to fit into any of my normal clothes." She stopped at another rail of clothes in the department store. As she proceeded to flick through the various designs Gene took the opportunity to have a rest. He plonked himself down on one of the chairs intended for expectant mothers. For the tenth time since they left the hospital, Gene pulled out the picture of the scan and studied it. His eyes flitted from the picture to Alex's belly and back again. He was having a hard time putting the two together. Although he had photographic evidence in his hand, he still couldn't get over the fact he was going to be a dad. Things had happened so quickly for the couple, he hardly had time to get used to the fact he was a husband let alone a dad to be. Not that he was complaining, every now and again he caught himself wondering what it would be like when the little nipper came along. Wondering what sort of dad he would be...strict or a walkover. Having had a strict, violent father himself he reasoned he would be in the walkover category, scared to be too firm and shouty. He'd let Alex be bad cop and he'd be good cop. Once again, his gaze landed on Alex's belly...could he see a tiny bump? Somehow he had expected her to be huge. Gene had rapidly come to the conclusion he knew bugger all about pregnancy and even less about babies. Therefore, he was quite content to let Alex lead the way and he would just hand over the cash when prompted and do what he was told at the appropriate times.

It had occurred to Gene as he watched other couples in the maternity department, that the men, trailing behind their partners, were doing much the same as him '_Yes dear, no dear, whatever you say dear...how much? £100? No problem darling...kerching!'_

Gene's mind drifted, he was thinking about his circle of friends and colleagues. The thought crossed his mind that he was the only one to be a dad. Ray, not a hope in hell, Chris, maybe one day if he ever got Shaz down the aisle, Dempsey, questionable although there could have been a few accidents, he surmised, which he knew nothing about , then there was Leroy. Gene realised he knew nothing of Leroy's home life. He was single, Gene knew that much, but that was it. The Manch Lion was on his own with this particular mission, no-one could give him male advice on the subject.

"That's it...I've had enough for one day." declared Alex carrying another armful of clothes.

"You sure?" Gene nodded in the direction of a rack. "You've left that one untouched...it's still full."

"Ha ha. Time to go home, I'm starving and in desperate need of a cup of tea."

"I need a beer. That's if you haven't cleared me out of cash." Gene go to his feet, relieved he could now go home and put his feet up.

"Let's get a takeaway on the way home, can't be arsed to cook."

"What's new? Takeaway it is then."

* * *

Dan wasn't quite sure what to make of Padraig, his Irish companion. So far the afternoon and evening had consisted of drinking whisky and storytelling. The drinking whisky bit he could handle, it was the story telling which was making him uneasy. Padraig had regaled him with tales from the mother land and recent ones in London which seemed to involve heavy drinking, blowing things up and bizarre criminal activities. Without compunction, the Irishman reeled off an endless list of horrific episodes where his firm had got one over another gang or the British police. Violence seemed to come naturally to Padraig and his chums; furthermore he took great delight in telling Dan about other gangs adventures. Dan was gobsmacked by Padraig's gleeful enthusiasm as he told the latest story about the undercover officers who got buried under several barrels of toxic waste. "You should've seen it Danny boy," Padraig drawled "These pigs were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I was going to set light to the heap of shit and blow them all away to kingdom come." He had been watching the mêlée from a distance that night when Dempsey and Makepeace were trapped. He had crept onto the car lot unseen and was waiting for his opportunity.

"What stopped you?" Dan asked slowly.

"They got them out in time, that bastard Hunt and his team...for once they got their arses into gear and got the job done quickly. Missed my cue."

Dan's ears suddenly pricked up...Hunt! He remembered. "Hunt? Gene Hunt?" he asked to make sure he was talking about the same man.

Padraig looked at him questioningly "You know the bastard? Him and his shag Alex Drake?"

"They were in New York, had a run in with Coltrane. We think one of ours left with them and came to London."

Padraig thought for a few moments "Come to think it, there was a Yanky pig there that night...he the guy?"

"More than likely." agreed Dan "Can't be that many NYPD officers running around London. Say, what department does Hunt work in?"

"Fenchurch East CID...I'll write it down for ya...so you don't get lost, but first we have a deal to do." The Irishman nodded towards the holdall Dan had carried in with him.

Dan snatched up the bag and placed it on the table. He ripped open the zip to show Padraig the wads of used notes "Two thou now, two thou after."

Padraig nodded slowly accepting the deal. "Okay, but I'm not sure Daly is going to like this."

"Your man Daly owes the Giardinos a hell of lot of money; it should be him paying for the sting." Dan was trying to make his and Coltrane's position clear.

"I have to pay the men upfront; you can tell Coltrane he'll get it back." Padraig reached under the table and lifted up a suitcase. He flipped open the lid and span the case round to face Dan "Here's your shooter; it has excellent telescopic sights...very accurate."

Dan inspected the weapon approvingly "It'll do the job nicely."

* * *

The tension was killing Pipa. She had sat at the kitchen table most of the night waiting for Robert to come home. She wanted to have it out with him and had drunk the best part of a bottle of red wine to psyche herself up for a huge argument. Matthew had gone to bed hours ago and was snoozing oblivious to his mother's nervous agitation. She checked the kitchen clock again, where the hell was he? He had said he was meeting up with clients for a light supper then he would be home. Now the clock read 11.30. She drained the last of the bottle into her glass and stared at the door.

As if on cue she heard shuffling and the key turning in the lock, she braced herself. She heard Robert throw down his briefcase and stumble into the banister. He muttered something incoherently. Oh god, he was drunk. Pipa sat very still waiting for him to stagger into the kitchen.

"Pipa?" he slurred into the sitting room "Where are you woman? I want a kish."

Pipa took a deep breath and called out flatly "I'm in here."

A grinning, dishevelled Robert appeared in the kitchen doorway "Come and give me a kish."

"You're drunk!" she replied tartly glaring at him. Her nerves had dissipated a little and now anger was starting to bubble.

"So what?" Robert flung an arm in the air "I can get drunk if I want to...you look better when I'm pissed...teeeheeee." he found his own comment amusing "Beer goggles...or in my case scotchhh goggles..ha..ha..ha"

"You think that's funny, do you?" Pipa kept her voice level; she wasn't going to let him win this one.

Robert was swaying in the middle of the kitchen "Ahhhh...come on, lighten up you old tart. It's bloody funny."

Pipa keeping her emotions in check remained expressionless and neutral.

Robert sniggered "You wanna know something really funny...it's hilarious. My wife, my beautiful, darling Harry is shagging ...wait for it...a yank from the gutter!" he erupted into uncontrollable, drunk laughter "He's an oaf with no manners from the sewers of Brooklyn! Hysterical! Lady Winfield bedding a Yanky sewer rat."

Pipa's glare hardened "His name is James Dempsey."

"I know that...you stupid cow." He sneered nastily.

Pipa bristled, he was going all out on the insult front tonight.

Robert suddenly stopped laughing "Hey, how do you know? ...Thomas told you, that sneaky little shit told you didn't he? He's desperate to bring me down."

"He didn't have to Robert. I have eyes and ears. I know what you're trying to do." Pipa felt herself becoming bolder.

"And what's that my little tramp?" he hissed leaning on the kitchen table.

"You told me Harry wouldn't sign the divorce papers, when it was YOU who refused to sign them."

Robert threw his head back with laughter "Oh my god! I can't believe it's taken you this long to work it out. Did you really think Harriet would stop me marrying you if I wanted to? Huh? Christ you are bloody stupid." He leant closer to her menacingly "What would I possibly gain by marrying you? A thick, stupid, slapper who drops her knickers at the earliest opportunity. A woman.." he jabbed a finger in her face "who stole her best friend's husband...Pfff! you don't even come from a wealthy family. You have nothing I want or need. You're not even good in bed anymore."

He was so close to her now she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She kept her cool and said "What has happened to you? The man I fell in love with was kind, funny, charming and the life and soul of the party. Now look at you, bitter twisted and hell bent on making everyone else's life a misery. You use people, chew them up and spit them out. Harry didn't kill Monica, you did and now you want to ruin Harry as well. And for what, eh Robert?"

He lowered his voice to growl "Because I can...yes me." he tapped a finger on his chest "I control everything including you!"

Pipa shook her head "No you don't, not anymore. I don't need you Robert and I was fool to think I ever did." Pipa stood up to leave, she had had enough.

Robert stood upright and challenged "Where are you going?"

Pipa squared up to him "To get Matthew, it's time we left." She hurried towards the door, but Robert was too quick.

He blocked her exit, barring the door with his arms "Oh no you don't sweetheart, he's MY son."

"Get out of my way!" she snapped.

"You're not taking my son!" he was defiant, but it was wild look in his alcohol glazed eyes which was scaring Pipa. She had never seen him look at her in that way before.

"Robert," she tried to reason with him, but her voice was shaky "He has to come with me; we will talk tomorrow when you are sober."

"Over my dead body."

"Please." She tried again "Let us go."

Robert shook his head, his body trembling with rage "I won't let you, he belongs to me." his eyes drilled into her as he spoke "All it would take would be a few phone calls to the right people..." he stared her straight in the eyes "and I can have you sectioned."

Pipa's heart pounded in her chest, he was threatening her with the mental health act "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me. Your little bout of depression is on your medical records. I could say you're unfit to be a mother and you wouldn't see him again."

Tears had welled up in Pipa's eyes, he was winning again, this time in the cruellest way possible. She desperately simpered "That was because I had post natal depression, they wouldn't do that!"

"I would see to it. They'd lock you up in a mental home." He gave her a sickly grin.

Pipa's mind went into overdrive, she had to do something, she had to get to Matthew. "Matthew" she called out in the hope he would wake up. "Matthew!" she cried as she tried to dodge around Robert, but he blocked her exit again. "MATTHEW!" She screamed in panic barging Robert out of the way. She tried to run for the stairs, but Robert grabbed hold of her arm and hurled her against the hallway wall. She hit the wall with a thud, slightly winding her. "MATTHEW!" she screamed again and made another attempt to free herself from Robert.

The hard, viscious smack came from nowhere, she didn't see it coming. She breathlessly leant on the wall stunned, staring wide eyed at Robert . She touched her lip where she had felt the blow. Slowly and gingerly she looked at her fingers...blood. Robert had split her lip. Robert was bearing down on her like a crazed animal. Fire burned in his blue eyes, his face puce with rage, hands balled into fists. He scooped her up and roughly shoved her out of the front door, locking it behind her. Dazed and confused she slumped to the ground sobbing.

Robert raced upstairs.

"Daddy?" Matthew had been woken by his mother's screaming.

"Go back to bed!" Robert barked at his son. Then he was in their bedroom, pulling out draws and frantically shoving clothes into an overnight bag.

"Daddy?" Matthew wailed.

"I said go back to bed!"

Matthew whimpered and slunk away from the bedroom.

Robert zipped up the bag and opened the upstairs window. Without looking down he hurled the bag down to the street below. "Don't come back!" he yelled.

Pipa sat dejected on the wet tarmac in the pouring rain. She was shaking and shell shocked. Robert had done many things to her, but never had he raised a hand to her. She winced as she felt her rapidly swelling lip. Quietly and shakily she got to her feet. She picked up the overnight bag and sloped off into the torrential night.

* * *

**Drama muse gone into overdrive again. bit odd this chapter, it's more about everyone else than main characters...sorry about that, just the way it came out...they'll be back next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry, having been in a deep sleep, slowly opened her eyes trying to work out what the noise was.

"Harry, someone's at the door." mumbled a sleepy Dempsey patting her fully awake. The door bell rang again, this time more urgently.

"Urrrrggh," sighed Harry, swinging her legs out from under the bedcovers. "I'm coming." She muttered pulling on her bath robe "I'm coming."

"Who's calling round this time of night?" Dempsey asked peeking at the alarm clock on Harry's side of the bed.

"Normally you, but you're already here." She said padding out onto the landing.

The door bell rang out, this time a long shrill ring.

"Somebody wants your attention anyways." Dempsey called after her. He was curious; they were both still signed off sick, so it couldn't be anyone from work demanding their attention in the middle of the night. He grabbed his bathrobe and followed her down the stairs, pausing halfway down.

Harry opened the door and stopped dead when she saw a bedraggled Pipa standing on her doorstep. "What in God's name do you want?" Pipa had braced herself for Harry's sharp tongue. She was probably the last person Harry wanted to see at this time of night, if not ever.

"Harry, I'm sorry if I woke you, but I need your help." She pleaded.

Harry planted her hands firmly on her hips, she couldn't believe after all their history Pipa would dare to show her face at Harry's home "You've got a nerve." She hissed "Coming round here at the dead of night begging." Harry couldn't disguise the disgust in her voice.

"Whass going on?" Dempsey, detecting the unfriendliness in Harry's tone, appeared by her shoulder. He was half expecting to see Robert standing there. Instead he was surprised to find a slightly built, half drowned woman shivering in the rain.

Harry was unmoving "This is Pipa the husband stealer." Her voice was laced with venom.

"Oh boy." said Dempsey, unsure whether he should do something before Harry punched Pipa. He'd seen scorned women fight in the street many times, and it aint pretty. If there was one thing that got women throwing punches, it was broads stealing other broad's men.

Pipa looked apologetic "Oh, er I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company. You must be James?"

"Yes he is." Harry sharply cut in before Dempsey had a chance to reply "Not that it's any of your business. Goodbye Pipa..." Harry made to shut the door on her ex best friend. She felt strangely protective over Dempsey as if Pipa was a pariah swooping down to drag her man off.

Pipa was quick to stop her by stepping forward into the light of the hallway and putting her foot on the threshold. Harry gripped the door, she may have despised Pipa, but she didn't want to give the woman a broken foot.

"Please Harry, hear me out, then you can slam the door on me."

"What is the point Pipa? You've got my husband, I have a new partner. We've said everything that needs to be said"

Harry was about to push her away when Pipa wailed in desperation "He's thrown me out! He's got Matthew...please, you're my only hope!"

Harry stared aghast at the pathetic Pipa, what the hell did she expect Harry to do?

Dempsey glanced at Harry, she was still standing her ground, however he had noticed something she hadn't "Er Harry, I think this might be serious."

"Huh?!" Harry shot him a stern look, was he taking her side?

Dempsey ignored her and asked Pipa "Did he do that?" he pointed to her lip "Did Robert hit you?"

Harry swivelled back round to Pipa, then she saw what Dempsey had noticed. Pipa's split, swollen lip, Harry's eyes widened "Pipa?" Harry asked softly, Pipa looked away embarrassed "Did he hit you?"

"Yes." She said quietly "He stopped me from going to Matthew."

Dempsey and Harry looked at each other, the rain was still sheeting down and Pipa made a pathetic sight stood there on the doorstep. They couldn't turn her away, not at this time of night with nowhere to go. Harry relented and let the door swing fully open. "You'd better come in." Pipa nodded her thanks and stepped into the shelter of the hallway.

Harry regarded her ex best friend cautiously. Although it was quite obvious Pipa was distressed, Harry couldn't help but feel a deep sense of mistrust. Pipa had been responsible for so much hurt and pain in Harry's life, she really didn't have the appetite for more.

Dempsey hung back in the doorway awkwardly not sure whether he should say anything. He felt like a spare part, but the atmosphere in the room was killing him. He knew he should step back and let the women have it out, but a part of him sensed that the situation needed handling with kid gloves... Something he wasn't convinced Harry was in the right frame of mind to do. He had two choices, he could let Harry give Pipa both barrels which could make the situation worse, or he could step in and let Harry give him both barrels for interfering...it was a no win stalemate. He waited a little longer for Harry to start her interrogation, but she looked strangely apprehensive as if she didn't know where to start herself. Pipa, shivering, looked nervously at Dempsey for help, appealing to him to do something.

Dempsey frantically searched for the right thing to say, the only thing that sprang to mind was the seemingly British answer to everything "Errr, I'll just go and urm put the kettle on...and make tea?"

Harry turned to him and raised a mystified eyebrow. Dempsey shrugged as if to say '_I dunno where that came from either' _followed by _'What the hell am I saying?'_ He padded barefoot to the kitchen quickly followed by Harry. She shut the door behind her and said in a strained whisper "What do I do now? What do I say?"

"You're asking Mister tactless here Huh? Hell Harry, she's your best friend."

"Ex best friend." She corrected. "She can't stay here." Harry's eyes were wide.

Dempsey leant against the kitchen unit to face her. "Hey babe, it's your call, but that lady's a mess. She looks like she could use an alli."

"But why me, of all people?"

"Better the devil you know?"

"Thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it like that...what was it Alex once said? Something to hate for unity...I like that ...real cute."

"Hmmm." Harry pursed playfully "You do pay attention sometimes."

Dempsey plonked three tea bags in three mugs as the kettle boiled. "She could be the answer to our prayers...think how much she knows about that lowlife and she's now a fully paid up member of the 'We Hate Robert club'.

Harry sighed "I would have never had Robert down as the violent type, never in a million years."

"You mean he never got like that with you?" the thought had crossed Dempsey's mind that Robert may have raised a hand to Harry. The idea made his blood boil; hitting women was a no no in his book.

"He's always had a temper, when he felt like it, but he was more likely to use the silent tactic than lash out. He could go for days without speaking to me."

"Yeah, and they say it's the quiet ones you need to worry about." He stirred milk into the mugs and handed Harry one. "I think you should let her stay, sleep on it and decide what to do in the morning."

Harry nodded; she knew he was talking sense. Harry eyed the mugs Dempsey was holding "You having tea as well?"

Dempsey looked down at the mugs "Er yeah!" he shrugged "Looks like it, gee I'm picking up bad habits from you."

The three of them sat awkwardly in the lounge sipping tea. Pipa had discarded her soaked jacket, but sat uncomfortably bolt upright. Once again, it was Dempsey who broke the silence "So, tell us exactly what happened."

Pipa looked at Harry for permission to tell her tale, Harry gave a nod, Pipa began...

Harry and Dempsey listened to Pipa's story intently; however, they were both perplexed as to what it had to do with them. It seemed on the surface a clear domestic situation. Harry asked "He won't marry you, so you decided to leave him?

Pipa's eyes flitted from Harry to Dempsey and back to Harry. She said "It wasn't just that, I found out about the inquest...I know what he is trying to do to you. I'm so sorry Harry, I really had no idea. I realise..." she swallowed hard "I now realise I mean nothing to Robert...he has shown his true colours. He used me to get back at you, that's all I was, a weapon." Pipa hung her head trying not to cry. She felt so foolish and stupid admitting to Harry how Robert had kept her in the dark.

Harry, with the first pangs of compassion, said quietly "How did you let this happen Pipa, you used to be so strong, so switched on."

Pipa's eyes had welled up "I don't know, I really don't know...he's a manipulative bastard. He played Monica off against you and then did the same with me and you. The final straw was finding out he is trying to destroy your career and take you inheritance...that's not right. No sane human being does that.

"He ain't no human being." Cut in Dempsey "I'd sure like to pay him a visit." he growled, face creased in disgust.

"You're to go nowhere near him Dempsey!" said Harry firmly "You'll just add fuel to the flames."

"Not a good idea James, he'll find a way of screwing you over as well." added Pipa

"The way I see it, he's already screwing me over and I've never even met the guy."

"You don't want to." said the girls together.

"Like hell I do." Dempsey sipped the last of his tea. "And that scowl Lyons."

"Thomas!?He's just Robert's little whipping boy. Does what he's told." scoffed Pipa.

"Don't think so lady." Dempsey shook his head "He's not so innocent, he's gotta taste for blackmail."

"Huh!" Pipa was surprised "No surely! He wouldn't do that...how?"

Dempsey and Harry glanced at each other, Harry sighed "He has tapes, recordings of us."

"What!" exclaimed Pipa "Never! Where, what of?"

"That's the million dollar question." smiled Dempsey ruefully.

"Monica recorded us when we were in Spain," explained Harry "We weren't together then, Lyons wants to prove I killed Monica out of jealousy...like I was in some blind rage because she tried to seduce Dempsey."

"Did she? Did you?" Pipa looked aghast at Dempsey, "sorry that's a very personal question."

"She tried, she failed." Dempsey simply replied.

"Well that's a first." Pipa shook head.

Harry clipped icily "Dempsey doesn't jump into bed with every woman who throws herself at him you know." Dempsey was amused by Harry's statement.

"Oh Lord, no, I meant Monica. She normally gets want she wants...you had a lucky escape James, she eats men for breakfast."

"Yeah, I was nearly dish of the day alright." He grinned.

Harry was feeling decidedly uncomfortable discussing Dempsey's liaison, she tried to get the conversation back on track. "Anyway, she recorded us in the apartment and we're a little concerned that us sharing a bed could be misconstrued."

"You shared a bed, but you weren't together...yes I can see how that could be misconstrued." Pipa was somewhat baffled.

"Well, erm..." Harry was quick to back track "Not really sharing a bed...erm Dempsey was in it and I was on top of ... it doesn't really matter...the fact it is...we were just sleeping...oh for heaven's sake." Harry gave up trying to explain how she and Dempsey ended up sharing the one bed in the apartment when Dempsey was ill.

Dempsey chuckled "I was out of it, I was sick, Harry was looking after me."

"Right." Said Pipa not entirely convinced that sleeping was all they did that night. Pipa looked at both of them seriously "So, we need to find those tapes."

It was the word 'we'which rang in Harry's ears, it wasn't 'you', it was 'we'. Harry suddenly realised Pipa was sat here on her sofa offering help. She wanted to help them get rid of Robert Makepeace. The enemy, in Harry's eyes, had swapped sides. Dempsey had been right once again, she wanted to be an alli, a fully paid up member of the 'We hate Robert Club'. Harry watched as her ex best friend yawned with exhaustion. She was a mess. Her hair hung limply around her pale features. Her lip was even more swollen with a dry trail of blood down her chin and dark circles bagged under her washed out eyes. Harry's eyes were drawn to the knees of Pipa's jeans, they were both wet and muddy suggesting she had fallen over in the street. Harry took a deep breath "You can stay the night, but please find somewhere else tomorrow...you understand this isn't easy?"

Pipa nodded "Thank you...not sure where though."

"What about Claire?"

"I haven't seen her in years...or the others for that matter. Robert made sure of that." She said sadly, it was true, she hadn't seen any of their old friends for years.

Pipa's situation was even more desperate than Harry could have imagined "Let's just get to tomorrow and we'll take it from there."

"Harry, I am so grateful...to both of you."

Harry managed a small smile and turned to Dempsey "We'd better make up the spare bed."

"I'm on it boss." grinned Dempsey relieved that the two women had found some common ground. He knew it wasn't easy for Harry to accept Pipa into her home, but he viewed Pipa as a valuable source of information. Plus Dempsey was a sucker for a damsel in distress, he wouldn't have been able to stand by and let Harry throw her out into the street, especially when there was a kid involved.

He raced upstairs to the spare room to test out his flat-pack assembly skills. The two women watched him go.

"I'm happy for you, he seems nice." Pipa said with a smile "He's not at all how Robert describes him."

"Let me guess 'a boorish Yank from the gutter'" said Harry sourly, that was how most upper class men viewed Dempsey and Robert would have been no exception.

"Something like that. You can tell he thinks the world of you. I'm glad you've found someone who loves you, who'd have thought you'd end up with an American knight in shining armour?"

"I know, if you had told me that a year ago I would have said you were barking." smiled Harry "he wasn't easy to get to know."

Pipa cocked her head inquisitively "So what changed?"

Harry thought for a few seconds "I woke up to the fact that under that loud, brash sometimes arrogant exterior, there is a complex, sensitive man who hates wrong. He selflessly throws himself into danger to protect others, he cares deep down for other people and I finally realised he cares for me...but don't tell him I said that, he would deny all of it."

"And you care deeply for him."

Harry nodded "I nearly lost him twice and I am not going to let Robert force us apart."

"I can see that." agreed Pipa in no doubt Harry meant what she said. "Thanks again Harry, for helping me, you have no idea what this means to me."

"No problem, but this doesn't mean I have forgiven you!"

"I wouldn't expect you to."

A silence settled between the two women, they listened to the banging and cursing coming from the upstairs spare room.

"I'd better go and help him, I don't think DIY is Dempsey's strong point." Harry excused herself and headed up the stairs leaving Pipa to her own thoughts.

Harry found Dempsey surrounded by cardboard, cellophane and an array of metal bed bits. He stood holding the instructions in one hand and scratching his head with the other. "Why don't they write this stuff in plain English...look at this..." Dempsey stepped over the wreckage to show Harry the instructions "Use screw 'D' to lock in nut 'F' on frames 'A' and 'E' before using Alan key to tighten? Tighten what?" Harry took the instructions from his hands and studied the page.

"Nut 'F'!" declared Harry rather pleased with herself. "See easy"

"Why don't you do it then Einstein?"

Dempsey picked up his screwdriver and carried on assembling the bed "Everything okay down there? I didn't hear any fur flying."

Harry bent down to hold two parts of metalwork together to help Dempsey with his flat-pack task. "I'm not over the moon with it all, but I don't think I have a choice, maybe it's time we all moved on...she approves of you y'know."

"Haaaa! I didn't think you wanted her to like me."

Harry rolled her eyes "I think men are well and truly off her menu at the moment, after Robert I wouldn't blame her. I think she is more concerned with getting Matthew back."

"That's got it." said Dempsey indicating that he had finished with that part of the frame. They both made to move to the next corner. "What's she going to do about the kid?"

They hadn't really discussed Matthew yet, Pipa had been more intent on convincing Harry she was there to help.

"They're not married; therefore Robert doesn't have much of a leg to stand on." As Harry tried to move through the cardboard and cellophane debris across the room, she stumbled losing her balance. Her foot touched plastic and whooshed beneath her, she was sent tumbling with a "Whooaaaaa!" in Dempsey's direction.

Dempsey was quick to grab her, but her momentum sent the pair of them crashing to the carpet. They landed in a giggling heap, arms and legs flailing surrounded by packaging "This DIY business is bloody dangerous." Laughed Harry "It's me who hasn't got a leg to stand on."

"Next time, get a guy into do it." Dempsey grinned at her

"I don't need a guy, I've got you! You told me you were good with your hands." She patted his chest still laughing.

"I am good with my hands." Dempsey gave her one of his cheeky grins "In the bed, just not good at putting them together."

It had appeared they had completely forgotten about Pipa until she coughed in the doorway. Dempsey and Harry sprang up in embarrassment.

"Er, I was wondering whether I could have a shower. Think I'm getting a chill." She asked.

"Oh, yes of course. I'll get you some towels." replied Harry blushing "You, get that bed finished."

"Yes Mam."

Harry left Dempsey to it and headed for the towels.

* * *

**Will Harry fully forgive Pipa...please keep reviewing QQ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all, thanks once again for your reviews, bit of a bumper chapter this one**

* * *

Chapter 20

Leroy was wearing the most enormous grin as he towed Maddy into CID. They had giggled all the way up the stairs hand in hand like two teenagers. Leroy didn't care what the guys would think; he had had the greatest night for a long time. He and Maddy had spent a blissful night together in his flat and Leroy had found himself feeling safe, warm and wanted. Maddy too was on a loved up high. She would never have believed she could have found a soul mate in a tough New York policeman. The poet in her had come to the fore and she found herself thinking that they were two lost souls which had been searching for each other all their lives.

They bounced into the office beaming widely and shouting their good mornings.

"Hey up, someone had a goodnight then." commented Ray with a jealous scowl. It had seemed everyone was partnered/ loved up except for him. Gene had Alex, Chris had Shaz, Dempsey had Makepeace and now Leroy was having Maddy. Who did he have? Not that he would admit he was lonely...and jealous.

Shaz too was not overly impressed; Leroy was supposed to be her partner working with her, not bringing his girlfriend to work. "What's she doing here?" She hissed to Ray "She's only a teacher, hardly qualified to be working a case."

"Shaz, If I didn't know you were 'ead over heels with that dozy twonk over there.." he jabbed a thumb in Chris's direction, "I would have said you were jealous."

"Rubbish!" she protested slightly blushing. "It's not right, she's not a police officer, she's not supposed to be here and the Guv doesn't seem to give a monkeys."

Gene had given the couple a slight unconcerned glance before returning to his paper. Ray looked over to Gene "Yer right, 'es not bothered so why are you? Besides, it's not really a case is it?"

Shaz huffed in annoyance "Exactly! She shouldn't be here; we've got far more important things to be doing then sorting out Harry's divorce."

Ray looked at Shaz perplexed, it was most unlike her to be this anti, and she was normally the compassionate one. "This has really riled you...ent it? I thought you'd be 'appy to help our SI10 mates?"

Shaz quickly back-tracked "Er, I am, don't get me wrong...it's just I don't think Leroy should be spending his working time with her."

"Something the matter Shaz?" Alex interrupted handing Ray a folder.

"No Ma'am."

Alex wasn't convinced, she had caught snippets of her conversation with Ray "I think you and me need to have a little chat...shall we get a coffee?"

Shaz looked sheepishly at the floor, she couldn't hide anything form Alex. She followed Alex into the kitchen.

Alex flicked on the kettle and placed two mugs on the counter "Now, what was all that about? It's unlike you to be so down on your fellow officers...is there a problem between you and Leroy?"

"No ma'am...I was just saying he shouldn't be bringing Maddy into CID."

"And why not? She is helping us with our inquiries." Alex was direct with her tone, but kept her demeanour sympathetic.

Shaz sighed "I just thought that since we were partners, we should be working together on this, instead I feel like Leroy is ignoring me."

"Shaz, Leroy is a man clearly in love...we cannot fault him for being lovesick...he's had a rough ride in his life and we should be happy for him. We all need someone to trust and confide in and Maddy is that person...I can understand how her presence here looks a little odd, and believe me if it wasn't for the fact she had inside information on Robert Makepeace, I wouldn't want her here either. However, if she is helping Leroy to find happiness and helping us help Harry, we can't complain, can we? I would have thought you of all people would understand that?"

"I do Ma'am...I do want to help...it's just that..." she paused mid sentence.

"Go on.."

"It just seems I've gone back to making the tea, answering the phone and filing paper while Leroy and Maddy do the detective work. I want to be going undercover and doing detective things."

Alex gave her a smile "Shaz, this is CID, we don't really do undercover work, you know that...and you are a detective."

"But, how am I going to get to the stage of doing undercover cases if I don't get enough experience of doing basic detective work and gaining skills?"

A light bulb went off in Alex's head "Ahhhh, I see now..." she smiled warmly "This is what it's all about...you want to be a Harry Makepeace."

Shaz blushed "It just fascinates me...you have to pretend to be someone else to solve the case."

"It's not glamorous you know, Harry and Dempsey just make it look that way, it's actually very dangerous."

"I know." smiled Shaz "That's the exciting bit."

"I think you're trying to run before you can walk, you haven't been a DC very long Shaz, keep doing what you're doing and I'm sure in a year or so you'd be ready to apply to SI10."

"You think so?" Shaz looked up at Alex hopefully.

Alex nodded "I know so; you are a very bright, intelligent young officer."

"Thanks Ma'am."

* * *

Harry picked up the post which had landed on her door mat. She flicked through the array of envelopes, most of them bills until one particular envelope caught her eye. She took it into the kitchen, flicked on the kettle and then ripped open the curious letter.

Dempsey appeared in the kitchen shrugging on his jacket.

"You off out already?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, got stuff to do, places to be."

"Well you'd better read this then.." she handed the letter to him "I'm assuming you've got one waiting on your doormat as well."

Dempsey read down the page, his face creasing into a scowl as he read. "They're kidding...right?"

"Erhum, nope I don't think so...we've been summoned, looks like we're going to have to plead our case after all."

"Know any good lawyers?" he said with pitched sarcasm "I can't believe this; I have to stand up in front of an enquiry board and fight for my life?" Dempsey stared at the paper in disbelief. The date had been set for the inquest hearing and they had both been summoned to give evidence.

Harry gave a long sigh "Doesn't give us very long to sort Robert, does it? I'm taking Pipa into to see Alex to give a statement against Robert...after all he did assault her. Maybe that could delay things."

"Sure, anything we can get against that worm will help." Dempsey, followed by Harry walked back into the hallway and snatched up his keys from the table. "I'll see ya later." He paused briefly to look at her, he couldn't resist and he pecked her goodbye on the cheek.

Harry smiled "See you later." She shut the door behind him and grinned to herself. In the past few days Dempsey had become the model boyfriend. She had to admire the way he was coping with the Pipa/ Robert situation. Most men would have fled to hills at the first sign of domestic trouble. But not Dempsey, he was in it for the long haul, no matter what the outcome would be...Dempsey was not most men.

Dempsey got into his car and thought for a few seconds before starting the engine. The inquest letter had been the final straw. _'No more Mr nice guy'. _He could no-longer sit around waiting for the axe to fall; he had to fight for his and Harry's survival.

* * *

"Awwwe bloody 'ell, not more women!" joked Gene as Harry and Pipa strode into CID.

"And good morning to you too, Gene." Harry smiled "And how is life treating you...daddy to be?"

"Fine and dandy Harry, just fine and dandy...I just love being kept awake by Bolly wriggling around like and electric eel in the middle of the night and throwing up in the morning. Makes for domestic bliss."

"Morning sickness still bad?"

"I have suggested that she just sits with her head down the bog all day, but that didn't go down to well.

"I can imagine." winced Harry.

"I had awful morning sickness with Matthew, couldn't keep anything down for weeks." Pipa added helpfully "It will soon pass...how far along is she?"

"Er thirteen weeks I think, dunno wasn't really paying attention, that's women's stuff."

Harry and Pipa tutted to each other as if to say _'men!'_

"And what can I do fer ya?" Gene noted Pipa's swollen lip, but decided not to comment.

Alex emerged from the kitchen "Hi Harry, oh, and Pipa I see...Hi."

Harry turned to Gene "Gene this is Pipa, Pipa this is DCI Gene Hunt and you've already met Alex."

"Pipa!" Maddy squealed from the other side of the room and raced over "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry said to Maddy slightly accusingly.

"Yes Maddy, what are you doing here." frowned a surprised Pipa.

"That's the question I keep asking." said Shaz sourly as she plonked herself down at her desk. Harry and Alex both raised an eyebrow at the irked Shaz.

"I'm helping Leroy." said Maddy brightly. "Good to see you Pipa, it's been yonks."

"Ruddy 'ell, it's like a WI meeting in 'ere. What are we making today...strawberry jam? Or are we all gonna sit around knitting crappy jumpers?" grumbled Gene feeling decidedly outnumbered.

"Gene, Pipa is here to make a statement against Robert, he hit her." explained Alex ignoring his jibe.

"Never!" gasped Maddy "He did that?"

"Yes Maddy, your lovely cousin decided to wallop me one." Pipa glared at her "and then he chucked me out onto the street."

"Oh God! He's really done it this time." Maddy's eyes were wide.

"Pipa had to stay with me last night." Harry clarified.

"You must be desperate." said Maddy to Pipa. Harry, Alex and Pipa all stared aghast at Maddy's tactless comment. "I didn't mean it like that...I meant with your history...y'know with Robert... Harry finding you two in bed..." Maddy desperately tried to explain herself. "oh bollocks, I should stop digging...I'll shut up."

"Yes do!" Harry and Pipa snapped together.

"Ah!" Alex rubbed her hands together and said tactfully "Since we're all here, maybe we should get on with this statement?"

"Christ," scoffed Gene "How many of ye does it need to take one statement?"

Chris guffawed "Ha, ha, ha, It sounds like that joke Guv. How many women does it take to change a light bulb?"

Ray laughed "Good one mate! How many women does it..."

"Shut up Ray!" Snapped Alex, Harry and Maddy

"Hormones..." tutted Ray "No sense of humour."

"I think we should decamp to an interview room...away from the testosterone." said Alex "Speaking of which, where is Dempsey?"

"Oh he said he had something to sort out, looked like he was on a mission, had that look about him...you know Dempsey." replied Harry.

Alex stopped mid step "Er did Dempsey stay with you last night?"

"Yes why?" puzzled Harry.

"So he knows what happened to Pipa?"

"He was there when I turned up." added Pipa, unsure as to what Alex intoned.

"And how did he take it...you turning up out of the blue with a split lip?"

Pipa and Harry looked at each other blankly. "Not sure what you're getting at." Said Harry "He was understandingly angry that Robert hit Pipa...he hates that sort of thing..." Harry thought for a few moments "And he wasn't too thrilled that our hearing date came through this morning."

"He wouldn't do anything stupid...would he?" Alex with her psychology training knew there would be only so much a man like Dempsey would take before he would take matters into his own hands.

"If I were Dempsey..." interjected Gene "I would be straight round there kicking the shit out of the little scrote...you don't hit women, especially with a little kiddy in the house. Watched me dad smack seven bells out of me mam when I was a nipper, from what he's told me, he had the same childhood!"

This was news to Harry, she knew Dempsey had grown up in a rough neighbourhood and his father was a heavy drinker like Gene's, but she had never considered for one moment that his home life would have been violent "He's gone to see Robert, hasn't he?" she said quietly.

"Gene, we've got to do something..." blustered Alex "We can't let him get hold of Robert, god knows what he would do...he'll end locked up, even worse deported."

Harry was confused by Alex's comment, why would it be worse for Dempsey to be deported rather than be locked up?

"This is all my fault." Wailed Pipa

"Don't be silly Pipa...It's Robert's." berated Harry.

"Right, you girls stay here, I'll go after 'im...let's just hope I get there in time." With that Gene swung into action and raced after Dempsey.

* * *

Dempsey found the reception area deserted. He had kept his cool the previous night although he was seething inside. The more he heard about Robert Makepeace the more he loathed him. He had to meet the bastard. He had to see the cause of his partner's and Pipa's misery for himself. Dempsey wondered how one man could deceive so many and get away with it. He even found himself feeling sorry for the deluded cow Monica, but his prime concern was for Harry and Matthew. Gene had been right, Dempsey had once been that little boy sat on the stairs listening to his parents argue, hearing his drunken father yelling at his mother. Seeing Pipa and hearing her story last night brought it all back, he knew exactly how that little boy would have felt. Robert had to be stopped and the confirmation of the inquest hearing arriving on the doormat had sealed it for Dempsey...they were going to hang him out to dry anyway; he may as well go out in style.

Dempsey scanned the outer office all the while training his ears to the slightest sound. He couldn't hear any signs of life apart from odd shuffling and clicking noises coming from behind Dora's desk. He approached the source of the sound cautiously and peered over the desk. A small blonde head popped up.

"Hiya fellar, you must be Matthew." Sat quietly on a rug was Matthew surrounded by toys and lego. He stared bewildered up at Dempsey.

Dempsey rounded the solid oak desk and crouched down to Matthew's level, all the while trying not to scare him. "How ya doing?"

Matthew trembled as he spoke " You sound funny and Mummy told me not to talk to strangers."

Dempsey pursed his lips into a smile "Quite right, there are some bad people out there, but you're safe here."

"What's your name?" Matthew looked at Dempsey with a childlike curiosity.

"I'm James, pleased to meet you Matthew, Your mom has told me loads about you." Matthew accepted Dempsey and returned his attention to the lego shapes in his hand. "What you got there? Can I see?" Dempsey held out his hand to take the bricks.

"It's a spaceship." Said Matthew...wasn't it obvious? Silly man.

"A spaceship huh? Wow."

Matthew handed Dempsey the spaceship "It's broke, can't fix it." He sulked.

"Really! Looks good to me." Dempsey turned the toy around his hands.

"The wing has fallen off. Can you fix it?" Matthew looked pleadingly at Dempsey. There was something quite sad about the little boy, Dempsey felt he was lonely. He was clearly very intelligent for his age, but he seemed to be shrouded in sadness.

"Lemme see," Dempsey inspected Matthew's handy work trying to fathom out exactly where he needed to make repairs...He was struggling to remember if he had ever touched lego before, let alone tried to build anything with it. It hadn't escaped Dempsey that he was knocking on forty and he had had virtually no contact with kids of this age group, older ones who had gotten into scrapes with the Police yes, tiddlers no. He was beginning to think he had been missing out somewhere along the line. "Okay champ, you're the boss and I'm the mechanic..."

"Space mechanic..." Matthew corrected.

"Right...space mechanic...you tell me where I need to fix this...cos I'm dumb, I can't see where it's broke, I need the boss to tell me."

"You need this blue one, silly!" exclaimed Mathew in disgust holding up a brick as if Dempsey was daft for not knowing how to build a spaceship. However, Dempsey would be the first to admit he didn't know how to build a spaceship, it was hard enough for him to put together Harry's spare bed.

"Alright, I get it...the blue thingy...put it here?"

"Yes." He nodded with satisfaction at his new playmate.

_Click _Dempsey snapped the piece into place "And how about we put this one here?" _Click_ Dempsey hunted around in the box for another piece "And I figure it needs this clear blue one, a light like they have on police cars." _Click_!

Matthew gave him a broad grin "A police spaceship!"

"Yeah," chuckled Dempsey "I guess so, it's a police spaceship chasing down the bad guys in space."

"Wow!" he beamed in delight.

Dempsey was getting into the leggo so much he had almost forgotten why he had come to Robert's office in the first place. He was swiftly reminded as Robert loomed down on the pair "Can I help you?"

Both Dempsey and little Matthew jumped at the sound of Robert's booming voice.

"Er, I'm looking for Robert Makepeace." Said Dempsey although he was pretty certain he had just found him.

"I am he...what are you doing with my son Dempsey?"

Dempsey got to his feet, Matthew looked crestfallen "You've got to finish my spaceship." He cried.

"Sorry Champ, I've got to speak to your father, another time maybe."

"Promise?" his bottom lip wobbled.

"Promise." smiled Dempsey.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Yank. Children take you at your word you know." hissed Robert.

"Don't think you should be lecturing me on the subject of keeping promises. Didn't you once say 'To love, honour and obey, till death do us part'?" Dempsey could feel the anger rising as he stepped towards him.

"What do you want Yank? You are not getting your filthy gutter paws on my wife or her estate. I am not prepared to have that conversation with you. There's the door."

It was at that moment Dora, the secretary, made her return.

"Where the hell have you been?" Robert barked at her.

"Sorry Mr Makepeace, I got held up at the post office." She hurriedly took off her coat and got behind her desk.

"You left my son alone with this ape!" he jabbed a finger at Dempsey. "Honestly Dora this isn't good enough."

"Robert may I remind you I am your secretary and not a child minder, the boy should be with his mother." She sneered back.

"She's not wrong," cut in Dempsey "Matthew should be with Pipa."

Robert glared hard at Dempsey "And what business is it of yours? His mother is a useless slapper; I should have got rid of her a long time ago."

Dora baulked at Robert's harsh words "Really Robert, is it necessary to use language like that in front of the boy?"

"Yeah, Robert shouldn't we carryon our little chat in your office?" said Dempsey "I think that little boy has seen too much already." Dempsey strode across the floor and into Robert's office. Robert quickly followed slamming the door behind him.

"Now look here Yank," Robert's face was screwed up in disgust "I don't know what Pipa has told you, but it is my family affair and mine only...nothing! Nothing has anything to do with you...you got that?" he leaned menacingly towards Dempsey trying to intimidate him "You are screwing my wife, that should be enough for you..." he looked Dempsey up and down sneeringly " I have no idea what she sees in you."

Dempsey kept his cool, he could tell Robert was itching to get a reaction out of him "Well, lemme see, firstly I don't care about her money I care about her, secondly I won't jump into bed with her friends and thirdly I don't hit women...what's you excuse?"

Robert's face turned to thunder "Don't give me that, I've read about you, you're scum from the gutters of Brooklyn, violence is second nature to you. Didn't you kill your partner Joey?"

Dempsey was taken aback "How do you know about that?"

Robert sniggered "I had Lyons's do some digging...you're dirty Dempsey, the NYPD's dirty little secret, you and Lt Banks."

Dempsey bit his tongue; he was just about to blurt out the real reason why he was in London. That's what Robert wanted, this is what Robert did...he wound people up so much that they ended up giving themselves away by trying to defend themselves. Dempsey refused to be goaded.

"You split her lip, threatened to take Matthew away...what sort of man does that?" said Dempsey through gritted teeth "Huh? What kinda lowlife scum does that to a defenceless woman?"

"She's a cheap tart who deserves nothing..."

"Jeez I've meet some real sleezeballs in my time, but you take top slot. She is the mother of your child and you treat her like this? And what did Harry do to you...hey?" Dempsey felt his fingers curl into fists, he was rapidly losing his temper "Or Monica, Freddy Winfield, Maddy and her father..."

"Pah! It's their own faults for being so bloody stupid. I can't be responsible for people behaving like idiots!" Robert's voice was rising in decibels. "Idiots the bloody lot of them!"

Gene could hear the argument as he raced up the stairs and charged into the office. He was confronted with the sight of Dora desperately trying to console Matthew on her knee, rocking him back and forth, shielding his ears with her hands "What ye doing sitting there woman...get him out here!" barked Gene.

Dora sat welded to her seat terrified of Gene. He flashed his warrant card at her, then she moved "Where should take him?" she blurted.

"Anywhere ye daft cow!" Gene was incredulous "Just get him away from here."

"You're a bloody idiot!" yelled Robert prodding Dempsey hard in the chest "She doesn't love you, I'm the only one she loves...me! And I'm not divorcing her...she's mine. She could never love a violent thug like you...you're going down Yank...I hope they hang out to dry."

Dempsey was now puce with rage "Oh I'm a violent thug now? Can you hear y'self you sound nuts! I've got half a mind to sock you one in mush."

Robert laughed manically "Go on Dempsey, give it your best shot...go on hit me. That will look great on my report for the inquest...do it!"

Dempsey, teeth bared, was about to lamp Robert one when Gene barged in "Don't do it Dempsey."

Robert spun round as he was momentarily taken off guard by Gene.

Dempsey hesitated, fist poised he looked at Gene and then back at Robert.

Robert carried on goading Dempsey "Pipa, the dozy bitch deserved a slap...and so does Harry for leaving me for you, it might make her come to her senses...well come on Dempsey...you can't do it can you, you can't defend Harry's honour because you're scared of losing your career." Robert was laughing like a mad man now "How will you be able to protect little Harry when you're back across the pond in New York? You can't hit me, you can't do anything to me...you can't touch me you stupid Yank."

Dempsey was about to explode when Gene stepped forward and said with glee "He might not be able to, but I can." _THWACK!_ Gene punched Robert square in the mouth. He reeled backwards with the force of Gene's blow and crumpled to the floor with a groan.

Dempsey and Gene watched as Robert eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped pathetically forward, he was out cold.

Dempsey said "Thanks buddy, but I wanted to do that myself."

Gene shaking his right hand and flexing his fingers replied "My pleasure, but the fact you didn't means you have just won that round...which means the round is on you down the pub. C'mon, I think we need to go calm down. Let's leave sleeping beauty to it."

As the two friends stepped over Robert and headed out into the outer office Dempsey said "What about little Matthew?"

"The dragon has got him, he's alright, he took his police spaceship with him...said the funny sounding, silly man built it... Now who would that be I wonder..."

* * *

**Hurrah! Robert got punched.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again, sorry for the delay..had a bit of a busy weekend last week. anyways here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Robert glugged down another scotch and banged the glass down on the bar "Another one here barman." He slurred loudly across the ornate Victorian bar.

The pub in Richmond, not far from his home, was quickly filling up with business people in search of an after work drink. With Matthew still in the care of Dora, Robert had made camp at one end of the long bar and had been sitting there since the pub re-opened for the evening. He was brooding. How dare that Yank march into his office bold as brass and dictate to him, how dare that Manch have the audacity to punch him...him a prominent lawyer...him a man who had far more power and influence in his little finger than the two flatfoot police officers put together. They couldn't beat him...how could they? They were mere specks of lowly dirt which could be swept away.

"Barman!" he barked impatiently.

The barman reluctantly wandered over "Sir, I think you should slow down."

Robert glared back at him and growled "Don't you tell me what I should do. If I want another drink I will have one...and less ice this time...I don't want to rust." He sarcastically waved the empty glass under the barman's nose. "Just remember who pays your wages...yes me the customer."

The barman begrudgingly took the glass off him and re-filled it.

* * *

"So you have my statement, what happens next?" asked Pipa taking a sip of wine. They were all sat in Luigi's trying to work out the best course of action.

Dempsey was unusually quiet. He sat silently drinking his beer listening to the others voicing various plans. Harry had told him to leave Robert alone and as per usual he had done the complete opposite...now he was starting to understand why. He was out of his depth with this one as he knew Robert Makepeace could squash him like a bug crawling along the window sill. Bringing Joey, his dead partner, into the mix was low, real low, and he was left wondering whether the Lawyer knew more.

Harry wasn't angry with him, if anything she seemed relieved Dempsey had finally met him so that he had an idea of what they were up against. But, he couldn't shrug off the feeling he had let her down and he had made the situation ten times worse...if that was possible. With the inquest hearing looming he felt sure that Robert would go in for the kill. Would Robert use Joey's death as another nail in Dempsey's coffin? The thought terrified him. How would Harry react when she heard that he had killed his partner and the sole reason he was in London was because of the Mafia contract on him.

He also caught himself thinking of his father. He'd been dead two years, but the impact he had had on the family's lives, especially his mother's, was still being felt. For years his mother had to put up with his father's drunken behaviour followed by six months of nursing him until the day he died. The emotions were still raw...even on his death bed and in the presence of the neighbourhood priest the bastard was unrepentant.

And then there were the tapes and Harry. He had wracked his brains trying to think what was on them...he couldn't for the life of him recall. As Harry, Alex, Gene, Leroy and Maddy debated the way forward; Pipa became very aware of Dempsey's lack of input. She had known him barely five minutes, but even she could recognise a man wrestling with dark inner thoughts. "A penny for them?" she ventured.

"Huh?" he looked up.

"You're thinking..." she smiled.

"Oh, it's nuthin'. Just got a lot on my mind." He managed a small smile back.

"It will be okay, you know." She tried to reassure him. "Robert can't get away with it forever and you and Harry are strong."

"You think so? This inquest could screw it all up...you don't know the half of it."

Pipa could see the hopelessness in his eyes. She could tell there was a lot more going on under the surface...there was a great deal at stake. She thought for a while, there had to be something more she could do to help. She cocked her head "Where are those tapes?"

"Tapes? Oh a guess that sleaze Lyons has them."

"They weren't in his office I would have found them." She reasoned.

"Dunno." He shrugged "Perhaps he's got them at home and get's off on them...just like that broad Monica. Not that there's anything kinky on them...I think...if there was I'm damn sure I would have remembered." Dempsey gave her his cheeky smirk.

Pipa was intrigued with Dempsey. At first glance, apart from the obvious good looks, it was hard to understand Harry's attraction. They were poles apart, two very different people on the opposite ends of the spectrum. However, Pipa quickly understood that if you looked past the superficial, it was Dempsey's little quirks and nuances which somehow drew you in. You found yourself peering deeper into him and glimpsing the passionate soul which lay beneath the surface. Pipa got it, they sparked off each other, fire had met fire and they had become a raging inferno.

"Even so, those tapes cannot be allowed to fall into Robert's hands. It might just send him over the edge..."

Dempsey frowned "Over the edge? You think he's losing it?"

She nodded slowly "I think so...I need to get my son back. This whole situation is barmy...even for Robert. She drained her wine glass and picked up her handbag and announced to the group "I'm going to say goodnight...I have something to do."

The conversations stopped and they all looked up at her as she stood up. "I have a little trick up my sleeve." She grinned.

"Whaaa?" they all chorused.

"Pipa is that sensible given the circumstances?" asked Harry worriedly.

Pipa put a hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"You gonna turn a trick?" laughed Dempsey jokingly.

"Haha," she laughed back "Yes, I guess I am."

The group looked baffled as Pipa strode out of Luigi's chuckling to herself.

"Should we stop her?" asked Alex slightly alarmed.

Maddy shook her head "If anyone knows Robert...it's her. She will be fine."

"I wish I shared your confidence." said Harry.

"We can't stop 'er." said Gene "She's up shit street without a paddle...what would you do if you couldn't see your kiddy? You'd find any way of getting back to them."

Gene's comment sent a jolt of recognition through Alex. Inexplicably a vision of a girl sat with a birthday cake appeared in her mind. _'I'm coming home so we can blow the candles out together...I will find a way.'_ Alex could hear her voice saying it, but it no-longer meant a great deal to her. The memory prickled her senses and unconsciously her hand moved to her belly. Instinctively her hand sought the contours of her rapidly growing bump._ 'Don't forget me mummy.'_

"You okay luv?" Gene asked concerned.

"Yes, yes...I think we're having a girl." She smiled.

* * *

Pipa rang the doorbell and waited patiently clutching a bottle of wine. The door opened and revealed Thomas Lyons "Pipa! What a lovely surprise." he exclaimed "Do come in."

After Pipa had explained to Thomas her reason for her visit, they sat uncomfortably close on his sofa. Pipa could feel the nerves building, but she did her best to quell them.

"I'm so sorry Pipa, I wish I had read the signs. I knew he was a git...but to hit you, he's crossed the line." said Thomas re-filling her wine glass. "Of course I will do my best to help get Matthew back, but it does make things a little tricky...you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Pipa was fully aware that it was unlikely that Thomas would help her, but she was quite content to let Thomas pretend he would.

Thomas inched closer to her and Pipa played along with the game. She was under no illusion what Thomas wanted.

"Of course, the more you do for me, the more I am inclined to do for you." He said salaciously as he placed a hand on her knee.

Pipa winced inwardly; the only man that had touched her like that for many years was Robert. She fought her instinct to repel him and push him away. He leaned ever closer and with his other hand he reached up to her swollen lip. "Poor bruised Pipa." He leered as his fingertips touched her lips "She needs kissing better."

She felt pinned to the sofa as his hand crept up from her knee to her inner thigh. She started to tremble both with nerves and trepidation. She gave no resistance as he pressed his lips against hers although his kisses were painful. His hand drifted further up and under her jumper. She flinched as she felt cold fingers caress her bare skin. Oddly enough she was finding his advances a turn on. She didn't find him particularly attractive, but he was good looking and the excitement of a one night stand was taking over her senses._ 'To hell with it...enjoy it!'_ she responded enthusiastically and grabbed at his shirt.

In some small way she felt liberated, she was having it off with Robert's prodigy ...his little pet project was defying his master and defiling his woman...One thing Pipa had learnt from Robert 'all evidence will be taken down and used against you.' Thomas's over inflated ego and overactive libido was sealing his fate and Pipa was securing a bargaining chip. Thomas thought he was doing the same to Pipa, he would be able to bed her anytime he liked because he could threaten to tell Robert and she would lose Matthew...one thing he hadn't banked on was Pipa joining forces with Dempsey and Makepeace...it would appear two could play at the same game.

* * *

"Harry, why are we doing this?" huffed Dempsey, now sitting alone with Harry. Alex was feeling tired so she had gone home for an early night leaving Gene to play cards with the other CID lads. Leroy and Maddy had gone upstairs to his flat to do...well you know. That left Dempsey and Harry to focus on the upcoming hearing.

"Dempsey, we need to get our stories straight." She replied making notes on a pad.

"You make it sound like we're guilty already."

"No-one is going to find us guilty of anything, we are not on trial."

"Yeah right!" he huffed again "I get in there and they would have made their decision the minute I opened my mouth. 'It's the Yank's fault, guilty cos he's American' and will be on the first plane outta here."

"They wouldn't do that...that would be discrimination." She dismissed his comment.

"Like that matters. Since I landed in this dumb country you've all been tryin' to get rid of me."

Harry plonked the pad down on the table and fixed him her eyes "Is that what you really think? That this is some sort of vendetta to get rid of you...funny I thought it was all about getting rid of me." She ground out."This is Robert getting his revenge for something I had no control over and because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time you have been dragged into this."

"Oh I geddit, I'm in the wrong place am I? Damn right I should be in New York working in my own country protecting my own people."

Harry glared at him "If you feel like that you know where the airport is."

"See you are trying to get rid of me!" he sulked

"What! Don't be ridiculous." She said incredulously "What's brought this on?"

"I duunnooo." He whined "It all feels too difficult."

"Difficult!?" she squeaked "We've been together a week and you're already finding it difficult? What did you expect exactly? Us skipping hand in hand through the daffodils into the sunset to live happily ever after?" Her eyes were shining.

"Yes...I mean no...I dunno Haaaarry. I don't mean _us._ It's just that everything seems to be conspiring against me, us. I just wanna go to work come home and be with you without all the crap...is that too much to ask?"

Harry understood where he was coming from. She knew within her heart he wasn't suggesting they shouldn't be together; just that life was grinding him down. She couldn't blame him for losing the will to carryon; she was teetering on the edge of throwing in the towel as well. "We have to see this through..." she reached over the table and placed her hands on his "We have to go through this infernal inquest, plead our case and hold our heads up high. Whatever happens, we now have each other. If we have to start again albeit here, New York or the bloody moon ..."

Dempsey's expression suddenly brightened "You'd do that? You'd come back to New York with me?"

"It's a possibility..."

"Yeah!?" he broke out into a wide beaming smile.

Harry quickly tried to put a lid on his enthusiasm "We'll see, let's just get this hearing over and done with. Let's just say it's an option...we have options."

"Y'know Babe.." he brushed his thumb over her knuckles, "Robert's loss is definitely my gain, what would I do without you?"

Harry gave him a knowing cheeky grin and said "You would have never discovered page 27."

Dempsey leant forward and growled seductively "Are you ready for page 28?"

"No." She shook her head dismissively "How about page 31?" she beamed.

Dempsey leapt up from his seat and crowed "Oh yeah babe, I'm there already!"

* * *

Pipa lay in Thomas's bed with her back to him willing him to fall asleep. The only light in the room was the short ray which emanated from the hallway. She was planning her escape. She mentally recalled where every bit of clothing was from the living room to the landing. She had lost all track of time while Thomas had taken his pleasure with her; to her surprise he had been like a rampant animal and hadn't burnt himself out quickly enough for her liking. By her admission she had completely forgotten what it was like to go with a new man for the first time. Having gotten so used to the familiar cohabiting couple 'quick fumble without waking the child before sleep' routine, it had been quite a shock to experience the other end of the scale again. Subsequently, a hyperactive Thomas had taken an age to fall asleep.

Finally she could hear snoring from the far side of the bed and was enormously relieved when he rolled over away from her. She quietly and deftly slipped out from under the bedcovers. Pipa soon found herself on the landing rapidly scooping up her clothes as she went along. By the time she was back down in the living room she was almost fully dressed again. She threw on her jumper which had been the first victim of Thomas's eagerness and set to scouring the house for something far more important.

She raided Thomas's house in the same manner she had his office, methodically pulling open draws and cupboards as she searched. Finding nothing she barged into his study and ground to a halt. There on his desk was a cardboard box with Spanish writing daubed all over it in thick marker pen. She checked the door to make sure Thomas hadn't followed her down and then ripped open the cardboard flaps. There nestled in the bottom of the oversized box were reels and reels of tapes. She curiously picked up one which was labelled 'Dinner', then she picked up another labelled 'Bathtime' then a third marked 'Bedtime DLT delights. Pipa scratched her head puzzled 'DLT delights? Monica you really were barking.' She muttered to herself, placed the tapes back in the box hurried back into the living room and though to the hallway. With one last check up the stairs she raced through the front door and out into the street. She ran as fast as she could, carrying the box awkwardly, putting as much distance between her and Thomas Lyons as her legs could manage.

At the end of the street she managed to hail a cab "Camberwell Grove please." She instructed the driver.

Meanwhile Dempsey and Harry had made it back to Harry's flat and were busy working out the logistics of page 31 in the bedroom.

"That tickles!" giggled Harry.

"Will ye quit wriggling." Said Dempsey bemused.

"I can't help it." She protested.

"Right, now put your leg in the air."

"I am not a bloody contortionist."

"You will be when I've finished with you."

"Hahahaha, you're tickling me again."

"Jeez Harry, I can't hold this position for much longer, I'll get cramp. Okay, I'll put my hand here..."

"Hahahahahahahaha." exploded Harry collapsing in laughter. "This is impossible."

"You chose it lady."

"I thought I was in the hands of a master."

"A master maybe, a magician no! Okay, try again. Leg in the air and move your ass over a bit."

"This is stupid."

"You said it babe.

"I feel like I'm playing a naked game of twister."

"A naked game of twister would be a hellava lot easier. Now there's an idea..."

"Just get on with it."

"Don't you worry I am, I'm losing feeling in my left calf... going in ready or not."

"Oh my god!" gasped Harry in delight.

It was at that point Pipa decided to ring the door bell.

Both groaned in frustration and collapsed on the bed. "I figure that's game over." moaned Dempsey.

"I'll go." huffed Harry pulling on her dressing gown. She left Dempsey massaging the life back into his calf muscle and padded down the stairs.

As she opened the front door Pipa rushed in babbling something like "I got them." And thrust the box of tapes into a surprised Harry's arms.

Pipa was out of breath and was struggling to talk coherently "Sorry...it's late...mind if I take a shower...need to wash Thomas off." Without waiting for Harry's reply she raced up the stairs and passed Harry's bedroom "Hi James." She yelled excitedly at Dempsey still led on the bed completely naked. Startled he whipped up the duvet and wrapped it around himself.

Harry appeared in the bedroom doorway clutching the box and holding one of the tapes. "What's that?" asked Dempsey.

"DLT delights...apparently."

* * *

**Now I know Viagra didn't exist in 1984, but someone has difinatley been putting something in the water in these parts of London...everyone appears to be at it...apart from Ray. Not entirely sure how this storey has turned into a sex romp...i blame Inga**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks once again for the reviews - just a note on the last chapter, Alex was seeing visions of her daughter Molly in 2008 if you're not familiar with the A2A story...of course Alex has now forgotten her.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Dempsey and Harry sat on the sofa in her living room staring indecisively at the cardboard box on the coffee table.

"You wanna have a listen?" asked Dempsey, his eyes still fixed on the tapes.

"Herhum." Harry shook her head "I'd rather not know...not that we got up to anything." She quickly added.

Dempsey cocked his head to one side and smirked "You sure about babe?"

"Eh?" replied Harry innocently.

He turned to look at her fully, a knowing smile lit up his face "You sure nuthin happened? Y'see I was so out of it I thought I dreamt it...but I didin't did I?" His eyes sparkled teasingly as Harry squirmed slightly with discomfort on the sofa.

"I thought you wouldn't remember." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the memory of that drunken night in Spain replayed in her mind.

"How could I forget you kissing me? You had your arms around me, your fingers in my hair...and you kissed me." He smirked again. For a long time afterwards he had truly thought he'd dreamt it, that Harry was kissing him in his alcoholic haze, but no, Harry _had_ snuggled up to him on the bed while he was drunk and had given into the urge to kiss him. "You took advantage of me while I was drunk."

"I, I was just trying to comfort you!" she blustered her cheeks becoming more red. "You needed consoling."

"It sure did the trick; you can console me like that anytime. Pitty I crashed out or who knows what would have happened in the morning?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry sniggered "Was it that obvious?"

"Not at the time...it's only just occurred to me." He admitted. Thinking back to that night it had become obvious to Dempsey that if he hadn't succumbed to the infection by the morning, he and Harry would have ended up getting it on...he was convinced.

Harry became downcast and said quietly "It broke my heart to see you in that state, thought I had lost you. At that point I would have done anything to get old Dempsey back."

He flashed her one of his grins "Shame, damn shame I was in la la land, I sure would've liked to have seen you _do anything_."

"Anyway!" Harry feeling hot under the cover quickly changed the subject " No point thinking about the then, need to think about the now...what are we going to do with this lot?" she gestured towards the box "If we take them into Spikings there are going to be questions on how we got them."

"Yeah, no good dumping them either, Lyons is going to be wondering where they've gone."

Pipa bounced into the living room fully dressed after her shower and towel drying her hair "Ah! That's better I feel clean again." She declared " I was starting to feel sordid." Pipa beamed with obvious glee.

Both Dempsey and Harry looked perplexed at Pipa's behaviour, she had seemed to have lost five years off her features and looked a lot less like a distraught mum...more like a young woman with a youthful energy and enthusiasm.

Pipa laughed at their expressions "Don't ask me how I got the tapes...I'm sure you don't want to know the details."

"How did you get them?" said Dempsey and Harry suspiciously together.

"Let's just say I used my womanly charms." She purred very pleased with herself.

"Oh lord, tell me you didn't?" gasped Harry, her mouth falling open in shock "Not with Lyons!"

"Hehehehe." Pipa chuckled cheekily.

"Pipa!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes! And I very nearly enjoyed every minute...although he does go at it with all the grace of a rutting hippo."

"Jeeezus." groaned Dempsey slapping his hand on his forehead "I don't wanna know."

Pipa frowned confused at their reactions "I thought you'd be pleased I got the tapes?"

"The tapes yes! But you didn't have to go and jump into bed with him...Robert is going to kill you." Shot Harry in disgust

"Most probably, but he will kill Lyons first...I've just put a big spanner in the works.

Dempsey added "Y'know lady, there are ways of getting what you want without sleeping around."

"I know James, but this is the quickest way of doing it...sticking your hand down a man's pants and..."

"Yes Pipa we get the picture!" yelped Harry

"You two are running out of time." She jabbed a finger at the pair "And I want Matthew back...desperate needs require desperate measures."

"You sure sound desperate." Said Dempsey with an air of contempt "You don't think Robert is gonna start yelling hooker?"

"I don't care." The words came out shrill "He's called me far worse, besides I don't think he gives a toss what I do anymore; he's far more wrapped up in what Harry's doing." Her eyes looked directly at Harry "He never loved me you know, he's always loved you. Have you any idea how that feels to know you are never good enough?"

Harry looked away uncomfortably as Pipa carried on "No you wouldn't would you? Because every man worships the ground you walk on."

"That's not true!" countered Harry "may I remind you my husband left me for you!" Harry pointed at her accusingly "He hurt me...YOU hurt me, my so called best friend...it is YOU who has no idea."

"Hey girls." Dempsey stood up and stepped in between them holding them at a virtual arms length. "It's late, I think we all need to sleep on this and cool down. This ain't helping anybody. There is a little boy who is scared and confused right now and we have to find a way of sorting this all out...for him."

Both Harry and Pipa muttered apologies, they were in danger of losing sight of what was important.

Pipa said "I will take those tapes to your boss in the morning and that will be an end to that, at least that will go some way to sorting this mess out."

"Thank you." managed Harry with a forced smile.

"Don't mention it, it was the least I could do."

* * *

"DORA! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, YOU STUPID COW!" Robert bellowed up at the small terraced house window where Dora, his secretary lived. The road was a small tree-lined suburban street with rows of Edwardian terraces either side.

"DORA!" Robert's voice echoed around the walls.

"Hey mate!" a neighbour shouted across the street from another window "Would you shut the hell up, some of us are trying to sleep."

"AHHHH, SHURRUP YESSELF." Robert turned and shook a defiant fist at the man as one by one lights flicked on in neighbouring houses and several dogs started to bark.

"I WANT MY SON, YOU, YOU HAG"

The sash window to Dora's bedroom was violently yanked open and she appeared in her nightdress with her hair in curlers "Mr Makepeace, what on earth do you think you are doing?" she called dawn to him stood pathetically in the middle of the road swaying drunkenly.

"I want my son." He demanded still at full volume.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" she hissed "The boy is asleep...well he was. You are waking up the entire neighbourhood."

"Ahhhh pisht!" he waved an inebriated arm at her "I wanna take him home,..he belongs with me."

"Mr Makepeace, you are drunk! You are in no fit state to take charge of the boy. I suggest he stays with me and you go home and sleep it off." She didn't drink herself being a strict teetotaller and found drunken behaviour to be utterly repellent, especially in man of Robert's standing and class.

"OOOWWWWOOOOLLLAH!" He wailed incoherently "You're all conspiring against me. You're in it too." He waggled a long finger at her.

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" snapped Dora "I am looking after the boy, nothing more."

"BITCH!" he spat with venom.

Dora was taken aback; she wasn't used to being spoken to like this. She had worked for Robert Makepeace for ten years and never had he sworn at her, further more it was totally out of character for him to be this legless. Dora would go as far as to say paralytic. "Robert if you refuse to go home I will have no choice but to phone the police." She meant what she said.

"Hahahaha, phone the policshh, good one Dora. What will they do? Send round my wife and her gorilla Yank boyfriend to arreshht me? Even better send Hunt the Manch to do me over again? Eh?"

"Go home!" Dora barked and forcefully rammed shut the window leaving Robert stood on his own in the street.

"Ahh! Stupid dragon..." he muttered giving her the one fingered salute and sloped off to his car.

It took him four attempts to get the key in the ignition, a small part of his brain knew he shouldn't be driving, but it was quickly overcome by the need to go home. Without looking he pulled away from the curb and in a haphazard fashion drove in the direction of his house. Thankfully the journey was short as he hit curbs, swerved all over the road (both sides), jumped a red night and narrowly missed a street lamp. Luckily at that time in the morning there was hardly any potential victims around.

He bounced up the pavement onto his driveway and demolished the rubbish bins before parking the car into the garage door with a loud clatter...of which he was completely oblivious. He staggered to his front door and tripped into the hallway. He cursed loudly as he righted himself and gave the front door a hefty slam. On entering the kitchen he grabbed a fresh bottle of scotch off the welsh dresser and plonked himself down at the kitchen table. He poured himself a large measure of whisky into an already used glass then he fished a small white packet out of his pocket "Oh yes, you can't beat whisky and coke." He grinned wolfishly as he un-wrapped the small paper envelope revealing the white powder.

With his credit card he divided the cocaine into neat little lines and with a rolled up twenty pound note, he snorted up the powder and grimaced. With one swift action he knocked back the measure of whisky and his fix was complete 'Whisky and Coke'.

* * *

Robert wasn't the only one burning the midnight oil. In his pokey Wembley hotel room Dan was testing out the gun Padraig, the Irishman, had sourced for him. He meticulously took it apart and oiled every last millimetre of it familiarising himself with the weapon (he was more used to using a Magnum, the standard issue to American policemen of the NYPD).

His day had been equally busy meeting contacts and getting to know London. Padraig had introduced him to the members of Liam Daly's gang whom he was to work with for the foreseeable future. He found the gang members a great deal different from the New York hoods he was more used to dealing with. He found them non-communicative, but they seemed to know their jobs. Now he was waiting to make the call to Coltrane to receive his next instructions. He checked his watch 2.15 am.

He quietly tiptoed out his room and down the stairs to the reception area of the hotel all the while keeping his ears trained for the slightest sound - he didn't want to wake the landlord up. All the hotel lights were out apart from the regulation safety lights and the dim standby rays from the bar area. All was quiet apart from the gentle thrum of the ice machine. He made his way over to the bar phone and dialled.

Coltrane answered "Hello Dan, hows England?"

"Grey, I ain't seen the sun since I got here." He spoke in hushed tones into the mouthpiece.

"Have you found him?"

"Yeah, he's working for the Limeys alright... as a detective."

Coltrane chuckled "Sweet, that's real sweet."

"What do ya want me to do boss? Lean on him?"

"Nah, you sit tight till I tell you otherwise...slowly does it, catch ya monkey."

Coltrane rang off and the line went dead. Dan huffed with frustration; all he wanted to do was get on with it so he could go home.

He was about to head back up the stairs when he paused and glanced around the bar. It was still silent and not a soul was around. He said to himself _'what the hell, don't mind if I do.'_ He reached behind the bar to grab a bottle of beer. The beer fizzed up as he clicked off the cap with the bar mounted bottle opener, he took a slurp then helped himself to another bottle before creeping up the stairs to bed.

Coltrane lit a cigarette and dialled another number on his phone "Coltrane here, get me the numbers of all the London police departments who have plain clothes detectives assigned to them...yes _all_ of them." He replaced the receiver back on its cradle and blew out a contemplative stream of smoke.

* * *

Alex woke with a start. She glanced at the bedside clock...2.25am. She couldn't quite fathom out what had woken her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness which ran through her body. She gave Gene a sideways look; he was still blissfully asleep, snoring gently next to her. As she became fully awake she felt the burning sensation of heartburn in her chest _'Aw...not again." _ She whined rubbing the area. It was no good she had to get up. She padded down to the kitchen in search of her indigestion tablets, but her mind was whirring trying to work out what it was she had been dreaming about.

She desperately tried to recall the images which had woken her. She remembered her eleven year old self walking hand in hand through a lobby of a posh hotel with her guardian Evan. The newspaper stand...yes the newspaper stand by the reception desk had caught her eye. The headline read '_Plain Clothes Detective Killed In Gangland feud."_ Why had she dreamt about that? Then there was the glamorous American woman who sashayed down the staircase like a film-star. The young Alexandra Drake had stared wide-eyed at the woman transfixed by her stunning looks and opulent grace.

Alex flopped down on the sofa...there was something else, something that had disturbed her more than anything else, she wracked her brain. What was it?... Oh yes..."Leroy" she breathed.

* * *

**So, there we have it, D&M's first kiss was in Spain...not in the potting shed and Harry tried to keep it to herself.**

**Please review, I know I have slowed down writing this story, but I do rely on your reviews to keep me writing it!**

**QQxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The bitch had gone. She had left his bed before morning without leaving a note ...and the tapes had 'gone' with her.

"Bitch!" Thomas Lyons spat as he dashed around his apartment in near panic searching for the cardboard box. As he frantically checked every available nook and cranny it was becoming painfully clear he had been taken for a mug. Pipa had given herself to him for the sole purpose of getting her hands on his precious bargaining chips, his trump card...his ticket to having his own lawyer's practice and dispensing with his foul boss.

Panic turned to anger. He rapidly went through all the possible places Pipa could have fled to in his head...Back to Robert? No Pipa maybe blonde but she wasn't that stupid. Harriet Makepeace's? Daft idea, the two women would have killed each other on the spot.

He couldn't work it out. Where would a mother, who had no friends or nearby family go? To someone she could trust. He snatched up the phone and dialled.

Dr Max Andrews was woken by the shrill ring of the phone. He rubbed his sleep filled eyes and stumbled down the stairs towards the screaming phone in the hallway. He made a mental note to get his bedside phone fixed and answered. "Andrews." He replied sleepily.

"Max! It's Thomas, I need to speak to Maddy." He blustered.

"Thomas? Do you know what time it is?" he grouched, unimpressed he had been woken up by a lawyer.

Thomas ignored his question "I need to speak to Maddy, its urgent!"

"Maddy?" Max rubbed his head trying to wake up fully "Why do you need to speak to Maddy?"

Thomas huffed irritably _'Dozy old fool'_ he thought to himself "I just do, I need to get hold of Pipa."

"Pipa?" quizzed Max somewhat baffled.

"Yes Pipa!" he snapped back in frustration, he didn't have time to explain. "Just...just put Maddy on the phone will you?"

"I'm afraid she isn't here, she stayed with her boyfriend last night."

"Boyfriend? Maddy has a boyfriend?"

"Yes she does." He said flatly with annoyance, Max didn't like the tone of Thomas's voice. Why wouldn't his beautiful daughter have a boyfriend?

"Who?" Thomas was beginning to sound desperate "I need his number. Please Max, its important."

Max relented "Leroy Banks, his number is..."

"Leroy Banks! Good god!" he exclaimed; now that was a surprise. "Don't worry I've got it." Thomas hit the cut off button and redialled. As he did so, he muttered "What is it with Yanky coppers coming over here and bedding our women? It's the GI invasion all over again...what do they do? Throw silk stockings at them?"

"Urrrgh, god-damn phone." groaned Leroy as he rolled over to reach the bedside table.

"Leave it." Maddy mumbled curling herself around Leroy's muscled body and nuzzling into his shoulders.

"Sorry babe, maybe important...Yo! what ya want?"

"Banks, Lyons...where's Pipa Ford? Is she with you?"

"Lyons? Pipa? How the hell should I know?" he grumbled less than politely.

Maddy, at the mention of Pipa, pitched herself up on her elbows to pay closer attention.

"Yeah, Pipa, I need to talk to her, she has something of mine." Thomas was losing patience; it was a simple question which required a yes or no answer.

"Why would Pipa be with me?" Leroy was trying to comprehend why Thomas thought Pipa would be with him.

"Because Maddy is with you!" he shot back exasperated.

"Yeah, Maddy is with me...what? do ya think I'm into threesomes or sumthin'? You have a weird take on life brother."

"No, I didn't mean that, she's gone awol and she has my property...is she there or NOT?"

"No!...what she got that you want back so bad? Huh?" Leroy was intrigued, this normally cool, calm, lawyer was sounding like he was on the verge of going lu lu. He was shouting so loudly down the line by now, Maddy could hear every word.

"The tapes!" Thomas bellowed desperately "The bloody tapes, you fool."

"Hey, don't you go talkin' to me like that brother, it aint polite. I know nuthin' of Pipa or any god-damn tapes, capiche?"

In irritation Maddy snatched the phone off Leroy and hissed down the phone "Thomas it's Maddy, piss off and get a life." With that she slammed down the phone. She smiled sweetly to the taken aback Leroy "Don't waste your breath on him sweetie, he's not worth the hassle. Now where were we?" she led back on the sheets opened her arms out in invitation, however Leroy had gone into thinking mode. "What tapes?"

Maddy let her arms flop back down, their early morning canoodle ruined. "HarryandDempseygate, nut-job Monica recorded them in Spain, although they plead innocence, me, Alex and Pipa think differently...they were so at it..." she gave him a cheeky smile.

"and Lyons what's to beat them over the head with it...nice, he's just as screwy as Robert. So where is Pipa?"

"With Harry."

"And the kid?"

"With Robert...I think."

Leroy leapt out of bed "Come on, get dressed playtimes over. I gotta nasty feeling the shit is going to hit the fan today...an it aint gonna be pleasant."

Maddy sprang to her feet; she stood completely naked in front of him and gave a salute "Detective Madeleine Andrews at your service."

Leroy looked her up and down and smirked "Looking that hot, I sure hope you always are."

* * *

"She's gone, hasn't even left a note!" exclaimed Harry to Dempsey "Bloody typical, can't even be bothered to say thank you for putting up with her."

"And the tapes?" asked Dempsey, his eyes scanning Harry's front room.

"Gone as well." She huffed "That woman is the limit."

Dempsey was feeling uneasy, it seemed their whole relationship hung on those tapes and now they were in the hands of a woman who appeared to have less morals than an alley cat on heat. "Where would she go?"

"Who cares? To hell I hope!" Harry threw her hands in the air in disgust.

He regarded her carefully; he had never seen Harry behave like this. The tension of the situation was clearly getting to her and the cracks in her cool demeanour were starting to show. Normally she was the level headed one who kept a tight lid on her emotions and an even tighter rein on his. Now he felt like the tables had been turned and it was he trying to keep her calm and clear thinking. "You have to care Harry, this is important for all our sakes." He said in a low voice.

"Don't you think I bloody well know that!" she shot back.

" I know you do, but you have to keep thinkin' it through like a pro, like a cop."

"But this isn't police business!" she punctuated "It's personal, Pipa isn't our problem." Her eyes were wide and smouldered with anger. She couldn't, wouldn't understand how they had become mixed up in all this.

Dempsey tried again "She is our problem, likewise Robert...and so is Matthew."

"Matthew! Oh, the social services should expect a call on that one." She huffed and folded her arms tight across her chest."

Dempsey sighed hard; Harry's dark mood wasn't helping either of them. "You don't mean that, you have a heart Harry, you wouldn't see that kid dumped into care...and you know it."

Harry flopped down on the couch resignedly, her anger dissipated as she thought of the little boy.

He carried on "It aint his fault all this, his mom may have behaved like a hooker, but she, rightly or wrongly thought she was trying to solve the problem in the only way she knew how." He looked at her beseechingly hoping he was getting through to her.

Harry thought for a while and gave him a placating smile "Okay, you win...When did you become the sensible one?" He was right, she wouldn't let Matthew be taken into care, he belonged with Pipa, his mother and she knew she had to keep carrying on and see the whole sorry mess through.

His lips twitched into smile back at her "Dunno, real shocker aint it? Figure it had to happen someday."

* * *

Robert hauled himself out of bed. His head thumped with a nagging pulse which seemed to echo through his entire body. Due to the drugs fighting the alcohol, he had slept fitfully and the morning had brought a hazy, blurred reality. Time had become irrelevant, he didn't know nor care what time it was, all he was aware of was the basic need for water. His throat was dry and raspy, his tongue like swollen sandpaper, his nose stinging and raw. He staggered to the kitchen sink pushing to one side the empty bottle of scotch and cupped his hands under the tap. The stream of icy, cold water cascaded through his grubby fingers. He brought his face to his hands swooshed the water over his blotchy, puffy face in an attempt to shock back some lucidity. He filled a glass up and glugged down the contents without pausing for breath

He let the tap run as he righted himself supporting his weight with his hands on the edge of sink and stared blankly out of the window at the garden. There, in the garden, were Mathew's swing, climbing frame and sandpit. His little trike led on its side abandoned, his football marooned in the hedge. He struggled to remember how the football ended up stuck in the braches halfway up the bush, then he realised he had no idea how it got there; he had never played football with his son!

Still staring, seemingly transfixed by the toy, tears starting to fall from the corners of his eyes. He never cried, he never felt alone, he had never felt this miserable. The tears became a waterfall and he let out painful, howling sobs. He had always said that crying was a sign of weakness, but all alone in his kitchen, he had nothing to prove to anyone, they had left him to wallow in his self induced pity. He was a man on the verge of losing everything. A man who once had everything under control had lost control of those around him and was rapidly losing grip of his own mind.

He let his arms buckle under his weight and his legs turn to jelly as he slid helplessly to the kitchen floor. His body juddered and shook with uncontrollable sobs as he lay crumpled on the tiles.

* * *

Alex stood in the CID kitchenette staring into space absentmindedly stirring her cup of coffee. Her mind was filled with her disturbing dream. She tried hard to put the fragments together like a virtual jigsaw; however, it was like trying to follow a badly edited French art-house film. Each scene jumped to another seemingly ignoring the plot or storyline...if only dreams came with subtitles. One minute she was in the hotel lobby observing a beautiful woman, next she was being led through the streets of Kensington. Nothing made sense.

"Everything okay Ma'am?" asked a concerned Shaz, breaking Alex's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Alex turned to her "Oh yes Shaz, everything's fine, just a little tired that's all."

"Little one keeping you awake?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Dreadful heartburn, doesn't matter what I eat, it's the same result."

"My aunt was the same with my cousin, always downing the Peptic-bismal.

"Still it's better than morning sickness." Smiled Alex "may have been put off ice-cream for life."

"You still look fab Ma'am."

"Thank you Shaz, not sure that will be the case when I'm the size of a small elephant with swollen ankles."

"You will be blooming. I'm sure of it."

Alex smiled again, Shaz was so sweet, it was refreshing to have some female company, although Maddy seemed to be becoming more of a fixture in CID, but Alex guessed that when the new school term started she would be busy with her own job. Shaz proceeded to make a cup of tea, Alex left her to it and decided she had better tackle a stack of paperwork which had mysteriously appeared on her desk.

* * *

Spikings watched the flames with smug satisfaction, occasionally prodding the burning plastic with a length of pallet wood. Dave, one of his young DC's, had offered to do it for him, but he had insisted he wanted to do the cremation himself. He wouldn't be satisfied until every scrap had been incinerated, therefore he had set himself up a brazier in the form of an oil drum in the SI10 back lot, stuffed it full of newspaper and kindling and added a liberal dose of lighter fuel, just to make sure the whole bloody lot went up like the fourth of July.

He wasn't normally partial to a spot of evidence destruction, he was a police officer after all, but he had made the exception in this case. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to see the ruddy back of it; it had caused enough problems for all and sundry, including him, as it was. Therefore, it was only right and decent that he'd give it a good send off.

"Chief Superintendent! I sincerely hope you are not destroying my property?"

Spikings's smug smile grew wider as he recognised the supercilious voice behind him. He turned slowly, he was going to enjoy this confrontation and milk it for all it was worth.

Sure enough, Thomas was stood before him wearing a thunderous expression and dancing around like he had red hot poker shoved up his backside.

"Something the matter Lyons? You're looking a little flustered."

Thomas bounded over to the oil drum and peered desperately into the ashes "You, you've destroyed my evidence!" he exclaimed in horror. He grabbed the wooden poker out of the chief's hands and desperately tried salvage some of the tape.

"Evidence?" said Spikings's with mock innocence "Oh no Lyons, a very helpful member of the public came to me this morning and asked me to dispense with some very personal information. I was only too happy to oblige."

Thomas scowled at him "I bet you were. Have you taken leave of your senses man? This is evidence!"

Spikings's shook his head and pursed his lips "This isn't evidence in a criminal prosecution; you said so yourself at our last meeting. Plus I recall you saying your client, Chapman, didn't have a leg to stand on."

"It's evidence in the inquest." blurted Thomas.

Spikings gave him an unsettling smile "No it isn't. You see, I checked with the Coroner to see if it had been submitted to the inquest board. He had no record of it neither did your office – strikes me as a little odd wouldn't you say? Surely if it was key to the inquest it would have be correctly submitted. Dr Andrews assured me it wasn't a legitimate form of evidence as it had been obtained illegally and could be considered as entrapment – of course that's exactly what you intended to do with it, wasn't it?"

The colour from Thomas's face suddenly drained and he became very pale.

Spikings continued to enjoy himself "You may have been formed in Makepeace's image, but you still haven't learnt the basics – have you? Using illegal tape recordings of two covert police officers to blackmail their superior officer was a rather stupid thing to do – don't you agree?" Spikings became smugger, the sheer delight clear on his face. "Most freshers start off in the paddling pool, you know, giving bent bobbies a few back-handers for information, turning the odd snout to get the inside track on investigations, knobbling the odd court clerk...you know the sort of thing. But not you, eh Lyons? You decide to go straight to the first division and try to bribe a chief Superintendent of a crack investigation team. You're in the deep end with the sharks, and nobody is going to throw you a lifeline."

Thomas started to quake under Spikings's scrutiny, his eyes were boring deep into the lawyer.

Spiking's grin dropped and his expression became stern, he was going in for the kill. "Crack investigation teams like to investigate things and people – that's what we do, it's our jobs. And we turned up some rather interesting gems of information." Spikings leant menacingly into Thomas's personal space " I know how Robert blackmailed Dr Andrews in that case all those years ago and how he's been your's and Makepeace's little puppy dog ever since. I know how your firm uses power and influence to squash police officers and Coroners into the ground...and I also know of several cases where witnesses were bribed not to give evidence. A right catalogue of misdemeanours stretching into the 70s. If you hadn't decided to step out from under Makepeace's coat-tails, you wouldn't have been tarred with the same brush.

Thomas swallowed hard, Spikings had got him. He cursed his own greed and stupidity for getting him to this point. The Chief was right, if he had kept his head down, his involvement with Robert's underhand practices may have lain undiscovered and he would be in the clear.

The smile returned to Spikings's lips as he spoke with satisfaction "Thomas Lyons, I am arresting you for attempted blackmail of a senior police officer and with perverting the course of justice...you do not have to say anything..."

Thomas was led away for questioning.

* * *

**One down! Big chapter coming up, so please review and I will try to upload next week.**

**Cheers QQ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been a while since I've posted, too busy as always. This is the first chapter written on new computer.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Dempsey and Makepeace marched at speed down the corridors of Fenchurch East virtually running. Alex's call, although professional and to the point, was delivered with and undercurrent of urgency verging on the panicked. Robert had snatched Matthew from Dora's house and he had sped off in the car leaving Dora distressed and terrified for Matthew's safety.

The SI10 officers, although technically still signed off sick, had wasted no time leaping into Dempsey's car to race across London.

As they dramatically swung open the double doors to the CID office they were greeted with a chaotic scene. Every officer in the place seemed on be on the phones talking animatedly, cigarettes clamped firmly in fingers, tea gulped down in between rapid fire sentences.

Ray and Chris sat at their desks calling number after number while Leroy paced around his desk, phone set in one hand the receiver in the other clamped to his ear, the telephone cord trailing after him. "Wha ya mean you can't seal the city off? Sheesh, this is just Mickey mouse."

Amidst the chaos sat a trembling Pipa surrounded by Alex, Shas and Maddy. Alex tried desperately to comfort the distraught Pipa placing an arm around her shoulder. Maddy perched on the desk in front of her; Shaz knelt giving her reassuring words.

Gene was holed up in his office barking orders down the phone to poor unsuspecting uniform officers. His face was skewed and twisted into a picture of concern and anger. "Bloody well just do it, this is not the time to go all supertwat on us. So get your arses into gear and find the nonce before he decides to take the scenic route to frogland! Pronto! Well I don't ruddy know that's where 'es heading for definite…..I'll just get my crystal ball shall I?"

Dempsey stuck his head around Gene's door and fired quickly "You think he could making a run to France?"

Gene whipped round and on seeing Dempsey he yelled down the phone "Look forget it, the cavalry has just arrived, we will do it on our own." He slammed down the phone "Bloody useless tossers the lot of 'em. Couldn't catch a cold if it was labelled Flu and was wearing concrete boots chained to the Titanic."

"This is what I've been saying all along…..you Brits….." reasoned Dempsey shaking his head.

"Not this Brit." Puffed Gene, standing tall. "I will nail his ball sack to the wall."

"Why France?" quizzed Dempsey "What's so special about France?"

Gene brushed his hand through his blonde locks "Good bloody question, the birds seem to like it. Apparently the bastard toff has a house there. Pipa thinks he fancies an 'oliday. Nice eh?" Gene made no attempt to hide his disgust.

"Airports been locked down?" A very obvious thing to do in Dempsey's eyes.

"Christ Dempsey? How long 'ave you been living in 'ere now?" rounded Gene "People don't fly to France they get the ferry so they can load up on cheap booze the other side and get all hokey cokey on French plonk – I tell ye, if he's heading to froggy soil he'll go via Dover."

"I dunno!" defended Dempsey throwing his hands in the air "I ain't European."

"Funny, I kind of guessed that due to the endless stream of yanky mumbo jumbo that comes out of ye mouth…you and that holiday souvenir's out there." Gene waved a paw in the direction of Leroy. "Still trying to teach him English, sometimes I feel like I need a translator."

"I heard that brother." Yelled Leroy from the outer office "The feelings mutual, I need one for all the Manchunian crap you spew."

"At least it's my sodding country!" Gene bellowed back.

"Guys, guys!" said Dempsey trying to drag the conversation back to the task at hand "Can we get on with this, we ain't got much time if he's leaving the country?"

Harry joined Dempsey appearing at his side and said to him a little sarcastically "She says she's sorry for all the problems she's caused."

Dempsey blinked disbelievingly at her "Makepeace, now is not the time to have a grudge match."

Harry frowned deeply "Who's having a grudge match lieutenant?"

"You is." Dempsey shot back a tad harshly. The tension in the office had already affected him and he found his nerves beginning to fray around the edges and the last thing they all needed was the two women trying to score points of each other. "Harry, just forget about this thing with Pipa, we gotta find that boy."

Harry was about to open her mouth to reply when Ray dashed over "Guv, traffic plod have been on. A man and boy matching Makepeace's and Matthew's description have been spotted having a Wimpy burger at Clacket Lane Services.

Gene snatched up his magnum and stuffed it into his holster.

"You're not planning on shooting him, are you?" cried Harry aghast.

"I will shoot 'im if need be." Gruffed Gene as he strode out into the main office. "Clacket Lane services!" he announced.

"We're on it." Confirmed Dempse charging out of the door quickly followed by Harry.

On hearing Gene, Alex, Pipa, Shaz and Maddy jumped to their feet to get ready to leave.

Gene was quick to stop them "And where does the WI think they are going? And especially you bolls?"

"Gene, you will need my negotiating skills. He could be drunk, high on drugs, unstable or all three. This could get messy." Replied Alex

"Oh no you don't, you're pregnant, I don't want my kid being dropped on 'is head before he's even left ye belly." He pouted.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him "Yes Gene, pregnant, not disabled. It is quite safe for me to talk."

"That's a matter of opinion." Grumbled Gene

"I'm coming too." Declared Pipa "My son, maybe I can talk some sense into Robert."

"Only a cricket bat could talk sense into that twat!" said Gene

"Me too!" exclaimed Maddy "He's my cousin."

Gene looked across the line of defiant women stood before him "What a fun journey this is going to be, a Quattro full of nagging females. Can't ruddy wait…well come on then." Snapped Gene heading for the door. Without looking back he yelled "B team, mush I need back up!"

Ray, Chris and Leroy didn't need telling, they were already on their feet. Chris hurried to catch Gene up "You think you're going to need all of us Guv?"

"I need you, Christopher, to back me up against these women!"

* * *

"You don't know where you're going, do you?" said Harry flatly.

"Sure I do, Clacket Lane services." Replied Dempsey looking a little lost. Since he'd arrived in England he'd barely been out of London, but that wasn't going to stop him pretending he knew where the motorway services was.

"So why aren't you heading for the M25? We're going in the opposite direction." She stated tonelessly. She couldn't understand why she felt so irritable, she just didn't feel like her usual self.

"Oh, er, I am, this is the alternative route." He lied, shuffling a little in his seat hoping she couldn't see through his bluff….of course she did.

"Alternative route my eye…..you need to go right here." She pointed to a huge sign on the dual carriageway "So you need right hand lane."

"I can see that, that sign says M25." He gritted his teeth. "I am not blind."

"I'm just saying, you need to change lanes now." She hissed back "And head anti clockwise."

"I KNOW! Will ya quit with the back seat driving test. What's eating you anyways? You've been snippy since you got up."

"I'm not being 'snippy'" she sharply retorted. "You just don't know where we are supposed to be going…..left hand lane this time….and mind the motorbike, thinks he's Evel Knievel ."

Dempsey tried to bite his tongue, he had put up with Harry's mood for too long and it was starting to grate.

"Do ya wanna walk?" he offered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're pissed at Pipa, so why am I getting it?"

"Getting what?" she glared at him, her eyes beginning to shine.

"This." Dempsey gesticulated with his hand, trying to emphasize his frustration.

"Would you care to elaborate?" scowled Harry.

"This, this odd mood of yours, it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh sorry lieutenant!" she exploded "Sorry if my situation is getting on your nerves, but you may have noticed we are going through a living hell! So excuse me for being on the 'snippy' side. You are my partner and my…er….erm lover if you like, so it is to be expected."

"Being your lover means I have to sit here and take everything you got to throw at me?" he raised an eyebrow at her but she refused to look t him.

"Yes! It does! Nothing much has changed Dempsey, except we now share a bed. I have always taken it out on you and always will. You're my sounding board." She didn't really mean it, she knew she was in a foul mood and knew Dempsey would take her sniping…..he was used to it.

"Your own personal 'whipping boy' ?" he frowned, he wasn't too sure what she was exactly trying to tell him, but he had an idea. It was all too easy to take her frustrations out on him, hell he could do with finding something to punch himself.

"Yes, my whipping boy…figuratively speaking, naturally."

He felt her visibly soften next to him. "Y' know that comment can be taken two ways."

"I suppose it can be, if your mind is in the gutter." She said flippantly, he was doing it again, disarming her and she knew it.

"We're doing it all over again." A small smirk was forming at the corner of his mouth.

"What?" she frowned.

"Turning an argument into kinky talk, why do ya think that is?"

"God alone knows….we're a bad influence on each other?"

"Yeah!" the smirk turned into a broad grin "And you love it, ya can't get enough of me."

She cocked her head and smiled sweetly "I think it is _you_ who can't get enough of me."

Dempsey brought the Merc to a halt at the traffic lights and glanced down at her legs which were bare and smooth under her skirt. He reached over and placed his left hand on her knee and looked directly into her crystal eyes "Damn right."

She pretended to ignore the hand which was gradually working its way up her thigh. "Keep your eyes on the road Lieutenant. The M25 is a nightmare; we wouldn't want to have a bump now, would we?"

"Naaaah, you don't wanna take a hit from behind do ya?" he fixed her with a salacious grin.

"Green!" she stated looking straight ahead stifling a snigger.

"Pardon me?" he replied still transfixed on her.

"Lights have gone green." She smiled.

HONK! HOOOOONNNK! The car behind leant impatiently on their horn.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya."

Dempsey released the handbrake and hit the accelerator; soon they were on the M25 scything their through the holiday traffic.

* * *

Robert Makepeace checked his watch; he had an hour before the ferry bound for France left the port of Dover. Pipa's hunch had been right. Robert felt the need to escape; he had dug himself so deep with his dodgy dealings and his relationship he had been left with very little option. He could stay and face the music or he could run.

His head was a ball of confusion. Insomnia, drink and drugs had addled his brain and he was far from thinking rationally. After he had pulled himself together enough that morning to form some sort of plan, he had packed a small overnight bag for him and Matthew. He was not leaving without his son, he was determined; therefore Dora's was going to be his first port of call. Buoyed up with more alcohol and stimulants, he had driven to his secretary's and snatched Matthew back.

He hadn't gotten far, Matthew was too upset and Robert feared that the little boys crying and wailing was going to draw attention to them. He had to calm him down before they got on the ferry otherwise the police would be alerted. This had become a challenge to Robert. Not having had much to do with Matthew on a day to day basis, he was struggling to find the right buttons to press. He couldn't reason with Matthew like he could with an adult, nor could he bully him into silence. A far more tactful approach was needed.

Robert tried everything to placate his son, but all he wanted was his mummy. Then Robert hit on the magic words 'hamburger' and 'Ice-cream. The wailing all of a sudden died down to a sniffling whimper. Mathew studied his father carefully while he played with his stuffed rabbit, wrapping the once fluffy ears around his fingers. It was almost as if Matthew was trying to work out whether he should trust Robert, weighing up if the offer of hamburgers and ice-cream was a trick or a fair bargain.

Matthew's continued silence had confirmed to Robert that a deal had been struck, thus Robert had pulled into the service station to make good his promise.

While they had sat eating their lunch, or at least Matthew was eating, Robert drank coffee to stave off the tiredness; two traffic officers were also on their lunch break. They had heard the APB (All points Bulletin) over the radio that morning and had recognised Robert and Matthew as answering the description. They had immediately radioed in.

Robert completely oblivious that they had been spotted and now with calm, relatively sated Matthew, continued their journey to catch the ferry bound for Calais.

Dempsey and Makepeace and Gene's team were at least twenty minutes behind them.

The RT crackled into life "Control to all units, control to all units. Suspect has left rendezvous point and is proceeding to Dover, I repeat, Suspect has left rendezvous point. Please follow with caution, suspect maybe intoxicated and possibly armed."

"Possibly armed?" Dempsey and Makepeace looked at each other startled. That was news to them.

"He won't be," Harry shook her head disbelieving "Robert wouldn't be armed…..would he?"

* * *

**I know I promised a big chapter, but couldn't get everything into one chapter...so you got another buildup chapter ...sorry. I hope you all still enjoying this story and I haven't bored you rigid with it.**

**Now before anyone picks me up on it, I have checked that stretch of the M25 existed in 1984,,,it did, however Clacket Lane services didn't so hope you forgive me some artistic license there ;-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"When we get there, you three are to do nothing unless I tell ye….got it?" Gene ordered as he weaved the Quattro through the traffic.

The three women didn't reply, they were deliberately ignoring Gene as they were all individually thinking through their own personal plans of action. Pipa the distraught mother who only wanted her son back, Maddy the feisty family member who wanted nothing more than to witness her cousin's demise….payback for all the hurt he had caused her and her father and then there was Alex, the expectant mother to be who knew all too well the desperation Pipa would be feeling. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach at the thought of a mother losing her child in this way. Alex was determined Robert wasn't going to get away with it.

"Got it?" Gene persisted.

Alex folded her arms tight across her belly "Don't worry we'll stand back make jam and sing Jerusalem while you and Dempsey have your showdown at the Last Chance Saloon." She said sardonically "And if the excitement gets too much for us mere women we'll get our knitting out."

"I'm just saying I don't want any of you in the thick of it where you can hurt." Gene retorted, it was a very innocent request although Gene hadn't yet learnt how to be tactful. He was concerned, Alex could hold her own in dangerous situations, he had learnt that a long time ago, but she was pregnant so A) couldn't run as fast as she could normally and B) hormones had seemed to have taken over the rational part of her brain. Rational people didn't burst into tears without knowing why at the drop of the hat, but Alex's emotions were up and down like a yoyo. Pipa was clearly emotional and desperate, desperate people do desperate things without considering the consequences, this made her a loose cannon. Gene had noticed, also, that Maddy had a murderous look about her, he didn't put it past her to snatch Leroy's magnum and blow Robert's balls off. For Gene three narked women equalled potential disaster….make that four pissed off women, there was of course Harry Makepeace, the wife, who had the trained eye and aim to blow his todger clean off.

Gene inwardly groaned, picked up the radio and turned to Alex "What's Dempsey and Makepeace's call sign again?"

"Charlie five." Alex replied tersely.

"Daddy bear to Charlie five, do you receive me?"

"Yo! Daddy bear whass happening?" came Dempsey's reply.

"The scumbag is on the move again, forget the services he's heading straight to Dover."

"Yeah, we got that bit."

"What's your position?"

"Hey, that's a little personal dontcha think?" grinned Dempsey.

Alex and Maddy stifled their sniggers and Dempsey's quip while Pipa stared glumly out of the window.

"Where the bloody 'ell are ye?" snapped Gene, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Dempsey immediately picked up on the Guv's serious tone and dropped the comedy act "Oh errr, bout ten miles….urmm I think….passed….errr um." He hadn't a clue.

Harry snatched the RT from Dempsey's hand and spoke "We're just coming into Dover now ETA five mins from the port, over."

"Wait for me, it may need more bodies."

"Understood, we'll wait for you Gene."

Harry was about to replace the handset when the booming voice of Spikings issued forth "Charlie five! So nice of you to inform me you had signed yourselves fit for work – it is more usual for officers to report for duty before going out on an operation!"

A withered look passed between Dempsey and Makepeace "Sorry Sir, there was no time, we had to act."

"Hmmmmm" growled Spikings "Well it would have been considerate to contact me, we are a team of many, not just of two, y'know."

"Yessir. Do we know how far they have got?" Harry quickly diverted Spikings's attention to the operation.

"Not for definite, Chas has gotten on to the Ferry company they're going to get a message to the Captain to delay sailing – should give us a chance, don't really fancy chasing him across the channel. Knowing Dempsey he'd bloody well sink the thing before it reached France."

Dempsey shot a disgruntled look at the RT.

"Can't we stop them in the car park or something." asked Harry

"Possible Harry, but the ferry is already half loaded with cars."

"Wonderful." Sighed Harry

"So, he could already be on the boat?" asked Dempsey.

"Yes Dempsey, that means we have to tread carefully, no rampaging through the ferry like Rambo, catch my drift, I don't want terrified passengers jumping ship right, left and centre."

Dempsey pressed his mouth into a wry smile.

"We will be very discreet Sir. Out." She replaced the RT and caught the question written on his face. "Well?"

"How do you jump ship in the centre? Does it have a pool?" he grinned.

"Idiot! You know what he means…..softly, softly."

"Catch ya monkey."

"There's only one buffoon around here, and I'm looking at him." said Harry completely deadpan.

"Cute!"

Robert carefully followed the marshal's directions into his parking space on the ferry. When the marshal held up his hand to signal to Robert to stop, he yanked on the handbrake and killed the engine. He turned to Matthew in his car seat and smiled "It's adventure time." Matthew returned a bewildered look. He really didn't understand what was going on; he just clutched the toy bunny closer to his chest and nibbled on a soggy ear.

Robert checked around for any evidence of Police activity before finally getting out of the car. "Come on squirt, let's go see the sea." Matthew gingerly reached up to Robert as he helped him out of the car seat. Robert hoisted his son onto his hip, Matthew wrapped his arms around his neck and Robert felt the sensation of saliva soaked rabbit brushing against his skin which made him cringe.

With Matthew secured into position, he went to the boot of the car and pulled out a small bag containing toys, books, juice, wipes and a change of clothes for Matthew. He hitched it onto his free shoulder, locked the car and headed unnoticed for the stairs to go up on deck. To the staff and fellow passengers he was just another passenger on a day trip to France with his young son. Robert was praying it would stay like that.

"Okay this is what we're gonna do." explained Dempsey. Now that all the officers had congregated in a secluded part of the car park where the cars were lining up to be loaded into the ferry, he ran through the plan. "We don't know if he's already on the boat or waiting in the car lot. Pipa has done a light perusal of the lot and she can't see Robert's car, that's not to say he aint here. We split up and walk the length of the lines towards the boat. If he aint waiting we keep going right on to the boat….agreed?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"On the boat keep your eyes and ears open. A kid that age will want to visit the bathroom more than once, so that's where they could be. Blend in, look like vacationers; we don't wanna spook no-one. When you find him, me and Gene will deal with him….." Dempsey looked directly at the four women.. "Ladies, you just sit tight and keep calm, we don't want this to get personal."

"Personal!?" they chorused together indignantly.

"I know, I know." Dempsey held his hands up "you want beat shit outta him, I can understand that, but this has to be done the right way….like Police way, proper arrest annall.

"I want to beat the shit out of 'im." Piped up Gene. "Dempsey's right, we don't want any womanly hormones getting hysterical."

The girls shot Gene the most disgusted look….how dare he? They glared at him with their mouths open.

Dempsey gave the girls a placating smile "That's not quite want I meant….but you get picture." Dempsey carried on with his briefing.

"Did I say Buffoon?" muttered Harry under her breath "Looks like we're back to chauvinistic, Neanderthal cavemen"

Alex overheard Harry's mutterings "I wondered what that scraping sound was – It's Gene's knuckles on the tarmac."

"At least Gene has some sort of excuse, you're his with wife carrying his baby, he's bound to be over protective."

"Yes, and I'm sure Dempsey is viewing this as a dual for your honour."

"As long as they remember we are here to rescue Matthew. We can save the pistols at dawn at twenty paces for another day." said Harry, suddenly with a feeling of dread washing over her.

"Magnums at dawn." Added Alex

"Robert doesn't have a Magnum." Interjected Pipa absentmindedly "he has a pistol."

Harry and Alex shot a surprised look at Pipa. Harry couldn't help herself and snapped "You only just decided to give us that small nugget of information."

"Was his father's during the war….thought you knew…." She shrugged

"No I didn't!"

"Oh God!" stammered Pipa "You don't think he'd use it….I mean….Matthew…"

"More than likely…yes!" exclaimed Harry "And it will be aimed and Dempsey!"

"Or Gene…." Added Alex, amazed that Pipa hadn't even taken in the fact that one of them could get shot.

Maddy decided to join in "My Leroy could get shot!"

"Ohhhhh," Pipa tried to back track "He wouldn't, he couldn't!...That would be murder!"

The girls fell into a worried silence, four women and four men….four couples, it didn't bare thinking about that one of them would be going home without the other. For Harry the words smacked her in face, this was the first operation she and Dempsey were working as a couple…what if?

The men suddenly became aware that the ladies were staring at them, their brows furrowed with worry, their hearts heavy with dread. They were a study of fear.

Silently Dempsey looked to Gene and Gene looked back, unsaid questions flitted between them, puzzled they both turned to Leroy to see if he had any answer. Leroy tried to read Maddy's telepathic message, unravelling the clues on her face, finally he broke the silence "It'll be fine, don't you go worrying sisters, he won't do anything that might hurt his kid….believe me."

"Yeah, he aint that stoopid." agreed Dempsey although he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

"He's a daft twat, but he's not stupid….and he has the kiddywink with him…" added Gene.

The men found themselves having to pull their gaze away from their ladies, it was quite clear despite their reassurance; the girls just didn't buy it.

"Let's get on with it." Growled Gene, he didn't want to stand there and think about it any longer, toying with idea you might be leaving in a body bag was not the best frame of mind to be in when setting off on an arrest. He dismissed the idea as being irrational, hysterical even, _there we go…back to hysterical hormones_, he had obviously caught them off the women.

The group turned to start their search only to find they were one man short, one woman to be exact.

"Where hell she gone?" cried Dempsey.

Pipa had disappeared.

Without prompting Harry, Alex and Maddy took off in the direction of the Ferry. Pipa had already convinced herself Robert and Matthew were on board the ferry rather than sat in the in queue. His car was simply not in the traffic lines.

"I'll kill her, I will bloody kill her." Hissed Harry as they hurried passed the stewards flashing their warrant cards. They quickly made their way up the steps to the deck level.

"Harry, she's very upset." warned Alex striding to keep up with SI10 officer.

"She's upset, I'm bloody upset, we're all bloody well upset!" she blustered. Harry turned abruptly and jabbed a finger "If anything…ANYTHING happens to Dempsey because of THAT woman…"

"She's not thinking straight….I really." Alex tried to temper Harry's outburst.

"SHE, has already ruined one of my relationships….she…..she…." Harry ran out of steam, she suddenly looked downcast "Alex, I just can't…."

"I know." Alex placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm "She won't, trust me, you two have been through too much to let an ex and a woman with yoyo knickers ruin things."

Harry smiled slightly "Yoyo knickers, that's one way to describe her."

"She can't have got far, I'm sure we can hold her at bay long enough for the boys to sort him out."

As they reached the top of the corridor Pipa flew around the corner, flustered she gabbled at rapid speed "You've got to come now, he's on the upper deck showing Matthew the sea."

"You shouldn't have gone on your own." Blazed Harry "How can you be so idiotic?"

Pipa ignored Harry and continued to babble at Alex "Please, he's just sitting there with him, do something…" she pleaded desperately.

Harry forced her temper back down into her body, one look at Pipa's face told her that this was a woman who was beside herself with terror. Harry tried to put herself in Pipa's shoes and forget her personal grievance. She was the calm, cool police officer doing her duty not the cheated wife who wanted to scream out her hurt and frustration. She was not the betrayed best friend or the anguished girlfriend….she was Detective Sergeant Makepeace who was trained to deal with these situations.

"Harry?" Pipa's voice sounded pitched and feeble, like a woman dangling over the edge of a cliff. Her fingertips desperately clinging to any reassuring word Harry and Alex had to offer.

"Pipa, try not to worry, we will get him safely back to you, we just need to use tactics and use our heads not our hearts." As Harry said the words, she realised it applied just as much to her as it did Pipa.

"We're up here!" called Maddy down the steps which lead to the lower deck. She had caught sight of Gene heading in the wrong direction.

Gene turned on his heel and ushered Dempsey and Leroy up to the second floor.

"Where is the scrote?" "Where's the worm?" asked Gene and Dempsey simultaneously .

Pipa meekly pointed in the direction of the door which led up and out on to outside viewing deck. Gene, Dempsey and Leroy wasted no time and barged their way through the milling holiday makers. It was High Holiday season and the ferry by now was full to bursting. Dempsey, Gene and Leroy paid no attention to some of the passenger's protests as they shouldered them aside in hot pursuit of their prey.

They were even more bemused when they were barged out of the way for a second time by four women, with one of them, Maddy, shouting "Pregnant woman coming through!"

This caused much puzzlement and speculation amongst the witnesses as to which lady was indeed 'up the duff'. One OAP turned to her blue rinse friend and said "I think it's the tall one, either that or she's had one too many cream cakes." "Hmmmm" agreed her friend "Someone should tell her wearing heels like that while pregnant gives you varicose veins and bunions." "Gives you varicose veins if you've eaten too many cream cakes an all."

Sure enough at the top to the left was Robert holding Matthew up to the rails so that he could look for fish. "I'll go the t'other way round" said Gene to Dempsey.

Dempsey nodded and crept around the moored lifeboats and waited for Gene to appear, once in place, he signalled to Harry. She moved forward from the others to confront Robert. Pipa was eager to go with her, but Alex and Maddy were quick to hold her back. A strange hush seemed to descend as all held their breaths.

Harry quietly approached father and son as they leant over the side. "The games up Robert."

Startled Robert snapped his head and pulled Matthew close into his body "You can't take him he's mine." Matthew started to squirm against Robert's firm grip. Robert stood his ground.

"Come on Robert, he needs his mother." She kept her voice measured as to try and keep everyone calm.

"Over my dead body." He spat, his eyes growing wide.

"That's not necessary, he needs both of you." She reasoned.

"You're the last person I would hand him over to, career girl, what do you know about bringing up children?...this could have been us…"

Harry knitted her brow, what and odd thing to say, she thought. "This isn't about us." She puzzled.

"Isn't it?"

"It's about you, Pipa and Matthew." Harry could see wildness in his eyes which she had never seen before; coupled with his unshaven face he had taken on the appearance of a man losing his grip.

"You won't trick me; I'm far cleverer than you."

Harry took a small step towards him; he shied away partly obscuring Matthew from Harry's view.

"Please…" she held out her arms "Let me take him and then we can discuss things."

"Oh no, Harriet, that's not how it works, the boy stays with me…"

Slowly she took another tiny step, again he recoiled.

He swallowed hard "leave me alone, go away…." His voice was beginning to sound shaky.

Harry noticed he was starting to tremble "I can't do that Robert, it's my duty."

"Duty!" he laughed mirthlessly "What about your duty to me." Matthew was wriggling now and whimper sounded, he wanted to get down.

"You relinquished my duty, my loyalty when you were unfaithful."

"Duty my arse. Come any closer and we go over." Robert looked over the barrier and down into the icy sea.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry instinctively jumped forward alarmed as Robert positioned Matthew a leg and arm over the edge "He's your son!"

Matthew, fed up of being restrained, let out a discontented wail .

"MATTHEW!" yelled Pipa briefly shaking off Alex and Maddy and lunging forward in reaction to her baby's cry. Alex and Maddy quickly wrenched her back.

"MUMMY!" he yelled back reaching out to her. Robert held him fast which increased his unease.

"You're all in this together!" barked Robert "It's a conspiracy! Where's the yank? He's got to be around he somewhere." Robert scanned the deck, his head spinning round, his eyes on stalks "WHERE IS HE?" Matthew wailed again at the rise in volume of his father's voice, his cheeks reddening and his face contorting.

Harry held out her hand in an attempt to calm him and Robert down "He's not here, it's just us…"

"LIAR!" he bellowed. He briefly relinquished his grip on Matthew to slip his hand into the bag.

Leroy was swift to react; he was hiding behind one of the metal staircases waiting." Freeze!" he bounded out pointing his Magnum at Robert, he face set in grit determination, but Robert had already found his pistol.

"You won't shoot me, you'd hit the boy" countered Robert. Matthew screamed loudly in to Robert's ear "DADDY!" the tears started to flow. "Shhh Matthew, Daddy knows what he doing."

"Awwwwwwaaallllloo" balled the boy as he twisted and squirmed in Robert's arms. His natural fear instinct had kicked in and he was fighting against Robert.

Robert didn't know who to point the gun at, he swung it from Harry to Leroy to Pipa and back again.

"Put the gun down." Pleaded Harry, she could see the situation escalating any second.

Robert shook his head in defiance "Never, you're not having him, he's mine." His eyes were wide with a mixture or terror and hate. "Okay, if you want to play it that way." He let the bag strap slip off his shoulder. He waved the gun around again as he backed towards a small metal rung of maintenance steps which lead upwards and over the side of the boat. With his back towards the side and the steps, he kept the gun trained on Leroy and proceeded to back heel the rungs of the ladder….he began to climb.

Pipa, Alex and Maddy realised what he was doing "ROBERT DON'T!" shouted a distraught Pipa "You'll kill him."

"MUUUUUMMMMY!" screamed Matthew, beside himself with terror "MUUUMMMY!"

"Robert this is absurd," squeaked Harry,

Alex couldn't hold back any longer, in panic she hurried to Harry's side "She's right, nothing can come of this." Alex sought some sort of verbal bargaining chip, however, none was forthcoming.

"Back off!" he aimed the gun at Alex's head. Alex baulked and her heart started to pound in her chest. Would he do it? Would he shoot her?

"Robert don't do this!" cried Pipa, tears cascaded down her cheeks "I'll do whatever you want….please, for Matthew's sake." She begged, reaching out, but Maddy kept hold of her arm to stop her.

"Too late for that." He had reached the top of the ledge. Still holding tightly to the fighting Matthew, he stood precariously on the edge of the boat, gun still pointed at Alex.

Harry spied from the corner of her eye the figure of Dempsey clambering up the side of the boat, god alone knows how he managed to get there, but Harry wasn't about to question it, she was just relieved to see him and apprehensive to boot.

Matthew was screaming at the top of his lungs, his little fists pounded at his father's shoulder frantically trying to break free.

Leroy saw Dempsey crouched on all fours on the narrow ledge gaining his balance. He had to think quickly to prevent Robert from clocking his NYPD colleague.

"Hey Brother," he barked at Robert to distract him "I'm talkin' now, you really think this is wise? Huh! You behaving like a stoopid dumbass…."

"Give up now Robert." Joined in Harry, she knew what Leroy was doing and she could see at the opposite end of the ledge was Gene heaving his cumbersome hulk onto the plank.

"Only dumbasses are stoopid enough to hold their own kid hostage." scowled Leroy "What kind of father does that make you?"

"It's your duty to look after him, not scare him witless." added Alex ganging up on the lawyer.

Robert didn't know who to listen to. His head jerked from one officer to the other, whipping the gun round."

Dempsey crept gingerly along the ledge while Gene wobbled his way along, both of them not daring to look at the swirling sea below.

Pipa, still straining against Maddy, watched on in utter amazement as Dempsey and Gene bravely negotiated the ledge towards her son, inch by unsteady inch.

Harry kept her eyes focused on Robert, she couldn't bear to watch Dempsey.

Dempsey told himself to keep looking ahead_, 'easy does it, slowly does it, catch ya monkey'_

Gene had his sights firmly set on the gun in Robert's hand. It was too dangerous for him to use his own, he could hit Matthew.

"Look at me brother.." demanded Leroy "I said look at me."

"Do as he says…" shouted Harry as both of them saw that Dempsey and Gene were making progress.

Robert suddenly noticed Gene was virtually on him "Back off!" he yelled turning his back slightly on Dempsey who had made it three quarters along the bar

"You stupid twat, what are going to do?" growled Gene "Where are you going to go? You're on a ruddy boat."

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do." He swallowed again as he looked down. Matthew wailed louder and wriggled hard in his last bid for freedom forcing Robert to lose his balance. Robert teetered precariously on the edge. He wobbled one way then the other, he couldn't use his arms to balance.

"Matthew!" screeched Pipa diving forward as Robert began to fall.

In the same split second Dempsey lunged to grab Matthew and Gene pounced on Robert. In slow motion gravity took over, the pistol was catapulted into the air as two bodies gracefully went over the edge and they were in free-fall, hurtling downwards. They couldn't hear any sound other than the breeze whistling in their ears., the smell of salty sea air hitting the back of their throats.

Dempsey clung on tightly to Matthew who clamped his arms around Dempsey's neck. The little boy shook uncontrollably, wracked with terrified sobs. Dempsey couldn't work out what percentage was Matthew quaking and what was his own body. His legs had turned to jelly and barely supported his weight. His muscles flexing and trembling welded his feet to the spot, he was paralysed with fear making his mind blurred, his head dizzy.

He held the boy close to his chest and rubbed his back to soothe him "Shhhh little fella, you're okay, we're okay, shhh, shhh." A wave of nausea swept through him and he inhaled deep breaths to counteract the sickness. His throat was dry, the blood pumped in his ears. He had to get down, he feared he was going to black out at any moment and his heroic rescue would have been in vain.

"Matthew, my baby." Pipa's voice snapped him back into reality. She couldn't quite reach them, but she stretched out none the less.

Shakily, Dempsey crouched down to a sitting position then lowered himself back onto the deck, all the time holding Matthew close to his body. He was relieved when he could hand Matthew over to his mother. Pipa gratefully took charge of him and proceeded to squeeze the breath out of his tiny lungs "Thank you, thank you so much James." Eyes shining with tears, she placed an arm around Dempsey's shoulder and pecked him on the cheek in gratitude "I can't thank you enough." Once she let go of him, Dempsey allowed his body to slump to the deck in ragdoll fashion, his heart still raced with adrenalin and his head span. He let his head flop back to rest on the barrier and shut his eyes. He didn't notice the panic which had enveloped the others.

"I can't see him! I can't see him he's gone!" It was Alex's turn to be panic stricken. "Gene!" see called out fruitlessly, it was unlikely he could hear her even if he was on he surface.

Alex, Leroy and Harry peered into the deep waters searching for a sign of Gene….and Robert. The two of them fell together into the swell, locked together.

"Oh my God, please Gene surface." prayed Alex. Gene must have heard her as two blonde heads emerged from the waves. Alex couldn't hide her relief at seeing her husband still alive and kicking.

Gene was not letting go of Robert. Robert thrashed around "I can't swim!" he exclaimed while spitting out sea water.

"Well stop struggling tosser" gruffed Gene.

* * *

Back in the car park, Pipa and Matthew had been whisked away, Gene was in the ambulance being checked over, Dempsey was leant over the bonnet of the Merc.

Dempsey rested his weight on his hands and bowed his head still recovering from the experience of nearly falling off a ferry with a three year old. It had rattled him in a way which he hadn't felt before. It was one thing to save his own skin, but that of a kid? The weight of responsibility had shaken him and he was struggling.

Harry was also struggling, as Leroy led Robert to the car, she needed to know what on earth it had all been about. She held her head high and walked over to him.

He looked dreadful; up close Harry could see the dark circles around his eyes, the gaunt, pale skin which made him look older. He paused, Harry seized her opportunity "Why Robert?" she asked simply.

Robert didn't understand himself; he couldn't give her a proper answer. He slowly shook his head "I still love you, you know, It's always been you…" He looked lost, distant, confused even. Harry sensed a man who was no-longer in control. "You picked a very strange way to show it." She searched his features, but quickly she had to accept he had no answer for her. "As the old hackneyed saying goes, if you love someone set them free." Harry glanced over her shoulder and then turned back to him and said "Sign the divorce papers."

Robert followed the direction of her sight path and saw Dempsey still propped on the bonnet of his car wrestling with his thoughts. Robert's hollow eyes drifted back to hers and he said with some sadness "Is that what you want…..him?"

Harry nodded "Yes"

Robert managed a ghost of a smile in resignation "So be it, you have my word."

"Thank you." She was genuinely grateful, they had come a long way to reach this point.

As Harry wandered back to Dempsey, she felt a weight had left her shoulders. She was sad, in a way that a chapter of her life was finally closed, but her heart was lifted that she could start a new one.

Dempsey said nothing as he righted himself to face her, he looked worn, tired, spent. All he wanted was a….. Harry read his mind and threw her arms around him and pulled him into a clinch. He responded by enveloping her and rested his head on her shoulder. They didn't care who was watching, some things were more important than keeping up appearances, some things were far more important than doing the job.

* * *

**They we are a bumper chapter... Please R&R ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it has taken me sooo long to update, I didn't realise that I hadn't since Feb! I've been really busy. Any way heres goes**

* * *

Chapter 26

Three weeks later.

"What will you do now?" asked Harry as she and Pipa meandered side by side through the park. August was drawing to a close and along with it the summer. The sun still shone brightly in the cloudless sky but the temperature was noticeably cooler than in recent weeks. Harry, as always, was dressed elegantly in a knee length skirt and a pale blue cotton blouse, Pipa similarly but less formal.

As they reached a park bench both women took a seat, a suitable vantage point to watch Matthew play with a toy plane a few metres away from them.

Pipa watched him carefully as she answered "We're going to stay with my mother in Brighton, she hasn't been the same since Daddy left and…well you know, get out of London, take stock and start again I suppose."

In the three weeks since Robert's arrest Pipa had time to asses her and Matthew's situation. She had time to reflect on recent events and she had been mortified to learn a few distasteful things about herself. Looking introspectively she had to admit her behaviour had been that of selfish tart rather than that of a mother and the memories of what she had done to Harry appalled her.

She took a deep breath and carried on "I've decided to concentrate on Matthew one hundred per cent, he's been through a lot and it's up to me to give him stability….it's not going to be easy with Robert going to….." she glanced at Harry hoping that she would fill in the information without openly asking the question.

Harry turned to her "It may not come down to prison in the end."

"Why?" replied Pipa puzzled.

Harry composed herself, Pipa needed to know "He's been transferred to a psychiatric hospital."

"What?" said Pipa slightly alarmed.

"Sorry Pipa, but you need to know. He's had some sort of a breakdown apparently. He's not fit to stand trial." Harry was deflated. In a way she wanted Robert to pay for what he had done, but a small part of her felt sorry for him and she wanted to protect him. Dempsey, when Spikings had given them the news, was less than sympathetic. He wanted to lock Robert up and throw away the key _'What sort of looneytunes legal system is this? Only the Scrubs is good enough for a low life like him.'_

Wormwood Scrubs was exactly where Robert had ended up, to begin with, blatantly, after just two weeks, it was clear he wasn't coping being locked up 24/7 with murderers and rapists and there was a touch of irony in that he had represented a number of his fellow inmates. However, Dempsey had become more forgiving when Harry's 'Decree Absolute' dropped on her door mat. Dempsey was so delighted Harry thought he was going to skip and dance to work.

For Harry the piece of paper represented closure enough, she was no longer tied to Robert Makepeace.

Now, sat in the park with Matthew running around with his plane making the engine sounds as if the past month never happened, the two women were aware they had to find some sort common ground to be able to move forward.

Harry smiled warmly as she watched a happy little boy and commented "He's a lovely little boy Matthew, you're so lucky have him."

"Yes he is, and yes I am." Pipa smiled back "I'm so grateful to you and James, it could have so easily gone the other way. You could have refused to help me, then where would I have been?"

"We couldn't just stand by, besides we had just as much to lose."

Pipa let the smile drop from her lips as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her "I am sorry Harry, I never set out to hurt you…you know that."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow but there was no harshness to her voice.

"Really, I was a silly, immature, selfish cow….I really wasn't thinking of you, I had too much to drink one night while you were out busting a gut to keep the streets safe. Robert caught me on low ebb and it just sort of happened…"

Harry showed no trace of emotion as Pipa recounted her tale. She was hoping for some sort of reaction, Harry remained blank and expressionless.

Pipa tried even harder "Please Harry, I really don't remember much about that night….and after that it was too late, you do it once then it's too easy to do it again….."

Harry thought for a few seconds they muttered tonelessly "Hmmm, they say that about murder, you kill once then you will kill again."

"Pleeeeaase Harry" implored Pipa, seeking forgiveness.

Harry looked directly ahead "Pipa I can't forgive you, I just can't, but!"

"But?"

"We can't turn back the clock, we can't change what happened in the past. However I am prepared to let bygones be bygones and…."

"And?" said Pipa hanging hopefully on to Harry's every word.

"And, in some sort of peculiar way you have done me a huge favour, but If you ever do that to me again…"

"I won't Harry, promise…" breathed Pipa

"I shan't be responsible for my actions, understand?" the statement was delivered bluntly.

Pipa let out a relieved chuckle "I assure you James is quite safe, I'm so not into him, I mean really."

Harry frowned "Not sure whether I should be pleased or offended by that comment. What's wrong with him?"

Pipa laughed loudly "Nothing, nothing at all cept a) he's not my type and b) he's your man. Ooops should have put that the other way around….I mean a) he's your man so….."

Harry turned to Pipa and smiled "Pipa, shut up!"

A broad grin lit up Pipa's face and she flung her arms around Harry in gratitude "Thank you, thank you!"

As Harry and Pipa embraced Alex and Maddy appeared laden with Ice cream. "Queue was as far back as the lake." grumbled Alex slumping down next to Harry "My bloody ankles are killing me."

"And we had to stand behind this huge American tourist who stank of BO."added Maddy "He kept asking for nutty flakes, sprinkles and fancy sauces which the ice cream seller didn't have, what is it with Americans wanting everything bigger and more complicated? Nearly told him to shut it and just stuff it into his gob….you know Leroy has about ten different barbecue sauces in his fridge for different meats…and don't get me started on pizzas, he says no one in the UK knows how to make a decent Pizza….Harry do you have this problem?" Maddy joined the others on the bench plonking herself next to Pipa before handing over an ice cream.

Harry took her ice cream off Maddy and grinned thinking of Dempsey "Yes I've had the Pizza speech and constant moaning about the state of our hotdogs…..and I know what you mean about several bottles of sauces."

"Don't have that problem with Gene." said Alex, ice cream in one hand her sore swollen ankle in the other. "According to Gene there are two sauces, Brown and Red, apart from when he has pasta, then it's 'what the bloody 'ell do ye call this sauce?'"

Maddy chirped "I've had Luigi's 'What the bloody 'ell do ye call this' sauces, they're very tasty whatever they are."

"Haha," laughed Pipa "I've been accused of making that type of sauce many a time, but apparently weren't that tasty. In fact the only compliment I received about my cooking was 'My God, this is actually edible!' Matthew your ice cream's here."

"Yes, but you were living with an ignorant shit, if you don't mind me saying so."sSaid Maddy with no compunction "Leroy and Dempsey are Yanks so they can be forgiven for being picky eaters and Gene, is well Gene."

The girls fell silent while they licked their ice creams and Pipa helped Matthew with his. He settled down quietly between Pipa and Harry and contentedly slurped his '99'.

After some thought Pipa announced "Maybe I should find a policemen."

"What?" replied the others.

"Well, you three are very happy with yours, maybe that's where I'm going wrong….erm any single policemen left in your stations, or will we have to import one from Manchester or New York?" They could tell by Pipa's impish grin she wasn't being remotely serious.

"We have just the man for you." beamed Alex "You don't mind moustache's do you?"

The girls fell about laughing "Ray Carling!"

Pipa shook her head "On second thoughts, I'll give men a miss for the time being….that's it, I'm officially off men."

"I wish I had been off men."groaned Alex "Look at the state of me now, I feel like a heifer." She was awkwardly perched on the hard wooden bench with her legs outstretched and her back against the slats. All eyes now rested on her bump which stood proudly from her slight frame. "The boys are threatening to stick a sign on my backside saying 'warning wide load'"

"That's unkind." giggled Harry "When is the little bundle of joy planning on making their entrance?"

"Christmas….looks like it's going to be a Christmas baby, we've managed to work out when it all happened."

"Really? Gosh, didn't realise they could be so accurate with these things." replied Harry finding the subject more interesting by the minute.

"Modern technology Harry, the baby may as well have 'made in America' stamped on it." chuckled Alex. Of course Harry still had next to no idea what exactly went on in New York, with all the problems with Coltrane and Micky kidnapping Alex, it was quite a surprise to the couple they had managed to find time to be together let alone make a baby.

Harry was suddenly struck with an idea "America! That's it!" she declared beaming.

"What's it?" replied Maddy "You're not planning on making babies in America are you? Although you are next on the list."

"What list? Wasn't aware there was such a list….I hope not….oh no, don't tell me Ray has got another book going, I will personally strangle him myself."

"No he hasn't, Gene put a stop to it." reassured Alex "Bu,t what has America got to do with things, apart from the obvious…come on spill."

"Yes come on Harry." goaded Pipa "we're all intrigued"

"Well," said Harry mischievously "Dempsey owes me a onetime special offer which he can't refuse….call it a forfeit as penance for behaving like an insensitive idiot. I haven't cashed it in yet and I've been wracking my brains how we would go about it. Now I have my answer…..New York!" Harry looked very pleased with herself as the others looked at her in perplexed curiosity. "Ha! It was so obvious…"

"What was?" chorused the others.

"I'm not telling you, it wouldn't be fair to Dempsey."she sang with a wicked smirk then crunched into her ice cream cone.

* * *

Across town a very agitated Dan was fighting his corner in the dingy hotel in Wembley. "No I haven't found him yet, he doesn't exist!" he barked down the phone "He's disappeared…"

"Don't give me that." replied Coltrane on the other end of the line "You sure are a lousy detective Dan." The assistant Commissioner of the NYPD was in no mood to mess around any longer. Slowly, too slowly for his contact's liking , the plan was coming together, but there was one piece which was stubbornly refusing to fall into place.

"Gee, thanks boss, you really know how to give a guy a boost."

"I'll give ya boost alright, my toe connecting with your ass. Now do I have to do every God-damn thing myself?"

"I'm on it Boss, I'm on it." cried Dan in frustration.

"No ya ain't, I'll do it….you just keep on schmoozing the Irish. Have a nice day." With that Coltrane slammed down the phone "Lousy amateur".

Dan replaced the receiver and glared at it in contempt "You too asshole."

Coltrane picked up the phone again and proceeded to dial the next number on his list "I'll do it myself." He grumbled "Morning Ma'am, hows lil ole England today….really? You still have sunshine? Well ain't that nice? Constable Granger, can you please put me through to Lieutenant Banks…I thank you."

"Banks here." Came Leroy's low growl. "Oh it's you, whaddya want?"

"You know what I want Leroy, did ya do what I told ya?"

"Like hell I did." He scowled.

"You know the deal Leroy." said Coltrane with menace.

"I dint make no deal, I told ya straight, I don't do deals with sewer rats."

Coltrane chuckled "You just don't get it do ya Leroy, I ain't giving you the choice…."

"There's always a choice…" he countered

Coltrane lowered his voice and spoke darkly "Well maybe I got something to make that choice easier, You see I got Jasmine blowing through my mind…."

Leroy suddenly balked and the blood began to drain from his face, his hands becoming clammy, his heart pumping fiercely in his chest.

Coltrane continued in the same menacing vein "Let's just hope she doesn't get blown away."

* * *

**Hands up who hand forgotten Dempsey's 'One time special offer' to Makepeace...teehheeeeehehe**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi All, so sorry once again for leaving so long before updating. Because I don't have much time to write this story, I have decided to write shorter chapters so that I can update more regualry...if that makes sense.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Alex woke with a start. In a heartbeat she had gone from being laid flat on the station's medical room bed asleep to sitting bolt upright trembling.

"What does it all mean?" she asked herself wrestling with the implications of her dream.

It was always the same visions which had been filling her mind recently. The glamorous dark haired women in the hotel, the gun shot and the anguished pleas of a man on the edge. But, now a new image had loomed large in her subconscious. A masked man with cold eyes, which had made Alex fearful, bore down on her and terrorised an otherwise peaceful afternoon nap.

"Who are you?" she asked the air as cold sweat trickled down her neck.

He was familiar, those eyes were familiar, but try as she might she couldn't put a name to the face. The only person she recognised in the dream sequence was Fenchurch East's NYPD runaway, Leroy. Should she tell Gene? Gene hadn't taken her dreams seriously in the past, dismissing them as the product of an overactive imagination either that or borderline madness. She could hear his response to this latest episode '_Hormones'_ That seemed to be his stock answer to Alex's behaviour of late. It wasn't worth telling him. However, she would have to tell someone, she couldn't keep it to herself leaving it buried deep inside to fester. Hormonal or not, her instincts were still just as sharp.

She had learnt a long time ago to trust her instincts, these dreams happened for a reason, in fact she would go as far as to call them premonitions. A masked man, the glamorous women…..and Leroy. She shut her eyes again to try to recall more detail, she knew the more she could remember the more likely she would be able to prevent the scene from playing out for real. Tighter, she pressed her eyelids together forcing the images to surface, but they had gone. She huffed in frustration as there was a delicate knock on the door followed by a less delicate clunk.

Shaz toed the door open carrying a tray with two teas on it. "Wasn't sure if you were awake Ma'am, it's 4 and the Guv thought you could do with a cuppa." Shaz plonked the tray on the bedside table and noted that Alex was looking rather pale and hot at the same time. "Everything alright Ma'am? You look white as sheet….shall I get the Guv?"

"No, no…I'm fine I'm still tired."

Shaz didn't look convinced "Didn't you sleep well?"

Alex briefly thought about telling Shaz about the dream, she would understand, but she quickly checked herself. Shaz was Leroy's partner, therefore, Shaz could be mixed up in whatever it was.

"Not really.." Alex swung her legs over the side of the bed into a sitting position. She sipped at the steaming tea as she spoke. "This bed wasn't exactly designed for a good sleep…..done my back the world of good though"

"Maybe you should go home to rest, the Guv has just sent Leroy home because he said he wasn't feeling very well."

"Leroy?" replied Alex a little alarmed.

"Don't worry Ma'am he said it was just a headache and he needed to sleep it off."

"Oh…yes course." Alex quickly recovered. "Thanks for the tea Shaz, just what I needed. Yes, I think it would be wise to go home…..it's quiet out there today."

"Yes it is, but that could be because Ray and Chris are down at the amusement arcade again, spose to be looking out for the nicker picker."

Alex smiled, she knew full well why Gene had sent the pair down to the arcade. "If it keeps them out of trouble."

* * *

Across the river, boredom was also taking its toll on unemployed officers.

"Geez, if we don't get a juicy case soon, I'm gonna have to take up clog dancing or somethin." Yawned Dempsey reclining back on his chair whilst plonking his feet on his desk.

"Be careful what you wish for Dempsey, the devil will find work for idle hands to do." replied Harry, her head buried in reams of paper printout. "You could help with this if you're that bored…"

"What is all that crap anyway?" Dempsey flipped a finger at Harry's paper mountain.

"I take it you weren't listening this morning." Harry didn't look up from her never-ending list "Interpol persons wanted."

"Sheesh Harry, I know it's quiet, but I draw the line at finding work to do."

Harry ignored him.

Dempsey huffed and leaned closer to her to get a better look "Anyone screaming out at ya?"

"No…" she sighed "Not a sausage." She let the list fall from her fingers and met his eyes. "Perhaps they've all gone to New York instead."

"Hurumph! Maybe cos I'm over here."

"I don't think even your reputation can span an entire continent….speaking of New York…" A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eyes.

"What? I don't like the way you're lookin at me." Said Dempsey suspiciously "I get the feeling I aint gonna like this"

Harry grinned "On the contrary I think you will."

Dempsey was puzzled "You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" He took his feet off the desk and leant forward into her space as if he was interrogating a suspect.

Harry was enjoying unsettling him "You remember your onetime special offer? You would do anything for me because you behaved like a bastard?"

The word stung him, even after all this time and they were a happy couple, the way he spoke to her that day in the SI10 parking lot still filled him guilt. "Yeah…" he tried to break eye contact with her to hide his shame. "I guess it's payback time huh?"

Harry mirrored him by leaning closer resting her chin in her hand and said with sugary sweetness "I wouldn't say payback, but you did promise."

"Okay, hit me with it, what's my punishment judge?" smirked Dempsey.

Harry brought her lips close to his ear and whispered.

Stunned Dempsey recoiled, his mouth gaped in utter disbelief while Harry gave him the widest possible grin "Why lady Makepeace I am truly shocked….make that speechless. What the hell gave you that idea?"

Harry was laughing silently.

"You serious!?" demanded Dempsey, his imagination was now stampeding around his head.

"I so am."

"You, you just came up with that brainwave?" he stammered, thinking his ears were deceiving him.

"No.." she said innocently "I've always fancied doing it, but never had a willing partner before."

"And you think I'm willing?"

Harry frowned, she knew it would be a surprise to him, but she felt sure he would go along with her plan "I thought it would be your sort of thing? In any case, as I say, you promised."

Dempsey looked at her pleadingly as if to say 'don't make me do this'.

"Come on, it will be fun.." she chided

"Fun….fun!" he said sarcastically. "I would have never of believed it.."

"Please? You said….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…..okay, just for you…but if you tell anyone.." Dempsey pointed at her warningly

"I'm hardly going to broadcast it am I?"

"Anyone!" he stressed.

"My lips are sealed."

"Keep it that way."

She gave a warm sincere smile. Dempsey returned it and said shaking his head "Nuts, nuts!"

* * *

Leroy, having feigned a headache, had quickly disappeared down into the underground. Every so often, not being a Londoner, he would check that he was travelling in the right direction. Satisfied that he was on the right train heading up the Northern line, he nervously checked his watch.

Coltrane's phone call had shaken him up and he couldn't deny it. He had to do something, he didn't know what, but he couldn't sit on the fence and plead neutrality. He had been dragged into a situation he couldn't handle, twisting his loyalty and testing his strength of character. Coltrane had upped the ante and he knew it.

Using Jasmine as a pawn was a sick trick by the assistant commissioner and it churned Leroy's guts. What sick and twisted lowlife would use a seven year old girl as a bargaining chip in a grown up's war? She was innocent, she had nothing to do with the Police, the mafia or Daly it was just her misfortune she was a daughter of a cop in hiding. A Father she hadn't seen for nearly a year now.

Leroy pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, there staring up at him with big brown eyes and afro bunches was Jasmine Banks's photograph. Leroy kept it on his person 24/7. She meant the world to him, but he feared that she would slowly forget about him.

Leroy had been living a lie for too long. Firstly in the gang in New York and now as a English Police officer. Life had always been difficult even without the pressure of working undercover operations, Leroy and Jasmine's mother had split when she was only four and in the beginning emotions were raw. Slowly Alicia Banks had come to terms that her marriage was over and Jasmine still needed her father. It worked for a short time, Leroy spending as much of his time with his daughter as possible, sadly as he rose higher as a talented detective in the NYPD, his visits grew less frequent. This didn't lessen Leroy's adoration of his baby girl, quite the opposite. When he spent long dark days on operations, he clung onto the thought of seeing Jasmine's smiling face. Now was no exception, all he wanted was to be able to go home and see his little girl. However Coltrane had found his weak spot, his Achilles heel, he had sunk a knife deep into Leroy's heart and had viciously twisted it.

Leroy seethed with anger, sat on the tube train, if he could punch something he would. He was now in an impossible position, nothing he could do would make it right, there had to be sacrifices.

He checked the underground map again, three more stops and he would be heading down the Edgware road to seal his fate.

Still clutching his wallet, Leroy pulled out a strip of passport photos. This time the pictures were of him and Maddy pulling silly faces at the camera. "Sorry babe, I have to do it and you're gonna hate me." He muttered sadly before stowing the pictures and wallet back in his jacket.

With a heavy heart he stood up to exit the train at Edgware station.

As he climbed the steps and walked into the sunlight he was greeted by the big burly Irishman Padraig. "Lieutenant Banks?"

Leroy nodded.

"We've been expecting you." grinned Padraig.

Leroy sagged inwardly "Where is he?"

Out of the shadow of Padraig and a nearby newspaper stand stepped Dan "I'm here, you took your sweet time."

Leroy scowled "I'm here, you're lucky I haven't socked you one and flattened you."

"Oh yeah!" replied Dan cockily "Well come on big man, give it your best shot." He goaded.

Padraig stepped in between them before the situation could escalate. He held out his hands "Now come on boys, we're one big happy family now." He slapped a paw on Leroy's back "Aren't we?"

* * *

**Oh dear, doesn't look good for Leroy**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

3 weeks later

The note had been hastily scribbled on the back of the envelope 'Be by your desk by 6 and expect a call. Do what they tell you, but watch your back. Leave Makepeace in bed!'

Dempsey had found the note when he arrived home from the supermarket that evening. After many jibes from Makepeace about the lack of provisions in his flat, Dempsey had resigned himself to becoming domesticated. He didn't mind turning his abode into something more female friendly; in fact it had the effect of making it more like a home rather than just somewhere to lay his head.

Pot plants had appeared in soulless white corners, pictures had appeared on blank walls….his couch now had a matching pair of scatter cushions which co-ordinated with a brand new bean bag. He had missed these feminine touches, not since Simone shared his life had he felt part of a couple co-existing in each other's space. Harry's flat too had started to be transformed with the arrival of various videos, male toiletries, newspapers and a number of items which had given the quintessential English residence a trans-Atlantic slant. Harry's kitchen now boasted a bright, shiny new popcorn maker along with a waffle iron. Gadgets which, apparently, no self-respecting human being could live without. The evidence of two very different lives dove tailing and melding together was clear to see. It was a gradual, unconscious process of two lives becoming one.

It wasn't the demand to be by his desk which baffled Dempsey as he raked his fingers through his hair, it was the 'Leave Makepeace in bed' bit. He was always getting odd messages to be in such and such place at such and such time, that was part of the job, the reference to Harry made it suspicious.

Their relationship wasn't common knowledge to their colleagues let alone the criminal fraternity. He could either read too much into the comment as written by somebody who actually knew they were an item or dismiss it as some wag trying to be funny. It wouldn't be the first time a snout had made a joke about the two detectives sleeping together, at first it had shocked both of them that anyone would think that they were sharing a bed, now it was a regular occurrence and barely stirred a reaction from either of them.

Dempsey counted his blessings that Harry wasn't with him when he discovered the note. He knew she would find the idea that someone out there was clued up unsettling. It wasn't that she wanted to hide their relationship; it was that it could be dangerous if the scum of London were aware of the situation and use it to their advantage. One could be used to hurt the other.

Thankfully Harry was otherwise engaged at Lady Farley-Hartington's Charity auction. Harry had invited Dempsey, but after his last meeting with the host of the evening, Dempsey had labelled Lady Farley- Hartington as 'One big pain in the butt', the woman just didn't stop talking. At the last charity bash in aid of refugees from some middle eastern country Dempsey had never heard of, the 'big pain in the butt' had cornered him and rattled through several topics from Vietnam, the Suez crisis, Mongolian orphans right through to injured captive Killer whales in American zoos…..not to mention the depressed dolphins. All this without drawing breath.

Harry had simply laughed informing Dempsey that she had a reputation for being full of 'hot air' and had earned herself the nickname of Lady Harley-Fartington, and her best friend , Mrs Ormerod was affectionately known as Mrs Haemorrhoid…another pain in the butt. Harry also told him under no circumstances was he to give her cold hard cash or he would end up a marked man. This otherwise helpful insight had come too late for Dempsey who had been forced to hand over £50 just to get rid of her so that she would move onto her next victim. With this memory firmly planted in his mind, he had turned down the invitation citing that the 'the big pain in the butt' would either succeed in boring him to death or bankrupting him. Harry had jokingly called him a wimp and he should suffer the Lady like everyone else and being American didn't exclude him from the torture….so he couldn't play his joker card. Dempsey's expression said it all, he would rather spend the night in the cells than endure another night with that woman. Harry took pity on him and left him off….this time, but warned him he could run, but he couldn't hide. Lady Farley-Hartington would hunt down him and his wallet in the end.

These situations, which had once been so alien to Dempsey, had started to feel more familiar. Harry's world was no-longer the aloof, stuffy aristocratic social in-club which sneered at the likes of Dempsey who's background, he felt, excluded him. Getting to know Harry's kind had been a steep learning curve as had been getting to know Harry herself, however, he had found Harry's friends to be great fun and when he put on his English tailored Dinner Jacket he was filled with a peculiar confidence. He looked the same as them, he just didn't sound like it. At first he had been a curiosity to them, a genuine interest in Harry's handsome yank, now he was considered a friend and an integral part of the gang. Where Harry was invited, James was invited too….they all called him James.

He had struck up a particular friendship with a younger chap called Barny. Dempsey had guessed they got along so well because Barny's mother was American and regularly travelled to the US to see that branch of the family, thus they had things in common to talk about. When Dempsey had been a no show at the charity event, Barny had gotten straight on the phone to demand Dempsey get over there sharpish and come and rescue him from Lady Harley-Fartington. He pleaded his case saying that he wasn't going to survive the night without his drinking partner "_Sorry Bud, no can do, I got an early start in the morning."_

"_You do realise my death will be on your conscience?"_

"_I think I can live with that – you'll be fine – You told me you're a fast runner."_

"_Not after several single malts."_

"_Well then stagger fast. If she catches you I'll pay for the therapy."_

"_Cheers Buddy, you're a real help."_

So, Dempsey had gone to bed on his own that night although sleep was illusive. He found himself lying on his back on his side of the bed staring up at the ceiling. There was something niggling away at him and he couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to tell himself he was over-thinking the note, trying to find issues where there weren't any, looking for a bogey man that didn't exist.

By 4.30am he had given up on sleep. He showered, shaved and dressed with little enthusiasm for the day. The only highlight of the day was going to be Harry's tales of woe from the night's events. At 5.30am he wandered out to his car. He shivered in the damp cold pulling his jacket tighter around his body. He'd forgotten how chilly England could be in late September at this ungodly hour of the morning. The English described it as a 'nip in the air' Dempsey had other words for it which were less pleasant. He struggled to remember the last time he had woken up in darkness, a sure sign that winter was on its way and soon he would have been in the UK for a full year.

He arrived quickly at the office, there had been very little traffic on the roads due to the time of day and as he pulled into the yard he noted that he was the first of the officers to arrive. As he got out of the car, there it was again 'that nip in the air' which seemed to seep into his bones. He hadn't really taken much notice of the weather until he moved to England. The limeys were obsessed with it and the pre-occupation with climate was starting to rub off on him '_Maybe I'm becoming a limey….driving on the left….weather…cups of tea…'_ Dempsey thought to himself as he crossed the yard to the SI10 offices in the first chinks of daylight.

He climbed the stairs to the office in no particular hurry, but as he got closer to the door he heard the faint trill of a phone, they were calling earlier than expected, it wasn't quite 6 yet. Suddenly he charged up the remaining steps bolted through the door hurling himself at the phone. He snatched up the receiver and barked "Dempsey!"

The line went dead and all he could hear was the buzz of the line. He slammed down the phone thinking he had missed the call "Dammit!"

He flopped onto his chair brining his fingers to his lips in thought staring at the phone receiver. "The note said 6!" He said in frustration. He could try to get the call traced, but knew it was futile and Chas would tell him so.

As the he continued to contemplate the phone rang again. This time Dempsey composed himself and waited for the fourth ring before picking up the handset. As he pressed the receiver to his ear he heard the familiar beeps of a phone box before the caller put the money in the slot. "Dempsey." He replied, this time much more calmly.

"Lieutenant, I have a message for you…"

"Who is this?"

"You don't need to know, just write this down….you got a pen?"

The male voice on the other end of the line spoke calmly and precisely with a cockney accent. Nothing unusual there thought Dempsey, this guy is an informant. "You have some info for me?"

The caller ignored the question and recited from a carefully worded script "You are to meet me at the old cloth mill at Greenwich. Do you know it?"

"Yeah I know it, what for?"

Once again the caller ignored Dempsey's question. "9am sharp. You may bring your partner, but no-one else…..understand?"

"Hey I aint gonna walk into ambush, do ya think I'm stoopid or somethin' ?"

"No ambush you have my word, I have something for you - be there and don't be late or the deal is off." The man was clearly reading from a script and had been told not to deviate from it.

"What deal?" barked Dempsey

"You know, I don't" the line went dead.

Dempsey glared at the phone in puzzlement…was it a trap for him and Harry, if so why? The note had told him to watch his back and leave Makepeace in bed, but the caller said he could bring her along. Was somebody trying to warn him of a trap to protect Harry? If he left her out of it then how was he going to watch his back…that was Harry's job likewise he watched hers.

Dempsey checked his watch, 6.15am he had a long wait until anyone else would arrive at the office including Harry. He got up from his seat and made his way to a row of armless chairs by the window. There was nothing else for him to do other than to try to catch up on some much needed sleep. He laid himself down across the chairs and covered his top half with his jacket. Once comfortable he closed his eyes and tried, once again, to sleep…..words replaying in his head _'You know, I don't'…._


End file.
